Rewinding History
by Israel Pena
Summary: Hikaru Uzumaki has never met his parents and was raised by a caretaker. One day with the help of his friends, he broke into the Hokage's archives and learned his parentage. Now with the help of his teammates and the knowledge of the future, Hikaru is determined to save his parents and help with their goals, at the cost of changing the future. Time Travel Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Time-Travelers

 **Name:** Hikaru (Shining Brilliance) Uzumaki

 **Age:** 14-15 years old

 **Gender:** Male

 **Village:** Hidden Rain Village

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Rinnegan & Paper Release

 **Hair:** Red

 **Eyes:** Amber; purple with rings surrounding the pupil (rinnegan activated)

 **Clan:** Uzumaki Clan

 **Name:** Aito (Daring Child)

 **Age:** 14- 15 years old

 **Gender:** Male

 **Village:** Hidden Rain Village

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Neko

 **Hair:** Black

 **Eyes:** Purple

 **Clan:** Neko Clan

 **Name:** Rei (Darling) Yuki

 **Age:** 14-15 years old

 **Gender** : Female

 **Village:** Hidden Rain Village

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Ice Release

 **Hair:** Dark Brown

 **Eyes:** Dark Brown

 **Clan:** Yuki Clan

A trio of teenagers was at the outskirts of Konohagakure. They came to Konoha in order to participate in the Chunin Exams, but in reality, they were there to steal reports and documents from the archives of the Hokage.

One of them set off paper bombs that exploded inside the Hokage's office. Luckily for the village, no one was present in the office. The action was perfect to distract the ANBU and the Hokage himself. They used the distraction to leave the village undetected.

Once they were in the forest far from the village, they began discussing the mission they were about to perform. It was a mission that no one would even think of and would dare to try. The mission was for them to travel back in time and change the future.

"Are you sure you guys want to do this?" said a boy with red hair. "Once I use this jutsu, we might never come back."

"We're a team," said another boy who has black hair. "We have to stick together no matter what."

"You're doing this to save your parents. Aito and I are orphans, but you deserve to meet your parents," said a girl with dark brown hair.

"I'm not just going to meet them. I'm going to save them. Amegakure deserve to have their god and angel back. Plus, I'm going to kill the man who killed my mother," replied the red headed boy.

"Obito Uchiha," Aito answered.

"How are you going to save your father? You do know he died by suicide," said the girl.

"Don't worry Rei. I'm going to make sure his my father succeeds his mission," the red-headed boy responded. "Plus, I have the healing technique that I created thanks to my Rinnegan. Who has a better chance of winning, six people with one power each or one person with all six powers?"

"Hard question, but I go with the one person," Aito answered.

"Correct," said the red-headed boy. "So are you guys ready?"

"We're ready Hikaru. We have the supplies, the reports, and the cloaks," Rei answered.

"Okay, time to start the jutsu," announced Hikaru. The boy start performing numerous hand signs in order to use the jutsu he created. 'Mom, Dad, I'm coming. Once I save you guys, we can be a family.' "Jikan-maki Modoshi no Jutsu!" (Time Rewind Jutsu).

A flash of white light filled the area, as the three teenagers were sent back in time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Jutsu Success

 **Rei's POV**

I sat up, rubbing my head. "That fucking hurts. Hikaru, next time, create a jutsu that doesn't hurt like hell." The red-headed boy sat up as well along with Aito.

"Quit complaining. This is the first time I used that jutsu. I didn't know the outcome, and I didn't know it would hurt," he responded.

"Did the jutsu even worked?" asked Aito. He was already standing up, stretching his arms and legs. The boy loves to stretch, mostly because he can transform to a part cat part human person.

"The flash of white light indicated that it did work. I sent us back to the time when the Nanadaime Hokage was training with Jiraiya of the Sannin," Hikaru answered.

"If I see Jiraiya, I'm going to freeze that pervert's genitals off!" I declared. I fucking hate perverts. They have no shame when it comes to peeking on women. I'm also planning on beating the snot out the future Nanadaime. When we went to Konoha to steal the reports and documents, we saw boys using a jutsu to turn themselves into naked women. Apparently, it was the Hokage who created the jutsu. Since then, I always wondered how he and Hikaru are related.

"Okay, that's enough talk about mutilating people. We need to go. When we came here, there was a flash of white light. We are still near Konoha and if any of their shinobi saw it, they'll be coming after us," said Aito.

Shit, he was right. It's very likely they'll send either elite jonin or numerous ANBU at us.

"Do you guys have your storage scrolls?" Hikaru asked. Aito and I nodded as we held them up. Each scroll contains our forehead protectors, an Akatsuki cloak, food, supplies, and the stolen reports and documents. "Good, we're going to need them. Take out your protectors and put them on. We can't wear the cloaks, and we can't let them see the reports and documents," he explained.

Aito and I nodded. The three of us unsealed our forehead protectors and put them on before putting away our scrolls. We began running towards Ame. As we ran, I began to notice that Hikaru looked a bit tired. Aito noticed it too because he turned to his direction.

"Hikaru, are you alright?" he asked. Hikaru stopped to catch his breath.

"The jutsu used up most of my chakra. I won't be able to run that fast," he answered. That won't be much help.

"We need you at full strength. I think I see a cave up ahead," I said. "We'll stop there so you can rest. He nodded, and we continued running.

A little while later, we arrived at the cave. There, Hikaru rested while Aito and I kept watch for any enemy shinobi. Hopefully the white light didn't draw any unwanted attention. After a hour has passed, Hikaru got up fully rested.

"Okay then, let's head back to the village," he ordered. Aito and I nodded and turned to the direction we were heading. Suddenly, four figures appeared. Shit, they were shinobi from Konoha. I narrowed my eyes and frowned at one of them.

He had gray hair and was wearing mask that covered his nose and mouth. Kakashi Hatake, the Copycat Ninja and the future Rokudaime Hokage. From what I learned from the archives, he's a pervert due to the fact that he loves to read erotic novels, specifically the Icha Icha franchise.

However, I hated him due to the fact that he killed one of my relatives. He killed a boy from my clan named Haku when he was a jonin sensei. Despite the fact that it was suicide, he still took away one of my family members who I'll never get to meet. I tried restraining my anger, but I couldn't. I'm going to make the man pay, future Hokage or not.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" asked Aito. Of course we know who they are, but we couldn't let them know that.

 **Kakashi's POV**

I stared at the three shinobi before us. As I can see, they were just kids who are probably around the same age as Naruto. Their forehead protector's each has three vertical lines, indicating they were from the Hidden Rain Village.

"I'm not going ask again," shouted the boy with black hair and purple hair. "Who are you and what do you want?" I frowned at the question. He should tell from our forehead protectors that we're from the Hidden Leaf Village.

I was on a mission to wipe out a band of bandits who were causing trouble. Joining me on the mission was Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, and my student Sakura, who is currently training under our Hokage Tsunade. We were on our way back to the village with our mission being a success until we saw a large flash of white light.

We decided to investigate the source of the strange light. Using his Byakugan, Neji said that he saw three chakra signatures. We decided to follow the signatures, which led us to these kids. I assume they are the reason of that strange light.

"We are youthful shinobi of the Hidden Leaf!" Lee shouted. Both Neji and I sighed. I can already tell the Gai rubbed off on him too much.

"There was a strange flash of white light, and we want to know if you were the cause of it!" Sakura demanded.

"We were sparring," the girl said in a deadpanned voice. However, I can tell that she was lying. They were definitely hiding something. I also noticed that the girl was staring at me with pure hatred in her eyes. I never met her in my life. However I did kill people, so maybe I killed a relative of hers. Maybe that's why she seems to hate me.

"Don't lie to us," I said in a serious tone. I can't really tell if they are a threat or not. Thankfully, they're not Akatsuki members.

"We were the cause of that white light. What's it to you?" said the other boy. My eyes widen when I saw him. He has the same red hair as Kushina Uzumaki, sensei's wife. Is it possible that he's an Uzumaki as well?

"What were you doing that created that light?" Neji asked. I can tell that he's beginning to lose his patience.

"Why should we tell you? We don't trust you," the boy with black hair hissed. I narrowed my eyes. Obviously, things are not going end well. I continued to stare at the possible Uzumaki. Maybe he doesn't have a family. I bet Naruto will be very excited to learn that he has a relative.

"Hey kid with the red hair. What's your name?" I asked. He turns to look at me. It seems he is debating whether to tell me or not. I can actually feel the stare of his amber colored eyes.

"Hikaru…Uzumaki," he answers. The rest of my group gasped in surprise and shock.

"Another Uzumaki? Looks like Naruto does have a family!" exclaimed Sakura. She smiled knowing how happy Naruto would be.

"How youthful!" shouted Lee. I swore I saw the Ame teens cringe. Lee then ran towards Hikaru with his hands spread opened.

"Lee wait!" Neji shouted. I watched Hikaru as he closed his eyes before reopening them. His eyes changed from amber to purple with rings. Is that what I think it is? Hikaru had his palm toward Lee.

"Shinra Tensei!" the Uzumaki shouted. Lee was immediately sent back, crashing through trees.

"Lee!" Sakura shouted. Neji and I looked at Lee before looking backing at the trio.

"Man he was annoying," Hikaru commented. Neji narrowed his eyes and ran towards the Uzumaki. Lee is his teammate, and he wasn't going to take the attack lightly. Hikaru simply raised his palm towards Neji.

"Shinra Tensei!" Hikaru shouted. Just like Lee, Neji was sent back flying. Before I can go catch him, a bright blue beam was shot at me. The attack forced me to jump back. The beam hit a tree instead, leaving it frozen. Another ice user?

I turned to see the girl holding both arms towards me. "I can't believe I missed," she said.

"You didn't miss. He dodged the attack. There's a big difference between missing an opponent, and an opponent dodging an attack," the black haired boy explained. I guess he is smart.

"Shouldn't you be helping?" the girl asked the boy.

"Hikaru already knocked out two of them, and the girl is already healing one of them," he answered. Using the Shunsin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique), I appeared in front of the girl. I lift up my forehead protector, revealing my sharingan. I readied my Raikiri (Lightning Cutter) to deal with the girl.

All of a sudden, I felt someone holding my attack arm. I turned around and saw the boy with black hair. How was he fast enough to stop me? Suddenly, my eyes widen as I saw that his appearance has changed.

His ears now resemble a cat's as well as his eyes. He also grew claws and a tail. No matter what, the world never fails at surprising me. The boy smirked. With one hand already holding my arm, he used his other one to help break it. I yelled out in pain as my jutsu deactivated. Then, he suddenly threw me like a rag doll. I landed painfully on the ground.

"This is the great Kakashi Hatake?" he asked. "This is my base form, how pathetic." He was right. Just like Neji, I underestimated them. That boy has great speed and strength, but what does he mean by base form?

"Aito, that's enough. It's not time for them to die yet," Hikaru said. The black haired boy, Aito, nodded.

"Besides, killing Kakashi Hatake is my job," the girl said. She turned to me. "Remember my name Kakashi. It's Rei," She said with a smirk. After that, the trio left towards the direction they were heading.

"Rei…" I said before blacking out.

 **Hikaru's POV**

"We barely got here, and we already ended up in a fight," I said.

"Hey, you're the one who made the jutsu a little too flashy. Get it?" Aito said with a chuckle.

"I get it. Now, Konoha will send their shinobi after us," I groaned.

"I doubt it. Konoha strives for peace. I don't think they'll want a war with Amegakure," Rei explained. "Also, didn't your dad level Konoha with a single jutsu?"

"Yeah," I answered. "Maybe there's nothing to worry about."

"I'm not so sure," Aito said. "You did tell them that you're an Uzumaki. There's no doubt they'll be looking for you, especially Naruto. Didn't you hear the stories of him constantly trying to bring back his friend Sasuke Uchiha when he went rogue?"

"I know, but he might have to die when we extract the Nine Tails from him," I replied.

"You do know he survived," Rei responded.

I nodded. "That's because his father, who was resurrected by Orochimaru's Edo Tensei, contained the other half and gave it to him. Remind me to add him to the list of those who need to die."

"The list contains Obito Uchiha and Zetsu. They need to die immediately, plus Kabuto. Without them, Madara Uchiha and Kaguya won't be revived. Orochimaru can be taken care of by Sasuke. We're going to need Itachi to deal with Obito and Zetsu, but we could let him fight Sasuke," said Aito.

"According to the reports and documents, he's secretly a team player for Konoha. It's ironic since they don't know that. If he beats Sasuke, he'll become a threat. However, Sasuke will win due to the fact that Itachi is going blind and is dying," explained Rei.

"After the battle, we should burn Itachi's body while his brother is knocked out. That way, he'll become blind because he'll not obtain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan," said Aito.

"What happens if he goes back to Konoha? Obito won't be alive to manipulate him. Also, how long does it take for an Uchiha to go blind?" asked Rei.

"The more he uses his Mangekyo Sharingan, the sooner he goes blind. When the time comes, we'll know what to do with him," I replied. "Honestly, I prefer having Itachi alive than Sasuke, but like you said, he is a team player for Konoha."

"We should be arriving to a forked road. One path will lead to Ame while the other will lead to Taki," said Aito. I nodded. I'm getting closer to finally meeting my birth parents.

"Hikaru, I will get the chance to kill Kakashi right? He needs to pay for killing Haku," Rei asked.

"Don't worry. When the Akatsuki invades Konoha to capture Naruto, you will get your chance. However, you'll have to be patient. We are capturing the tailed beasts in numerical order," I replied. Rei nodded, understanding.

"We're heading to the forked road," Aito announced. Rei and I nodded. We turned left, heading towards our home village.

"I wonder what the other Akatsuki members are like?" Rei asked.

"We'll, two of them consider themselves artists. One is Sasori of the Red Sand, who specializes in puppetry. The other is Deidara, who specializes in explosives. Another two are the famed Zombie Combo, because they are considered immortal. Kakuzu steals other people's hearts to extend his own lifespan, while Hidan is immortal due to his religion Jashinism. Kisame Hoshigaki is the feared Monster of the Hidden Mist and is a former member of the Seven Swordsmen. We all know who Itachi Uchiha, Zetsu, and Obito Uchiha is, because they will die," I said.

"We know who they are. I just want to know what their personalities are like," Rei said.

"Oh…."

"From what I read, Hidan swears a lot, so I bet we'll see a swearing contest between him and Rei," said Aito.

"Hey!" Rei shouted. I chucked. They're the best friends I could ever ask for.

 **Tsunade's POV**

Two hours ago, I thought I saw a flash of white light from the windows of my office. At first, I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me because I drank too much sake. It wasn't until I saw two of my shinobi enter my office, with one of them being injured. "Report," I commanded.

"The mission on getting rid of those bandits was a success. However, we did meet a trio of Ame shinobi on our way back," Kakashi Hatake reported.

"What were Ame shinobi doing near Konoha?" I asked. Foreign shinobi near a hidden village sounds very suspicious.

"I don't know, but they were the cause of a strange flash of white light," Kakashi explained.

"I saw that white light. Do you know what they did to cause that light?" I asked.

"No Hokage-sama. They wouldn't tell us," he answered.

"What happened to Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee?" I asked.

"Rock Lee tried to hug one of Ame shinobi, which resulted to them attacking us. Lee received 6 broken ribs while Neji received a concussion and a sprained back. I healed most of their injuries, but they are still in the hospital. Kakashi-sensei received a broken arm," Sakura explained.

"They must be powerful shinobi then," I commented.

"Well actually, they're about fourteen years old," Kakashi replied. He looked away in embarrassment.

"You mean to tell me that you, Kakashi Hatake, got your ass handed by a bunch of kids?" I asked. I don't know whether to laugh or be really disappointed.

"In his defense Lady Tsunade, these kids have special abilities," Sakura responded. Kakashi nodded.

"What do you mean special abilities?" I asked. This got me quite interested.

"The trio was composed of two boys and one girl," Kakashi explained. "The girl, whose name is Rei, is part of the Yuki clan, meaning she has Ice Release."

I nodded. Sakura once told me of a mission she went as a genin. It was her first A ranked mission. During the mission, she encountered Zabuza of the Seven Swordsmen and his young partner Haku. Sakura explained that Haku can use ice jutsus. Apparently, he died protecting Zabuza by stepping in front of Kakashi's Raikiri. "Go on," I said.

"A boy, whose name is Aito, can turn himself into part cat part human. Because of that, he has great speed and strength," Kakashi said.

I nodded. "He must be part of the Neko Clan. The Neko Clan is a mobile clan. They are not affiliated with any village. They also have the ability to transform into part cat human creatures. During their transformation, their speed, endurance, and strength are enhanced along with obtaining a healing factor. These traits increase because there are four stages of transformation.

"It's better to kill them in their human forms, or they'll be much difficult to handle. They also have a tradition in which when a child reaches a certain age, they choose to either stay within the clan or leave." Both of them nodded at the information. "Now what about the other boy?" I asked.

"His name is Hikaru Uzumaki," Sakura answered. My eyes widened in surprise. As far as I remember, Naruto is the only Uzumaki left alive ever since Kushina died. I have to be sure if there are other Uzumakis.

"Are you sure he's an Uzumaki?" I asked. Kakashi nodded.

"He told me his name, and he has red hair," The copycat nin answered. Shit! Red hair is the most common trait for an Uzumaki. "Another thing is that the boy possesses the Rinnegan." Oh god. Just my luck, not only there's another Uzumaki, but he also possess the most powerful dojutsu of all time.

"What should we do Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked. Frankly, I don't know. He did attack and injure three of my shinobi. Luckily Sakura wasn't injured because she was too busy healing her teammates.

"We put those three on the bingo book. They injured my shinobi, and that crime was left unpunished. Also, we need to know what that light they caused, whether or not they were trying to harm the village with it," I said. "If any of those kids are seen, I want them apprehended."

"Wouldn't that cause a war with Rain?" Kakashi asked. As much as I hate it, it could cause a war.

"I'm pretty sure that once they see them on the bingo books, they wouldn't let them out of their sights," I said to them. Both of them nodded. "Alright, you are dismissed." Both said 'hai' before leaving. I let out a heavy sigh before taking another sip of my sake.

The Senju and the Uzumaki Clans are related. Both clans have always been allies of Konoha. Did the kid know that? If he did, why did he attack them? He could become a dangerous threat to the Hidden Leaf. The way he injured Lee, Neji, and Kakashi, it was if he had some sort of vendetta against Konoha.

We need Naruto. Hopefully he comes back soon. He has the ability to change people. Once he knows that he has a cousin, he could get this Hikaru Uzumaki to become our ally. We need all the help we can get in our battle with the Akatsuki. I took another sip of my sake before going back to my paperwork. I hate paperwork.

 **Hikaru's POV**

It's been a while since we entered the Rain country. True to its name, it hardly has stopped raining. It's a good thing we stored our umbrellas in the scrolls.

"How much farther is it until we get to the village?" Aito asked.

"It shouldn't be that far enough," Rei answered. It was true. We've only been to small villages only for C rank missions. The only major village we went to was Konoha when we were trying to steal the reports and documents.

"The future is so going to be different once we're done with our mission," Aito said.

"That's true," Rei said. "Once we kill Obito and Zetsu, Madara won't be revived, Kaguya won't come back, the 4th Shinobi World War won't likely occur, and Infinite Tsukuyomi will be scrapped. Because of that, the crisis with the moon won't occur as well."

"We'll be actually doing a favor for this world," I said. Both of them nodded in agreement. I smirked. Sorry Naruto, looks like I get to be the hero this time.

"After we kill them, what's going to be the plan?" Aito asked.

"The Akatsuki members were successful in capturing tailed beast number 1 through 7. I'm currently thinking of strategies on how to deal with the Konoha nin. The Akatsuki members who died are needed alive. Just like Mom and Dad, they were played by Obito and Zetsu," I replied.

"What happens once we get all the tailed beasts?" Rei asked.

"Either use it as a weapon or seal it," I answered. The village has finally appeared. I'm coming home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Meet the Parents

 **Author's Note: Here is the second chapter. I got a pretty couple reviews, which are awesome. The story is now part of a community as well. Awesome!**

 **Darkjaden: All the information they know was from the documents and reports that they stole. They never got Naruto's side of the story. They think what they're doing is the right thing. Also, this chapter will briefly explain Hikaru's Rinnegan.**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 **Nagato's POV**

Another day passes, and I'm stuck in this infernal machine. The only person who keeps me company is Konan. We've been through a lot together. When she first found me, I thought I died and was looking at an angel. Soon after, Yahiko, her, and I became the best of friends. It wasn't long until we met Jiraiya sensei.

Tired of the cruel world, we begged him to teach us ninjutsu. He agreed, and he would train us for three years. I was a weakling back then, but I wanted to protect my friends and that's what motivated me. It wasn't until Jiraiya explained to me my Rinnegan and how powerful it was. That gave me the confidence and strength I needed.

It wasn't long that after Jiraiya finished training us, he left back to Konoha. Of course, we did miss him. Then again as I look back, who in the right mind would leave behind a small group of young orphans? Yes we learned ninjutsu, but we were ten years old! We weren't even genin. However, we did looked and take cared of one another.

Years later, we would start an organization dedicated to helping others and stopping conflict. The name of the organization was Akatsuki, and Yahiko was its leader. Our actions would later attract the attention of Hanzo the Salamander. He wanted a peace treaty between Ame and Akatsuki. Yahiko agreed, and they shook hands. However, I had a bad feeling about Hanzo.

That bad feeling was proven correct when Hanzo kidnapped Konan. He gave us a choice. It was either him killing Konan, or I would kill Yahiko. I was mortified of the choices given to me. I didn't want him to kill Konan. During the time we spent together, I realized I grew feelings for her. However, I didn't want to kill my best friend. I couldn't choose and was on the verge of having a breakdown.

But then I found myself picking up the kunai given to me. I didn't know what I was doing. Then Yahiko came towards me and stabbed himself with the kunai I was holding. I couldn't believe it. I killed my best friend. Anger filled me up, and they decided to attack me. However, they witnessed the emergence of a god.

With their attacks proving no effect to me, I rescued Konan from Hanzo's grasp. Then I started to see red. The next thing I know, we were surrounded by dead bodies, but Hanzo wasn't among them. Konan was standing next to me, scared and filled with fear. I didn't know what caused her to be in that state, but I knew I had something to do with it. I also found my legs badly damaged and having chakra rods sticking out of my back.

It was then I started to use Yahiko's body as my Deva Path, along with different bodies for my other paths. Konan and I then looked for Madara. He previously came to us and told us how Akatsuki would help with his goals for peace, but we refused. Now, I've seen what's the world is truly like and I agreed that with his help, peace can be achieved. However, I still didn't trust him.

Ever since the beginning of the new Akatsuki, my relationship with Konan grew closer. It wasn't until a couple of months ago, that she gave birth to our first child. The child was a boy, and he had my Uzumaki red hair and Konan's amber colored eyes. I can still remember that day.

 _Flashback_

 _Konan has just given birth, and I had my Deva Path with her. None of the Akatsuki members, except Madara, knew of her pregnancy. I watched as she cradled the baby in her arms. I got closer and saw that it was a boy._

 _"He has your eyes Konan," I said. She smiled and nodded._

 _"He has your hair as well Nagato," she replied. It was true. The boy did have my red hair. It was a common trait for Uzumakis to have red hair. I then made a small frown._

 _"Konan, as much as I want to, we can't keep him in the Akatsuki. I can't risk having him either kidnapped or killed, especially since we're capturing the tailed beasts," I said. Konan had a sad look on her face. She knew I was right,_

 _"I'll look for someone to take care of him. Then after we complete our goals, we'll be together as a family," she said. I smiled and nodded._

 _"It's a promise," I said._

 _"Looks like congratulations are to be in order," said a new voice. I turned and saw the owner of that voice, Madara Uchiha. "Before you send him off, let me give the boy a goodbye present."_

 _"What do you mean a goodbye present?" I asked. I could tell he was up to something. He knew that if he harmed my child, there would be hell to pay._

 _"I'm going to implant Uchiha DNA inside him," he said. I narrowed my eyes at him._

 _"Why would you do that?" Konan hissed. She was careful not to wake the child, who has fallen asleep._

 _"Because we are Akatsuki," Madara answered. "Our lives are always on the line. If Nagato were to die, he'll need a replacement. That boy is the perfect replacement since he is Nagato's heir. Be lucky that it is my DNA I am giving him."_

 _I sighed and I nodded. "Very well then, but let's make it quick," I said. Madara nodded and left. I took my son from Konan and gave her a kiss before following the masked man._

 _Flashback End_

A few weeks after the implant, Konan took the child to someone worthy of taking care of him. She later informed me that she gave him to an elderly couple who were overjoyed to taking care the child of God and his angel. I'm glad that my child has a nice home. Hopefully the day that we are united comes.

 **Hikaru's POV**

We were at the gate of the village. Midway, we put on our Akatsuki cloaks. The guards saw our forehead protectors and cloaks and automatically allowed us to enter. The village is still the same as we left it. It has weird, tall buildings and continues to rain. However, I know father is causing the rain after reading the documents.

"Where should we go?" asked Aito.

"I believe we should go to the tallest building," I said.

"That's going to be hard. There are lots of tall buildings," Rei said. She's right. There are lots of tall buildings. It would be difficult to find the tallest one.

"Sooner or later, my father would send an Akatsuki member for us," I replied. I know I was right. Father would sense three unknown chakra signatures and would send a member to look for these signatures.

As walked through the village, I noticed that all the buildings have paper angels hanging around. They reminded me of my mother. The elderly couple who raised me told me stories of how people would hang paper angels in order to receive protection of the angel. I always loved those stories.

Time passed, and we would eventually end up at a wall.

"This place is like a fucking maze!" Rei shouted. "How will we ever find the tallest building?"

"Be patient," I said. "We'll find it." Suddenly, paper started flying towards. Then, they started to swirl in front of us. The paper started for form into a woman.

The woman was wearing an Akatsuki cloak. She has amber colored eyes just like me. Her hair was short and blue with an origami flower head piece attached to it. I smiled as I saw her. I'm finally meeting my mom.

"Who are you three, and why are you wearing those cloaks?" she asked with an emotionless expression on her face. She was hovering over us with paper wings attached to her back.

My legs dissolved into paper, and then it attached to my back forming as wings. I flew up towards my mother. I wrapped my arms around her hugging her. Tears streamed from my face. "Mom," I said.

 **Konan's POV**

I was shocked and confused as this boy was hugging me. He called me mom. How was that even possible? My son is only a couple months old, and I've been keeping watch of him for every chance I get. This boy is about fourteen years old. Again, how is this even possible?

However, I have a feeling that he is telling the truth. He has the same red hair as Nagato. When I saw him, I noticed he has the same eyes as mine. He even has kekkei genkai. Could someone tell me how my son is fourteen years old after I gave birth to him only a couple months ago!?

You know what? Forget it. My son is with me and that's all that matters. He pulled away and looked at me with a smile while tears are streaming from his face.

"I know you have lots of questions, but I'll explain everything," he said. I pulled him closer for another hug.

"You can explain later. I'm just glad you're back my son," I said with a smile. I haven't smiled since the time I spent with him when he was an infant. He was right. I did have lots of questions.

Some of these questions include how they even have those Akatsuki cloak since we don't give them away. Another question is how they even have Rain's forehead protectors. Nagato gave me the task of inspecting new shinobi and deciding whether they were worthy enough. However, these questions can be explained later.

I must bring our son to Nagato. Also, I need to be careful with Madara. When I dropped off my son at his new home, Nagato and I made him swear he wouldn't go near him. However, I always kept my eye on the masked man.

I pulled away from the hug. "Who are these two with you?" I asked. I was curious to see who they were and how they even knew my son.

"These are my friends and teammates," he explained. "We became a team since our days in the academy. They helped me find you."

"I nodded. Did the elderly couple who took care of you give you a name?" I asked. He nodded.

"They named me Hikaru," He answered. Hikaru, it's such a wonderful name. He looked down to his teammates. "Guys, introduce yourselves," he said.

"Where are my manners?" said the girl with dark brown hair. "My name is Rei. I'm from the Yuki Clan." I nodded. The Yuki Clan was one of the clans of the Hidden Mist scattered throughout the world due to the bloodline massacre.

"My name is Aito," said the boy with black hair. "I'm from the Neko Clan." I nodded again. The Neko Clan is a mobile clan in which their members can transform to beings who are part cat, part human. Nagato is trying to persuade them to join the village, because we were certain that the five major villages would force the clan to join them.

"Please follow me," I said to them. I flew through the air with my son following me while his friends ran after us. It was funny to see the villagers looking at us. They were amazed and awed as they saw their angel with a smaller angel, and I believe they already guessed he was my son. They were also confused why his friends were running after us, they didn't care when they saw their Akatsuki cloaks.

Hikaru and I finally arrived at the tower where Nagato and I reside while his friends arrived just a few seconds later. The girl was panting while the boy wasn't. I've noticed his appearance changed. He has claws and a tail while his eyes and ears changed similar to a cat's. This is one of his transformations.

Our paper wings formed backed into legs as Hikaru and I landed on the entrance. We entered the tower. All of the other Akatsuki members are out on missions except Nagato's Deva Path, Pein, and Nagato himself. As we toured the tower, I guided them to Nagato's secluded chamber. I figured Hikaru would want to meet his father in person instead of some corpse.

"Only Hikaru and I can enter this room," I said to them. They nodded, and Hikaru and I entered the room. It's time for father and son to be reunited.

 **Hikaru's POV**

My mother and I entered the room. As we walked further in, I began seeing a machine. When I got closer, I saw my father in the machine. Just like what the documents said, my father is a cripple stuck in a machine with rods sticking out of his back.

"Konan, why did you bring a boy here?" he asked, staring at me.

"Don't you recognize me father?" I asked. I activated my rinnegan, allowing them both to see. His eyes widen when he saw this. To show further proof, pieces of paper came off of me and I made an origami toad. My father nodded and smiled.

"You are definitely my son. However, why are you fourteen years old if your mother gave birth to you only a couple of months ago?" he asked.

"The boy you gave birth to is still living with the elderly couple. I am him fourteen years into the future," I explained. Their eyes widen at my claim.

"If you are from the future, then why did you come back to the past?" My mother asked.

"Because in the future, the world achieves peace through the death of the Akatsuki," I answered. "I never got to meet you guys, and every village except Rain celebrated your deaths."

"Then how do you plan on saving our lives," my father asked.

"I know how each member dies. I can use it to our advantage of saving them," I explained. "In order to meet your goals of peace though, we need to kill two certain members of the Akatsuki."

"Who are these members and why do we need to kill them?" my mother asked.

"One of the members is the masked man who calls himself Madara Uchiha. His name is actually Obito Uchiha. He supposedly died during the Third Shinobi World War, but he was saved by a dying Madara Uchiha. His goals are different than yours. He plans on using the tailed beasts to put the world under a powerful genjutsu, achieving fake peace. In doing so, he plans on forcing father to revive the real Madara Uchiha, and he killed you mother. Zetsu is in league with him," I explained.

I saw my father, and he was fuming with rage. "How dare that man use me like a damn puppet!" my father roared. "I'm going to rip out his soul, then make him watch as I mutilate his body. Then, I'm going to send his soul to the darkest depth in Hell!"

"Well, you'll need your body to be healthy in order to defeat Madara," I said.

"How?" my father asked. "The only person who could heal me is probably Tsunade, but I doubt she'll heal the leader of the Akatsuki."

"Don't worry. The power of the rinnegan allowed me to create jutsus. I only created two jutsus. One was the jutsu I used to travel back in time. The other jutsu will allow me to heal your body," I explained.

"Amazing," my mother said. I smiled at her compliment.

"Alright," my father said. "Let's do this." I nodded and stood in front of him. I performed couple of hand signs before placing my hands on his shoulders.

"Saisei Purojekushon no Jutsu!" I yelled out. My hands started to glow a dark green color. Mom watched as the chakra rods started falling off of father's back. He also started regaining his muscles. After a few minutes, I finished the jutsu.

I watched as my father got out of the machine. Luckily, he is wearing pants. His whole body is healthy and fit while he doesn't have any chakra rods on him.

"My body is now normal," he said. "I can even use my legs again." My mother smiled as she saw my father stretch his legs. "Thank you my son."

"No problem dad," I said. Before we left the chamber, my father destroyed the machine. He stated that he won't ever need to use the machine again. As we left the room, we found my friends waiting for us.

"Son, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" my father asked. I nodded.

"Right, this is Rei of the Yuki Clan," I said. Rei smiled and wave. "This is Aito of the Neko Clan." Aito just gave a nod.

"It is nice to meet you two. Since you three are wearing Akatsuki cloaks, you are welcome to join the organization. We will be in need of new members thanks to the information my son gave me," my father said.

"We will be glad to join father," I said. My friends nodded in agreement. Before me made our trip, we brought the cloaks because we knew we would become part of the organization.

"The tower is connected to an Akatsuki base. You can explore the base. I have to take Nagato to our room to…change his clothes," my mom said. I knew what she really meant, but I didn't want to say anything. She took Dad's hand and rushed him to their room.

"Well that was unexpected," Aito said. Rei nodded.

"What did you expect? Hikaru's dad is finally cured and healthy, so they have a lot of catching up to do in the bedroom," Rei said.

"God Rei, don't make this inappropriate. Now I can't get that image out of my head," I said. Both of them laughed at my expense.

 **Tsunade's POV**

I've just sent a messenger bird to Jiraiya about the small situation we just faced. I wanted to see what he thinks. Another issue I have to address is the Chunin Exams. It's been two years since we last had one. The last one ended with an invasion of the Sound and Sand villages and a raging jinchuriki.

I've had my assistant Shizune sent multiple messenger birds to the other villages. I considered sending Kakashi to the Hidden Rain Village, but decided to send a messenger bird instead. Two reasons are that Kakashi's arm is still injured, and the people who did this to him are from that village.

The whole point of the Chunin Exams is to draw out the Akastuki. Any information we could get on them will help us defeat them. We need to protect Naruto and the other Jinchuriki. I've reports that the Jinchuriki of the five-tails was already captured. Now, there are only 8 tailed beasts left.

Gaara, who is the Jinchuriki of the one tails, is the Kazekage and an ally of the Hidden Leaf. The Akatsuki will be after him, so I'll believe he'll be more than happy to help us.

It's unfortunate that Naruto won't be able to participate. According to Jiraiya, they're too far away to come back to Konoha. Sasuke is with Orochimaru. Because of that snake bastard, it'll be difficult for Sakura to participate. However, I do believe Team Asuma needs a new teammate since Shikamaru is already a Chunin. She can join them.

I took another sip of my sake. For something, I've been having a bad feeling. It started ever since Kakashi and his team came back from that mission. Something about those kids he told me made me uncomfortable. Whatever it is, this village can handle it.

 **Aito's POV**

It's been a while since we arrived at the village. Hikaru already met his parents and healed his father. That's the first part of our plan.

I explored the base that I would be living in. It's basically like a house but inside a cave. There are a couple of sofas along with a few chairs in the living room. There was also a television. Those were popular in the future.

I went to the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and took out a gallon of milk. I poured myself a cup and drank it. I love milk. Rei and Hikaru were in their rooms, while Hikaru's parents are still in their room. Changing Nagato's clothes they said. Yeah right.

Since the other Akatsuki members are on missions, I can't mess with them. I walked towards the entrance of the hideout. I was at a forest. It must be a large hideout. I took a walk through the forest. After walking, I heard someone calling out to me.

"Hey you!" I turned around to the source of the voice. It was a large man, who was accompanied by other men.

"Yeah?" I asked in a lazy tone. "What do you want?"

"We want your money. Hand it over kid, and no one gets hurt," He took out a small sword while his men took out daggers. If they think they can intimidate me, they have another think coming.

"No," I replied. They started chuckling. Do they really think I'm a weakling? They don't know who I am. Underestimating me will be their downfall.

"Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way," the big man said. "Go get him boys!" His cronies came after me. He's going to let his minions do the fighting? What a coward.

One of his men threw a punch at me, but I easily dodged it. I struck his stomach with my knee, causing him bend over and gasp for air. I grabbed his head and twisted it, snapping his neck. He fell down dead.

"Who's next?" I asked. A few of them ran away scared. Smart decision. 6 men stayed, along with their leader. Two of them ran at me, slashing their daggers. I jumped back and performed hand signs for a jutsu.

"Futon: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique)," I yelled out. Using chakra to manipulate the wind, I created several blades of wind that bisected the two men, killing them. One of the remaining men ran after he saw that technique. That means the leader and two of his minions are left for me to fight.

One of the minions came at me with a battle cry. He must be really stupid. I performed another set of hand signs for my next jutsu.

"Futon: Shinkugyoku! (Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere)," I inhaled then exhaled blasts of wind chakra shaped like bullets. The bullets pierced the man, as he screamed. He collapsed to the ground dead. I made sure the attack it anything that is vital.

I last minion came at me when I wasn't looking. At the last minute, I duck a swing and sent a kick to his stomach. The kick sent him crashing to the ground. I repeated the same jutsu and killed him. The leader is the only person left. I saw he had a look of concern on his face.

"W-What are you?" he stuttered. He realized his mistake. Now his life is about to end. I calmly walked over to him.

"I'm a shinobi," I told him. "Neko transformation," I whispered to myself. My claws and tail grew, while my eyes and ears changed. The leader looked at me with fear on his face. With one swipe, I slashed his throat. He began coughing blood as he held on to his throat. It won't help him one bit. It only took a couple of seconds before he fell dead.

I began taking money from the dead bandits. It's their fault for thinking for they can take me on. After taking their money, I head over towards the hideout. After arriving, I took a seat and started counting the loot I stole. It wasn't until I heard new voices entering.

"You stupid motherfucker, I was supposed to take that kill! He was a perfect sacrifice for Jashin-sama! Who am I supposed to fucking sacrifice now?"

"Shut up Hidan. I'm tired of you whining and complaining."

"I'm surprised Sasori-danna. You're never tired since you're a puppet."

"You all are a bunch of idiots. I'm going to count my money."

"Hey Itachi, what did you think of the mission?"

"Hn"

"Tobi wants to know what happened on your missions! Tobi wants to know because Tobi is a good boy!"

"Stop yelling Tobi, **or I'll eat you**."

I smirked when I heard those voices. Let the fun begin.

 **AN: What will happen next? Follow and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Meeting the Akatsuki

 **Author's Note: Here's Chapter 3. Our Time Travelers are finally going to meet the Akatsuki. What will happen?**

 **I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.**

 **Hikaru's POV**

I was in my room that my parents gave me. It was an average room. There's a bed, a closet with a couple of Akatsuki cloaks in it, a bathroom, a desk, and a dresser. However, I noticed there was something on top of the dresser. I walked over and looked at it. It was a framed picture of my parents, with me as an infant. This must have been before I was taken to my caretakers.

I then heard voices coming from the living room. The Akatsuki members are back. I looked at the picture again. I believe I know why they couldn't take care of me themselves. It was dangerous for an infant to be in the Akatsuki, especially with Obito around. I can't wait for that guy to die.

I placed the picture back on the dresser and headed to the living room where the Akatsuki members must be at. As I arrived, I saw Rei and Aito already over there. They were staring at the Akatsuki members, with Aito holding a stack of money, while the Akatsuki members were staring back. Silence filled the air.

"Hey kid, where did you get all that money?" asked Kakuzu. After reading the reports and documents, which contains their pictures, we knew who's who.

"Really Kakuzu? That's your motherfucking question? There are three fucking kids in our hideout and that's the question you are going for? It's all about the fucking money isn't it? This is why I can't stand you as a partner," Hidan shouted in his rant.

"You should learn how to talk appropriately in front of a lady. No one would ever love a man who swears too much," Rei remarked. Somehow, I feel there's going to be trouble.

"Hey! I don't fucking care what anyone thinks of me you little bitch!" barked Hidan. Now he's done it.

"Sounds like you do asshole," Rei responded back with a smirk.

"What did you fucking call me bitch?!" the Jashinist screamed.

"I called you an asshole dumbass," the Yuki Clan member replied. Now Hidan was really angry. I had never seen anyone's face that red before. All the Akatsuki members were shocked at the amount of anger Hidan had, except Kakuzu.

"Okay you little bitch! I'm going to sacrifice you Jashin-sama. Your soul is forever going to be damned in Hell!" he screamed with an insane laugh. He raised his scythe, intending to end Rei's life. However, Rei simply raised her hand and shot a beam of ice at Hidan. The beam struck his crotch, freezing his midsection. He fell to the floor, agonizing in pain.

"Bitch, why did you do that?" he whined. He must really be a dumbass. He continued to moan in pain. Rei bend over towards the fallen Jashinist.

"You deserved it dumbass," she said. Hidan simply gave her the middle finger while holding his crotch with his other hand. The other Akatsuki members were simply enjoying the scene that was going on here, especially here. Then Sasori stepped up, ending the fun.

"Okay, why are you three brats here? You better have a good reason so that we don't have to kill you," he said with a cold tone. Ironic since he's from the Hidden Sand Village.

I stepped up myself. "My father is your leader," I said. That's pretty much a good reason for them not to kill us. All of them had a shocked look on their faces. I could already tell Obito was faking his.

"Leader-sama has a son?! Did you know about it Sasori-danna?" Deidara asked.

"No brat, I did not know about that," Sasori replied in a deadpanned voice.

"I bet his mother is Konan," stated Kakuzu.

"Well, you won your bet," said Aito. "However, you don't win anything since you didn't bet anything." Kakuzu growled in annoyance.

"I don't you there was something going on between Leader and Konan, Itachi," Kisame yelled at his partner. He was grinning, yet freaked out by the fact.

"Kisame, whatever relationship Leader and Konan has is none of our business," Itachi replied.

"They have a kid Itachi. Also, he and his friends are wearing Akatsuki cloaks, so it seems that it's our business," Kisame argued.

"Hn," Itachi responded.

"Tell me Kisame," Aito said. "Do you prefer being grilled or fried?"

"What kind of question is that?" Kisame asked.

"Just answer the question. **I want to know too** ," Zetsu said.

"I feel uncomfortable by this question," Kisame said. Before the swordsman could continue to get pressured into answering the horrid question, mother and father came into the room.

"What is going on?" father asked.

 **Nagato's POV**

I stared at scene that was before me and Konan. It seems that my son and his friends have met the rest of the Akatsuki.

I was still getting used to the fact that my son and his friends are fourteen years from the future. However, what confused me more was the question Kisame was being asked of whether he prefers to be grilled or fried. Something tells me that I have to keep Hikaru's friend Aito from turning Kisame into lunch.

"Who the hell are you, un?" Deidara asked me. Oh yeah, I was going to have to notify them that my real body has been healed.

"This is Leader-sama," Konan answered. "This is his real body."

"Then who was that person we kept calling leader?" asked Sasori.

"That was the corpse of my dead best friend," I casually replied. My subordinates looked at me as if I've gone insane. Hypocrites.

"Tobi is so happy for Leader-sama, yet sad for his best friend," Tobi yelled. He rushed over and hugged both me and Konan. "I want answers later," he whispered in his real voice, only for the two of us to hear. However, I noticed that Hikaru was glaring at him. Tobi let go.

"Can we **eat the corpse**?" Zetsu asked. His answer caused me and Konan to fume with anger. The rest of the Akatsuki, my son, and his friends took a few steps back.

"No!" I shouted. "Shinra Tensei!" I sent Zetsu flying, causing him to crash into the wall.

"Kami Shuriken (Paper Shuriken)!" Konan shouted. Numerous shurikens made out of paper were shot out from her body and pierced Zetsu. He laid there moaning in pain. The other Akatsuki members have looks of fear on their faces, while my son and his friends were watching with amusement. It's good to see a smile on his face.

"Leader-sama, Konan-chan, Tobi thinks you hurt Zetsu too much," Tobi cried out. "Don't hurt Tobi though. Tobi is a good boy." I wanted to hurt him right now so badly, but I'll wait until the day when we kill him.

"Tobi, go give my son a hug," I said. Konan looked at me with confusion on her face, but I know my son. He hates him as much as I do now.

"Okay, Tobi will go do that right now!" he said in a cheerful tone. He rushed towards my son with his arms spread opened. I watched as my son raised his palm towards the Uchiha.

"Shinra Tensei!" he yelled out. I knew Tobi didn't expect that as we all saw him get sent flying. He crashed right into Zetsu. Deidara, Kisame, Konan, Aito, and Rei were laughing, while I saw Itachi has a smirk on his face. Sasori's and Kakuzu's faces were neutral, but I can tell they were enjoying the pain being inflicted on the masked man. Hidan would have been laughing, but I noticed his midsection was completely frozen.

"Why did Leader-sama's son do that? Tobi was just being a good boy. Tobi was going to give Leader-sama's son a hug," he whined and moaned in pain.

"Sorry, but I only allow family members to hug me," Hikaru apologized. I knew he didn't really mean the apology.

"Now that we're all here, I would like to introduce my son and his friends. They are going to be backup members of the Akatsuki," I explained.

"Why the hell do we need backup members, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"I agree with Deidara. It'll be a waste of money," Kakuzu said.

"We need backup members in case any of you guys die. We perform dangerous tasks that could take our lives," Konan explained. "Plus, he is my son, so he and his friends get to be backup members. Anyone who has a problem has to deal with me!" Man, I love it when Konan gets angry at the other Akatsuki members. It makes her so sexy.

"I'm fine with the decision," Itachi said. Ah, Itachi. I can always count on him.

"Same here," said Sasori.

"Can someone fucking tell that ice bitch to unfreeze my nuts?" Hidan yelled. Konan walked over to Hidan and kicked him right at the jaw, earning her a yelp of pain from him. I really want to take Konan back to the bedroom. Hidan's pain earned another laugh from some of the other Akatsuki members.

"Don't ever cuss in front of my child ever again Hidan!" she yelled. Hidan covered his mouth, which was full of blood, and nodded. The wrath of a woman is scary.

"Alright, let's start the introductions. This is my son Hikaru Uzumaki. These are his friends and teammates, Rei of the Yuki Clan and Aito of the Neko Clan," I said. "They already know who you guys are."

"Wait Leader-sama, you're an Uzumaki?" Itachi asked.

"Yes I am, but that's not important. Now everyone dispersed. Hikaru, I need you and your team to come with us," I said. Konan and I left the room, with our son and his team following us.

 **Obito's POV**

I have literally no idea what the fuck is going on. As I recall, that child was born only a mere couple of months ago. Yet, he is still the same boy I injected my DNA into. Nagato and Konan did not previously have another child, but how is this child the same one? The boy is about fourteen years old when he should be a few months old!

I don't know if Nagato or Konan used some jutsu to age their child, but that can't be true. A jutsu like that is impossible. Is he from the future? No, that's just ridiculous.

What I do know is that boy is powerful. It seems he has already awakened his Rinnegan as he just used one of his father's jutsus on me. He could potentially become a threat, or I could use him for my own purposes.

If I ever have trouble with Nagato or Konan, I could always just threaten their son. An extra pair of Rinnegan is useful for my plans. His friends are also pretty useful. One of them is from a once powerful clan in the Hidden Mist until the Bloodline Massacre, in which I took part of. The other is from a clan I never knew about, but I heard they have powerful transformations.

They are quite an interesting trio. I have to wait patiently until they are under my control. Right now, Zetsu and I have to tend to our injuries. That Uzumaki family has really put a number on us.

 **Jiraiya's POV**

I read the message that Tsunade-hime sent me. A new Uzumaki huh? That's truly a surprise. Other than Naruto, I only knew two other Uzumakis, and they were Kushina and Nagato. Kushina died during the attack of the Nine Tails along with my student and the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

As for Nagato, he is a complicated case. Years ago, I received a message through my toads that Nagato died, along with my other students Konan and Yahiko. At first, I blamed myself for leaving them behind. Even though I taught them ninjutsu for them to survive, they were still kids. I should've taken them with me.

Now everything has changed. The message not only told me the possibility of another Uzumaki and his attacked on other Leaf shinobi, but it also gave me his description. He has red hair, which is the common trait for every Uzumaki except Naruto, and he possessed the Rinnegan. That tells me that the kid is possibly Nagato's child. What also interested me was that when I was reading the message, it stated that the boy's eyes were amber before he activated the Rinnegan. The only girl I have ever met with amber eyes was Konan. It seems the boy is the child of Nagato and Konan.

The boy was wearing an Ame headband. Does that mean Hanzo has been overthrown? And is Yahiko alive? The message that I received all those years ago stated that the orphans died. Maybe it was wrong, and only Yahiko died. I need answers.

"Hey Ero-Sennin! What's you're reading?" said a loud voice. I turned to see my new apprentice Naruto, who just came back from his daily training.

"It's just a message I got from Tsunade," I replied. I debated whether to tell him about the possibility that he has a new relative.

"What does the message say? Is everyone okay" he asked in a concerned tone. I guess I should tell him about the attack.

"Well, a couple of shinobi has been attacked. To be specific, it was Kakashi, Sakura, Neji Hyuga, and Rock Lee," I explained. Naruto's face went from concern to worry.

"What happened? Are they okay? Who did this? Was it the Akatsuki?" Man, this boy asks a lot of questions. He's also such a loud mouth, just like his mother. However, his greatest trait is the fact that he cares for his teammates.

"Well, Sakura was the only one who didn't get injured. They just had a skirmish with a couple of Rain ninja," I explained.

"Why did they get in a fight with Rain ninja?" Naruto asked with a frown. I shrugged.

"Beats me. The message didn't explain to me in full detail," I explained. Naruto nodded. I let out a sigh and decided to tell him the possibility of another Uzumaki. Either way, he will be told when we get back home. "Naruto, there's something else I need to tell you."

"What is it Ero-Sennin?"

"There might be a possibility that you're not the only Uzumaki left."

"What do you mean I might not be the only Uzumaki left? Are there other Uzumakis? Who are they? Where are they? Can we bring them back to Konoha?" He continued to ask. Man, he never shuts up, but he is a curious boy.

"One of the Rain ninja who attacked your teammates is an Uzumaki. We don't know for sure if he's actually an Uzumaki and why he attacked the Leaf shinobi," I told him. He looked down in sorrow. He's probably sad that his relative attacked and injured his teammates.

"Don't worry Naruto; we'll get to meet him. I also trained his parents?" I told him with a smile. He jerked his head up with a grin.

"Really? You did?" he asked.

"Yup. During the days of my youth, Tsunade, Orochimaru, and I fought Hanzo the Salamander, who was the leader of Amegakure. He was so powerful; the three of us could not defeat him. However, he let us live and gave us the title 'The Densetsu no Sannin (The Three Legendary Ninja).' During our way back, we met three orphans. They were Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko. I stayed behind and trained them for three years. Many years later, I received a message that they died. However, with the emergence of this new Uzumaki, I believe only Yahiko died and Nagato and Konan survived," I explained.

"What makes you think Nagato and Konan survived?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Nagato has red hair which this new Uzumaki has. The Uzumaki also has amber colored eyes like Konan. Another thing is that Nagato has the Rinnegan, which is the most powerful dojutsu in the world. This new Uzumaki has the ability to activate the Rinnegan."

"This Uzumaki must be powerful then," Naruto stated. I nodded.

"According to the message I received, he took out Neji and Rock Lee with one move each," I told my student. His eyes widened at the fact. "He also has two other teammates you should be worried about."

"Who are they?" they asked.

"One of them is from the Neko Clan. They are a mobile clan in which their members transform into half cat half human creatures. They are dangerous. I even fought one of their members. The ninja who was with the Uzumaki broke Kakashi's arm like it was nothing," I answered.

"How is that possible? Kakashi-sensei is too cool and powerful to be defeated like that!" he shouted. I snorted.

"Trust me kid. I fought one of the Neko Clan members. They are tough as hell. They have enhanced strength, speed, endurance, and a healing factor. They can still be killed, but it will be difficult," I replied.

"What about the other shinobi?" Naruto asked.

"Ah her. According to Kakashi, she seems to hate him. She has the ability to combine water and wind chakra to perform ice jutsus. The only clan that was able to do that was the Yuki Clan of the Hidden Mist Village," I explained.

"Just like Haku," my apprenticed murmured.

"Just like who?" I asked curiously.

"During my first A-rank mission, I met a boy who could perform ice jutsus. He died by jumping in front of Kakashi-sensei's jutsu," he explained.

"That's probably the reason why she hates him. She probably knows about Haku," I said. He nodded. He seems to understand the situation. "I don't think we won't have any trouble with them in the future. The fight was probably a one-time thing. Our main focus is dealing with the Akatsuki."

"You're right! Once we deal with those bastards, then I could meet my new family!" Naruto shouted with glee. I smiled at his happiness. "Hey Jiraiya-sensei."

"Yes Naruto?" I asked with confusion.

"Did the message say the name of the Uzumaki?"

"Yes. According to the message, the Rain shinobi called himself Hikaru Uzumaki."

"Hikaru Uzumaki. I can't wait to meet you."

 **Rei's POV**

Nagato Uzumaki, Hikaru's dad, called us over. He and Konan were standing in front of us.

"We have just been informed that Konoha and Suna are holding a joint Chunin Exams. Have any of you been promoted to chunin?" he asked.

"No father. We waited a few years until the Chunin Exams were held in Konoha. That way, we can steal the information needed and traveled back here. So no, we aren't chunin," Hikaru answered.

"Well you not being chunin have just given us the perfect opportunity to locate and capture a Jinchuriki. We already captured and sealed the five tails. You're mission is to participate in the Chunin Exams and locate a Jinchuriki," Nagato explained.

"Yes father. We shall not fail," Hikaru said.

"I know you would not fail," Konan said with a small smile. "In order to avoid suspicion, I shall send another squad of Ame genin to accompany you."

"That sounds cool. How long is it until the Chunin Exams?" Aito asked.

"One month," Nagato answered. "For the first three weeks, you will be trained by the Akatsuki. Aito, because of your regenerative abilities and the difficulty of you being killed during your transformations, you will be trained by Kakuzu and Hidan. Rei, because your clan is from the Hidden Mist, you will be trained by Kisame, along with his partner Itachi. Hikaru, you will be trained by your mother and I since you inherited our abilities."

"Hai," we all said at the same time.

"At the last week, you should travel to the Hidden Leaf Village. Since the Rain Country is right next to the Land of Fire, it shouldn't take you that long to get there. Now any questions?" Nagato asked.

I raised my hand. "When is it time to kill Obito and Zetsu?"

"While you are at the Chunin Exams, we will inform the other Akatsuki of our plans to take down Zetsu and Obito. The moment you arrive is when we attack," Konan explained.

"Alright. Anything else we should know?" Aito asked.

"We need any weaknesses on Obito," Konan answered.

"Obito is an Uchiha, so he can use fire jutsus and shuriken techniques. He also has the Mangekyo Sharingan. It allows him to perform Kamui, a space time ninjutsu that serves as a gateway to another dimensional space. This allows him the ability to teleport and become intangible. The Kamui is his signature technique, and he heavily relies on it so much, he rarely resorts to traditional forms of ninjutsu.

"However, that serves as a weakness. He cannot constantly use it. He can only make himself intangible continuously for five minutes. There's also the fact that his right eye is his only eye. Take out that eye, and he'll be helpless," Hikaru replied. He really has been prepared.

"Thank you for the information my son. As for Zetsu, we shall have Itachi deal with him since he has the Sword of Totsuka. With that sword, Itachi could seal Zetsu," Nagato said. Hikaru nodded.

"You guys can go. Tomorrow, each of you will begin your training. You should inform the Akatsuki members who will train you," The three of us nodded and left.

We arrived at the living room where the other Akatsuki members are at. Hidan was using a hair dryer to melt the ice on his crotch while cursing. Kakuzu was counting his money. Sasori and Deidara were arguing about art. Itachi was reading, and Kisame was eating food. I don't see Obito or Zetsu, but they could be tending to their injuries.

"Oi, Ice Bitch!" Hidan shouted at me. It seems like he has difficulty melting the ice.

"What is it dumbass?" I replied. The Jashinist glared at me.

"I want you to melt this ice that you made!" he yelled.

"I cannot undo something I created. Once I make something, I intend to keep it that way. It is my own form of art," I told him.

"Take that brat! The girl agrees with my own way art. Art is something that lasts forever," Sasori said to Deidara.

"Shut up Sasori-danna, un!" Deidara shouted. "Art only lasts for a mere moment! Maybe the other kids favor my way of art?" Hikaru, Aito, and I are now starting to get annoyed with the fact that everyone is referring to us as kids. We are fourteen years old for God's sake.

"I don't really care for art," Aito answered.

"Same with me," Hikaru answered as well. Deidara hung his head low in defeat while Sasori snickered. Anyway, I believe it's time that we should tell them that they should train us.

"Hey Kisame," I called out.

"Yeah kiddo?" He asked.

"Leader-sama ordered that you and Itachi will be training me starting tomorrow," I said to him. He nodded while Itachi only responded with an "Hn." Doesn't seem so excited huh?

"Kakuzu, you and Hidan will be training Aito," I continued. Kakuzu gave us a nod, while Hidan doesn't seem to be that happy.

"Why should I train that heathen!?" he shouted.

"Because I could beat you in a one on one fight," Aito answered.

"I like to see you try motherfucker. I'm immortal!" Hidan shouted.

"Unlike you, I can heal fast. After I'm done with you, you'll just be a pile of body parts," Aito replied casually.

"Why you little…I'm definitely going to sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!"

"Hidan, my father ordered you and Kakuzu to train Aito, not to kill him. If you do not follow his orders, my father will rip your soul out," Hikaru said. That seems to shut Hidan up. The Jashinist got up and left the room while muttering a few curse words.

"Just to let you all know, Hikaru will be trained by his parents," I finished.

"Why can't Sasori-danna and I train any of you guys, un?" Deidara asked.

"Because brat, Rei is being trained by Kisame since he was from the Hidden Mist Village just like her clan. Itachi must be training her to help her counter fire style jutsus. Aito has a healing factor that allows him to survive lethal techniques and being unable to die easily. That's Kakuzu's and Hidan's specialty. Hikaru obviously inherited his parent's abilities, so that's a good reason for them to train him," Sasori explained. He really is smart.

"Guess that's why Leader put us with those teams," Aito said. "Well, I'm going to my room."

"Before you go kid, where did you get all that money from earlier?" Kakuzu asked Aito.

"A few bandits tried to rob me, but I killed them and took all their money," Aito answered. The answer seems to satisfy Kakuzu. Out of the three of us, Aito is the one who gets in the most trouble. The Neko then left for his room. Hikaru and I shrugged, and we also went to our rooms as well. I can't wait for training tomorrow.

 **Author's Note: That was chapter three. Please read, follow, and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Training with the Akatsuki

 **Author's Note: It has come to my attention that this story has become quite controversial. I never said that the main characters/OCs would be good guys. You could either consider them to be anti-heroes or villains. Who said the bad guys can't be the protagonists? Also, they will not be OP. They will have a hard time during fights.**

 **I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden**

 **Aito's POV**

It's been a week since the three of us began training with the Akatsuki. Let me tell you this, it's not easy. All of them are S-rank criminals, so training with them would be rough. No, rough is too soft of a word to describe it. It was brutal. My trainers are the infamous zombie combo.

Kakuzu have faced multiple members of my clan before and already knows their weaknesses. It's quite not that hard to believe. I mean, the guy is somewhere from 90 to 100 years old! Despite his age, Kakuzu is like a tank and still has some fight in him.

As for Hidan, he's a bit hard to describe. He's a scythe wielding maniac. He may be immortal, but he's too loud and slow. Another thing is that he curses too much. Despite all those flaws, the Jashinist is still a good trainer to work with.

In my transformation stage, I would always cover him with scratch marks. However, he relishes the pain and would demand more. Like I said, this guy is a maniac.

Today, I am still training for the Chunin Exams, which would be a joint exam between Konoha and Suna. No doubt that it was a trap for the Akatsuki. The Kazekage Gaara is still the jinchuriki for the One-tails. Despite the speed of my third stage, I won't know who's faster? His sand or my third stage.

I ducked as a bolt of lightning was shot at my head. Today, I am fighting Kakuzu and his hearts while fighting Hidan at the same time. Kakuzu told me that the main flaw of my clan is that we focus too much on one opponent. We always be overwhelmed when it comes to fighting multiple opponents at the same time.

I stood there staring at the miser, who had four masked, heart creatures with him. I was already in my second stage. It's hard to punch the guy since his pets would always be there to protect him.

Meanwhile, Hidan is stuck hanging from a tree branch. I was getting tired of the guy trying to cut my head off with his scythe. After giving him a couple of kicks, I hang the religious Akatsuki member on a tree branch. The consequence for doing that was receiving inappropriate words from him.

I ran straight for Kakuzu. His fire and wind heart combined their attacks to send one unusually large fireball at me. I jumped out of the way, but I was hit with water from the water heart.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! A wet cat! That is so fucking hilarious! What's wrong kitty? Don't like the water?" laughed Hidan. I literally hate that man now. He never stops with the cat jokes. I wonder how Kakuzu even puts up with him.

"Stay focused Aito. Don't let the idiot distract you," Kakuzu told me. I nodded and rushed towards him. The lightning heart shot another bolt of electricity at me. I dodge it, but I was sent back by a gust of wind from the wind heart. I landed on the tree with my fight.

"Hey cat fucker! Stop moving around and fucking fight you little shit!" screamed the Jashinist. I just thought of something funny. After dodging a blast of water from the water heart, I ran to the tree Hidan was hanging from. I threw a rock at the fire heart to grab its attention.

The fire heart came towards me. I stood there in front of Hidan, waiting for the creature to attack me. The fire heart released a ball of fire at me. I dodged the attack, and the fireball hit Hidan instead. The Jashinist screamed as he was on fire.

The lightning heart saw me distracted and shot another lightning bolt. I leaped out of the way, and the bolt struck Hidan again. This added more pain for Hidan. I laughed at the pain he was receiving.

"What the hell Kakuzu! Your ugly monsters attacked me. I'm fucking on fire, and I just been electrocuted," Hidan ranted. He then turned to me. "What are you laughing for cat fucker? It's because of you that I'm like this."

"It was your fault Hidan. You were in the way of those attacks," Kakuzu explained.

"I couldn't help myself! I am fucking hanging from a tree for fuck's sake!"

"You're an idiot for letting yourself be hanged from a tree Hidan. You're also an idiot for not being able to get yourself down. I honestly do not know why a bozo like you is in the Akatsuki."

"Fuck you, you motherfucker! I will fucking sacrifice you to Jashin-sama. He will enjoy your deaths as I'll make sure they'll be slow and painful." Kakuzu let out a sigh. Again, how does he put up with Hidan?

"Hidan….just shut up," Kakuzu said. Before the Jashinist could let out another rant that will involve cussing, his mouth was covered by Kakuzu's threads. He gave both of us a glare. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity, I lunged at Kakuzu. He was caught off guard and barely dodged.

We then engaged in a taijutsu battle. Because I require chakra for these transformations, I can't use ninjutsu. These transformations are made strictly for my taijutsu, similar to the 8 Gates.

I threw a punch with my right hand, but he blocked it with his left forearm. I brought it back and sent a kick for his ribs with my left leg. However, he grabbed it and threw me across. I landed on all fours and rushed back towards him.

I gave a quick jab to his chest. My hand stung for a bit. His skin is like a brick. It must be his earth heart inside of him. The small distraction gave him enough time to send a punch to my jaw. The punch actually sent me back flying. I wiped my mouth, noticing blood on my hand.

Knowing that my second stage won't be enough, I went into my third stage Bakeneko. In my second stage Demonic Neko, purple marks appear on my arms and legs. In my third stage, my arms and legs are covered in fur. It's also my second to last stage.

At great speed, I ran towards Kakuzu. I threw a punch to his face, causing him to stagger back.

"Good, but let's see if you can do better," he said. I nodded. I swiped my claws at him, but he ducked. Kakuzu then shot his hand at me. It connected to my chest and knocked me back. His hand was connected to his arm through threads and reattached itself to the limb.

I got up and sent a kick to his head, but he ducked again. He used a leg sweep on me, but I landed on all fours. I jumped and pushed him back. Given the moment, I performed a jump kick that knocked him down.

He got up and threw a punch at me with his right hand. I threw a punch back with my right hand as well. Both fists collided with each other, but the both of us were still standing. The collision, however, impacted our surroundings.

"I believe that's enough training for today. You're improving Aito. Just keep working on fighting multiple opponents," Kakuzu told me. I nodded,

"Thanks Kakuzu. Don't worry. I'll keep training," I said. He nodded.

"Could one of you fuckers get me down?!" yelled Hidan.

"As punishment for being an idiot, you'll have to stay there until you can get yourself down," Kakuzu replied. This wasn't the response Hidan wanted.

"Fuck you! Get me down now!" the Jashinist screamed. Instead of going to his partner, Kakuzu turned around and left towards the base. I followed him, and the both of us ignored the angry rants of our fellow Akatsuki member.

 **Rei's POV**

I couldn't see my opponents. All I can see is the mist. Itachi and Kisame are training me. Kisame decided that I should rely on my eyesight too much. He said that I need to be able to sense chakra and use my other senses. I have been covered with cuts and bruises. Even though I was able to dodge a few attacks, Kisame was still fast and strong.

Itach was away from the training field. He is watching my training. After Kisame finishes training with me, he'll train with me next.

I calm myself. I have to wait for the right moment to dodge Kisame's attacks and then attack him. The mist that Kisame created is very dense. I closed my eyes and tried my best to sense his chakra. Kisame has the biggest amount of chakra in the Akatsuki, but people are able to hide their chakra levels. I waited for a minute or two before I was able to sense Kisame's chakra.

Man his chakra reserves are huge! I concentrated. I can't rely on my eyes because of this mist, but that doesn't mean I won't be able to hit him. I shot a blast of ice at the source of enormous chakra. I couldn't tell if I managed to get him or not.

Suddenly, the mist disappeared. I saw Kisame with his right arm frozen. The former Kirin nin let out a deep chuckle.

"Good job kid. However, I could still beat you with one frozen arm. Just remember that," Kisame advised me. I nodded. I can tell he meant it. Kisame is someone nobody should mess with.

"If you two are done talking, then I suggest that we should continue training. I believe it is my turn to train the girl," Itachi stated. His face remains stoic as ever, deprived of emotions. He turned to me. "You mainly use your Kekkei Genkai. Your ice jutsus are indeed powerful, but they won't be any help against those who know fire type techniques," he said.

"Your ice release is a combination of water and wind type chakra. I can tell you don't know much water type jutsus. In order to use your bloodline limit, you must know the elements that it is made out of," Itachi explained. He walked a few paces away from me, then turned and faced me.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" Itachi yelled. He shot an enormous firball at me. I created a wall of ice to protect me from the attack, but the fireball melted a hole and continued to go straight at me. Even though it was smaller than before, it's still deadly.

I jumped out of the way, so I wouldn't be burned into a crisp.

"Like I said before, you're ice jutsus won't help you against fire techniques. You need to learn water style jutsus in order to counter them. I happen to know a few water jutsus. Kisame will also teach you water jutsus as well," Itachi said. I gave a nod, eager to learn these new jutsus.

"The first technique that I'll teach you is the Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Bullet Technique)," he said. He performed the seals necessary for the jutsu and shot a torrent of water at a tree, destroying it. "You need to knead the chakra in your stomach before expelling the water," Itachi explained.

"Hai," I said. I performed the hand signs while kneading the chakra. I expelled the water from my mouth, and the torrent hit a tree. To my disappointment, the jutsu barely did any damage to the tree. Kisame gave a laugh while Itachi merely shook his head.

"Your attack lacks power. Try again," he said. I nodded and performed the hand seals again. I shot the torrent of water from my mouth. It hit the tree, only leaving a dent on it. At least it was better than last time. "Try again," Itachi said.

I performed the jutsu again, but it still lacked the power that it was supposed to have. Itachi gave me an unsatisfied look. I have to try again. After the fifth time, Itachi said that we wouldn't leave until I get it right. I almost had it the sixth time, but Itachi told me to try again. I performed the hand seals for the seventh time.

"Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu!" I yelled out. I shot another torrent of water from my mouth at the tree. The jutsu finally destroyed the tree. I smiled at my success.

"Do it again," Itachi said. I looked at him as if he was crazy. Why do I have to do it again? "The tree was already damaged, making it very easy for it to be destroyed," he explained as if he was reading my mind. I gave another nod. The only way for us to finish training for the day is for me to successfully destroy a healthy tree or until I run out of chakra.

I performed the hand signs again. "Suiton: Suidon no Jutsu!" I yelled. I shot another torrent of water at another tree and to my surprise and happiness, the jutsu destroyed the tree.

"Nice job kiddo," Kisame said as he patted my back. "It took you a bunch of tries, but you finally managed to master the jutsu." I smiled at the compliment.

"We will now be teaching you taijutsu. Your objective is to last one hour in a taijutsu match against us," Itachi explained. My eyes widened with shock.

"I have to fight you two at the same time?!" I asked. Kisame gave another dark chuckle.

"We don't expect you to last a whole hour against us kid. This match is for you to get the hang of it," Kisame said. I nodded with relief. However, I knew that one wrong move would lead me to my death.

"Alright begin," Itachi said. Before I could even react, Itachi came towards me and sent an elbow to my chest, knocking me down. "You failed," he said.

"I wasn't ready!" I yelled. The sharingan user looked at me with a frown.

"We're shinobi. We're always supposed to be ready," he said. I frowned, not liking his response.

"Again," I said.

"No. You failed. We shall continue tomorrow," he said.

"No, I want to go again," I said.

"I'm your trainer, and I say we continue tomorrow. That's final," he said. He turned around and headed back towards the base. There's no way I'm going to let him walk away. I ran towards him and jumped, aiming a kick for his back. He dodged as I landed on the ground. While his face is stoic as ever, I can tell he wasn't very happy.

"Foolish girl. If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get," he told me. I rushed towards him, attempting to punch him. He performed a flip over me and landed behind me. He sent a kick to my back. I grunted in pain and fell forward, but I got back up. I am not going to fail this fight too easily.

I threw a few shurikens at Itachi, who managed to dodge them with ease. However, that was just a distraction. I threw a punch at him, but he moved out of the way. I sent a kick for his head, but he ducked. Itachi then jumped and sent his own kick to my stomach. His foot connected to its target, and I was on the ground. I got up again, determined not to lose.

"You're not giving up. That's good, but your moves are predictable," Itachi told me in a calm manner.

"How's this for predictable?" I asked. I shot a blast of ice at his feet. The Uchiha jumped up to dodge my attack. Once he jumped, I threw ice covered kunais at him. He shot a fireball at the kunais, but it only melted the ice. He took out his own kunai to deflect them. Once he landed on the ground, he noticed that I wasn't in front of him anymore.

I struck at him, sending a kick to his back. He moved out of the way. He sent an elbow for my face. I ducked and shot a punch to his stomach. He grabbed my arm by the wrist and threw me across. I landed on the ground safely.

"Good job," he said. "You almost had me there, but it wasn't good enough." I frowned. I formed my hands into fists and covered them with ice. I ran towards him and threw a punch to his chest. He moved away, but I threw another punch at him. This time it connected to his left shoulder.

I can tell that he felt pain from my ice punch, but he doesn't want to show it. He activated his sharingan, making this battle much more interesting. All I have to do is not to stare directly into his eyes. I shot a blast of ice at him in order to keep him occupied. He jumped and shot multiple fireballs at me. I quickly moved out of the way, so I won't get hit.

He landed on a tree branch and shot more fireballs at me. I moved out of the way and shot a torrent of water at him. He leaped away, and my attack destroyed the branch instead. He landed in front of me with his sharingan still activated. Making sure that I don't look into his eyes, I sent another ice punch at him. With one hand, he grabbed my arm. I sent another punch with my other arm, but he grabbed it too.

I struggled out of his grasp, but it was no use. His knee connected to my guts, causing me to bend over in pain. I looked up and saw his sharingan. Oh fuck. The next thing I knew, I blacked out.

 **Hikaru's POV**

For the past week, father and mother have been training me for the upcoming chunin exams. Of course, my team and I are only participating in the exams to locate a jinchuriki for Akatsuki to capture. The Kazekage is a jinchuriki, but I know when it's the right time to capture him. However there is the possibility that there will be another jinchuriki in the exams.

Father has been training me to use the six paths. Before my friends and I traveled back to this time, the only path that I had unlocked was the Deva path. It's a pretty awesome path, since it gives me the ability to manipulate gravity.

The Rinnegan also gives the user the ability to master all the 5 chakra elements. So far, I can only master water and wind. Father has been teaching me with earth. For the past week, father helped me unlock the Preta path, the ability to absorb chakra and ninjutsu. During our spars, I've been using the Deva path for offensive purposes while using the Preta path for defensive purposes.

My mother would help me with paper jutsus. Ever since I was a young boy, the stories of my mother as an angel would inspire me to create paper wings. However, I never knew that my mother could use paper as weapons. My mother's abilities were not much known in the documents. While she did participate in my father's invasion of Konoha, she only participated in interrogating people for Naruto's location.

She taught me on how to create paper shurikens. She was even teaching me one of her moves, the Paper Chakram. It's fun being here with my parents. Back then, it pained me as I constantly had to deal with the fact that I couldn't meet them. Now, I made it possible. I get to change the outcome and make things the way it should be.

I was deep in my thoughts. Not only am I doing this for myself, but also for the Hidden Rain village too. I was told how my parents were the rightful rulers of Amegakure. However, my mother's death changed how the village was governed. The five major villages set up a new government to rule Ame, thinking it was better than how my father ruled the village. While I was growing up, I saw how everyone was unhappy in Amegakure.

"Is there something wrong?" Mom asked me. I shook my head.

"No, I was just thinking about stuff," I replied. We were on our way to the center of Amegakure. Father believed we would be successful, but Mother insisted that another team of Rain genin should accompany us in order to help us out. Rei, Aito, and I were fine with the idea.

"Oh, okay," she said. We flew towards the center of Amegakure, where there were numerous genin teams waiting for us. We hovered above them as mother inspected them. "One team will be lucky enough to accompany my son and his team to the upcoming chunin exams," she announced.

The crowd stared at me with a shocked expression on their faces. They began whispering to each other. It seems they weren't aware that Mom and Dad had a child. One genin raised his hand.

"Yes, he Lord Pain's child as well," Mom answered, apparently reading his mind. The crowd of genin began whispering to each other again. "That's enough," she stated. "My son will choose the genin team that will accompany him. The team that he chooses will aid him in locating a Jinchuriki, a person with enormous chakra. Everyone go into your teams."

The rain genin began assembling into their teams. My mother gave me a nod, telling me to choose one of teams. I looked through the teams, looking at each of their faces. Suddenly, I saw a familiar face.

Before Rei, Aito, and I came back to this time, I looked at the pictures of father's Six Paths of Pain. Right now, I am looking at the Animal Path, or the girl who will become the Animal Path. However, I spared her that fate since I healed Father. Maybe I should pick her team. It should be interesting that I get to interact with someone who was supposed to become a path. What were the Paths like before they became the Paths?

"I choose that team," I stated, pointing at the girl and her team. Mother nodded.

"Step forward," she ordered. The girl and her female teammates obeyed the order. "State your names," Mother told them.

"My name is Ajisai, milady," the girl said with a smile on her face.

"My name is Fuyo," said a girl whose long black hair covered her right eye.

"My name is Suiren," said a girl wearing a mask that covered her mouth, which reminded me of a certain sixth Hokage.

"Ajisai, Fuyo, Suiren, you three are tasked to accompany my son and his team to the chunin exams. The six of you are to locate a jinchuriki and gather intel on the strength of Suna and Konoha. If you succeed, you'll be promoted to chunin after you come back to the Hidden Rain village alive," Mom stated.

Ajisai and her team nodded. Though I can tell it's the first time they're going outside the village, I can also tell that they're excited as well. It's just like my team and I.

"In two weeks, you three will travel with my son and his team to Konoha for exam registration and the first exam," Mom said. "Now dismiss."

All of the Rain genin nodded their heads and left the area. The ones who didn't get chosen were disappointed, but who was going to argue with the son of Amegakure's rulers?

"Hikaru, you go to the base. There's something that I need to do," Mom told me. I nodded. I flew back towards the base, wondering what my mother needed to do.

 **Konan's POV**

I flew to the only place I knew that existed. It's the place where I left Hikaru to his caretakers. I found the house where his present self is currently living. I landed in front of the door and knocked on it. The door opened, revealing an elderly couple.

"Aaahh, Lady Konan. It's been a while since we last saw you," the woman said sweetly. I nodded and smiled.

"I know. I've been so busy helping Lord Pain with the village," I replied. I entered their home and looked around. I feel guilty not knowing their names.

"What can we do for you?" her husband asked.

"I came to visit my son," I answered.

"Oh yes. He's such a darling, little angel. He has been behaving very well ever since you left him with us, but he has been missing you though," the woman said. We entered his room, where we saw baby Hikaru in his crib. He smiled when he saw me and cooed.

I picked him up and held him in my arms. He's so tiny compared to his future self. He held up his arms, with his hand opened. I placed a finger in front of him, and he grabbed onto it. I smiled. He has a pretty firm grasp.

He has small red hair, similar to Nagato's, and his eyes are amber just like mine. I doubt he already unlocked the Rinnegan. His future self never told me when he unlocked them. I suddenly felt tears in my eye. When Hikaru, his future self, told me everyone in the Akatsuki dies, it broke my heart that I'll never get to be with him ever again.

However, he and his friends are determined to change the future. It starts with killing Zetsu and Obito Uchiha, the man who pretended to be Madara Uchiha and tried to manipulate Nagato and the rest of the Akatsuki.

I never really trusted the masked man. Yahiko never trusted him and told us to stay away from the masked man. However, Yahiko's death drove Nagato to seek him out. When I met Zetsu, I felt a bit creeped out by him, especially since he's a cannibal.

I wiped my tears as when I noticed baby Hikaru was staring at me with confusion. I gave him a smile and kissed his forehead. He smiled and cooed again.

"Don't worry little one. You'll be able to come home to me and daddy when the world becomes a better place," I told me. He gave a yawn as I noticed his eyes becoming sleepy. I placed him back in his crib and kissed his forehead again. "I'll see you again soon. Wait for mommy." With that, I left his room.

"Leaving so soon?" the woman asked me.

"I'm sorry, but I'm very busy. I'm living a dangerous life that's very time consuming," I answered her.

"It's okay Lady Konan. I can tell that what you're doing is important," she said.

"Not important as my son. I'll come back as soon as possible. Thank you for taking care of him," I told her.

"Anytime Lady Konan. You are always welcome here," she replied. I nodded and left their house. I formed my paper wings and flew off to the base. I trust Nagato and Hikaru are doing their best to make this world better.

 **A/N: Chapter 4 is now done. Read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five: Here comes the Chunin Exams!

 **Author's Note: Here is Chapter Five. Reviews would be helpful.**

 **I do not own Naruto.**

 **Hikaru's POV**

Today was the last day before we head out to Konoha tomorrow for registration. Rei, Aito, and I were looking through the files of the jinchurikis. The jinchurikis with the most information are Gaara, Killer Bee, and Naruto Uzumaki. The only information about the rest of the jinchurikis were their names, villages, age, gender, and which tailed beast they had.

"Okay, we all know that Gaara will be present since Suna will be joint hosting the exams, and he is the Kazekage," Rei nodded.

"However, we can't take him head on. We all know when he loses his tailed beast," I replied.

"There's nothing wrong if we take his tailed beast early," Aito said.

"Yes it is. Gaara of the Sand is a Kage. He is best friends with Naruto Uzumaki. If the Akatsuki takes him right now, especially during the chunin exams, chaos will follow. Konoha and Suna shinobi will be on us," I explained.

"Besides, his sand will protect him. It has a mind of its own and is instantly fast," Rei added.

"We'll see who's faster, my speed or his sand," Aito responded.

"Gaara will be present and will be captured next year as he should be," I told him. "Next jinchuriki is Yugito Nii of the Hidden Cloud. She has the two tailed demon cat Matatabi."

"She won't be at the exams. She's in her twenties. I highly doubt she's a jonin sensei as well," Rei commented.

"Since she's from the Hidden Cloud, I bet she has control over her tailed beast just like Killer Bee," Aito said.

"Next jinchuriki is Yagura. He is currently dead, and the three tailed turtle Isobu hasn't been located yet. Next," I said.

"The next jinchuriki is Roshi. His tailed beast is the four tailed gorilla Son Goku," reported Rei.

"He's too old to be a participant for the chunin exams," I told my friends.

"Son Goku. It's such an awesome name. It sounds like a name perfect for a powerful being. The name Roshi sounds like it should be for someone who is associated with turtles though," Aito commented.

 **Somewhere in another universe**

"Is there something wrong Master Roshi?" asked a man in orange and dark blue clothing. A bald old man, who was wearing a turtle shell and holding a staff, turned to him.

"No. I just had a feeling that someone was talking about us," the man, Roshi, answered.

"Oh okay. I should get back to training. Just because I defeated Frieza in his golden form doesn't mean I should be slacking off," the younger man said. He then started to glow a golden aura as his spiky hair turned from black to blonde. "I'll come back, so we can have something to eat."

"Okay Goku. Say hello to Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goten for me," Roshi told him.

"Will do Master Roshi," Goku replied as he waved to the man who once trained him. He flew off to the sky with amazing speed.

"Now, where did I leave my magazines?" Roshi asked with a perverted grin on his face.

 **Back to this universe**

"Okay, we can skip the next jinchuriki since the Akatsuki already sealed the five tails," I said.

"The jinchuriki of the six tails is Utakata. He's also too old to be a participant for the chunin exams," Rei replied.

"Here's an interesting one. The next jinchuriki is named Fu. She is the jinchuriki for Chomei, the seven tailed beetle. She's around our age, may be a year older," Aito reported.

"There's our target. She's obviously going to be a participant for the chunin exams. She's from Taki, which is a smaller village than Ame," I stated.

"Taki wouldn't allow their only jinchuriki to participant with a genin team. She'll obviously have jonin with her as her bodyguards," Rei said.

"Don't forget Rei. We've been trained by the Akatsuki for three weeks. Taki's jonin are nothing compared to the members of this organization," Aito told her.

"Besides, our job is to locate a jinchuriki and collect intel," I explained.

"Okay then. We can also eliminate Killer Bee and Naruto Uzumaki as participants," Rei said. I nodded.

"The Raikage would never let his younger brother out of his sight while my cousin is still training with Jiraiya," I said.

"Alright then, it's settled. Gaara and Fu will be the only junchurikis present at the chunin exams. Gaara will oversee the exams as Kazekage while Fu will be participating and will be our target," Aito summarized.

"I'll take our findings to my parents," I told them. They nodded, and I left to my father's office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," my father answered. I opened. My father was sitting behind his desk with Mom next to him. They weren't alone, however, as Obito and Zetsu were with them as well. "Hikaru, is there something you need?" Dad asked me.

"I'm here to report findings about the upcoming chunin exams and the jinchurikis," I answered. My father gave a small smile at the news.

"Good. Tobi, Zetsu, you two are dismissed," my father told the soon to be former Akatsuki members.

"Yes sir Leader-sama," Obito said in his Tobi voice. As he walked past me, Obito activated his sharingan when he looked at me. His action didn't intimidate me. I really hate that man. Zetsu followed him as well. Disgusting cannibal.

As soon as my parents and I were alone in the office, I closed the door.

"What did you find?" my father asked me.

"Two jinchurikis will be present at the chunin exams. One is obviously the Kazekage since Suna and Konoha are joint hosting the exams. The other one is a young girl name Fu, who is at least one year older than me. She's from the Hidden Waterfall Village," I explained.

"We'll capture this Fu girl first. Once the exams are over, Kakuzu and Hidan will be sent to capture her since Kakuzu was from the same village," Mom said. My father nodded.

"The Kazekage will be dealt with after careful planning," he stated. "Is there anything else, my son?" I shook my head.

"There's nothing else," I answered him. He nodded.

"Keep up the good work Hikaru," he said with a smile.

"Thanks father. However, is Obito suspecting anything?" I asked him. I can't let that Uchiha ruin everything.

"Right now, he is curious on why you are here and is demanding answers," Mom said with a frown on her face. "It's only a matter of time before he finds out what you are planning to do."

"By that time, he'll already be dead along with Zetsu," Dad responded. I can tell he has total confidence in me. He turns to me. "Make sure you and your friends get ready. You should be leaving for Konoha tomorrow." I nodded.

"Hai father," I replied.

 **Obito's POV**

I don't trust that little brat. He and his friends are up to something. Whatever they're planning, it's not going to be good for me. We've already started the jinchuriki hunt, and I'm not going to let some kid and his friends ruin Madara's plan.

"Have you found anything on the boy?" I asked Zetsu. Out of all the members in this organization, Zetsu is the only one I can trust. He was created by Madara's will after all.

"Nothing. We don't know who or where Konan took her son to when he was still a baby. **The bitch is smarter than I thought. I bet she knew we were following her,** " Zetsu reported. He is still angry at Nagato and Konan for the beating they gave him. "That's not a very nice thing to say. **I don't care! Those paper shurikens hurted like hell! How could something like paper bring so much pain?** "

"Enough. It's very obvious that those three brats are planning something. It could ruin our plans," I told him.

"I say we use them. They could be of use to us. **No. I believe that we should eat them. They'll become a problem for us later on** ," he argued. Sometimes it could be difficult working with him due to his conflicting personalities.

"Look, obviously we can't go near them. Nagato and Konan will never let us be in the same room those kids without them," I explained. "Let's just keep a close eye on them. We'll decide what to do with them later."

"Alright. **Fine** ," he replied.

 **The Next Day. Aito's POV**

It was time to go to Konoha. Rei, Hikaru and I were standing outside the base with Nagato and Konan. We were saying our goodbyes, and it was hard to get Konan to let go of Hikaru.

"Did you pack all of your clothing?" she asked him.

"Yes mom, I did," he answered.

"If there's anything you need or if there's something wrong, just use the Gentoshin no Jutsu (Magic Body Lantern Technique)," she told him. He nodded.

"Don't worry Mom, we'll be careful," he replied.

"You better. You'll be in big trouble if anything bad happens to you," Konan warned him.

"Konan, he has rinnegan and the same paper ability that you have. They are very two things that made us S-ranked. He'll be fine," Nagato told his wife as he hugged her from behind.

"I know. I just got to know him for a month and now he's going on missions for the Akatsuki," she told him.

"I thought we would be going to Konoha for the chunin exams?" Rei asked.

"Participating in the chunin exams will be a mission for the Akatsuki since you will be locating the jinchuriki and gaining intel," Nagato answered her. Rei nodded at the answer

"It's time to go," Hikaru stated. Konan wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"Just come back safe and sound okay. I love you," she told him.

"I love you too Mom," Hikaru replied back. Nagato placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Good luck my son," he told him. Hikaru nodded.

"Thanks Father," he responded. Konan let go of him, and my friend joined Rei and I. Hikaru performed a couple of hand signs before slamming his hand to the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)!" he yelled. A large puff of smoke appeared and was soon replaced by a large weird looking bird.

Just three days ago, Hikaru unlocked the Animal Path. So far, he unlocked three paths. The three of us got on the strange bird. Hikaru looked back to his parents and waved at them as they waved back. The bird stretched its wings and flew off to the sky.

"This is so amazing," Rei said as she looked down at the ground. We were so high above.

"Get used to it. Most likely you'll be paired up with the artists," Hikaru told her. She nodded. It was only a couple of minutes until we found the team Hikaru was telling us about. Man, Hikaru chose a good team. These girls are hot!

Hikaru seemed to notice that I was staring at them. He turned to me.

"The reason I chose these girls was because they're sensors. They can easily locate Fu since jinchurikis have extremely large chakra reserves," he told me. The bird landed on the ground, and Hikaru got off. Rei and I followed suit. The bird vanished into a cloud of smoke.

"We're close to the village. We wouldn't want to attract too much attention. We already made that mistake when we first got here," Hikaru explained. The trio of the Ame girls was confused at the last statement, and we obviously couldn't tell the reason for their confusion.

"Greetings Hikaru-sama. We've been waiting for your gracious appearance," said a girl with purple hair. Hikaru-sama? I guess they know who Hikaru's parents are. Everyone in Amegakure worships Nagato and Konan since they are their God and Angel.

"Hello ladies. My name is Aito. Nice to meet you three," I told them with a smile. The three girls looked at each other before letting out loud giggles.

"You must be the cat jester Hikaru-sama told us about," said a girl with a piece of black hair covering her eye. Cat jester?! I am so getting back on Hikaru for this. However, I won't let that stop me from picking up a date with one of these beautiful girls.

"What did he tell you about me?" Rei ask them. This I want to know.

"He said you are an ice warrior," said a girl with long green hair. Ice warrior?! That sounds way better than cat jester. Rei nodded with a smile on her face and gave me a smirk. I stuck my tongue at her.

"We should get going to Konoha. We wouldn't want to be late for registration," Hikaru said. "Ajisai, would you and your team be so kind to introduce yourselves to my team?"

"Yes Hikaru-sama," said the girl with purple hair. "My name is Ajisai."

"My name is Fuyo," said the girl with black hair.

"My name is Suiren," said a girl with long green hair and a mask. Nice names. They sound unique.

"Well, I get you three already know who we are," I said with a grin and bowed before them. They nodded. We started to walk down the road, heading to Konoha. "So, Hikaru told me that you three are sensors. Am I right?" I asked them.

"Yes," Fuyo said. "Lady Konan gathered us along with the other genin, but Hikaru-sama chose us three." I nodded.

"That's nice to hear." I told her. It only took a couple of minutes until we met the other village genins who were on their way to Konoha. There wasn't that much villages participating. There's Suna, Kusa, Taki, and us Ame. The Konoha participants are in their village. I expected better for these exams. As we got closer to the village gates, I saw a lone figure standing on top of the village. Shikamaru Nara.

 **Tsunade's POV**

After the meeting with Danzo and the two elders, I had a feeling that something is different about Amegakure. How can Hanzo disappear off the face of the earth? Did someone defeat him? If so, then how? Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and I couldn't defeat him all together. After we survived him in battle, he proclaimed us as the Three Legendary Sannin.

I told Shizune that we have to keep a close eye on any Ame genin that came to the village. Shikamaru is currently overseeing the participants who are on their way. I let out a sigh as I took another drink from my sake.

Now that the chunin exams are underway, all I have to do is wait for the Akatsuki to make their move. Hopefully that Hikaru brat doesn't show up and cause some more trouble. However, we can use them against the criminal organization since he has the Rinnegan. God help us all if the Akatsuki gets a hold of him.

I started doing more paperwork for the exams. I remember the time I participated in the exams. I proved to the world that just because I don't have my grandfather's Kekkei Genkai, I can still be a force to be reckoned with. However, it was Orochimaru who won the exams. He was a prodigy back then. Why did he have to become a crazy evil genius? A knock was on the door.

"Come in," I called out. The door entered and Shikamaru entered my office. He is the only chunin out of the Konoha 11 and the brightest of them all. "Ah, Shikamaru. What can I do for you? Do you have anything to report?" I asked him.

"Actually, yes Hokage-sama," he answered. "Remember the Ame genins you told me about? Well, they arrived here in Konoha with another Ame team. It looks like they are participants for the chunin exams." My eyes widened. Hikaru and his team are here? Another thing is the fact that they are genin. This makes me more worried.

"Are you sure that they're here?" I asked him. He nodded.

"They matched the description you told me about Lady Tsunade," he replied. Great, now I have a headache. "What do you want to do about them?"

"I'll have ANBU keep a close eye on them. The instant they cause trouble, I want them in this office," I told him.

"It's a good thing I don't have to watch them. Being a proctor for these exams is already troublesome," he replied. I chuckled at the comment. Same old Shikamaru. Then I became serious again.

"Where are they currently at?" I asked him.

"Last time I saw them, they and the other Ame genin went to a hotel. That's where they're going to be staying for the first part of the exams in the leaf village," he answered. I nodded.

"Alright then, you are dismissed. You may continue the preparations for the first part of the exams," I told him. He bowed.

"Hai," he replied. He exited before the door. Before he could completely leave the room, I called out to him.

"Make sure you say hi to Temari for me," I said with a chuckle. He hid a small blush and left the room, muttering something about how troublesome women are. I looked back at the paperwork and continued working on it.

I didn't know how long I've been working on the paperwork because when I looked outside the window, the sun was already setting. Deciding that I need a break, I left the Hokage Tower for some gambling and drinking.

I noticed that some of the participants are still out. As I walked passed them, they stopped whatever they were doing and bowed before me. It's one of the perks of being Hokage. I continued walking and noticed a group of six participants at a dango shop. I also noticed a few ANBU agents watching them.

Oh god, those participants must be the Ame genin. Three of them must be Hikaru Uzuamki and his team. I carefully watch the six and found that three of them matched the description Sakura and Kakashi told me about. So that's Hikaru, Rei, and Aito. I studied Hikaru.

He is wearing a white jacket, outlined with red and gold. His shirt is black as his pants. He is also wearing ninja shoes. Just like the description, he has red hair. It's as red as Kushina's was. I looked at his eyes. They are amber, but I was told that he can activate the Rinnegan. I was hoping he can activate the fame dojutsu right now, so I can see it.

The three were with a trio of Ame kunoichi. The group was chatting, but while they were, Hikaru was making some kind of origami. When he was done, I saw that it was an origami flower. He gave it to one of the kunoichi, who has short purple hair. I believed she thanked him before putting it on her hair.

For some reason, that origami flower seem very familiar to me. I remember someone giving me one before, but I can't remember who. I looked into his amber colored eyes again. Those eyes do seem familiar as well. Dammit, my drinking must've messed up my memory.

As I continued to watch the group, I've decided that maybe Hikaru and his team are not actually troublemakers after all. I decided to leave them be and headed straight home. When I arrived home, I instantly went to the living room. There, I saw a picture of Team Hiruzen when we were younger. I looked at Jiraiya, and it suddenly hit me. During the 2nd Shinobi World War, he stayed behind in the Rain Country after our defeat from Hanzo the Salamander.

He decided to train a group of orphans for three years. One of the orphans was a girl with blue hair. She also had amber colored eyes, and she gave me an origami flower when I initially thought she was going to take out a weapon.

It's quite possible that Hikaru is her son. Right now, the girl is at the age to be a mother. Though, who did she marry? Was it one of the other orphans? The other two were indeed males. One had orange hair and dark brown eyes, so it couldn't be him. The other had red hair, but it was covering his eyes. Is it possible that he was the one she married? If so, why didn't Jiraiya bring them back to Konoha? Obviously that red haired orphan was an Uzumaki.

However, were those orphans still alive? Jiraiya did receive a message that they died. Maybe the message was wrong. Hikaru is a confirmation that two of them are still alive. This is way too complicated. I need a drink.

 **Rei's POV**

We were hanging out with Ajisai and her team at a dango shop. Hikaru suggested that we get to know each other first since our two groups will be working together in locating and capturing Fu.

Ajisai asked Hikaru what abilities he inherited from his parents. He told her that he inherited the power that made his father a god while he also inherited his mother's gift over paper. He demonstrated by making an origami flower and gave it to her. He also told her how his father would call his mother the "Origami Goddess."

This amazed Ajisai and her team, but it also made Aito talk about romantic interests Hikaru has on Ajisai. Whether it was true or not was way beyond me because Hikaru placed Aito into a fierce headlock.

Aito then started talking about how he broke the arm of a famous ninja, who I know is Kakashi Hatake since it was true. He also talked about how Hikaru injured two shinobi with one jutsu each, which the three of us knew was Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee. That seemed to impress Ajisai even more.

He then told them how I missed my target and that I need to practice my aim. This started to irritate me and I froze his crotch the same way I did to Hidan. He fell over, covering it while the girls laughed at the antics of the cat jester. I'm glad Hikaru gave him that nickname.

Earlier I sensed that someone was watching us. I looked up and noticed that Tsunade Senju was looking at us. I made sure that I didn't notice so she won't become suspicious. When she left, I wondered why she was staring at us, especially Hikaru.

Seeing that it was getting late, it was decided that we get back to the hotel. Once we got inside, our two teams separated and left for our rooms. Once my team got to our room, I decided to bombard Hikaru with questions.

"So Hikaru, why did you pick Ajisai and her team," I asked him.

"Like I told Aito before, I picked them because they are skilled sensors," the Rinnegan user answered. That wasn't just it.

"There's more too it isn't there?" I asked.

"She was the second Animal Path of my father's Six Paths of Pain," he replied. Who would have thought? She did to similar to the path in the picture.

"That's why she looks familiar," Aito said. He finally managed to unfreeze his crotch.

"She won't become the second Animal Path now that your father is perfectly healthy now," I stated.

"True. I picked her because I wanted to know what she was like before she became a path," he responded.

"Yeah, and now you have romantic feelings for her," Aito teased.

"That's not true," the Uzumaki replied.

"Then why did you make an origami flower for her? Origami may be your hobby, but you never made a flower for her," Aito stated.

"I have my reasons," Hikaru stated.

"Yeah, that reason is because you love her," Aito replied. Because of that, the night ended with Hikaru leaping at Aito, and the two started wrestling. Sometimes it's hard to put up with these two.

 **Naruto's POV**

I was lying down on the grass, staring at the stars. I've been training very hard and on my mind is the fact that I have a family. Another reason to motivate me. Camp has been set up and Ero-Sannin is probably looking at naked girls or something.

I've always wondered why I always lived alone. The old man (Hiruzen Sarutobi) never told me who my parents were, which I wondered why. All he told me was that they are dead. Even though they're dead, I still want to know who they are.

When Ero-Sannin told me the fact that there might be another Uzumaki, I was so excited. Then he told me that he attacked and injured three of my teammates. This gave me mixed feelings.

On one side, I wanted to know why he attacked them. There must be a reason why he did it. On another, I want to defend him from any conflict there is. Maybe I can get him to get along with Konoha, just to show that they shouldn't fight.

Hopefully that goes the same with Sasuke. Why did he have to leave the village? I know he wanted to become stronger in order to kill his brother, but we've could have gotten stronger together. He had no reason to go to Orochimaru. Ero-Sannin told me that the same thing happened between him and Orochimaru. He said that he failed to bring Orochimaru back. Will I fail at bringing Sasuke back?

No way! There's no way I'll fail. Though once I do bring Sasuke back, what will happen to him? Not a lot of good things happen to shinobi who go rogue. However, I'll make sure they don't give him a harsh punishment. He's my best friend. He was obviously confuse and desperate when he went to Orochimaru. It wasn't his fault. Orochimaru is the one who deserves harsh punishment.

Harsh punishment should also go to the Akatsuki. They're a bunch of criminals who are trying to capture me because of the damn fox inside me. They are also after others just like me. Who gives them the right?!

Ero-Sannin told me that they already captured one of them. Those monsters! When I get my hands on them, I'm going to make them wish that they were never born! Maybe I can get my new relative to help me as well. Family does have to stick together you know.

I then heard a rustle. I sat up and turned around to see who it is. It was Ero-Sannin and surprisingly, he isn't drunk. "What's up Ero-Sannin?" I asked him.

"I've been thinking Naruto, and I've decided that it's time to tell you about your parents. I was going to wait until you're older, but due to recent news, I believe it's better if I told you now," he said. I finally get to know my parents!

"Tell me who they are!" I told him. He sat down across me.

"Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki. She had long red hair which your father admired. She also had a beautiful body when she was older. I can already see what else your father admired about her," he said with a chuckle.

"Ero-Sannin, stop making inappropriate stuff about my mom," I told him. He rubbed the back of his head with his hand sheepishly.

"Sorry about that. Your mother came to Konoha from Uzushiogakure, where the Uzumaki Clan originated and lived. She was known about her fiery temper and was famous about it. She was known as the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero," he said.

"Why did she come to Konoha?" I asked, confused. He looked at me with his face being serious.

"She came to Konoha because she was to become the jinchuriki for the nine tailed fox," he said.

"What?! Why?!" I asked him.

"The previous jinchuriki, Mito Uzumaki, was dying and if a jinchuriki dies, the tailed beast would die as well but will reform after a matter of time," he explained. I still couldn't believe it. My mother had the fox in her as well. "One point in her life, Kushina was kidnapped by shinobi from Kumo. However, she was saved by your father, and the two began dating."

"Who was my father?" I asked. Obviously, my father sounded like a hero since he save my mom from danger.

"Your father is the Yellow Flash and Fourth Hokage himself, Minato Namikaze," he said.

"What?!" I asked in disbelief. My father is the Fourth Hokage himself. That is so amazing, but now I have to ask a question that's been bothering me. "Why did he seal the fox inside me?" I asked him.

"When a female jinchuriki is about to give birth, the seal that keeps the tailed beast inside weakens," he explained. "Something must've gone wrong, and the fox was released. Your father did what he could, but the only way to defeat the fox was to seal it. He chose you."

"But why me?" I asked.

"Because he believed that you were the only one who was capable to endure the fox. Your Uzumaki blood allowed you have the fox sealed inside you. If he chose another infant, it wouldn't be able to handle the fox and would have died. He wanted to you to be the hero the village deserves," he told me.

I understood what Ero-Sannin was trying to say. It would be selfish of me to want my dad to pick another baby to seal the fox into. I don't want anyone to go through the childhood I went through. If I was in my dad's position though, I don't know what I could have done. If my dad believes that I can be a hero, then I'll become the hero he and mom will want. I'll become Hokage and be known as the hero of the village.

"I'll be the hero Dad wants me to be. I'll protect the leaf village and become Hokage," I proclaimed. Ero-Sannin looked at me with a smile.

"Good, because tomorrow, I'll be teaching you the jutsu that made your dad famous," he said.

"You mean…."

"Yup. The Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)."

 **Author's Note: That is it for this chapter. Things will be different from now on. This is what happens when you change time. The next chapter will be the first part of the Chunin Exams. R &R**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six: Chunin Exams Part 1

 **Author's Note: There is the new chapter. It's been a while since I got any reviews. Reviews would be nice. The Chunin Exams are based on the filler arc, but will be slightly different.**

 **I do not own Naruto**

 **Hikaru's POV**

We were standing in line with the other genin for the first part of the exams. It was boring and Aito was making it worse by complaining about it.

"Why can't these people move any faster? A slug can move faster than them!" he shouted.

"Quit the complaining Aito. I don't like it either that we have to wait so long," I told him. The chunin exams started, and my team already registered. We are entering Konoha's academy for the first portion of the exams.

"Hey guys, the line's moving," Rei stated. While she said was true, it was also disappointing because the line only moved for a couple of inches. Of course the first part of the exams was some written test. I guess that's what they do for every chunin exams. So much for originality.

"Hey guys, is it me or is that Naruto Uzumaki?" Aito asked, pointing. Rei and I looked at the person he was pointing to. The person is a male, with blond hair and whisker marks on his cheeks.

"It can't be him. He should be training with Jiraiya of the Sannin," Rei said. She was shocked and filled with disbelief. Naruto was talking to Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee, who I see are healed from their injuries that I gave them. I activated my Rinnegan to take a better look at this Naruto.

"Guys, it's not him. It's someone using a henge," I stated. The two of them were relieved. I can't blame them. If it was the real Naruto, we would've foiled our plans on capturing Fu. That and he wouldn't leave me alone if he found out I'm an Uzumaki.

"We should get going. We're getting closer to the entrance," Aito said. I nodded. Before I can turn my head towards the entrance, the person who was impersonating Naruto transformed into a girl with big breasts and started to show off.

"What the hell?!" growled Rei. Things are not going to be pretty. "Naruto or not, I'm going to kill that guy," she stated.

"Rei, don't. We can't let anything compromise the mission," I told her.

"I don't care. What he's doing is insulting and offensive!" she angrily responded.

"Well he won't be doing that for long," Aito said as he pointed to the impersonator. The impersonator was hit by Neji Hyuga and dispelled into a young boy with brown hair and a long blue scarf.

"That's Konohamaru Sarutobi right?" Rei asked. I nodded and deactivated my Rinnegan. "Good. Looks like I know who to kill," she said with a grin that would make the strongest of men shudder in fear.

"You can do that later. Right now, we have the exams to focus on," I told her. She nodded. The line had already moved during our conversation, and we walked into the academy. Sitting behind a table were two leaf shinobi who I didn't even bother knowing their names. They had a can with three pencils.

The three of us each took a pencil, which each having a number on it.

"One," I said, looking at my pencil.

"Two," Rei said, holding hers.

"Three," Aito said, putting the pencil back in the can. The three of us went over to the testing rooms, where we would be separated for this part of the exams. I walked into my room where all the genins who picked one are.

I sat at an unoccupied desk. I saw the two Hyuga cousins. Right now, he doesn't see me, and I don't need unnecessary attention right now. I waited for the other participants to arrive, so I can get this exam over with. With the extra time, I decided to make plans on how to capture Fu.

As I was lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice the person taking the seat next to me.

"Hello Hikaru-sama," the person said. I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to the owner of the voice. It was Ajisai.

"Hello Ajisai. So, you picked pencil number one?" I asked.

"Indeed I have," she said. "Fuyo picked a two while Suiren got a three." I nodded. More genins appeared, and all the seats were soon filled up. A television screen turned on, revealing Shikamaru Nara.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the Chunin Exams. My name is Shikamaru Nara, and I am the proctor for the written portion of the exams. You have your exams faced over and will turn them over when the exams start. There will be no fighting. You and your team must have a total score of 100. If you get a score higher or lower, you will fail. There are a total of three questions. One is worth 30 points, one is worth 40 points, and the last is worth 50 points. You may now get started," he explained before the screen went blank.

I turned my test over and looked at the questions. They don't seem hard, but I know something is up. I looked up and noticed that there is a clock, showing a timer. Looks like the test is being timed.

I looked at the participants and noticed that some are starting to panic. I turned to Ajisai.

"What's up with them?" I asked her.

"They are getting concerned because they are worried about the answers of their teammates," she explained. "I think the same thing is happening at the other rooms." I gave a nod. I can see why they're concerned. With no way to communicate to their teammates, the participants can't find a way to finish the exam without failing.

"Unlike them, I know a jutsu that help our teams pass," I told her.

"Really?" she asked. I looked outside the windows and saw a small field outside. I gave Ajisai a nod.

"Yes. However, I need to stay absolutely still, so make sure no one disturbs me," I instructed her.

"As you say Hikaru-sama," she said with a bow. I closed my eyes and focused my chakra for the Gentoshin no Jutsu (Magic Lantern Body Technique). My hologram projection appeared on the field. With the jutsu, I can look through the projection.

I waited for Aito and Rei to perform the jutsu, wondering if they thought the same thing as I did. A few minutes passed before two hologram projections of Rei and Aito appeared in front of me.

"Man, things are getting crazy," Aito said. "People are trying to communicate by yelling and shouting. It's giving me a headache."

"I agree, though Sakura and that girl Tenten are trying to figure out the exam," Rei stated.

"Alright, our team needs a total score of 100 to pass. Do you guys know the answers?" I asked them.

"Of course. I think they should've used much harder ones," Rei replied, looking confident.

"I know them as well," said Aito.

"Good. I'll do the 40 point question while you two do the 30 point question. That way, we'll have a total of 100 points for our team," I told them. "After that, we give our answers to Ajisai, Fuyo, and Suiren so they can pass."

"Don't worry Hikaru. We won't let your girlfriend's team fail," Aito said with a snicker.

"Shut up Aito. By the way, which one of you two are in the same room as Fu?" I asked.

"That would be me," Aito said with his hand raised up.

"What can you tell us about her so far?" Rei asked.

"Well, she's one strange girl," Aito said. "She has very low intelligence and is way happy than normal."

"She reminds me of a certain blond," I commented. "Give her the answers."

"Why?" Rei asked.

"Because if she fails and we pass, we will fail the mission. What's the point of continuing these exams if our target is no longer participating in them? We need her to pass until at least the third part of the exams or until the end of them," I explained to her.

"Besides, we'll be promoted when we bring Fu back to the Akatsuki base," Aito pointed out.

"Alright, alright, I get it," Rei said with her hands up. "What else can you can you tell us about her?"

"She's been bugging, pun somewhat intended, everyone to be her friend and asking them to do various activities with her," Aito answered.

"Perfect, I need you to befriend her for a while in order to extract information about her," I said.

"Alright, I'll 'befriend' her," he replied.

"Careful, don't create bonds with her," Rei warned. She's right. It wouldn't be good if Aito formed bonds with our target.

"Don't worry guys. I got this in the bag," he responded.

"Okay, let's continue with the exams," I said. Our hologram projections dispelled, ending the jutsu.

 **Aito's POV**

I opened my eyes and saw Suiren looking at me.

"How did it go?" she asked me.

"You and I will answer the 30 point question as well as Fuyo and Rei. Hikaru and Ajisai will do the 40 point question," I told her. She gave a nod. She was a nice person. She doesn't talk that much, but she has a nice personality. I've also been wondering what's underneath her mask. "How are the other participants doing?" I asked her.

"They're continuing to yell. Some managed to barely communicate with their teammates," she explained. I nodded. I turned my head and saw Fu sitting on her desk, watching the other participants yelling. I turned to Suiren.

"We have something else to do as part of the mission," I told her.

"Which is what?" she asked. I motioned to Fu.

"We have to "befriend" her in order get information about her and her teammates," I explained to her, making sure I used air quotes on befriend. She gave a nod, understanding the situation. "Given that you two are the same gender, she'll likely give you more information than me."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted," she replied with the chuckle. I gave her a small smile.

"To a pretty girl like you, I would always flatter you," I told her. She smiled through her mask, but it was hard to tell whether she was blushing or not. "Alright, time to start the side mission." She nodded, and we walked over to Fu at her table.

"Hey, do you need answers?" Suiren asked the jinchuriki. Fu looked up at us and smiled, then shook her head.

"No. My teammates told me that they're both doing the 50 point questions, so I don't need to answer," she answered.

"Will your teammates be able to answer them correctly?" Suiren asked.

"More importantly, how did you manage to communicate with them considering most people are having a hard time?" I asked as well.

"My teammates are very smart. Also, the way I was able to communicate with them is kind of a secret," she explained. Suiren and I looked at each other, knowing that it was probably her jinchuriki powers that allowed her to communicate with them. My Ame partner then turned to Fu.

"We want to be your friends," Suiren told her. Fu's eyes widened as she couldn't believe what she heard.

"You two want to be my friends!" she shouted with a wide grin on her face.

"Keep your voice down," I shushed her. "Yes, we want to be your friends."

"Yahoo!" she shouted. She then lowered her voice. "I knew I would make new friends in these exams." I gave her a convincing smile. "By the way, are you two dating or something? I was just wondering since you two were sitting at the same desk," she said.

Suiren and I looked at each other before looking back at the jinchuriki. I suddenly wrapped my arm around my partner. "We sure are," I said with a wide grin. Suiren gave me a confused look, but I motioned her to go along with it. She nodded and gave Fu a smile. Luckily, the jinchuriki was too dense to see through the lie.

"Hey friend, why do you wear a mask?" Fu asked Suiren.

"Because her lips are for me only," I answered. I congratulated myself with coming up with that, but I don't know the real answer myself.

"Awww," Fu said. I saw Suiren, who was blushing through the mask.

"Hey you!" I recognized the voice of the person who called my name. It was Rock Lee, who probably still has his same terrible haircut and green jumpsuit. I turned to my "girlfriend."

"Did you hear something?" I asked her, ignoring the leaf nin. I motioned her to go along with me.

"I think I heard something painfully loud and unmanly," she replied. I managed to hold back a laugh from her response.

"Why are you ignoring me? You were one of the three who attacked me and my friends. You're also the one who broke Kakashi-sensei's arm!" Rock Lee shouted. This got the attention of some of the participants. That is not good. I turned from my girlfriend, how I love calling her that, to the Leaf nin.

"We attacked in self defense. You came at us, so we had to defend ourselves," I told him.

"I was going to hug you guys. Plus, we were only going to ask you questions about the white flash," he replied.

"Yet if we refused to answer your questions, you were going to take us to this village by force," I stated. "Now if you would please excuse me, I want to spend more time with my girlfriend," I told him as I placed my arm around Suiren again.

"I'm sorry!" he shouted as he bowed. "I'm sorry for ruining your youthful day." With that he left back to his table.

"What was that about?" Fu asked with confusion.

"A lot of strange stuff happens in this village, and it is filled with strange people," I told her. Thankfully to her denseness, she bought by explanation and nodded with a smile. Suiren and I went back to our table, answering the 30 point questions. The timer went off, ending the written exam.

The television screen went back on, showing Shikamaru's face.

"Now that this part of the exams is done, there is something else that you must do," he said. "On the back of your tests, you must write the name of your teammate you would use as a decoy. Once you are done, you will go outside to the field. The person that their team agrees on choosing will be eliminated." The screen went blank, and people started to look at their test papers.

"Don't write anything," I told her. "It's a trap." She nodded.

"What about her?" she asked, pointing her thumb to Fu.

"She reminds me of someone, and that someone will not sell out his teammates," I stated. Leaving the back of our test papers blank, Suiren and I left the room to the field with Fu following us.

"Hey friends, where are you going?" she asked.

"We're joining our teams outside," Suiren answered.

"Cool, can I meet them?" she asked. Suiren and I looked at each other to see if it's a good idea. We looked at the jinchuriki and nodded. "Yahoo!" she shouted. My partner and I rolled our eyes at her.

We went outside and found our teammates. As we were about to go and greet them, I noticed that Fu stopped halfway. She looked uneasy and uncomfortable.

"Is there something wrong Fu," I asked. She shook her head.

"I have to go to my team. I'll see you later," she said before leaving quickly. Something was wrong, and it could possibly endanger the mission. I walked towards my teammates.

"How did it go?" Hikaru asked me.

"Suiren and I managed to befriend Fu, but she spaced out when we were about to go meet you guys," I told him.

"She was probably talking to her tailed beast," Rei commented.

"I remember she looked at me, probably before she spaced out," Hikaru said.

"When she spaced out, she did look kind of uncomfortable and a bit scared," I told them.

"Is it possible that her tailed beast warned her about you?" Rei asked Hikaru. "I mean, you do have the Rinnegan, which were the eyes of the Sage of Six Paths. It could be possible that the Seven Tails sensed it in you."

"If what you're saying is true, then we should be careful on how we approach her," Hikaru said.

"Hey, why is the Konoha nin staring at us?" Rei asked. I turned and saw three teams of Leaf participants looking at us, one of them being Rock Lee.

"I was in the same exam room as Rock Lee, and he saw me. He must have blabbed to his friends about us being here," I explained.

"Let's just ignore them and go to Ajisai and her team," Hikaru suggested. Before we could do that, Shikamaru Nara and a girl from Suna, who I believe must be Temari of the Sand, arrived outside.

"Now that you are all here, there is a challenge that you all must do," Shikamaru announced. "You all must run from here to Sunagakure. Only a certain number of teams will be able to move on to the next round, so be sure to be one of the first teams to arrive." The participants were shocked at the announcement.

"Those with incomplete teams are now eliminated from the Chunin Exams. In order for you to perform the challenge, you must have all your team members," Temari stated. I knew the last part of the written exam was a trap. "You may start now."

A few participants started to run, causing all of the other participants to run as well.

"We need to go now," Rei said.

"Don't worry, I got this," Hikaru said. He performed a number of hand seals before slamming his right hand to the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)!" he yelled. A large cloud of smoke erupted. It then faded, revealing Hikaru's messed up bird. Shikamaru and Temari looked with disbelief.

The three of us got on the bird and flew off on Hikaru's command. The people of the Hidden Leaf look like ants from up here. I turned to see Rei creating a large ball of ice.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Something that will bring justice," she responded. She threw the ball, and we watch as it struck a boy who was wearing a long blue scarf, who turned out to be Konohamaru Sarutobi.

"Was that really necessary?" Hikaru asked her. She gave him an evil smile.

"Yes it was. Justice has been served," she replied.

"He's not moving," I said.

"He's probably just unconscious. The worst thing that can happen is him is being in a coma and memory loss. The ball wasn't large enough to kill him," Rei stated.

"He better not be in a coma. We can't allow the mission to be compromised," Hikaru growled.

"I would be surprised if he isn't dead. I mean we're this high up," I commented. Hikaru didn't like what I said and commanded the bird to fly even faster. We were already passing the participants, but now we'll be arriving in Suna in no time.

 **Shikamaru's POV**

I watched in amazement of the bird that flew away, carrying the three Ame genin that Tsunade said to watch out for.

"That was quite a surprise," Temari said.

"I guess you can say that," I replied.

"Well, I have to go back to Suna. I need to oversee the second part of the exams," she said as she picked up her giant fan.

"Be safe," I told her.

"I didn't know you cared that much," she said with smirk on her face.

"Why do girls have to be so troublesome," I muttered. She playfully punched my arm.

"See yeah," she said as she left the field. I let out a sigh and placed my hands in my pockets. I went to the Hokage Tower to report to Tsunade. When I got to her office though, I only saw Shizune doing paperwork.

"Where's Tsunade?" I asked her. She looked up from the paperwork to face me.

"Lady Tsunade is currently at the hospital. Apparently, Konohamaru got struck by a ball of ice that fell from the sky," the Hokage's assistant stated. That wasn't the strangest news I heard before, but I can piece together what truly happened.

"I need to report to Hokage-sama, so I'll wait here until she came back," I told her. I could've gone to the hospital instead, but that would've been too troublesome. Shizune didn't mind me staying. If she did, it's would've been troublesome.

After 45 minutes of napping, I finally woke up when Tsunade barged in. I can tell that she was irritated. She opened a cabinet and took out a large bottle of sake, drinking straight out of it. She must be pissed.

"I think that's a bit too much Lady Tsunade," Shizune told her. Tsunade gave a glare to her assistant.

"Don't tell me what's too much. Konohamaru is in a coma!" she shouted. I looked at the Hokage in disbelief.

"How long?" asked Shizune.

"If it wasn't me doing the surgery, he would have wakened up in months. However, I estimate that he'll be able to wake up around two weeks," the Hokage stated. "It was a miracle he survived the impact. How the hell did a ball of ice fell from the sky? It was the size of a cantaloupe."

"Lady Tsunade, I think I have an explanation for the Konohamaru situation," I announced.

"Tell me Shikamaru," she ordered.

"After the end of the first part of the Chunin Exams, the three Ame genin you told me to observe flew off on a bird to Suna. I remember that you told me that one of them has the ice release. So while they were flying in the air, the ice user must've created and thrown that ball of ice at Konohamaru," I explained.

"God dammit!" she yelled. "Why did she do that? I thought they were decent kids."

"Well, this morning I saw Konohamaru at the academy through the security cameras. He was at where the participants were. He henged into Naruto and then transformed into a semi-naked girl. I was pretty scared at the looks of the female participants," I stated.

"That gaki! Perverts always do stupid things before getting their punishments. If I had known that was the reason, I would have let the little brat sleep longer!" she yelled. I shuddered. "Tell me what you know more about the three Ame genin."

"During the exams, I saw three silhouettes that looked like the genins. However, they were each in their testing rooms, but they had their eyes closed and were still as a statue. When the silhouettes disappeared, the three woke up at the same time," I explained.

"So they were able to communicate through some kind of jutsu, allowing them to become some kind of figurines," she muttered.

"What are you planning to do?" I asked her.

"Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai are going to Suna in case their teams make it. I'll have them watch over the three Ame genins. However, I'll also tell them to keep an eye on the other Ame team because of Hanzo's disappearance," Tsunade answered.

"Did someone manage to overthrow Hanzo?" I asked.

"If someone indeed managed to overthrow Hanzo the Salamander, I would like to congratulate that person and shake their hand. That person must be very skilled to do something that Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and I couldn't do at the same time," she replied with a smirk.

"Anything on the Akatsuki?" I asked. I knew that the whole point of these of exams were to lure them out.

"No. We haven't heard anything from them yet. We know that they already took the Five Tails. We can't let them take another jinchuriki," she said. I nodded. Naruto is one of the jinchuriki being targeted by the Akatsuki. As his friend, I must protect him at all cost no matter how troublesome it can get.

 **Rei's POV**

It's been a few hours since we arrived at Suna, being the first genin participants to arrive here. I can tell that Hikaru is still mad at me for almost compromising the mission. Maybe I've been a bit overboard with the whole ice ball thing. In my defense, Konohamaru was being disgraceful to women everywhere.

He has spoken to me since the trip from Konoha, and it's really starting to bug me. Aito was silent was well, but that was mostly because he wanted to give Hikaru time to cool off.

When we came to Suna, we were sent to a hotel where all the genins would be staying. Each of us would be staying in a room close to each other. The other genins started to arrive, and Hikaru wanted to go check if Ajisai and her team came back. Before he goes off to see his girlfriend, I need to make amends with him first.

"Hikaru," I called him. He didn't respond. "Hikaru," I called again. Again, he didn't respond. He was giving me the silent treatment, and I wasn't going to stand from it. I shot a blast of ice that hit his back.

"What was that for?" he yelled.

"That was for ignoring me while I was trying to apologize to you!" I yelled back. "I'm sorry for what I did. It was uncalled for, and it almost ruined the mission."

"You're lucky Tsunade didn't send any ANBU or Leaf shinobi after us," he said. "However, we have to be more careful now that those Leaf jonin are here." He was right. Before the Leaf participants arrived, three Leaf jonin arrived to Suna. They were Asuma Sarutobi, Maito Guy, and Kurenai Yuhi.

"I know. You're right, and I apologize for my mistakes," I stated.

"Apology accepted but don't ever do something reckless again," he told me. I nodded.

"Yay, we're friends again," said Aito. "Now let's go, I'm starving."

"Yeah, let's go visit your girlfriend," I told Hikaru with a smirk.

"She's not my girlfriend," he replied. We headed to the cafeteria where all the participants were gathering for dinner. We managed to find Ajisai and her team. It's a good thing they managed to make it in time.

"Hey girls," Hikaru greeted. The three of them greeted back with "Hikaru-sama." They still see Hikaru as if he's from royalty, which is technically true considering his parents are leaders of the Hidden Rain Village and are worshipped by the whole village.

The six of us took a plate and grabbed some food before finding a table for ourselves. I decided to strike up a conversation to make this interesting.

"So did anything new happen to you guys?" I asked the three kunoichi.

"Well, Suiren is dating the cat jester," Fuyo replied. My eyes widened, and Hikaru choked on his drink. The both of us turned to Aito, wondering if it is true.

"It's just a cover up when we were befriending Fu. However, I think it spread among the Konoha participants. Suiren and I are not actually dating," Aito responded.

"From what Suiren told me, you had your arm around her constantly and were speaking romantically to her," Ajisai said. Suiren shot her a glare.

"It was part of the act. We are helping them capture Fu since she's a jinchuriki. That was the task Tenshi-sama (Lady Angel) gave us. I don't want to disappoint her," the mask wearing girl said to her friend.

"Saying that your lips are just for him isn't what I consider an act," Fuyo told her. Suiren blushed at the comment.

"Let's just change the subject okay," she said. "Why aren't the participants eating?" All of us looked at the other participants, who were staring at the food and staring at each other. The only other participant who is eating is a sweaty fat genin from Kusa.

"They're being idiots," Hikaru muttered before taking another bite of his food.

"I agree with Hikaru-sama," said Ajisai. "They should be getting their energy for the next exam. Having a staring contest won't help them."

"However, that means we could have seconds," said Aito.

"You can say good bye to having seconds. That big guy from Kusa is making his way to the food table," Fuyo pointed out. We watch the participant walk towards the food.

"He's going to get his sweat on the food," Suiren commented. She's right. That guy is way too sweaty.

"It's a good thing we already got our food," I said. The other five nodded in agreement. All of a sudden, the Konoha shinobi leaped at the Kusa participant. However, this also knocked all of the food over.

"What a bunch of idiots," Hikaru commented.

"Definitely a good thing we already got our food," said Ajisai. The other participants were angry at the Konoha participants, leading to an all out brawl. Ajisai and her team were going to participate as well, but Hikaru stop them.

"Don't get in a fight that was caused by a stupid act," he told them. "Let's show them how the Hidden Rain is superior to their stupidity." The three kunoichi nodded in agreement then sat back down. We watched the fight in entertainment while eating our dinner.

The fight ended when our target, Fu, crashed through the window. Her act surprised everyone, ending the stupid fight.

"I was wondering where she was," said Aito. "She must have been in her room the whole time considering her teammates are here."

"They must have kept her there since they didn't want anyone to know of her status," I said. "Too bad for them that we already know."

"Well, I guess it dinner time is over," said Hikaru as everyone began leaving. We said good bye to the three Ame kunoichi before heading back to our respective rooms. As we were about to enter our rooms, we heard a roar that was coming from outside. "Quick, go into the rooms and perform the Gentoshin no Jutsu right away!" Hikaru ordered.

I got inside my room and performed the jutsu. Our hologram projections appeared outside the hotel, where a sandstorm is occurring.

"I can barely see a thing," said Aito. I then saw a large figure along with three smaller figures.

"Over there!" I pointed. The figures were soon revealed to be a giant scorpion which had Sakura Haruno and two other people, who I believe to be Ino Yamanka and Chouji Akimichi, in its clutches.

"I am so glad I don't live here," said Aito. "Though I do believe I can take down a giant scorpion." We then saw another figure with wings, flying over to the scorpion.

"I think that's Fu," I said, pointing to the flying figure.

"It is," Hikaru stated with his Rinnegan activated. "Let's see what she can do." We watched as Fu managed to defeat the scorpion, saving the lives of the Leaf participants. It wasn't long until they left with the Leaf jonins.

"Let's perform the jutsu again. We need to report back to the Akatsuki." Hikaru said. Our projections dispelled, but we performed the jutsu again. Our projections appeared at the Akatsuki base. All of the Akatsuki are present at the base.

"Hello Rei-chan, Aito-kun, and Hikaru-kun," Obito waved, acting as Tobi.

"Hello Tobi," we all said, rolling our eyes. Nagato, Hikaru's father, stepped forward.

"Have you got anything to report?" he asked. Hikaru nodded.

"Yes Father, it's about the jinchuriki Fu," he answered.

"What can you tell us about the jinchuriki?" Konan, Hikaru's mother, asked.

"She has below average intelligence and a happy go lucky personality," Hikaru reported.

"She's a retard huh," Hidan said, ending with a chuckle.

"While she may not be the smartest person out there, she is a skilled fighter and has great strength. She was able to take down a giant scorpion by herself," Aito said.

"I could have taken down that scorpion with my art, un," Deidara boasted.

"Brat, I faced those scorpions myself when I used to live in Suna. Those things are very dangerous creatures. Your pathetic art would've done nothing to their hard bodies," Sasori snapped at his partner. "It's an impressive feat to defeat those scorpions, though I managed to defeat some myself."

"Another thing Fu can do is create these bug wings, allowing her the ability to fly. Although, the only reason she can do that is because of her tailed beast," Hikaru said.

"I'll keep note of that when Hidan and I face her," said Kakuzu.

"Is there anything else to report?" Nagato asked.

"Yes," I answered. "We may believe that her teammates are actually jonin disguised as genin."

"How so?" asked Kisame.

"Think about it Kisame," Itachi said. "Taki will not risk their jinchuriki being captured, so they obviously assigned their shinobi to go with her as protection."

"No matter!" shouted Hidan. I can handle their fucking jonin!"

"Your arrogance with be the end of you, dimwit," growled Kakuzu.

"I can't die you fucking miser!" the Jashinist yelled at his partner.

"Actually Hidan, my father can rip out your soul, and Itachi can use Amaterasu on you. Are you immortal enough for that?" Hikaru interjected.

"Burn, yeah!" Deidara shouted at Hidan.

"Fuck you!" the Jashinist yelled back.

"Enough," Nagato ordered. He turned to us. "Is there anything else?"

"No Father. That's all the information we collected so far," Hikaru replied.

"Very well, you three are dismissed. You're going to need your rest for tomorrow. I believe the second part of the Chunin Exams is usually survival tests," Nagato told us.

"Suna has the Demon Desert. That's a high possibility where your survival exam will take place," Sasori said.

"Good luck and keep up the good work," Konan said. We nodded and our projections dispelled, ending the jutsu. I opened my eyes, as I was sitting on my bed. Tomorrow will the survival exam at the Demon Desert.

After changing into my pajamas, I laid on my bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, wondering what will be in store for us.

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. It seems everywhere these three go, trouble occurs. What happens next? Read and Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven: Chunin Exams Part 2

 **Author's Note: Here is the next chapter of Rewinding History. The second round of the Chunin Exams would now take place. Reviews would be nice.**

 **I do not own Naruto.**

 **Nagato's POV**

I was in my office doing paperwork for the Akatsuki. Most of the members are out on missions. The only team that isn't is Itachi and Kisame. I actually have to talk to Itachi about dealing with Madara, so I sent Konan to bring him. Minutes after I called for him, Konan came back with Itachi following her.

"You called for me Leader-sama?" he asked me. I gave him a nod.

"Take a seat Itachi," I instructed him. He did as Konan stood next to me. "As you know, we are the only people besides Zetsu who Tobi revealed his identity to," I told him. He nodded. "However, he isn't what he says he is." Itachi gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"He isn't Madara Uchiha," Konan said. "His real name is Obito Uchiha."

"That's impossible. Obito Uchiha died in the Third Shinobi World War. I went to his funeral," Itachi stated. "Besides, how did you get this information?"

"My son gave me this information," I answered. "Let's just say he and his friends gain legitimate information through classified means. After we received this information from our son, Konan and I did our research on Obito Uchiha. The results made sense."

"I don't see how this makes sense," Itachi replied.

"You're supposed to be one of the smart ones in this organization," Konan told him. "Obito Uchiha supposedly died on his mission to destroy Kannabi Bridge, giving his left Sharingan eye to his teammate Kakashi Hatake."

"That would explain his mask," Itachi said, finally getting it. "His mask has one eyehole and that's for his right eye. But how did he survive? Get got crushed by a boulder."

"Zetsu is the only person who knows. My son told me that Zetsu is the only one who knows Tobi is actually Obito. Those two are working together and will bring disastrous consequences to our organization and the world," I explained.

"What do you propose we do then?" he asked me.

"Once Hikaru and his team arrive and we seal the Seven Tails, we attack and kill them," Konan stated. "The only people who will participate in this mission will be the three of us and Hikaru's team."

"Aren't you concerned for your son and his team's safety?" Itachi asked. "What about the other members? What do we tell them?"

"I have faith in my son. Remember, he has the Rinnegan and his teammates are members of the Yuki Clan and the Neko Clan." I told him. "The only special ability Obito's sharingan gives him is the ability to teleport and become intangible, but even those have their limits. As for the other members, I will send them away after the extraction and after the fight, I'll tell them that Tobi and Zetsu were traitors and had to die."

"You are very capable on killing Zetsu," Konan told Itachi. "After you take him out, the six of us will be too much for Obito to handle and will make killing him easier."

"Very well then. How come you never told us you two have a child? I know that it isn't my business, but I am curious," he said.

"We didn't tell you guys because we didn't want him to have a life in the Akatsuki," I explained. "We are S-ranked criminals. We perform dangerous missions, which involves risking our lives. I felt that after our goals of peace were achieved, the three of us can be together."

"Then why bring him into the organization?" the Uchiha asked me.

"As you can see, he brought very important information that revealed Tobi's real identity. He joined, believing that his help can help us achieve our goals quicker than expected," Konan explained.

"We are also grateful that if it wasn't for him, Obito could've brought war back into the world. I've also would've been stuck in a machine, using the paths," I told Itachi.

"What do you mean stuck in a machine?" he asked.

"Before Hikaru became part of the Akatsuki along with his friends, I was stuck in a machine for years since the 3rd Shinobi World War. With power of the Rinnegan, I used my best friend's corpse as the Deva Path with other corpses for other paths," I explained.

"Hikaru used his Rinnegan to create a healing jutsu to heal Nagato, though it uses most of his chakra," Konan said. "He can use the jutsu to heal you. Nagato and I are aware of your condition."

I frowned at that. During our training, Hikaru told me at Itachi can become a potential traitor because of his loyalty to Konohagakure. Despite the village seeing him as a criminal and not knowing the real truth behind the Uchiha massacre, Itachi would still protect the village at his dying breathe.

"No thanks. I know my time is almost coming up, and I plan on dying on my own terms," Itachi said.

"Very well. You are a valuable member to this organization Itachi. When you die, we will give you an honorary funeral," I told him. He gave me a nod, accepting my statement. "You are dismissed." He then left my office, probably to back to his room.

"It's too bad he chose to die than help us achieve peace," Konan said. "Ever since he joined when he was 13, I always viewed him as a son. He could've been an older brother to Hikaru. Why does he have to die?"

"Itachi still feels guilty for the massacre of his clan. He wants his brother to kill him as punishment. He sees it as a way to cleanse himself of his sins," I told her. "Even if he chooses to survive, kill his brother, and gets healed, he'll choose Konoha over the Akatsuki when we attempt to capture the Nine Tails jinchuriki."

"Very well, let's change the topic. How do you think Hikaru and his team are doing?" Konan asked me.

"I believe they're doing well. They're a powerful team together. Hikaru's Rinnegan, Aito's Neko transformation, and Rei's Ice Release makes them a force not to be messed with," I told her. She gave me a smile and sat on my desk.

"They sure are," she said. "This morning I visited baby Hikaru."

"Really? How is he doing?" I asked her, wanting the update our child.

"He's doing great. I just want to keep holding him in my arms," she replied.

"Don't worry. You'll get to do that soon," I assured her. She smiled one of her beautiful smiles and kissed me. I kissed her back. We kissed each other a couple more times before we started to make out. After five minutes of locking lips with my angel, I broke contact. "I should get back to the paperwork."

As I was about to get back to my work, Konan grabbed all the paper and threw them to the floor. "Konan, why did you-" before I could continue my sentence, she placed her lips on mine.

"Screw the paper work," she said. "Actually, let's screw on the paperwork." Before I could process what she meant, she threw me over to the ground with amazing strength. I landed on top of the scattered paperwork and Konan then got on top of me. "You know, we have a child, well two technically, but we're not officially married."

"We can get Hidan to marry us. He is the only religious one in the organization," I suggested. Konan let out a small laugh.

"Please, that guy would want some kind of bloodbath to occur," she said. "However, I do want to know what happens at a Jashinist wedding."

"We'll ask him when he and Kakuzu get back," I told her. She nodded and gave me another kiss.

"Alright, let's just stop talking now and get to the action."

 **Rei's POV**

We were given three days in the Demon Desert. We were given the Heaven Scroll, so we had to look for someone with the Earth scroll. One day passed, and we couldn't find anything.

"Three days isn't enough. We need more time," Aito said.

"Three days is the longest an average human can survive without water," Hikaru stated. "We are in a desert. They were wise to give us three days."

"Yet we haven't found anything," I argued.

"Uzumakis are sensors. I'll be able to sense anyone close by," I told them.

"Well you haven't been doing a good job," Aito told him.

"That's because we weren't near anybody!" Hikaru snapped.

"Will both of you please stop fighting?!" I yelled at them. "Let's just focus on finding a team with the Earth scroll. Hikaru, summon your bird. I don't want to continue walking in this heat."

"If I use the bird, someone will be able to spot us and will make attacking harder," he replied.

"Who cares if we get spotted? We are the best team in these exams!" Aito shouted.

"Fine," Hikaru responded. He performed hand signs before slamming his hand to the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)!" he shouted. A large amount appeared, revealing Hikaru's large green bird when it cleared. "Get on," the Uzumaki ordered. The three of us got on the bird, which flew off into the sky.

"Check if you see anyone," I told them. Both boys muttered "okay" before checking. The bird continued to fly.

"I found people," Aito said.

"Where?" Hikaru asked. The Neko pointed to the direction where he found them.

"There are six shinobi traveling together," he answered. I looked at the group.

"All of them are shinobi from Suna. Figures participants from the same village would form an alliance," I told them.

"Let me handle this," Hikaru said. He jumped off the bird and dived towards the group. He quickly formed hand signs before slamming his hand downward. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he shouted. A large three headed orange dog appeared with Hikaru standing on top of it.

"This should be interesting," Aito commented. I nodded in agreement. The dog attacked the six Suna participants. One tried to slice the summon, only for the beast to split into three giant dogs. One shinobi tried to use a wind jutsu, but Hikaru shot fire from his mouth which gave him the advantage.

"It looks like Hikaru is finally mastering the fire element," I said. Aito gave a nod as he watched the shinobi get covered in flames. One shinboi tried to use a water jutsu, but Hikaru absorbed the technique with his Preta Path. Now using the Deva Path, my friend repelled that shinobi away from the battlefield.

"He's on a roll," Aito commented.

"Yup," I replied. The three dogs split into six dogs and was tearing a participant apart. With 3 participants left, Hikaru grew two more arms. Each was loaded with missiles as Hikaru launch them at the remaining shinobi.

"He finally unlocked the Asura Path," Aito said. Hikaru walked to the shinobi who were lying on the ground. After looking through all of them, he waved at the bird to come down. The bird swooped down as the dog dispelled into a cloud of smoke. After the bird landed on the ground, Hikaru approached us with a pair of scrolls.

"Which scrolls did you get?" I asked him. He held them up for the both of us to see.

"One Heaven and one Earth scroll," he answered.

"Nice job man," Aito told the Uzumaki, who was getting on his bird.

"Thanks," Hikaru replied. "They weren't much of a challenge."

"I can tell," I said. "They weren't that good fighting, though you did have the Rinnegan. Congrats on unlocking the Ashura Path."

"Thanks," he responded. The bird flew off, heading back to the starting point.

"Maybe we should stick around some more?" Aito asked. "We could steal more scrolls, eliminating people."

"Why? We don't need to be in this heat any longer," I told him.

"Maybe we should stay out longer," Hikaru said. "We need to keep an eye on Fu, and we won't have any of the Leaf shinobi on us."

"Alright then, let's find a cave to cool off in," I suggested. They agreed, and the bird soon landed in front of a cave. We went inside and rest. Aito took out a deck of cards from his pocket.

"How about we play a game to kill the time?" he asked. Hikaru shook his head.

"We need to look for Fu and keep track of her," he said.

"You need to build up your energy," Aito responded. "Besides, we still have tomorrow. We can track her all day tomorrow."

"Fine," Hikaru replied. Aito took out the cards, and we started our game. After an hour, we finished our game. "So, what do you think Ajisai and her team are doing?" Hikaru asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Aito asked with a smile on his face.

"Because they are our allies in our mission to capture Fu," Hikaru answered.

"Or because you are worried about Ajisai," Aito teased.

"Aren't you worried about Suiren?" Hikaru asked back.

"Our relationship isn't real," Aito replied. "It was just a cover up to befriend Fu."

"Or maybe you have actual feelings for her," Hikaru responded.

"Alright enough guys," I told them. "Let's change the topic before things escalate."

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" Aito asked. Suddenly, the ground began to shake.

"Is that an earthquake?" Hikaru asked.

"No, I don't think there are earthquakes in the Land of Wind," I told him. "Sandstorms definitely, but not earthquakes." We went outside and multiple giant scorpions erupted from the ground.

"Didn't Sasori say that giant scorpions are common here?" Aito asked. Hikaru and I nodded while starting at the large creatures.

"Well I'm not going to stand here and get killed by giant scorpions. If Fu can kill one, the three of us can kill all of them," Hikaru shouted. He created multiple hand signs and slammed his hand to the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he yelled. Multiple centipedes were summoned to combat the scorpions.

"Bugs against bugs, nice," Aito commented. Hikaru managed to summon a total of five centipedes, but there were a total of seven scorpions. Three of the centipedes wrap themselves around a scorpion. The scorpion tried to break free, but was pierced by the centipede's piercings. The two other centipedes, however, were killed by three scorpions and their pincers.

"My turn," Aito said. "Neko Transformation!" Aito grew a tail and claws while his eyes and ears change to resemble a cat's. He ran to one of the scorpions and jumped on top of it. The scorpion tried to stab Aito with the stinger of its tail, but Aito jumped out of the way. The result was the scorpion impaling and killing itself.

"Five more guys," I told them. One of the scorpions came at me with its claws. I shot a blast of ice, freezing the claws. I moved out of the way in order to dodge its stinger. I shot another blast of ice, freezing the stinger. The scorpion attempted to use its frozen stinger as a club. I dodge its hit and threw an ice covered kunai straight to one of its eyes.

The scorpion screeched in anger. I threw ice covered shuriken at its other eyes, hitting the rest. The scorpion was now blind and began to thrash around. It made wild swings with its ice club until it bashed its head with the club multiple times, killing itself.

Two of the remaining three centipedes managed to kill another scorpion, but the third one was killed. There were only three more scorpions left.

"Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)!" Hikaru's voice cried out. He repelled a scorpion, making it land on its back. He then created two mechanical arms, each loaded with missiles. He shot them at the scorpion, killing it.

"Demonic Neko!" Aito yelled. His arms and legs were covered with purple as he now has a ferocious look on his face. He ran to the nearest scorpion and jump on top of it. The scorpion attempted to stab Aito with its tail, but instead of dodging, Aito grabbed the tail, with the stinger inches from his face. Using his strength, Aito snapped the tail of. The scorpion let out a scream, but stopped when Aito stabbed its head with the decapitated tail.

There was only one scorpion left, and it killed one of the last remaining centipedes. I froze most of its legs, making it unable to move. Hikaru's mechanical arms changed into formed a buzz saw each as he rushed to the immobile creature. The scorpion sent its tail at Hikaru, but he used one of the buzz saw to cut it off. The creature screeched as Hikaru got on top of it. He drove the other buzz saw right into the scorpion's skull, killing it.

"Phew, I think that's all of them," Aito said. The last centipede dispelled into smoke as Hikaru got off the dead scorpion.

"We should go to another cave to stay in. It's getting dark, and I rather not fight another horde of scorpions in the middle of the night," the Rinnegan user stated. Aito and I nodded in agreement. Using his Animal Path, he summoned his bird. We climbed on it and went to look for another cave to stay for the night.

 **Hikaru's POV**

After we found another cave to sleep in, Rei and Aito went to sleep while I stayed awake. I sat on the ground, closing my eyes, and performed the Gentoshin no Jutsu (Magic Lantern Body Technique). Yesterday, I reported to my parents on our update on the mission.

My hologram projection appeared at my father's office. My father was sitting behind his desk, doing paper work. He looked up and gave me a small smile.

"Hello son," he greeted me.

"Hello Father," I greeted back. "I thought you would be done with the paperwork by now?"

"Well I was somewhat busy earlier," he said with a grin that was somewhat perverted. For some reason, I believe Mom had something to do with this.

"Alright then, where's Mom?" I asked, wondering where she was. Usually she would always be with Dad.

"She's in bed. She got tired and went to sleep early," he replied. I wonder what got her tired. "Half of the members are here while the others are on missions that take more than one day to complete."

"I see. Well I'm just calling in to give you an update on the mission," I told him.

"What do you have to report?" he asked him.

"We still haven't found the jinchuriki. The Demon Desert is a vast area. However, we did manage to retrieve an Earth scroll and a Heaven scroll. We were also ambushed by seven giant scorpions, but we managed to kill them," I replied.

"Well congratulations on getting the scrolls and surviving giant scorpions, but you can't afford to lose track of the jinchuriki," he told me. "Tomorrow is your last day in the Demon Desert. The jinchuriki is valuable to our goals."

"Don't worry father. Now that we have the scrolls that we need, we have plenty of time to look for the jinchuriki," I assured him.

"Very well then, you are dismissed," he told me. "I can tell that your friends are asleep. You'll need your rest for tomorrow." I gave a nod. With that, my projection dispelled. I lied myself on the ground and fell asleep.

 **The Next Day**

We all woke up a few minutes apart from each other.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Aito asked.

"Ration bars, just like yesterday," Rei told him.

"Really? Why ration bars?" the Neko asked.

"Because we don't have any cooking items with us, and none of us know how to cook," I told him.

"You make a good point then," he replied. "Just give me a bar then." I took a ration bar from our bag and tossed it to him. I tossed one to Rei as well before getting one for me.

"So, the plan for now is to locate Fu and keep watch for her. Correct?" Rei asked. I nodded. "Why can't we just take her and leave?" I shook my head.

"I don't think they know Fu is a jinchuriki, but if we don't show up for the 3rd round, the Leaf shinobi would know something is up. They already know our Kekkei Genkai, so they don't expect us to lose the second round. They expect us to be in the 3rd round," I explained to her.

"That is why we need to trail Fu. The 3rd round is usually a fighting tournament. That will give us access her techniques," Aito stated, finishing his ration bar.

"Very well then," Rei replied, finishing her ration bar. "Let's get going then. The sooner we find Fu and make sure she have both scrolls, the sooner we can go back to the tower." I nodded as I finished my ration bar. Activating my Rinnegan and using my Animal Path, I performed multiple hand signs necessary to summon my bird.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" I yelled. Smoke appeared followed by my bird. All of the creatures Dad and I summon are weird. All of them have the Rinnegan and have metal piercings. The three of us got on top of the bird, which flew at my command.

"Do any you guys see her?" Rei asked. Both Aito and I answered with a "no." Minutes passed by, and we still haven't found her.

"How is it hard to find a girl with green hair?" Aito asked. "Seriously, have you ever seen anyone with green hair?"

"No I haven't," I replied. "But I have seen people with blue hair, pink hair, red hair, orange hair, and purple hair."

"What's with the different hair colors? I wouldn't be surprised if there's someone with rainbow hair," Rei said. We all laughed at the idea of rainbow hair. Minutes passed by, and our luck has finally changed.

"There she is!" Aito shouted, pointed to a group of three.

"Keep your voice down!" I shushed him. I activated my Rinnegan to take a closer look at the trio. One of them has green hair and a female body. "That's her,"

"Now all we have to do is wait and watch," Rei stated. As we sat on the bird watching the jinchuriki, I felt something wrong. Something bad is about to happen. As minutes passed by, Aito confirmed my suspicions.

"Guys, what is that?" he asked, pointing to a direction. Rei and I looked at where he was pointing and couldn't believe what we saw. A huge sandstorm was coming towards us.

"How can there be a sandstorm this big? It's even this high," Rei said with disbelief.

"Brace for impact," I told them. We were hit with a combination of wind and sand, but we managed to stay on top of my bird. Fu and her team are probably in the storm as well.

"I can't see," Rei said.

"Neko transformation," Aito said. I couldn't see, but I already know he transformed already. "I hear bug wings." Due to my Uzumaki blood, I was aware that I'm a sensor type. I closed my eyes to sense for Fu's chakra. It was getting far away.

"She's leaving the area," I told my teammates.

"But we can't see through the storm to follow her. This sandstorm is much stronger than last time," Rei responded. I felt a strange feeling in this sandstorm.

"This sandstorm is not natural," I told them. "Someone must've created it with some kind of jutsu?"

"Why?" Aito asked.

"I told know," I told him. "One thing for sure though, someone has a plan for the exams just like we do."

"Whoever they are, they'll have to die. They're going to ruin the mission," Rei stated. I nodded in agreement. "For right now, we'll just have to wait for the storm to finish."

Time passed as minutes felt like hours. I waited patiently for the sandstorm to finish. My bird was flying through the storm, though I didn't even know where it was going. Just I thought we were lost, the sandstorm came to an abrupt end.

"Finally, the storm is over!" Aito cheered.

"Let's go look for Fu now," I told them. We nodded, and the bird flew faster.

"Look at that," Rei said, pointing below. We saw a man sitting below, playing an instrument. Gaara was standing across him. The man has a chain from his chest connected to Gaara's chest. What was surprising was that chakra was being transferred from Gaara to the man.

"He's extracting Gaara's tailed beast into him," I said.

"However, Gaara must've stopped him," Aito said. "He still had the tailed beast when the Akatsuki captured them."

"Either way, that man must've created the sandstorm," Rei stated.

"Wait, Fu is coming as well," Aito said. We saw our target arriving to Gaara's aid, only to have a chain attached to her as well.

"He's compromising the mission. He must be dealt with," I told them. "He's taking the chakra by playing that instrument."

"Alright, let's destroy it. His music is kind of shitty any way," Aito said. Using the same ability as my mother's, I created wings made out of paper. I flew off my bird and towards the man. He must not have expected anyone else to be here as I was able to land a punch on him.

I hovered above the man with my Rinnegan still active. He was surprised when he saw me as he stood up to face me. Aito and Rei landed below me across the man.

"Who are you three," he asked us. He clutched his instrument, holding it carefully.

"That's my friend and his teammates," Fu shouted, pointing at Aito. I ignored her and turned back to the man.

"That's none of your concern," I told him. "However, we don't like what you're doing to them."

"Why should genins from the Hidden Rain care what happens to those two? Last time I check, the Hidden Rain Village isolated themselves from the rest of the world, especially the 5 Great Ninja Villages," he said. I gave him a smirk.

"There's a lot of things those villages don't know about the Hidden Rain," I replied to him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"If I had to tell you, I'll have to kill you," I told him. I raised my arm towards him. "Bansho Ten'in" His instrument came from his hands towards mine.

"What the-"

"Restrain him guys!" I told my teammates. Aito, still in his Basic Neko stage, ran towards the man and sent a kick at him. The man managed dodged the attack, but was surprised when he found his legs frozen soon after.

"Didn't know I have the Ice Release did you?" Rei told him. Aito grabs the man's arms from behind, keeping him from being able to use them. I flew downwards toward the man, dispelling my wings and landing in front of him. Holding his instrument with my left hand, I placed my right hand on his bald head.

"Let's see why were after the Kazekage," I said to him. Unlocking the Human Path, I began reading the man's mind. The information I received was interesting, telling me why he was after Gaara.

"It seems he's part of a group who has been planning on assassinating Gaara, not trusting him as the Kazekage. His role was to extract the One Tails. Doing that would allow his group to take control of Sunagakure," I told my teammates. "Too bad it failed Hoichi," I told the man. I removed my hand from him, completely pulling out his soul in the process. His lifeless body fell to the sand as I broke his instrument, destroying the chains.

"Hikaru, I sense multiple chakra signatures coming this way," Rei said.

"I can hear them too," Aito said with his cat ears perked.

"We better get going then," I said to them. "I don't want to bring more attention to us." My bird, which has been flying above us the whole time, landed on the ground.

"Wait," a voiced called out. I turned to see the Kazekage coming closer to us. "I want to thank you for helping us."

"It was nothing," I replied. I noticed Fu standing behind him. She was looking at me curiously and nervously. It must have something to do with my Rinnegan and her tailed beast.

"Though why did you save us," he asked.

"I have my reasons," I told him. He frowned, not satisfied with my answer.

"Very well then, I am forever in your debt," he said. I mentally smirked at his comment. I managed to see figures coming over.

"We must be going now," I told him. My team and I got on the bird as it spread its wings. Gaara and Fu turned to see their friends. Taking this opportunity, a piece of paper peeled off of me and formed into a small butterfly. It flew over to Fu and planted itself on her skin as a piece of paper, fading to match her skin color.

At my command, my bird flew off back towards the tower. Taking out a sheet of paper, I folded it into an origami dove. I released it into the sky to the direction I sent it, the Akatsuki's base.

 **Later that Day**

My team and I were outside our rooms, discussing the current events of the Chunin Exams.

"How the hell will we be able to gain more knowledge on Fu if the Kazekage cancelled the rest of the exams?" Rei asked.

"Whatever political issues the Kazekage have with his village shouldn't affect the exams," Aito said. "We need to inform the Akatsuki about this."

"I know. Let's go back into our rooms and contact them," I told them. We each went back into our respected rooms. I sat on my bed and closed my eyes, performing the Gentoshin no Jutsu.

Our hologram figures appeared at the Akatsuki base, with most of the group present except Deidara and Sasori.

"Oh look, the little fuckers are here," Hidan said with a smirk.

"Hidan shut up or you're going to get Konan pissed," Kakuzu told his partner.

"Already am," Mom said.

"I meant that as a compliment, honest," Hidan said with his hands raised up.

"Enough Hidan," Dad said to the Jashinist. He turned to us. "What news have you brought?"

"There's bad news," Rei said. "The Kazekage cancelled the rest of the Chunin Exams, preventing us from getting more information on the target."

"Why?" Kisame asked.

"Apparently, there was a group that planned an assassination on the Kazekage," Aito replied. "They sent an agent to extract the One Tails from him. We managed to stop and dispose the agent when he tried to do the same thing with our target."

"It seems plans have been changed. Kakuzu, Hidan, you two are to intercept the Seven Tails on her way back to Taki," Father told the pair.

"To save you the trouble, I implanted a piece of paper, infused with my chakra, on her as a tracker. I believe I've sent something back home," I told the group.

"You have," Mother said as she held my origami dove.

"That bird will lead you two to the jinchuriki," I told the immortal pair.

"A wise move," Itachi commented. Kakuzu nodded in agreement.

"I agree," my father said. "You three have performed well," he said with a small smile.

"Thank you Father," I replied.

"Leader-sama, if you are okay with it, can I join Kakuzu and Hidan on the jinchuriki capture. I personally want to fight Fu since the exams were cancelled," Aito said.

"I don't see why not," Father told Aito. "You are then to meet with Kakuzu and Hidan, Aito. Hikaru, Rei, I plan to see you back in Amegakure."

"Hai Father," I replied.

"Dismissed," he said. Our projections dispelled, and I was back in my room. I smiled to myself as I was going to come back home. Too bad Rei and I will not be able to see Aito's fight with Fu. I'll bet it'll be awesome. Changing into my night clothes, I got on my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

 **Author's Note: Aito vs Fu! That is what's coming to the next chapter. Who's excited for this fight? Find out what's going to happen. Read and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight: Aito vs Fu and the Return to Rain

 **Author's Note: Its Aito and the Zombie Duo vs Team Fu. Who will win? Who will die? While Aito will be fighting Fu, Hikaru will be on a date. Just because they're shinobi doesn't mean they can't be teenagers. Reviews will be nice.**

 **I do not own Naruto.**

 **Aito's POV**

"Ready to go?" Hikaru asked us. Rei and I nodded. Fu and her team left about half an hour before us. Team Ajisai, as Hikaru referred them, has just arrived to depart with us. Us Ame shinobi have to stick together.

"We're ready," Ajisai announced. Hikaru nodded.

"Very well," he replied. He made multiple hand signs before slamming his palm to the sandy ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Jutsu)!" A large cloud appeared before revealing Hikaru's strange looking bird. "Hop on," the Rinnegan user told us.

All six of us were soon on the bird. It spread its wings and flew off at my friend's command. Hikaru said it was best that we leave after Fu left but before the Leaf shinobi as well. He said that he's going to drop me off at the area halfway between the Hidden Sand and the Hidden Waterfall.

There, I was to wait for Kakuzu and Hidan before we go to hunt down Fu. When we confront them, I am to fight and defeat Fu.

"Nervous?" Rei asked me. I shook my head.

"Nope," I replied. "I can beat her. She has never faced a Neko before."

"And you have never fought a jinchuriki before," she responded. "Don't get cocky. While she doesn't have mastery over her tailed beast, she's still a skilled fighter."

"Don't worry, I got this in the bag," I told her.

"You better," Hikaru spoke. "You're my best friend Aito. I won't forgive you if you die." I chuckled at his threat.

"You worry too much guys. Don't forget that I have a healing factor during my transformation stages. Everything's going to be alright," I assured them.

"It better for your sake," Suiren said to me. I gave her a smirk.

"I didn't know you care that much for me," I told her.

"I don't. I just don't want to explain to Kami-sama and Tenshi-sama about your death. Just don't die okay," she replied.

"I won't. I promise," I said with a nod. Minutes passed while we flew to my destination. I was already thinking up strategies on how to take Fu down. She can fly, making it hard for me to attack her in my transformation stages. I'll have to rely in jutsus then.

I wonder what will her reaction will be when she finds out I was never really her friend. That and the fact I only befriended her for information needed to take her down and extract her tailed beast out of her, ultimately killing her.

She'll be devastated. I can assure that. During most of the exams, she only smiled. The only time she wasn't smiling was that incident with the music man, and whenever she was near Hikaru. I can smell the fear from her when she was near him.

Her happiness though was odd to me. No one can be that happy. She's a jinchuriki, so I kind of expected her to be a little bit less happy. I think some of her smiles were false though, to hide the sadness. She desperately wanted to make friends, though I think she managed to make friends with the Konoha shinobi and the Kazekage.

However, people must be careful who they make friends with though. Fu will to have learn that lesson the hard way. I feel bad for her because of the shitty childhood every jinchuriki must go through. One of Akatsuki's goals is to take away the tailed beasts to ensure that won't happen again. Fu's going to be one of the last jinchuriki this world will have.

Minutes passed, and we arrived at my stop. Hikaru's bird was just above the trees of the forest.

"This is your stop Aito," Hikaru told me. "Good luck." I nodded. Before I was about to jump off, someone grabbed my shirt. I turned around to see Suiren with her mask off. She has such wonderful lips. She then kissed my cheek, and I can already feel them burning.

"For luck," she told me. I can tell she was blushing as well. I nodded and jumped off the bird. Landing on the ground, I turned to see the bird flying off to Ame. I waved to them goodbye, and the last thing I saw was Suiren before they disappeared into the sky.

I sat on a rock and waited for the immortal members of the Akatsuki to arrive. Soon I saw the origami bird that Hikaru made. The bird stopped flying, and the Zombie Duo arrived.

"What kept ya?" I asked them.

"Shut it you little fucker," Hidan spat. "I was busy doing a ritual for Jashin-sama."

"Luckily the jinchuriki hasn't arrived," Kakuzu stated. I nodded, and the origami bird started to fly again. The three of us began to follow it.

"So Aito, what more can you tell us about the jinchuriki?" Hidan asked me. "Is she hot?"

"She's underage, I can tell you that," I answered him. "But if you must know, she has a flat chest and has green hair."

"Exotic," the Jashinist replied. Kakuzu slapped him behind the head.

"You disgust me," the miser said to his partner. I snorted a laugh.

"You're not the only person Hidan disgusts. I think everyone in the Akatsuki is disgusted by Hidan," I told him.

"Hey! I resent that remark. People find me interesting!" Hidan snapped.

"In what universe would people find you interesting Hidan?" Kakuzu asked him.

"Fuck you all!" the Jashinist shouted.

"Quiet Hidan," I shushed him. "If anyone is near, we can't alert them."

"The boy is right. You're loudness will take away our element of surprise," Kakuzu said. Hidan mumbled a string of curses as we continued to follow the origami bird. It was only minutes until we met up with our target and her teammates. She looked at me with shock as she saw who was accompanying me.

"Hello Fu," I greeted with a smirk. "It's nice to see you again."

 **Hikaru's POV**

We have just dropped of Aito for his fight against Fu. I have faith that he will win, but I still worry that the worse can happen.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Rei asked me. I nodded.

"Aito is the toughest of us three. He's basically immortal thanks to his healing factor. He won't go down without a fight," I told her.

"Even immortals can still die through different means. Aito can't use his healing factor in human form. While he is difficult to kill in his Neko transformations, he can still die," Rei replied.

"While Aito is the muscle of the group, he's still intelligent. Even if he has difficulty dealing with Fu, Kakuzu and Hidan will jump in and save him. They're more immortal than him," I assured her. "Their opponents are too easy to beat."

"I guess you're right," she told me. The both of us looked at Team Ajisai. Ajisai and Fuyo were comforting Suiren, telling her that Aito will be alright. They don't know much about jinchuriki, but we told them that they hold intense power.

"Go to them," I told Rei. "I tell you guys when we arrive to Ame." She nodded and scooted towards the Rain kunoichi. I stared towards our direction. I started to see rain clouds, meaning we're already going to be in Rain Country.

I know Fu was one of the jinchuriki captured by the Akatsuki. But due to the fact we had little information about her when we got here, we don't know exactly how she got captured. From the reports and documents that we stole, the only jinchuriki they talked the most about was Gaara, Killer Bee, and Naruto Uzumaki.

Gaara is months away, but my main concern is Killer Bee and Naruto. Somewhere next year, Naruto masters the Nine Tails while Killer Bee already mastered the Eight Tails. Once Fu is captured and has her tailed beast extracted, Obito and Zetsu will be disposed of and the jinchuriki will be hunted in numerical order.

We then entered Rain Country. The girls took out their umbrellas to cover themselves from the rain, but I didn't. I let the rain land on me. The rain soothes me, clears me from my troubles. I love the rain.

As we headed our way to the village, I began to form my paper wings.

"Hikaru-sama, what are you doing?" Ajisai asked. I turned to the girls.

"Don't mind me. I'm just going to fly for a while," I told them. With my wings spread, I leaped of the bird and dived downwards. Once I almost reached the ground, I curved upwards and flew towards the sky.

"Woo Hoo!" I screamed. I always enjoyed flying in the rain. It always kept my blood pumping. I zigzagged around the mountains and flew through the rain. I began to see my home village ahead and flew as fast as I can towards it. I turned and saw the girls following me on my bird.

We soon arrived at the area where all the Rain genins met last month. I landed on the ground along with my bird. When the girls got down, my summon dispelled.

"What made you so happy Hikaru-sama?" Ajisai asked me.

"The rain," I answered her. "It brings me peace and washes me from my worries." The girls smiled at my answer. I guess it made them feel better about Aito and his mission. Suddenly multiple pieces of paper appear, forming into my mother. Mom sure does love to make an entrance. She appeared above us with her paper wings, which are way larger than mine.

"Welcome back," she greeted us with a smile. "I see Aito is on his mission for Pein-sama." While Dad's body is now healthy, the people of Ame still see him as Pein.

"Yes," I answered.

"Well, the six of you have performed well and are now promoted to Chunin level," she said. I smiled. While my rank is chunin, my skills are way above one's.

"We are honored Tenshi-sama," Fuyo thanked Mom. She gave her a nod.

"Next week, you three will now start your missions as chunin of the Hidden Rain Village," she told Team Ajisai. All three of them nodded obediently. Mom then turned to us.

"I'll see you two later at the base," she told Rei and I. "Your father is very proud of you right now Hikaru," she said with a smile. I nodded and smiled back.

"It's wonderful to hear," I replied. Never once in my life was I told how proud my parents were of me, mostly due to the fact that they were dead. However, I was now getting told how proud they are of me. Mom then dispersed into multiple pieces of paper, flying back to my father's tower.

"So, what do you guys what to do?" Fuyo asked.

"We just got from a hot desert country," Rei said. "I just want to enjoy this rain and have some fun."

"I know a restaurant that sells the best sweets," Suiren said, her mood a bit better. The three girls decided on that.

"Are you going to join us Ajisai?" Fuyo asked her teammate.

"No, I think I'm going to go train," Ajisai replied. "I want to be ready for our first mission as chunins."

"What about you Hikaru?" Rei asked me. I turned to them.

"I'll just go on a walk," I told her.

"Alright then, let's go girls," she said. Rei left to the opposite direction with Fuyo and Suiren following her.

I was about to go, but Ajisai stopped me.

"Hikaru-sama, can I walk with you?" she asked me.

"I thought you were going to train," I replied.

"I will, but I just want to walk with you if I may. Being with you makes me comfortable," she answered with a small blush.

"You can come with me," I told her. "It'll be nice now that I don't have to walk alone." She gave me a small smile, and we began walking the streets of the village.

"What's it like having Kami-sama and Tenshi-sama as your parents?" she asked me.

"They're wonderful," I answered. "They've cared for me, trained me, and loved me. They're the best parents I could ever ask for."

"That's nice to hear," she replied as she stared at the sky. "I lost my parents during Hanzo's reign. I can barely remember them. For the next few years, I lost hope. Even when Hanzo was overthrown and killed, I didn't have purpose in my life. That all changed when your mother visited my class. She inspired me, and I vowed to be just as great as her."

"I can tell that you will be," I told her. "To tell you the truth, my mother wasn't powerful as she is today when she was young."

"She wasn't?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No," I answered her. "When she was young, she was an orphan as well. She lived with a friend. The both of them then met my father. Together, the three became instant friends. While they lived through the hardships of Hanzo's reign, that didn't stop them from giving up. They soon started Akatsuki to bring peace to Amegakure." My expression turned grim.

"Tragedy struck as my parents' friend died protecting them from Hanzo," I said. I could tell that she was shocked. "However, his death motivated them to continue Akatsuki and bring peace throughout the world so no one will have to suffer any more."

"I don't know what to say," Ajisai replied.

"Before they became Kami and Tenshi, my parents were once orphans. However, it was their hardships that made them who they are. While their methods are questionable to the outside villages, they are only doing what's best for the world." I told her.

"The Hidden Rain will give its full support to their leaders," Ajisai stated. I gave her a smile.

"It's nice to know. I have a feeling that won't change," I said. We continued to walk. "Want to get a bite to eat?"

"I don't know. I should start training," she replied.

"Don't worry. You have plenty of time. Let's have some fun first," I said as I grabbed her hand.

"Alright," she said with a giggle as she followed me.

 **Meanwhile; Aito's POV**

I took a couple of steps towards Fu, but her teammates stopped me.

"Fu run!" one of them shouted at her.

"But he's my friend," she replied.

"He's not your friend! He's the enemy! They're trying to kidnap you!" the other teammate argued.

"He's right Fu," I told the jinchuriki with a smirk. "You better run while you still have a chance. I will take you down if you don't."

"Why?" she asked. I can see tears are about form. "I thought you were my friend."

"I lied. I was just using you, so I can gain info on you in order to capture you. You were never my friend," I explained to her. Tears streamed from her eyes as she stared at me with shock and disbelief.

"Fu, run now!" one of her teammates told her. She obeyed and ran into the forest. Both of them came at me. "You bastard!" the other teammate shouted. They were quickly knocked down by Kakuzu and Hidan.

"Aito, go and get the jinchuriki. We'll handle this," Kakuzu told me.

"Yeah," Hidan said. "Right now, I see two people ready to be sacrificed to Lord Jashin." I gave them a nod and ran into the forest, toward the direction Fu went. I began jumping from tree branch to tree branch to get a better view on the jinchuriki.

All of a sudden, a kunai flew right past my face. Fu then appeared with her wings formed.

"Leave while you still have a chance," she told me. The expression on her face tells me that she's being serious now. "I don't want to hurt you." I smiled at the threat.

"That's too bad," I told her. "I want to hurt you very much." Performing multiple hand signs, I shot multiple air bullets at her. She managed to dodge the technique. The bullets managed to damage the tree behind her, causing it to fall down.

"Hiden: Rinpungakure no Jutsu (Hiden: Hiding in Scale Powder Technique)!" she yelled out. She released some kind of powder from her mouth, which gave off a powerful bright light. I covered my eyes once the light hit me. I uncovered my eyes, but I only saw darkness. I felt something hit my stomach hard, causing me to fall and land on the ground below.

She must have blinded me with that technique of hers. I don't know how long I've got until I regain my sight. I suddenly felt something hit my cheek, sending me to a tree. I got up, but I still couldn't see my surroundings.

"I thought I made my first friends when I met you and your girlfriend," said a voice. I still couldn't see, but I can tell that it belongs to Fu. I received another hit on my shoulder. "I thought I wasn't going to be lonely. Back at home, I was alone. I had no friends. The only person who cared about me was Shibuki, the village leader."

I received a hit to the chest, which caused me to stagger back. I swung a punch, but it hit nothing but air. I sent a kick, but I still didn't make contact with Fu. I felt a hit on my back, causing me to land on the floor.

"I thought you were a good person. You saved me and the Kazekage from that man back in the Chunin Exams," Fu said. "To be honest though, I didn't feel comfortable around your teammate and friend. To be specific, I meant the guy with the red hair. Chomei told me that he has something powerful, saying that I should stay away from him."

I smirked at the statement. It seems we were right. Her tailed beast could sense Hikaru's Rinnegan. I performed multiple hand signs for a jutsu. Maybe I'll get lucky and hit her this time.

"Futon: Kazekiri no Jutsu (Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique)!" I shouted. I shot multiple blades of wind. The next thing I heard was the sound of multiple trees falling down. I felt another hit on my jaw. Now I'm tired of being hit and waiting for my blindness to go away. "Neko Transformation!"

I felt my body changing, with my tail and claws growing. I also felt my eyes and ears change as well. I opened my eyes and saw Fu standing in front of me. Her eyes were red. Was she crying the whole time?

"Looks like you're being serious now," she said.

"I was getting tired of allowing you to use me as a punching bag," I replied. She formed her chakra wings and flew up into the air. I ran and began jumping on the fallen trees. Jumping from the top tree, I managed to reach her. I sent a powerful kick to her stomach, causing her to fall and crash through a couple of trees.

I landed on the ground and ran towards her. She quickly got up and took out a kunai. She lunged at me, but I managed to dodge the strike. Using my sharp claws, I managed to scratch her cheek. She hissed at the pain and covered the scratch marks with her hand. My claws were covered with her blood.

"Had enough?" I asked her. "If you give up, things would be much easier for the both of us."

"I will never give up!" she shouted at me. I didn't expect her to. With her chakra wings still formed, Fu flew towards me. When she got closer, I sent a kick to the side of her head. Clutching her head, she didn't see me sent my knee towards her chin. She staggered back once contact has been made.

I threw a punch at her, but she managed to dodge it. She tried to throw a punch of her own, but I ducked and performed a leg sweep on her. I pounced on her, managing to pin her down.

"Enough of this Fu. You lose, just accept your fate," I told her.

"Never!" she replied. She smashed my nose with her head, causing me to get off of her. I swiped the blood that was dripping from my wounded nose. It'll heal shortly. Still having her wings, Fu attempted to fly away. I didn't want her to escape, so I grabbed her by the ankle. "Let go of me!" She was still flying upwards, but I was dangling onto her.

"Never!" I shouted in a mocking tone. She tried shaking me off, but held on by digging me claws into her skin. She bit her lip in order not to scream. I bit the back of her leg with my feline fangs to weaken her. She let out a loud scream.

Seeing this as an opportunity, I climbed on her and wrapped her in a bear hug. This managed to immobilize her wings, causing to fall. I shifted our positions, causing her to crash onto the ground hard.

I got up and looked at my opponent, who was lying down on a small crater. She tried to get up, but I sent a kick to her chest.

"Stay down," I told her. "You are no longer in any condition to fight me."

"Why don't you just kill me then? Just end it," she said.

"You are needed alive," I told her. "That way, we'll be able to extract the tailed beast from you."

"How…do you know about Chomei?" she asked me. I let out a chuckle.

"Because Chomei is the real reason why you're being captured," I answered her.

"What do you want with Chomei?" she asked. Her voice is full of fear.

"We're going to use Chomei to bring peace. You won't be able to see the results though," I told her. "For a jinchuriki though, you were always too happy. Didn't jinchurikis have harsh childhoods?"

"I did have a terrible childhood," she replied. "The people in Taki saw and treated me different. I lived in a secluded and sheltered lifestyle." She then started to smile. "One day though, Shibuki risked his life to save mine. He taught me the importance of friendship and loyalty. I started to stay happy as a way to look forward to the future."

"If things were any different, we could've been true friends," I told her. "Your village made a mistake of choosing you as their jinchuriki. You're going to have to die soon."

"Well, maybe we can be friends in the next life," she said. Rustles were heard, and I turned to see the Hidan and Kakuzu appearing. My foot was still on Fu's chest.

"Look at all these fallen trees. It must've been some fucking battle wasn't it?" Hidan said. "The bitch is still alive. Do you have any of her blood so I finish her off?" I wiped the blood on my claws on my pants, making sure he doesn't see.

"No," I answered him.

"Are you sure?" he asked me. "You fucked up her face real good."

"Those were caused by weapons," I told him. He gave me a nod, believing my lie. I then gave Fu a fierce kick, knocking her out. "I knocked out the jinchuriki. The fight is over."

"Good. Hidan, take the jinchuriki," Kakuzu told the Jashinist. Hidan wanted to argue, but decided against it. He came over and picked up Fu's unconscious body. "Up ahead the road is where we'll meet Zetsu."

"What about her teammates?" I ask them, going back into my human form.

"Those fuckers are dead. It was fun making them scream," Hidan said. I'm not surprised. We exited out of the forest and went towards the road. Hidan was falling behind, yelling profanities at us to slow down. Once Kakuzu and I were out of earshot, the miser turned to me.

"I heard the talk between you and the jinckuriki. I also saw you wipe the blood from your claws, seeing the blood stains on your pants. Care to explain?" he asked me.

"I decided to give Fu a mercy killing, allowing her to spend the last moments of her life happy. She endured a crappy childhood, and Hidan's ritual would be too harsh and too much for her," I explained to him.

"I can see what you're getting. No one wants to be part of Hidan's disgusting ritual," he replied. "I agree on giving the jinckuriki to spend her last moments being happy, considering that she lived a short life and what the extraction is like."

"Thanks," I replied. We continued to walk down the road until Kakuzu stopped. Before I could ask why he stopped, Zetsu came out from the ground.

"Good job on capturing the jinchuriki. **For a brat** ," both sides of the plant creature said. This guy is really annoying with his split personalities. For calling me a brat, I'm going to dance on his grave.

"Tell me, have you defeated a jinchuriki?" I asked Zetsu.

"No. **However, Akatsuki has already captured a jinchuriki before this one.** After this jinchuriki, there's only seven more to go," the creature answered. " **Maybe we'll be given a mission to capture one**."

"I fucking doubt it," said Hidan as he handed over Fu to the plant. "You're the spy of the group Zetsu. You're not a fighter."

"You don't know much about us Hidan. **You're just a retarded immortal,** " Zetsu told the Jashinist.

"Oi! Are you looking for a fight?" Hidan shouted at the creature as he took out his scythe.

"Enough you two!" Kakuzu shouted at them. "Both of you should stop arguing. Zetsu, take the jinchuriki back to the base. Hidan stop picking fights with everyone. The sooner we do the extraction and the sealing, the sooner I can continue my bounty missions. Time is money."

I should clap my hands to Kakuzu's rant. While I do want to see Hidan kill Zetsu, the fight would waste time. I don't know how long Fu will stay unconscious. Also, I don't Zetsu has any blood for Hidan to use.

"Very well then," the creature replied. He phased into the ground along with Fu.

"We should get back to the base now. The extraction and sealing takes three days to finish," Kakuzu stated. We continued to walk back towards the base, so we don't have to spend the next three days in the forest.

 **Nagato's POV**

I was at my tower overlooking Amegakure. Konan just told me earlier that Hikaru and his team, along with the other Rain genin. She promoted them to the rank of chunin. Right now, Hikaru's friend Aito is dealing with the jinchuriki with Kakuzu and Hidan.

I heard a sound, and I turned to see that Obito appeared.

"Hello Madara. What brings you here?" I asked the Uchiha. I can't let him know that I know his true identity.

"I just came to tell you that Zetsu came with the jinchuriki," he reported. "It seems that your son's friend managed to defeat her, Nagato."

"Considering the clan that Aito comes from, I am not surprised that he won," I told the masked man.

"Those three have proven their worth. Hopefully your son doesn't make you and Konan become soft and weak," he said.

"My son makes Konan and I become stronger in order to protect him!" I snapped at him.

"There's no need to get angry Nagato," Obito said. "Your son is quite powerful and a great asset to the Akatsuki, inheriting your and Konan's abilities. Although I do recall that I did give him some of my Uchiha DNA, so he can awaken the Rinnegan."

"I can assure you that he is thankful for that, but that doesn't mean you can use him as a tool." I told him.

"Don't be like that Nagato. Besides, how can I even use him if you and Konan won't let me go near him?" he asked me.

"Even though Konan and I are elite members of the Akatsuki, we are still parents. We won't let anything harm our child or his friends," I answered him.

"I won't harm them," he told me. "Either way, he's powerful, but I can make him more powerful."

"You don't have the Rinnegan. I do," I told him. "He already unlocked all of his paths, except the Naraka Path. Plus, Konan needs to train him in paper jutsus."

"Speaking of Konan, where does she usually go on her free time?" the masked man asked me.

"She either watches over the village or spends time with Hikaru and/or I," I answered him. I can't let him know that she's visiting the baby version of Hikaru.

"I hope the two of you aren't keeping any secrets that I should know about. I already decided not to continue press the fact that your son is 14 years than he should be," he said.

"Oh really," I said to him. "What about you? Why do you wear that mask? Do you have only one eye considering the fact that the mask has only one eyehole? I haven't read anything about Madara Uchiha losing an eye."

"What I look like is none of your concern," he said.

"And what Konan does on her spare time isn't any of your concern either," I told him. We both glared at each other for a while before Obito broke the silence.

"Fine," he replied. "Just to let you know, if it wasn't for me, you would've stayed a cripple."

"And if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have an organization," I responded back to him. He teleported away, leaving me alone. I can't wait to kill him. Millions of paper butterflies then appeared, forming into my beautiful Konan.

"Did something happen?" she asked.

"It was just Obito," I told her. "He informed me that the jinchuriki of the Seven Tails has been captured. She was defeated by Aito."

"Hikaru and his friends never ceased to amaze me," she said. It was true. Those three managed to gain information on the jinchuriki, with Aito managing to defeat her singlehandedly.

"After we extract the Seven Tails and seal it, we'll kill Obito and Zetsu while we have the chance," I told her. She gave me a nod. As Hikaru said, killing those two would save the world a lot of trouble.

"You'll get the honor of killing Obito?" she asked. I get can tell she's very excited to execute them.

"We'll Itachi will kill Zetsu, so you and I will kill Obito. The kids will help in fighting them," I told her.

"If he harms them, I will not hesitate on giving him a slow and painful death," she stated, already in mother mode. I smiled at her statement. One of the reasons I love her is her fearlessness. "After we kill them, what do we do then?"

"After some thinking, I decided to continue with the jinchuriki hunt," I told her. She gave me a confusing look. I don't blame her. "Jinchurikis have always been known to be weapons of war. The First Hokage distributed them among the Hidden Villages as a way to bring peace and stability. Capturing and sealing all nine of the tailed beasts would be our first step to a peaceful world. How can a war be fought if you don't have any weapons?"

"While it is smart, I don't think the villages will agree with the idea. They're all too stubborn," she said. "What if they wage war on us?"

"Don't worry my Tenshi. I'll figure out a way to deal with them," I assured her. "I'll make sure there won't be a war."

"Once we get all the tailed beasts, what do we do with them," she asked.

"We'll make sure that no one will ever use that power. One tailed beast is already too much power, and the villages are using them to create jinchurikis. Jinchurikis live a hard life despite being a living weapon for their village. Once all the tailed beasts are sealed, no one will ever have to experience the life of a jinchuriki ever again," I explained to her.

"And then we'll continue our campaign on making the world a better place," she said. "Once we achieve that world, we'll be living as a true family. You, me, and both Hikarus." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I kissed her back.

"Yes my Tenshi," I replied as I continued to kiss her back.

 **Author's Note:** **That's it for this chapter. Aito fought Fu and won. Nagato reveals his new plans for the Akatsuki and is preparing for his fight with Obito. Next chapter will have Nagato, Konan, Itachi, and Team Hikaru against Obito and Zetsu. R &R. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine: Follow the Leader

 **Author's Note: For some of you who are wondering, Nagato decides to continue to the jinchuriki hunt so no one can ever become a jinchuriki and no village can ever use the power of a tailed beast as a weapon. Weapons lead to war, but you can't have a war without weapons. He currently doesn't know when and how each Akatsuki members die since he didn't asked yet.**

 **I do not own Naruto**

 **Rei's POV**

Hikaru, Aito, and I were at the extraction ritual the Akatsuki was performing. It was a pretty disturbing sight, seeing the Seven Tails being pulled out of Fu.

"So is this what we're going to do after those two are taken out," Aito whispered to Hikaru, gesturing to Obito and Zetsu. Hikaru gave him a nod. The extraction and sealing takes three whole days to finish, giving the three of us lots of free time. We left the room and went to another.

"How long has it been," I asked.

"About two and a half days," Hikaru replied. Well, at least it's almost done. We continued to watch the Seven Tails being extracted from Fu, who was moaning and groaning in pain. I noticed a sad look Aito was giving to the jinchuriki during the extraction.

"Something wrong," I asked him.

"She could've lived a long life if she wasn't a jinchuriki," he answered. "She was a really nice person."

"She was," Hikaru said. It was surprising to hear him say that, considering Fu never went close to him. "She was seen as a weapon to her village and was hated upon. People like her shouldn't have those kinds of lives. They deserve better."

"So that's what your father is planning? Taking all the tailed beasts, so no one can be made a jinchuriki?" I asked him. He gave me a nod.

"Yup. That's way much better than turning the moon into a large sharingan and placing a genjutsu upon the world," he replied. "He said that since jinchurikis are known to be a village's most powerful weapon, it would eventually lead to war."

"No one likes a war," Aito said. "Once all the tailed beasts are collected, what is he going to do with them?"

"He's going to keep it in a safe place where no one can find them," the Uzumaki answered. "We don't have enough power to seal all of them once they're collected."

"What about Gaara and your cousin Naruto?" he asked. "Just like Fu, they're around our age."

"Gaara was once a bloody thirsty boy who loved killing without remorse. I don't think he was held accountable for his deeds, but was still made Kazekage," I stated. "He could rot for all I care." We all muttered in agreement that we don't really care about Gaara.

"What about your cousin Naruto?" Aito asked the Rinnegan user.

"There's a possibility he'll stop the jinchuriki hunt at Naruto, seeing that the blonde is family. If he doesn't, we'll make sure Naruto survives the extraction," Hikaru stated.

"Very well then," I replied. "Has your father thought of a plan to deal with Obito and Zetsu?" Hikaru nodded.

"Itachi is going to take out Zetsu quickly," he said. "Then it'll be the six of us against Obito.

"It won't be hard taking out Obito," Aito said. "Two Rinnegan wielders, one Yuki Clan member, one Neko Clan member, one Uchiha, and Ame's Lady Tenshi against an Uchiha with one sharingan eye."

"Don't get cocky," I told the Neko. "Obito has the ability to teleport and become intangible."

"That ability has limits," Hikaru responded. "He can't use that ability constantly. He'll have to solidify to attack. With the six of us going at him, he'll stay on the defensive and will lose that ability temporarily. That will give us the opportunity to kill him."

"Either way, I can't wait for the brawl," Aito stated. Hikaru and I agreed with him. Obito is an S-ranked criminal. Defeating him will be an incredible feat for us.

"Once they're taken out, there will be two spots left open. Who'll take them?" I asked.

"I believe that the three of us will stay as a team, taking those spots and making the total of Akatsuki members eleven," Hikaru explained.

"Since we have knowledge of the future, we'll have to help the ones who died which are all of them," Aito said.

"For each jinchuriki, my father would want to know what happens so mistakes will not be made and members won't die," Hikaru said.

"Alright then," I said with a yawn. "Wake me up when the extraction is done."

"Hikaru will do it," Aito said. "I too want a cat nap." Hikaru gave a sigh.

"Fine but when it's time for the fight, you two better wake up when I tell you," he said.

"Yeah, yeah," Aito replied. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." Aito and I each went to our rooms. When I entered mine, I lied down on my bed. I drifted off into a deep sleep.

 _It was snowing. A woman was carrying a bundle in her arms. She was running. A squad of shinobi, who have the Hidden Mist emblem on their headbands, were running after her. She raised her palm at her and shot a blast of ice at the group. One of them got hit with the blast and was frozen._

 _"Don't let her get away!" one of them yelled. "Lord Yagura wants freaks like her dead!" One of them threw a couple of shuriken at her. She got struck by the shurikens, but she dispelled into smoke. The shurikens turned out to have hit a small log._

 _"She must have substituted herself with a log!" a Mist shinobi said._

 _"I can sense her! She's over there!" another Mist shinobi said, pointing to a direction._

 _"What are you guys waiting for? After her!" another ordered. The rest of the Mist shinobi ran after the woman._

 _She raised another palm at them and shot another blast of ice at them, managing to get two of them. However, this gave the rest the opportunity to get closer to her. The woman created a wall of ice between her and her pursuers._

 _She continued to run, but two kunai struck the back of her right thigh. She bit her lip to stop herself from letting out a scream._

 _"You think that wall is enough to stop us? It only slowed us down for a second you bitch," said a Mist shinobi._

 _"Just leave me alone," the woman pleaded. "I just want to be with my child."_

 _"Sorry, but you killed some of my men," the shinobi said. "Because of that, you and your child with have to pay with your lives." The Mist shinobi all took out their kunai and threw them at the woman and her child. The mother turned around, and allowed the kunai to hit her on the back instead of both her and her baby._

 _Most of her back was now covered with her blood as tears were coming out of her eyes. She brought her child closer to her chest as she fell on her knees. She drew heavy pants as she felt her life leaving her._

 _The shinobi were walking closer to her and were about to end her life until they stop. They all let out screams as they were attacked by unknown forces. The woman heard their screams but didn't dare to look. All she was focusing on was protecting her baby._

 _The screams ended, and silence came until it was ended by a voice._

 _"Looks like they're all dead Itachi," a man said. His partner gave no reply. "What about the woman?"_

 _"The way I see it, it looks like she's dying. We can't help her," the man's partner, Itachi, said. The woman turned to see who saved her from her attackers. She gasped when she saw them._

 _One of them was a tall male. His skin is blue and has shark like features. His partner, on the other hand, looked like a young, normal male human. However, his eyes were a combination of red and black. Both of them wore black cloaks with red clouds on them. She clutched her baby tightly._

 _"She has a child," the blue man told his partner. Instead of replying, the man, with red and black eyes, walked toward to woman._

 _"Don't be afraid," the man said to the woman. "We won't hurt you or your child." The woman didn't say anything but replied with a nod. "You are dying. Therefore, you won't be able to take care of your child anymore."_

 _The woman stared at the man with shock and fear. She couldn't die. Who will take care of her child? Her husband died protecting them. She was an only child with her parents dying a few years ago._

 _"I promise we'll take your child to a safe place where she won't be harmed," said the young man. "You can trust me. My name is Itachi." The woman gave a nod and slowly handed her child to Itachi. The raven haired man carefully took the child from her. The child is a baby girl with dark brown hair._

 _"Thank you," the woman said. Itachi gave the woman a nod before she collapsed on the ground dead._

" _Kisame, give the woman a burial. She deserves one after all she went through," Itachi said. His blue skin partner nodded and gently picked up the dead woman. "Do you know why Hidden Mist shinobi were after this woman and her child?"_

" _She must have had a bloodline. Damn Yagura," Kisame cursed. "I hope that brat dies a painful and horrible death." Itachi nodded as he gently held the baby, who was now crying for her mother. He knew about the current situation with the Hidden Mist Village. The current Mizukage has ordered all clans with Kekkei Genkai to be killed._

 _Most of the clans are currently scattered but are still hunted down. The bloodline massacre reminded him of the Uchiha Clan massacre that he was ordered to carry out. No matter where, things like this always occur. After burying the woman, Kisame went to his partner._

" _Are we going to take the child with us?" he asked._

" _We can't take her with us to the Akatsuki. She won't have a life in the organization," Itachi said to his partner. "However, we'll take her with us to the Hidden Rain Village. We can place her in an orphanage. She'll have better care and a better life there." Kisame gave his partner a smile._

" _We better get going then," he said. "We wouldn't want the little guppy to stay in the cold any longer do we?" Itachi shook his head._

" _No we wouldn't," he replied. Both members of the Akatsuki took off running back towards the Hidden Rain Village, taking the baby girl with them. Even though they will be placing the girl in an orphanage, both Akatsuki members had a feeling that will not be the last time they'll see her._

I woke up startled. It's been a very long time since I had that dream. The last time I had it was when I was a little girl. I forgot about it, but now I'm having it. Itachi and Kisame were the ones who rescued me. I never got the chance to thank them. I then heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I told the visitor. The door opened, revealing Hikaru. "What's up?" I asked him.

"It's almost time," he answered. "We need to get ready." I gave him a nod. Let's do this.

 **Konan's POV**

The sealing has been done, and the jinchuriki is now dead. Her body is laying lifeless on the floor.

"Hidan, get rid of the body," Nagato told the Jashinist, who then complained about having to do all the work. He received a hit from behind by Kakuzu. It's almost time to kill Obito, and I'm pretty excited. When Hidan came back, Nagato turned to the Akatsuki. "Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori," he muttered. "You five have the rest of the day off. Go spend it outside the base."

Deidara, Hidan, and Kisame got pretty excited and eagerly left the base. Sasori and Kakuzu were confused, but they shrugged and left the base as well. Only Itachi, Obito, Zetsu, Nagato, and I were in the base as well as Hikaru and his team.

"Nagato," Obito said in his Madara voice. "What was that about about?" Both the masked man and Zetsu were facing the man I love.

"We just sealed a tailed beast that we captured. I thought we should give the members a day off and celebrate," Nagato answered.

"Celebrate?" Obito asked. Itachi is currently standing behind our targets. His eyes activated into the Sharingan.

"Yes. We celebrate right now," Nagato told the masked man. Instantly, Itachi's Sharingan began to transform into the Mangekyo Sharingan. His eyes began to bleed, and Zetsu was soon engulfed in black flames. Obito was astonished at what he just saw.

"Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)!" Nagato yelled. Obito was caught off guard and was soon slammed into the wall. Zetsu screamed, crying out for 'mother.' He then fell to the floor as his body was still on fire.

"Nagato, what is the meaning of this?!" Obito screamed with his voice full of anger. Nagato glared at the masked man.

"You know there was going to be a time where we would betray each other," Nagato told Obito. "Obito Uchiha, I hereby terminate your membership within the Akatsuki!"

"How did you know my real name?" the masked man asked. Nagato and I gave him no reply. "No matter, I'll just have to kill the three of you." All of a sudden, a missile was shot at Obito. The Uchiha managed to dodge the attack.

"The only person who's going to be killed is you Obito," said a young voice. I turned to see my child in his Ashura Path form, along with Aito in his first transformation stage and Rei.

"It was you brats," Obito said. "I should have known."

"Enough Obito," Itachi said. "Surrender and we'll make your death quick."

"That's not going to happen," the older Uchiha said. "If I have to go down, I'll at least take some of you with me!" He then shot a giant fireball at Itachi. Hikaru got in front of our Uchiha ally and absorbed the fireball in his Preta Path form.

Once the fireball was completely absorbed, Obito teleported and appeared in front of Hikaru in order to strike him down with a kunai.

"Bansho Ten'in (Universal Pull)!" Nagato's voiced cried out. Obito was pulled towards Nagato before the Uchiha could kill my son. Seeing this as an opportunity, I shot multiple paper shurikens at the masked man.

Obito warped and appeared at a different location of the room. However, he did not expect to receive a punch from Aito, who now has purple markings on his legs and arms. It must be his second transformation stage. After getting hit, the masked Uchiha was then struck by a blast of ice by Rei.

"Good shot," Itachi commented.

"Thanks," the ice user replied with a smile. Obito got up and was clearly angry.

"I had enough," he stated. Performing hand signs, he called out his jutsu. "Katon: Bakufu Ranbu (Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance)!" Obito released a spiral stream of fire at Itachi and Rei. Nagato got in front of them this time and absorbed the jutsu in his Preta Path form.

Aito came in to throw Obito another punch, but the Uchiha was ready this time. The punch went right through his body. Aito continued to try punching the masked Uchiha, but his punches just went right through him.

"Shinra Tensei!" My son's voice cried out. Obito was pushed forwards, allowing Aito to land a hard punch on the Uchiha. Itachi appeared right in from of the masked man and gave him a powerful kick, sending Obito back.

The orange spiral mask that Obito is wearing now has a crack on it. He was starting to pant, considering he has to fight six people at once. Nagato and Hikaru both shot missiles at him, but the projectiles were sucked into a vortex the Uchiha created. However, this caused the masked Uchiha to clutch the right side of his head.

"You're finished Obito," Nagato said. "Do you have any last words before we kill you?"

"Yes," the Uchiha replied. "It was because of me that Yahiko died. I killed most of the members of his Akatsuki who were coming for your rescue." The masked man gave a dark chuckle. "Even if you do successfully kill me, you'll never forget the fact that you failed to protect your best friend."

Nagato's face was soon filled with rage as well as mine. It was because of Obito that our best friend is now dead. Yahiko never trusted him, giving the Uchiha the reason to kill him.

"Bansho Ten'in!" Nagato cried out. Obito was pulled towards Nagato, who took out a chakra receiver to stab the masked Uchiha. Unfortunately, Obito became intangible again, making the rod go through him. Nagato attempted to fight the Uchiha in taijutsu, but his hits only went through him.

While Nagato was keeping him occupied, I created the Paper Chakram. I motioned the other four to join Nagato in fighting Obito. While their jutsus and hits were going through him, Obito was starting to become overwhelmed.

Seeing this as my opportunity, I threw the deadly disk of paper at the masked Uchiha. He was moving back from the group. I manipulated the disk to attack him from behind. The group of five moved away, much to his confusion. We watched as the paper disk went through his stomach before dispelling.

Obito stared at his wound as blood came out from it. Nagato and Hikaru quickly got to opposite sides of the Uchiha and raise their palms towards him.

"Bansho Ten'in!" they both yelled. Both were pulling Obito as it was a tug of war game. I can tell that Obito was feeling the pain he was receiving. He was about to warp away until blood splattered the room. We watch as the masked Uchiha was lying on the ground in two pieces.

The Uchiha coughed as blood flowed from behind his mask. Nagato walked towards the fallen Uchiha and ripped off the orange mask. Obito's face was not a pretty sight. The dying Uchiha continued to cough up blood.

"All…I wanted….was for the world…to be at….peace," he stated.

"The peace that you desired is only fake peace. The way I see it, you were only doing it for yourself instead of the world," Nagato replied. "However, I will bring true peace to this world. Goodbye Obito." With that, Nagato took out another chakra receiver and stab Obito through his only good eye.

All six of us stared at the dead body of the man who manipulated the Akatsuki. Itachi already extinguished the black flames that killed Zetsu, whose body is now a pile of ash.

"Nagato-sama, what do we do next?" asked Itachi.

"Change of plans," he replied.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked.

"After Obito confessed to having a part in Yahiko's death, I've realized there are still people like him out there in this world," Nagato explained. "Even if we continue the hunt for the jinchuriki, the villages would try to stop us and would eventually wage war."

"Didn't you say you would prepare for war for it happens?" I asked him.

"Even if we are prepared, there are eleven of us and the Hidden Rain village only. We would still be in a disadvantage," Nagato said.

"Plus, Zetsu can create hundreds of copies of himself," Aito added. "He could've been of use to us if he hadn't allied himself with Obito."

"The world is full of evil and corruption," Hikaru said. "It's a more important matter to deal with than the tailed beasts."

"Exactly," Nagato said. "The Akatsuki is an organization created to bring peace to the shinobi world. There won't be a peaceful world as long as people like Obito, Madara, and Zetsu exist."

"So we're ending the jinchuriki hunt?" asked Rei.

"Not quite," Nagato answered.

"Explain," Itachi said with a confusing look.

"The Hidden Villages would come after us if we just try to capture all nine of the tailed beasts," Nagato explained. "However, they won't come after us if we have a very good reason. If jinchurikis abuse the power of their tailed beast and cause trouble, then we will come after them and take away their tailed beast as punishment. Yagura is a perfect example."

"That's a good idea," I said. "Jinchurikis don't deserve the power they have if they're going to just use it for bad intentions."

"I agree," said Itachi.

"Very well then, we'll tell the rest of the Akatsuki of our new goals," Nagato said.

"How about we just let them have their day off," said Hikaru. "We could just tell them tomorrow."

"Besides, we can relax more now that Obito and Zetsu are dead. They would have caused a lot of trouble for the world," Rei said.

"What do you mean," Itachi asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Since you're planning to die by your brother's hand and the fact that you helped us kill those two, I suppose there's no harm in telling you the truth," I told Itachi.

"What do you mean the truth?" Itachi asked.

"Hikaru, Aito, and Rei are currently fourteen years from the future," Nagato explained. "They come from a future where all of the Akatsuki are dead because of Obito and Zetsu. The two started a war for their plan which led to disastrous consequences, involving the resurrection the real Madara Uchiha and a crisis with the moon."

"You three came back to stop them before that future can happen?" Itachi asked the three. They all nodded.

"That and I wanted to save the lives of my parents. Their deaths weren't meant to happen," Hikaru said.

"I see. What happens with Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"He kills Orochimaru and you. Then he becomes a villain, but that was because of Obito's influence. Then he sort of becomes a good guy," Aito said.

"Well now that Obito's dead, I won't have anything to worry about Sasuke. His future is hopefully now better," Itachi stated.

"Are you still planning to die?" Nagato asked the Uchiha. "You are an important member and can help the Akatsuki on its new goal of ridding the evil and corruption of this world."

"I will still help the Akatsuki with its new goal. However, I won't find peace unless Sasuke kills me. I deserve it after all the horrors I've done," Itachi said.

"I know about the massacre Itachi," Nagato said. "It wasn't your fault. It was Danzo's. He's the one who deserves to die, not you."

"Then my dying wish is for you to kill Danzo and the elders," Itachi told him. "I do recall the Danzo used to work with Hanzo the Salamander, the man you overthrew."

"Yes, Hanzo was also the one who forced Yahiko to sacrifice himself to save the two of us," I told the Uchiha.

"Then you have a very good reason to kill Danzo. The elders agreed to the plan, so they're just as guilty as well," Itachi said.

"Since there's no way to convince you not to die, how would you like to spend the rest of your life before you die?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, I would like to see a wedding," the Uchiha answered while looking and Nagato and I.

"Who's wedding?" Nagato asked. He can be so dense sometimes.

"A wedding for you and Konan," Itachi said. "You two have a child, well two, yet I don't see any of you wearing a ring except the Akatsuki's ring."

"Very well, Konan and I will have a wedding in which you'll get to see. All of the Akatsuki will be invited," Nagato stated. I blushed at his announcement of us having a wedding.

"Good to hear," Itachi said with a rare smile. Itachi hardly smiles, meaning he must be very excited. It'll be sad once he's gone. His brother doesn't know how much he sacrificed. We ended the conversation and took the dead bodies of Obito and Zetsu to burn them.

 **The Next Day; Itachi's POV**

Nagato-sama called for a meeting that every Akatsuki member has to participate in. It seems like he's going to tell the rest of the organization of his new plans for them. I prefer this new plan. People like Orochimaru and Obito needs to be dealt with.

The rest of the Akatsuki, as well as Hikaru, Rei and Aito, have arrived. It's still hard to believe that those three are from the future. It's weird when I see Rei. She looks like I have seen her before. Maybe I'll figure it out later.

"I see that all of you are now here," Nagato-sama said.

"You're kind of wrong Leader-sama," Sasori said.

"Yeah, where are Zetsu and that idiot Tobi, un?" Deidara asked.

"I had them killed," Nagato-sama replied bluntly. The five members who did not participate in the battle stared at the Rinnegan user silently. Then Kisame started to laugh.

"Good one Leader-sama," my partner said. "I didn't know you can make jokes. Seriously, where are they?" Instead of repeating himself, Nagato-sama tossed Obito's cracked mask to the floor. The five looked at it in disbelief.

"You did it, un. You really did it," Deidara said, still staring at the mask.

"I never thought that little shit would finally be gone," Hidan said. He then turned to his partner. "I told you Kakuzu that Leader-sama would have had enough with Tobi and would kill him. You owe money," the Jashinist said with a laugh.

"I can understand you killing Tobi but why kill Zetsu?" Kakuzu asked. "He was our best spy?"

"Zetsu was revealed to be a potential traitor. He had Tobi as his partner, making it the best opportunity to kill that mask fool," Konan answered.

"Plus, we have Sasori's spy system. We no longer need that plant creature," Nagato-sama added. Deidara then rushed up to the Uzumaki and kneeled before him.

"I am hereby in your debt Leader-sama. I shall forever be your servant and obey your every command without question," Deidara told Nagato-sama, holding on to Obito's mask.

"Get up Deidara. You're making a fool out of yourself," the Rinnegan user told the explosive expert. He did, nodding his head.

"Now that Tobi and Zetsu are dead, who will be taking their place?" Sasori asked.

"These three will be taking their place," Konan said, gesturing to the three time travelers.

"Why them?" Kakuzu asked. "I'm not being rude, but shouldn't shinobi with the most experience be allowed in the Akatsuki?"

"They're joining, because they participated in Tobi's and Zetsu's deaths," Nagato-sama replied.

"If those three helped fucking kill Tobi, then I have no problem with them joining," Hidan said.

"I second that statement, yeah!" Deidara shouted.

"Fine, I'm okay with them joining," Kakuzu said.

"Same here," Sasori said.

"Same," Kisame said.

"Hn," I replied.

"Very well then," Nagato-sama said. "Hikaru, Aito, and Rei, I hereby make you official members of the Akatsuki. You will receive your rings and cloaks later. Now, let's continue the meeting."

"It has been decided that will be changing our goals," Konan announced.

"What?" Kisame asked.

"The Akatsuki was, is, and forever will be an organization for peace. However, we are changing our methods of achieving peace," Nagato-sama explained.

"Elaborate," Kakuzu said.

"When I was killing Tobi, I realized that the jinchuriki hunt will just bring unwanted conflict to this organization. Instead of focusing on the jinchuriki, we should be dealing on people like Madara Uchiha and Orochimaru. Rapists, sex traffickers, crime lords, corrupt politicians, and tyrants plague this world, and it is up to the Akatsuki to rid them from this world," the Rinnegan user explained.

"We will bring justice to those who bring harm to the innocent, justice to those who prey on the weak, justice to those who wrong others," Konan stated.

"While I know the Akatsuki is an organization made up of S-ranked criminals, we all have been wronged by our former villages that we used to call home," Nagato-sama said. The rest of us murmured in agreement.

"Our methods of justice will be quite different from the Hidden Villages. We cannot escape our paths because it is who we are," Konan stated.

"The Akatsuki will cast judgment upon the evil and corruption of this world and will punish with no mercy. Our punishment for those will be sacrifices, explosions, poison, heart-stealing, or anything else more," Nagato-sama said.

"As for the jinchuriki hunt, we will not stop it necessarily," Konan said. "There will be jinchurikis who will abuse the power of their tailed beasts, and the Akatsuki will be the ones to stop them. Their punishments will be the extraction and sealing of their tailed beasts. Yagura is a prime example of a jinchuriki abusing their power."

I began to notice that Kisame and Rei gritted their teeth when Yagura's name was mentioned. Then it hit me. Rei was the child Kisame and I rescued from those Kiri shinobi a few months back. Her Kekkei Genkai is the Ice Release, meaning she is from the Yuki Clan. The Yuki Clan is one of the Hidden Mist's clans with a Kekkei Genkai. Yagura was the one who started the Bloodline Massacre.

"Now then, do you all agree with this new change of plans?" Konan asked.

"What were the previous plans for the tailed beasts?" Sasori asked.

"Tobi wanted to use them to cast a powerful genjutsu upon the world. Zetsu agreed with his plan," Nagato-sama answered.

"I can see why you killed them," Kakuzu said. "That would mean lack of freedom, and we would be living in a lie."

"I agree, un," said Deidara. "I can't believe that idiot thought up such a stupid idea."

"So do you all agree?" Konan asked. "To be honest, you were all judged and passed." The rest of the Akatsuki were a bit surprised that they were judged but were glad they passed their test.

"Glad to hear. When do we get to kill some fucking heathens who dare taints this world?" Hidan asked.

"Soon," Nagato-sama said. "Kisame, what is the current situation of Kiri's civil war?"

"The rebellion is winning. Soon, the rebels will take over and claim the Hidden Mist," Kisame replied. "Yagura is becoming desperate and paranoid."

"Just like Hanzo was," Konan stated.

"Kisame, you and Itachi will go to the Hidden Mist Village," Nagato-sama ordered. "Akatsuki has now casted judgment on Yagura and hereby punishes him by having his tailed beast removed for crimes of tyranny and mass genocide."

"Hai Leader-sama," Kisame and I replied.

"If I may Leader-sama, can I join Kisame and Itachi on this mission," Rei asked.

"Why is that?" the Rinnegan user asked.

"The Yuki Clan has always been one of the Hidden Mist's clans. They were also one of the clans who suffered because of Yagura's tyranny," the ice user answered.

"Very well then," Nagato-sama replied. "You may join Kisame and Itachi on this mission."

"Thank you Leader-sama," Rei said with a bow.

"Now it's time for the last part of the agenda," Konan stated. "You are all invited to the wedding Leader-sama and I will be having." Kakuzu, Sasori, Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame all stared at her like she grew a second head.

"You mean you two aren't married, un?" Deidara asked. Konan shook her head.

"This is going to cost money," Kakuzu said.

"That and the wedding gifts you all will be getting us," Nagato-sama added.

"Can it be a Jashin wedding?" Hidan asked.

"What happens at a Jashin wedding?" Konan asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Stuff that you guys won't like and won't consider appropriate," the Jashinist replied with his head held down.

"Then no for the Jashinist wedding, but you'll still be the priest," Nagato-sama told Hidan. The Jashinist thanked the Akatsuki leader. "Meeting dismissed."

 **Author's Note: This chapter is now done. The shocking twist is Nagato changing his plans once again, but this time more permanently. The Akatsuki will be what Kishimoto intended, a group of anti-heroes. They will be serving justice, but their methods will be considered controversial. Sorry for the little OOC-ness at the end of the chapter. Next chapter is Itachi, Kisame, and Rei vs Yagura. Read and Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten: Turtle Destruction Wave

 **Author's Note: Here's another history of Rewinding History. This chapter will feature Rei, Itachi, and Kisame against Yagura. Next week, I'll be starting a fan fiction story called Akatsuki ga Kill! It's basically the Akame ga Kill storyline, but Night Raid/main characters will be the Akatsuki. Basically Naruto charaters with Akame ga Kill! setting.**

 **Hikaru's POV**

Aito and I were outside of the Akatsuki base with Rei, who was getting ready for her mission to go the Hidden Mist with Itachi and Kisame. All three of us are wearing our new Akatsuki cloaks and rings. Zetsu's and Obito's rings were destroyed. My ring says "prince", Rei's says "ice," and Aito's says "cat." Probably not the most creative, but who cares.

"This whole thing turned out different than we thought uh?" Aito asked. Now that I have thought of it, it did. I thought we would continue the jinchuriki hunt, but now the Akatsuki delivers hard justice to those who deserve it.

"Yup," Rei replied.

"Good luck on your mission," I told Rei.

"Yeah," Aito said. "Yagura should be weaker than Fu given the fact he has four tails less than her, but he should be also more deranged as well."

"Don't worry guys, I'll be careful," Rei replied. "By the way Aito, Suiren been worried about you ever since we dropped you off for your fight with Fu. You should go see her."

"Really? I'll go see her then once you guys leave," Aito said. I can tell that he's very excited.

"Go see who?" said a deep voice. The three of us turned around to see Kisame and Itachi. "It looks like kitty here has himself a girlfriend," the shark said.

"First of all, don't call me kitty. That's a bit insulting to my gender as a guy," Aito told Kisame. "Second, don't forget the prince." I wanted to strangle him as he made a gesture to me.

"Ho Ho Ho, looks like Leader-sama's son has a girlfriend as well. Too bad little Rei didn't end up with one of you," Kisame said.

"Kisame, leave them alone. They're just teenagers," Itachi told his partner.

"We're teenagers with powerful Kekkei Genkais," Rei replied.

"Yet you can't even beat me," the Sharingan user shot back.

"Ha! He got you there gaki," Kisame said with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get going. I want to kill Yagura already," Rei said.

"You and I both," Kisame said. "Though we do need him alive in order to extract and seal his tailed beast."

"We need to hurry before the rebellion kills him," Itachi said. He then turned to Aito and me. "We'll see you guys in a couple of days. Don't get into any trouble." Both of us nodded to our surrogate brother. He gave a small smile. "Good." The three of them then dashed off towards the Land of Water.

"How long does he have left?" Aito asked me.

"One year," I answered.

"Can the Akatsuki pass judgment on Sasuke?" the Neko asked. I gave a sigh. I've been thinking what will happen to the young Uchiha now that Obito isn't alive to influence him.

"Itachi wants his brother to live a happy life and not know the truth behind the Uchiha Clan massacre," I explained to my best friend. "If he finds out the truth somehow, it'll be his actions that will decide his fate."

"Therefore, we'll have to kill him if he decides to destroy Konoha and not understand his brother's sacrifice," Aito stated. I nodded.

"Yes. Whatever Sasuke does when he is given the truth, the Akatsuki will pass judgment upon him," I said. The Akatsuki are my family in which I see Itachi as my older brother. "Enough sadness, let's go to the Hidden Rain. Suiren is dying to see you."

"Same with Ajisai waiting to see you," Aito replied with a grin. I gave him a shove, and we raced towards Amegakure. The base we were at is only a couple of miles from the village. However, we decided to make the race more interesting.

Aito decided to race in his first transformation stage while I decided to fly with my paper wings. The race was in fact short considering our speed. Aito's speed is given a boost thanks to his transformation while I have the rain as the advantage.

The race finished with me winning thanks to the mud caused by the rain slowing him down. Aito could've beaten me in a race on if the land was dry though. As we arrived at the gates, we were given immediate access to the village.

As we walked in, all the civilians were bowing at us and gave us kindness.

"I can get used to this," Aito said. I elbowed him right in the gut.

"Don't take advantage of them," I told him. "Besides, they're giving me more respect due to my heritage."

"Yeah, yeah, not all of us have red hair, paper abilities, and the Rinnegan," he told me. I shrugged.

"Hey, I can't help it that I look this way. If you're jealous, blame my genetic code," I replied.

"Why would I be jealous of your red hair?" he asked. I frowned at the question.

"Why wouldn't you be jealous? My hair is stylish. Every Uzumaki has the most stylish red hair. Well, every Uzumaki except Naruto," I told him. He let out a chuckle.

"I guess he has too much of the Fourth Hokage's genes inside of him," he said. I nodded. We eventually reached towards the training grounds of the village. There, we saw Team Ajisai training. Due to the fact that it constantly rains here, most of the shinobi have an affinity for Water Release. There are some who have an affinity for Earth of Lightning Release though.

We watched at the three kunoichi trained together. The both of us masked our chakra in order for them not to notice us. They're pretty good, even at Chunin level. We continued to watch as they performed ninjutsu and taijutsu.

"Should we tell them that we're here?" Aito asked me. I thought of it but then shook my head.

"Nah, just let them find out on their own. Consider this training. For sensors, they're doing a terrible job," I told him.

"We are hiding our chakra though," he pointed out. I shrugged.

"So? Besides, wait till the look on their faces when they see us," I replied with a chuckle. He nodded back, smiling.

It was only a few minutes until they saw us and screamed. We laughed at their reaction, causing them to pout with anger.

"You scared us!" Fuyo yelled. Suiren walked a few steps closer.

"Why haven't you came to see me after your mission?!" she asked Aito, pointing her finger at him. "I was so worried about you."

"I 'm sorry Suiren-chan. I was just busy with the Akatsuki," he answered with his hands raised up. Suiren-chan? The masked kunoichi blushed when he called her that.

"I can see," Ajisai said, looking at us. "So you're officially part of the Akatsuki Hikaru-sama?"

"Yup," I confirmed. "Rei, Aito, and I are part of the Akatsuki now. The Akatsuki, along with the Hidden Rain Village, will deliver justice to the evil and corruption of the Shinobi World in order to make this a peaceful world."

"That's amazing," Ajisai responded.

"Where's Rei-san?" Fuyo asked.

"She's currently on a mission for the Akatsuki," Aito explained to her. The three of them nodded, understanding.

"Now that training is over, you two should hang out with us," Suiren stated.

"As you wish, Suiren-chan," Aito replied. This brought another blush to the masked girl's face.

"Do you want us to hang out as well Ajisai-chan?" I asked the purple haired girl.

"That would be fine Hikaru-sama," Ajisai replied with a blush on her face.

"It's no fun you two have good looking boyfriends," Fuyo said with a pout.

"They're not our boyfriends!" Suiren shouted at Fuyo, blushing.

"Well, it's only Hikaru-sama who's not my boyfriend," Ajisai said. Suiren glared at her teammate, who looked back at her in response. "What? You're the one who gave the cat jester that good luck kiss before his fight with the jinchuriki."

"Like you said, it was for good luck," the masked kunoichi said. Aito then got in between them.

"Ladies, ladies, there's no need to argue. Let's all agree that I would take Suiren as my girlfriend and how awesome I am," the Neko said. Suiren just gave him a blunt look.

"Do you really want me to hurt you?" she asked him.

"No need, no need," he said with his hands raised up.

"Let's just go already," I told the four with my Rinnegan activated. I can be really intimidating when I wanted. They nodded in agreement, and we left for a place to eat. We spent the rest of the day eating dango and having fun. It was until nighttime that Aito and I went back to the Akatsuki base. I wonder how Kisame, Itachi, and Rei are doing.

 **The Next Day; Rei's POV**

A day has passed, and we are currently in the Land of Fire. We are in the middle of the country and had to be careful for any Leaf shinobi. We finally stopped at a small village miles away from the Hidden Leaf.

"We will be staying here for a while to eat," Itachi said in a monotone voice. Kisame and I replied with nods. We found a small restaurant that was perfect for us to stay. "Let's go over the plan."

"I know lots about Yagura," Kisame said. "Remember, I once followed his orders."

"I know. What can you tell us about him?" I asked the former Kiri ninja.

"The ability that every jinchuriki of the Three Tails is producing coral," Kisame replied. "That and he also have a club for a weapon. All of his jutsus are water type as that is his only affinity. He also has control over his tailed beast."

"In that case, we have to be careful," I stated. Itachi gave a nod but didn't say anything.

"To be honest, I never actually seen him fight," Kisame told us.

"With mastery over his tailed beast, I suppose Yagura will be an opponent we shouldn't underestimate," Itachi said. "Considering his skills is making me wonder, how is he losing this civil war?"

"Unlike the rebels, his army doesn't possess shinobi with powerful Kekkei Genkai," I answered the Uchiha. "I know for a fact that one of the members of the rebellion posses the Lava and Boil releases."

"Ah, Mei Terumi," Kisame said with a grin. "She's one of the leaders of the rebellion. Once Yagura is dealt with, I bet she's going to become the next Mizukage." I wouldn't make a bet with the shark, considering I know that she does becomes the Mizukage in the future.

"Hopefully she becomes a better leader than Yagura, or the Akatsuki will have to pay the Hidden Mist another visit," Itachi replied.

"I can assure you that she will be," Kisame told his partner. "The only fault she has is that because she's 30 already, she's looking for a young, handsome man to marry. Knowing her beauty, I also bet she'll find someone to marry." Sorry Kisame, but you'll that bet.

"Seems like someone has a crush on the future Mizukage," I teased. He gave out a small chuckle.

"Sorry kid, but I don't think she'll fall for me," the Shark ninja said. "Like I said, she is interested in young and handsome men. I don't fall into that category." I gave him a frown.

"People shouldn't fall for others based on their looks," I told him. "It's on the inside that counts."

"Well, I'm an S-ranked criminal who loves to kill," he replied.

"You're also part of an organization whose new goals is to wipe out evil and corruption off the face of the Earth." I pointed out.

"Regardless, she still won't fall for me due to my past as a criminal and the fact that I used to obey Yagura," he argued back.

"That is all in the past now," I told Kisame. "If she doesn't fall for you, then it's her loss. You're and awesome and powerful guy." The shark ninja gave me a smile.

"Thanks kiddo," he responded.

"No problem Kisame," I replied. I turned to see Itachi giving me a look of approval. I replied to him by giving him a nod. Because Kisame has a painful history with the Hidden Mist Village just like me and my clan, I began to view him as a father figure.

"I believe that's enough chatter for now. I think we should order our food already," Itachi suggested.

"You're right Itachi. I'm starving!" Kisame exclaimed. The three of us ordered our food and ate. We soon left the restaurant and continued our journey to the Land of Water.

"Hide," Itachi ordered. "And mask your chakra as well." We followed his orders and hid. I wondered why we had to hide. I decided to take a peak to find that reason. There was four Leaf shinobi. They are Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanka, TenTen, and Kiba Inuzuka with his dog Akamaru. This is bad considering Inuzukas are trackers.

"Hold on guys," the dog owner said with a sniff. Shit, shit, shit, and shit.

"What is it Kiba?" Shikamaru asked.

"I smell something off," Kiba replied. "One of them has to do with fish and the ocean."

"It's probably because we're near a pond," Ino said. "There's probably fish there."

"But I said that it also smelled like the ocean," Kiba argued back.

"We're nowhere near an ocean. We're in a forest in case you haven't forgotten," Tenten told the Inuzuka.

"Your nose is probably just off Kiba," Shikamaru said. "Though, I do consider that we be careful from now on." The Inuzuka scowled but nodded while his dog barked. The five of them then continued to their direction. Once they were gone, the three of us got out of hiding.

"That was a close one," I said.

"Yeah, but we could've taken them on," Kisame replied.

"We would only fight in self-defense though. Remember our new goals Kisame," Itachi told his partner.

"I haven't forgotten. I'm just itching for a fight though," the shark responded.

"Don't worry, we'll have plenty of fights once we get to Kiri," I told my father figure. He smiled at the response. We continued our mission to the Hidden Mist, but Kisame decided that we should go to the Land of Waves first.

"Why are we here?" I asked. Itachi was interested as well but didn't say anything.

"I believe that we should get something that could help us with our fight against Yagura," Kisame answered.

"Which is?" Itachi asked.

"You'll see," the shark responded. We continued towards the direction he was headed until we stopped at a bridge.

"The Great Naruto Bridge," I read out loud. I knew the story that took place here after reading from the documents. Here, I lost a relative on this bridge. Because of the Akatsuki's new goals, I can no longer go after Kakashi Hatake. However, I can still get the chance if he ever gets judged by the Akatsuki and fails.

Near the entrance of the bridge were two graves. One of them has a giant sword on it. These must be Zabuza's and Haku's graves. I knelt before the grave that was next to the giant sword.

"Is there something wrong kiddo?" Kisame asked. I didn't answer him. I just continued to stare at the unmarked grave.

"Kisame, I told her that a relative of hers died here," Itachi told his partner. I can tell he was lying, considering that he knows that I'm from the future.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Kisame replied with a sorrowful tone. "Do you need a minute kiddo?" I stood up and shook my head.

"No thanks," I told him. "I already had my minute now." He nodded. "So what are we doing here?"

"We are here for this," the shark answered by picking up Zabuza's sword.

"Shouldn't we leave it on the grave?" Itachi asked. Kisame shook his head.

"No. This sword is too valuable. It's tradition that the swords belonging to the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist must be passed down to their successors," he explained. "Zabuza doesn't have a successor. As the only member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist left, I hereby pass it down to Rei."

"Really?" I asked. "Are you sure?"

"Of course Rei," he replied. "This sword is too important to be lying on the ground. I can't allow it to be in the wrong hands. You're the only one I feel should have this sword. All the swords that belonged to the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist must be from the Hidden Mist or be from a clan that originated in the Hidden Mist."

"Thank you," I responded as he gave me the oversized sword. "I don't know what to say, though it is a bit heavy." Kisame chuckled at my comment.

"Don't worry kiddo. You'll get the hang of it," he told me. "The name of that sword is Kubikiribocho, translating to the name Executioner's Blade. The sword has numerous abilities. It can regenerate using the iron harvested from the blood of its victims, possessing high durability, and being strong enough to cut through almost anything."

"Good to know," I replied, examining the sword.

"Until we get to the Hidden Mist, I'll be teaching you on how to use that sword," Kisame said. I nodded with a smile on my face. Before we left, I gave Haku's grave one last look. I never got to meet him, so I always wonder what he's like. I gave my new sword another look. Zabuza could've given this sword to Haku if they hadn't died. I'll be this sword's owner for you Haku.

 **Shikamaru's POV**

We continued on our mission to the Hidden Rain. Lady Tsunade asked us to deliver a scroll of negotiations to the current leader of the village. Tsunade believes that Hanzo is dead, and that someone is the new leader of Ame.

There's also a possibility that we'll come across with the three Ame shinobi who came to Konoha during the Chunin Exams. Tsunade believes that we should have them as our allies considering their powerful Kekkei Genkais.

With me are Tenten, Kiba, and Ino. I was made team leader. Kiba was put on the team because of his skills as a tracker. Ino was added as a medical nin. Tenten was added because of her status as a weapons specialist.

Tsunade said that she received news from the Hidden Waterfall Village. Another part for this mission was to interview the three Ame shinobi about the participate Fu.

 _Flashback_

 _"Shikamaru, I have a new mission for you," Tsunade told me._

 _"What is my mission Lady Tsunade?" I asked her._

 _"Before I tell you, I need to share you the news that I received from the Hidden Waterfall Village. I believe that it might relate to the Akatsuki as well," she said._

 _"What would that news be?" I asked._

 _"Do you remember a participant for the past Chunin Exams name Fu?" she asked me. I gave her a nod._

 _"Ino, Chouji, Sakura, and Team Gai told me about her," I replied. "She saved Ino, Chouji, and Sakura from a giant scorpion in Suna, and Team Gai said that she was taken hostage along with Gaara."_

 _"Do you know who saved those two?" she asked. I gave her another nod._

 _"Those three Ame shinobi you told me to keep watch of. They easily took down the man who had those two as hostages and killed him without hesitation," I answered her. She gave me a nod._

 _"Officials from the Takigakure found Fu's teammates dead. They could barely identify the corpses," she said. I shuttered at that statement. "Another thing is that they couldn't find Fu."_

 _"So they need our help?" I asked. She gave another nod._

 _"It turns out, Fu was the village's jinchuriki," she said. I widened at the statement._

 _"That explains why she was taken hostage," I stated._

 _"Yes. Gaara said that the man who captured them was extracting their tailed beast before the three Ame participants saved them. Due to the fact that it was their jinchuriki who went missing, Taki asked for our help to locate her because of our hunt for the Akatsuki," she explained._

 _"You believe the Akatsuki captured her," I stated. She nodded her head._

 _"They're the only organization who hunts jinchurikis," she said. "Your mission is to go to the Hidden Rain."_

 _"Excuse me Lady Tsunade but why the Hidden Rain?" I asked._

 _"As you know, one of the three Ame shinobi you were to watch out for possesses the Rinnegan," she responded. "We need a guy like him as an ally against the Akatsuki. I'm sending you to the Hidden Rain to send this scroll of negotiations to the leader of Amegakure. Another thing is that I need you to interview those three about Fu. Get as much information about her as possible."_

 _"Hai, Lady Tsunade," I replied as she gave me the scroll._

 _"You may choose your 3 teammates for this mission. Consider this a B-ranked," she said. "However, it can go up if there's any trouble." I nodded my head and left her office, taking the scroll with me._

 _End of Flashback._

We continued to make our way to the Hidden Rain Village. Kiba wouldn't stop talking about that scent he smelled earlier. As we jumped from tree to tree, I thought up of different scenarios that could happen.

I have to admit. Those three could be quite unpredictable. They fought four of our shinobi, yet they rescued two shinobi who weren't from their village. This is quite indeed troublesome.

It wasn't that long until we finally arrived in the Rain country.

"Hey Tenten, do you have any umbrellas stored in your scrolls?" Ino asked.

"Luckily for you, I do," the weapons specialist responded. She took out a storage scroll and opened it. She then unsealed it, revealing four umbrellas. I gladly took mine. Getting wet in the rain was too troublesome.

We continued our way towards Amegakure. Eventually we made our way to the gates of the village where two Rain shinobi were keeping guard.

"Halt! Who are you four and state your business," he ordered us. Both of them looked very unfriendly.

"I am Shikamaru Nara," I told them. "This is Ino Yamanka, Tenten, and Kiba Inuzuka. We are tasked by Lady Tsunade to come over here to deliver a scroll of negotiations to your leader and to interview three of your shinobi."

"I will take the scroll, and you four will then leave," he said to us.

"Lady Tsunade, our Hokage, told us we can enter this village," Tenten argued.

"Well, your Hokage didn't know that foreign shinobi aren't allowed into the Hidden Rain," the other guard told her.

"Look, we don't want any trouble, but you have to let us in. It's the orders of the Hokage!" Kiba barked.

"If you four don't leave, then we'll be required to use deadly force," the first guard said. I can tell that he means it, and that he'll probably enjoy it.

"Enough," said a new voice. "Let them in. I'll keep watch of them." The guards turned around, revealing a new figure. It was one of the three Ame nin, Hikaru Uzumaki. He is wearing a white jacket with red and gold outlines and a shirt underneath. His pants are white with red and gold outlines as well. His boots were a golden color. So far his eye color is amber, meaning his Rinnegan is deactivated.

"Hikaru-sama," the guards said, kneeling before the red head. Hikaru-sama?

"You two may stand," he told them. "As I told you two before, let them in. I'll keep an eye on them."

"Yes sir," the guards said, standing up. They stepped aside, allowing us access.

"You four may now follow me," Hikaru said as he walked into the village. We didn't hesitate in following him.

"What's with the whole Hikaru-sama thing?" Ino asked him. I gave her a glare, silently telling her that she was being rude.

"My parents are the leaders of this village," Hikaru answered her.

"That must be amazing," Tenten said.

"It is," Hikaru said. "The government of the Hidden Rain is considered a monarchy in which my parents are considered the king and queen. However, they use the title Kami and Tenshi." God and Angel? Is that how this village views his parents? This sounds interesting.

"Why would your father pretend to be a god?" Kiba asked with a snort. Hikaru stopped in his tracks. I mentally cursed Kiba for asking such a question. He basically insulted his father. The Uzumaki turned around, and his eyes changed. He has the Rinnegan activated.

"He isn't pretending because he basically is one," the red head replied in a harsh tone. "I may be powerful right now, but my father is much more powerful than me. He deserves to have the village call him God."

"I apologize for my teammate insulting your father," I told Hikaru. I didn't want anything to compromise this mission.

"Fine, I will accept your apology," the Uzumaki said. Thank goodness. I gave Kiba a glare and silently warned the others to be careful on what they say. "So I heard your mission for being here. Who do you need to talk to?" I cleared my throat.

"We are here to deliver this scroll of negotiations to the village's leader, who you said is your father," I told him. "Another thing is that we need to interview you and your teammates."

"Why do you need to interview us?" he asked in a confused tone.

"It's about a certain participate who entered the Chunin Exams weeks ago. We were wondering if you could tell us anything about her," I answered him.

"Very well, but Rei isn't here. She is currently on an S-ranked mission and won't be back for a couple of days," the Rinnegan user replied. Rei is the ice user.

"We could stay and wait for her," Tenten suggested.

"Sorry but you can't," Hikaru said.

"Why not?" Ino asked.

"This rain is created by a jutsu of my father's, laced with his chakra. It can use it to sense anyone, so he already knows that you four are here," the Uzumaki replied.

"That still doesn't explain why we can't stay here," Kiba said.

"My father doesn't take a liking to the 5 Major Hidden Villages, especially Konoha. Konoha shinobi killed his parents, who were just civilians. Konoha have used Ame as a battlefield, especially during the 2nd Great Shinobi World War," Hikaru explained. "It's was just a waste of time of you bringing that scroll. He won't accept an alliance with Konohagakure."

"Very well, but we still need to interview you and your other teammate," I told him.

"Aito should be on his way," he told us. A few minutes then passed before another person appeared. He has black hair and is wearing a black jacket with a purple shirt underneath. His pants are black as well as his combat boots. This must be Aito.

"It seems we have company," he said.

"They will only be here for a while," Hikaru told him. For some reason, Akamaru growled at Aito. The black haired nin leaned closer to Akamaru.

"Shut it you little bitch," Aito told the oversized dog. Ino and Tenten were pretty shocked hearing this, but Kiba was clearly angry.

"Hey, don't talk to him like that!" Kiba shouted at Aito.

"You should let your mutt know his place," the Rain nin replied casually.

"Why you…Who do you think you are?" the Inuzuka growled. Aito smirked.

"I am Aito of the Neko Clan," he responded "Neko Transformation." Aito then grew claws, a tail, and fangs while his ears and eyes resembled a cat's.

"You're a cat!" Kiba cried out.

"Part cat," Aito replied. Akamaru just growled at a shinobi just for being part of a different species. How troublesome.

"Doesn't matter though, you're just a fucking pussy," Kiba snorted. Damn it Kiba! In an instant, Kiba was already lying on the ground with Aito being on top of him. The Neko has his claws raised, ready to slash the Inuzuka.

"I can easily kill you," Aito told Kiba. "Your death will be swift and bloody."

"That's enough Aito," Hikaru told his teammate. "I think he already learned his lesson." The Neko nodded and got off of Kiba. It was true about him. He has such crazy speed. "Let's get the interview started."

So I conducted the interview, asking them both about Fu. They didn't say much about her. All they said was that she had below intelligence and a happy go lucky attitude. She reminds me a lot about Naruto.

"That's all we know about Fu," Hikaru said. "By the way, why are you looking for Fu?"

"Takigakure asked the Hokage for help looking for her. Apparently she's missing, and her teammates were killed," I explained to him.

"Good luck then," he replied. I gave him a nod, but something felt off. We immediately left the village, knowing we couldn't stay here any longer. I gave one look at the village before heading off with my team.

"We seriously messed up," Tenten muttered.

"I blame Kiba," Ino stated.

"How was it my fault?" Kiba asked with Akamaru barking.

"You insulted Hikaru's father, who is the village's leader, and almost picked a fight which you could've gotten yourself killed," I told him.

"First of all, the village sees Hikaru's father as God, and he allows it! Plus, the reason Akamaru growled at Aito was because he sensed something off about him not because he's part cat," Kiba stated.

"Well all I know is that we didn't get any useful information about Fu, and we couldn't deliver this negotiation scroll that could've made Konoha and Ame allies," I explained. Sometimes, Kiba can be an idiot.

 **The Next Day; Rei's POV**

We were getting closer to the Hidden Mist Village. We couldn't get the attention of the rebels. For the rest of yesterday, Kisame has been training me on how to use my new sword. I really was getting the hang of it.

"We're getting close," Kisame said. As we continued walking, Kisame pointed to a direction. "I believe that's where the rebels are hiding out. The other direction is where Kirigakure is."

"Then let's go," I said. We raced off towards the direction where the Hidden Mist Village is supposed to be. 30 minutes later, we arrived at the gate of the village. We managed to knock out some guards before we snuck in.

"There's the Mizukage Tower," Kisame pointed. Itachi nodded and signaled us to go. We made our way to the tower, taking out the ANBU who were guarding it.

"He's in there," Kisame said. "I can sense his chakra."

"Let's go and incapacitate him quietly," Itachi said. However, Kisame instead jump through the window. Itachi and I leaped in, joining the shark. In front of us was a young male with magenta colored eyes and a scar on his face. That must be Yagura.

"Kisame, it's nice to see you again," the young Mizukage said with a smirk.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't feel the same way," the shark replied.

"Very well, so what do I owe the pleasure to the Akatsuki?" Yagura asked.

"Yondaime Mizukage Yagura," Itachi said. "The Akatsuki has cast judgment upon you in which you have failed. For counts of tyranny and mass genocide, we will be extracting your tailed beast and kill you."

"In that case, I'm afraid that I can't let you do that," Yagura said, taking out his club. Kisame and I took out our respective swords. "It appears that the two of you have two swords belonging to Kiri. I'll have to take them after I kill all three of you."

"Try it," I hissed. Yagura shot a blast of water, but I countered it by freezing it.

"You have a Kekkei Genkai, and it's from the Yuki Clan," he said. "Bloodline whore." Itachi performed a couple of hand signs before using his jutsu.

"Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu)!" the Uchiha cried out. A massive fireball was shot at the Mizukage.

"Suiton: Mizukagami no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Mirror Technique)!" Yagura yelled. Water formed into a large, flat, circular pool of water. A massive fireball came out of it, connecting to Itachi's fireball. Without him noticing, I ran towards him and slashed my sword at him. He tried to block it with his club, but my sword managed to cut his weapon in half instead.

"Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique)!" Kisame yelled. Water formed into a giant shark and crashed into Yagura, sending him out of the tower. The Shark nin then went after the jinchuriki.

"Itachi, let me and Kisame fight Yagura. Once we tire him out, you knock him out with your Sharingan," I told the Uchiha. He replied by giving a nod. I went after Kisame to help him fight the Mizukage.

Once I joined Kisame, we watched as Yagura turned into his Version 2 form. The transformed Mizukage roared and came after us. Kisame wasn't worried and grinned at our opponent. Using Samehada, Kisame struck Yagura with the sword.

The Mizukage roared as his chakra was being absorbed by the sword. He slammed Kisame with the back of his arm, sending the former Kiri nin flying and crashing into a building. I shot a blast of ice that hit the jinchuriki's back.

Yagura turned to me and jumped. His arm was brought back, and I moved out of the way before his fist could hit me. It instead struck the ground, causing coral to form on it. I have to be careful not to let him land a blow on me. Clenching my hands into fists, ice began to form around it.

The Mizukage got on all fours and ran at me. I ran towards him, filled with determination. He lunged at me, but I managed to slide under him. When Yagura turned around, I struck a blow across him face with an ice punch. I noticed that after the punch, the ice began to melt. It must have been caused by his skin. The jinchuriki leaped at me, but I shot another streak of ice at him. It struck his chest, sending him back.

"Good job kiddo," said a deep voice. I turned to see Kisame standing next to me, sporting a few burns. "Now let me have some fun." Yagura roared and ran towards Kisame. The shark nin jumped above and performed a couple of hand signs, "Suiton: Bakusui Shoha (Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave)!"

Kisame spewed out an ocean amount of water from his mouth. The unordinary amount of water slammed Yagura with a direct hit. I had to get on a building because this area of the village was getting flooded.

"Kisame, we have to end this!" I yelled at my fellow Akatsuki member, who was riding a humongous wave. Yagura was struggling in the raging water with the Shark shinobi in hot pursuit.

"Don't worry, I'm almost done with him," Kisame shouted back. He began performing hand signs for his next jutsu. "Suiton: Senshokuko (Water Release: A Thousand Feeding Sharks)!" he cried out.

True to its name, one thousand sharks formed from the water into a wall formation. They all struck the struggling Mizukage. Yagura roared out in pain as each of the aqua sharks took a turn attacking him. Once the jutsu ended, the sharks dispelled into water and added more to the flood. Yagura, now back in his human form, was now tired and defeated.

"Rei, freeze the water!" Kisame told me. I nodded and shot a beam of ice at the water. Most of the water surrounding the jinchuriki was now frozen solid. Yagura scowled and tried moving but was still stuck in the ice. "Itachi, it's your cue now!" the Shark shinobi called to his partner.

I watched as Itachi leaped from the Mizukage Tower and landed in front of Yagura. Itachi already has his Sharingan activated and stared at the stuck jinchuriki. Yagura tried to look away, but Kisame grabbed his head and forced his eyes open. I watched as Yagura's head slumped forward after, falling into unconsciousness. I jumped off the building I was on and walked towards them.

"Is it over?" I asked.

"Yes," Itachi replied. "I made Yagura unconscious, and he'll stay that way until we get back to the Akatsuki base."

"In that case, that brat got what he deserves. Justice has been served. I love these new goals we now have," Kisame said with a big grin. I nodded with a smile. My first mission as an official Akatsuki member has been successful. It definitely won't be last.

 **Author's Note: Chapter 10 is now done and is definitely my longest chapter ever. After Chapter 11, there will be a one year time skip. Chapter 12 will be the beginning of the official Shippuden storyline. Due to major interference by three characters (Hikaru, Rei, and Aito) however, the storyline will be definitely different. Read and Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: The Improvement of Team Hikaru

 **Author's Note: I've been getting a lot of reviews of how good my story is. I appreciate it and thank you all. Here's the next chapter.**

 **Tsunade's POV**

It's been three days since Shikamaru and his team came back from the mission to the Hidden Rain I sent him. They couldn't get any good information on Fu and failed at getting an alliance with Amegakure. It wasn't their fault though. It seems that Hikaru's father has a grudge against Konoha.

Ame's leader blames us for the death of his parents, who died during the 2nd Great Shinobi World War. I remember that Konoha was at war with the Hidden Rain in that war, but his parents were apparently civilians. I know that a fact Konoha shinobi wouldn't dare harm civilians, especially during war. I'll have to issue an apology to him.

Another thing that the leader blames us is that Konoha, plus the other great ninja villages, have used the Hidden Rain as a battlefield for the past wars. I admit that it's unfair to the minor village. It's probably the reason why the village has been isolated so long.

Shikamaru told me that Kiba insulted Hikaru's father and almost got into a fight with Aito, the Uzumaki's teammate and member of the Neko Clan. What am I going to do with this generation? The only good kids are Shikamaru, Sakura, Hinata, TenTen, and Neji. The others can be idiots.

However, the way the citizens of the Hidden Rain Village sees Hikaru's parents as a god and an angel actually disturbs and concerns me. Who allows their citizens to see them as gods? Who acts like gods to their citizens? Amegakure is one strange place, I can admit that.

Two days ago, Shizune reported to me that the Fourth Mizukage, Yagura, went missing. At first, I was glad that he's now gone. He was a tyrant to his people. However, the rebels who secured the Hidden Mist Village reported that they weren't the reason why Yagura went missing. This is bad. If the rebels didn't get the Mizukage, then it was probably the Akatsuki.

Yagura is a jinchuriki and a target for the Akatsuki. The rebels were planning to kill Yagura, but that would cause the 3 Tails to resurface years later. There were reports of the areas surrounding the Mizukage Tower being flooded with cold water. There were no casualties however, though the death of Yagura will count once his tailed beast is extracted.

As for the Hidden Mist, their civil war is over, and a new Mizukage has been picked. From what I heard, the Mizukage is a female named Mei Terumi. Looks like I'm not the only female kage here. As I continued to look at the reports, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I answered. The door opened, revealing an elderly man wrapped in bandages and holding a cane. Danzo Shimura, what does this old fart wants? "Is there something you need Danzo?"

"Lady Tsunade, I believe you know the situation with the Hidden Rain. The problems their shinobi has been giving us," Danzo said. I gave him a frown.

"What about them? They're just teenagers. They're not much of a problem," I replied.

"On the contrary," Danzo responded. "They are. They're not just three teenagers Lady Tsunade. Each of them has a powerful Kekkei Genkai. One of them has the Rinnegan. Who knows what they will do. They are a threat to this village. One day, they might arrive and attack it."

"I doubt they will come and try to destroy the village," I told them.

"Look at the facts Lady Tsunade. Those three Ame ninja injured three of our shinobi and went unpunished," he stated. "I heard that one of them is an Uzumaki, the same one with the Rinnegan. I heard rumors that his parents are the leaders of the Hidden Rain, who bears a grudge against the Hidden Leaf. How is the Hidden Rain not a threat?"

"I'm not going to war with the Hidden Rain, nor am I going to attack and take those three shinobi! The Hidden Rain suffered enough because of all 5 of the major hidden villages using them as a battlefield and from Hanzo's rule!" I shouted at him. "The Hidden Rain is not the enemy, but the Akatsuki and Orochimaru are!"

"And how's that coming along?" he asked. I glared at him, but it doesn't affect him. "Orochimaru is still roaming freely and has Sasuke, who possess the sharingan that belongs to this village. The Akatsuki are still out there, capturing jinchuriki. The Hidden Mist just recently lost their Mizukage, who was a jinchuriki."

"Don't you think I know that? Orochimaru and the Akatsuki are my top priority. Every day, I have my shinobi looking out for them," I told him.

"Yet you haven't made any progress," he responded. "You have been distracted too much. Your joint Chunin Exams stunt with Suna failed miserably at capturing the Akatsuki, yet it led to the disappearance of a jinchuriki."

"What are you trying to say?! Are you saying that I'm not doing such a good job?!" I yelled at him. He had a stern expression on his face.

"I'm saying that your distractions with the Hidden Rain are preventing you from doing your job properly," he calmly replied. "The Hidden Rain has proven to be a threat as seen by their shinobi. You try to make an alliance with them, yet you failed. Face it Lady Tsunade, they need to be dealt with. If not, we will eventually going to have three threats, Orochimaru, the Akatsuki, and the Hidden Rain,"

I gave him a glare. I'm not going to attack a village just because of this old fart's suspicions. All he cares about is taking over the rest of the Hidden Villages. His ROOT program is evidence.

"Look, I won't do anything to the Hidden Rain. That village wants to remain isolated from the rest of the world, making them not a threat. I'm going to devote all my time on locating Orochimaru and the Akatsuki," I told him in a stern tone.

"Very well Lady Tsunade," he responded. "But if that village proves to be a threat and dares to harm the Hidden Leaf, it'll be on you." He then left my office, leaving me alone. I hate that man! He thinks he's so high and mighty. I knew that he always wanted the Hokage's position and even battled sensei for it. Most of the time, I just want him gone. I took a bottle of sake out and poured myself cup.

 **Three Days Later; Hikaru's POV**

It's been three days since Itachi, Kisame, and Rei brought an unconscious Yagura into the Akatsuki base. We later extracted the 3 Tails from him and sealed it into the Gedo Statue. Hidan was to get rid of the body, but I told the Jashinist that I wanted to use it for an experiment.

My experiment was creating my own Six Paths just like how father did. He no longer uses Yahiko as his Deva Path, but he did choose someone else to replace him. So far I have only two corpses which are Fu's and Yagura's. Instead of using a piercing, I created a new ring made out of the chakra receivers. My Akatsuki ring will be on my left hand while my new Six Paths ring will be on my right.

I place a couple of piercings on both of the corpses, so I will be able to control them. When I first activated them, I noticed that their hair has changed from their natural hair color to my own hair color. Both of their eyes changed to the Rinnegan.

Fu will be my Animal Path while Yagura will be my Human Path. I won't use them all of the time though. I only plan on using them for special emergencies which requires me to use them.

Right now, I was training with my teammates in our Akatsuki uniforms. Aito and I were amazed by the sword, and how she can use it. She told us that she acquired it from the Wave country before her battle with Yagura.

"Wasn't that guy Suigetsu supposed to get that sword?" Aito asked.

"You mean that dude with the sharp teeth from Sasuke's Team Taka? I believe so, but Kisame said that this sword was too valuable to be left on the ground. He said that all the swords of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist must be passed down. Kisame is the only living member left behind, so he gave it to me," Rei explained.

"Isn't it a bit too heavy?" I asked. The sword looks like an oversized butcher's knife.

"It was, but I got used to it. It actually no longer feels heavy," Rei answered. "Enough talk, let's spar!" She then came at us with her new sword. I took out a chakra receiver to block the oversized weapon. However, the sword was able to break the chakra receiver, making me jump back so I won't get sliced.

Aito charged at her, already in his first transformation stage. Rei swung her sword at him, but Aito caught it with his hands. Rei pressed her sword closer to Aito, but the Neko's enhanced strength allowed him to push back the weapon. He sent a kick to her, causing her to be sent back.

Rei shot a beam of ice at him, but I jumped in front of the Neko just in time. I activated my Preta Path and absorbed the beam. Aito got close to Rei and engaged in close combat with her. The Yuki Clan member was too slow to dodge the attacks and received hits from him.

Once she got close again, she fired a blast of ice that sent Aito back with part of his chest frozen. With him out of commission for a while, I activate my Ashura Path. My arms opened up, revealing multiple small missiles. I fired them at Rei, who ran to avoid getting hit.

"Isn't that a bit too much Hikaru?" she shouted. I replied by giving her a shrug. She came at me with her sword and swung it at me. I ducked, so I won't get beheaded. I went into Deva Path mode and raised my palm towards her.

"Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)!" I shouted. She was sent back flying, but she used her sword to help her land. She blasted ice at me, but I activated my Preta Path to absorb the blast. "No matter how much ice you send at me, I will continue to absorb it!" I shouted at her.

"Fine, but how about this?" she asked with a smirk. She took out a couple of shurikens and threw them at me. I raised both hands towards the shurikens.

"Shinra Tensei!" I yelled, repelling the shurikens back towards her. She raised her sword and deflected them. I then saw a blur run past me, heading towards Rei. I focused my Rinnegan at the blur and saw it was Aito in his second transformation stage. He knocked Rei's sword out of her hands and got her in a headlock.

"You lose Rei," he said with a smirk.

"That's what you think cat jester," she replied with an evil grin. She drew her head forward before throwing it backwards. The back of her head connected to Aito's nose, causing blood to gush out from it. He quickly let go of the ice user and covered his bloody nose.

"No fair, that was a cheap shot!" Aito yelled.

"So? We're shinobi. We're supposed to cheat," Rei replied to the Neko. I came up between them.

"Okay guys that's enough. I believe we sparred enough for today," I told them. Both of them nodded and cooled down. Before we left the training ground, I noticed that Aito's ears just twitched. "Aito, is there something wrong?"

"We're not alone," he answered. "And I don't think they are allies." That's not good. Suddenly, a kunai came at us, but Aito managed to deflect it with his claws. "Who's out there?" Suddenly, multiple ANBU appeared.

"So it seems that the three Ame shinobi are also Akatsuki members. Lord Danzo will be pleased to hear the news," an ANBU member said. Great, not only they're ANBU from Konoha, but they are also ANBU from Danzo's ROOT program.

"As threats to the Hidden Leaf Village, you three must be eliminated," another ROOT ANBU member said. They each took out a kunai.

"We'll see about that!" Rei shouted at the group. Oh goody, there's going to be a fight. Maybe I'll might get a chance to use my new paths. Some of the ANBU came running at us. I saw Aito give a smirk as he went after them. The ANBU threw threw kunai at him, but he managed to deflect them with his claws.

He jumped on top of one and slashed his throat with his claws, killing him. He grabbed another and threw him at an unsuspecting ROOT member. One of the ANBU grabbed Aito from behind, but the Neko just flipped him over. Two ROOT members took out their tantos and rushed towards him.

Rei took action and shot beams of ice at them, freezing them both solid. A ROOT ANBU performed a fire jutsu, but I got in front of her and absorbed the jutsu with my Preta Path. I pulled out a scroll that I had kept hidden in my cloak and opened it.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)!" I shouted. Smoke appeared, revealing my two new paths. Both Rei and Aito looked at the new paths with surprise and shock.

"Is that Fu and Yagura?" Aito asked.

"Yup," I answered him.

"Impossible, the reports indicated that there are at least two Rinnegan users not four," a ROOT member said. Instead of answering him, I sent my paths at the ROOT member. Both killed him with the chakra receivers they are armed with. The other ROOT members went after them.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" the Animal Path (Fu) said, summoning a giant panda. The panda started attacking any ROOT members who came near it. Meanwhile, the Human Path (Yagura) engaged in taijutsu battles with some of the ROOT members. One member swung his small sword at the path from behind, but the path duck. He then grabbed the member's arm and broke it.

"When were you going to tell us that you have paths now?" Rei asked. Aito just stared at the paths fighting and killing the ROOT ANBU.

"It was meant to be a surprise," I told her. "Because of this situation, I had to use them." I kept my eyes on the ROOT ANBU, so the paths will be able to avoid their attacks. Almost half of the ANBU were already dead. The Animal Path has already summoned the three headed dog and the centipedes.

"Should we got help the paths?" Aito asked. The Human Path was doing well. It was being protected by the animal summons as he was ripping out souls. Meanwhile, the three headed dog summon was split into multiple dogs that there ripping the ROOT members apart.

"Nah, you guys take a break," I told them. "I'm handling this." I kept my eyes on all of the ROOT ANBU in front of us. Danzo's forces were so focused on my paths, they completely forgot all about us. However, our little break ended shortly.

"Hey, someone get those kids as well!" a ROOT member shouted. A few of the members obeyed and came after us. I lifted my left palm towards them.

"Shinra Tensei!" I shouted. They were all repelled to the mouths of the dogs and were then being torn apart by the beasts. It was pretty much a feast day for the dogs. The three of us watched as limbs were being ripped from bodies. To my surprise however, the ROOT ANBU were not giving up. This was a do or die mission for them.

More ROOT ANBU left their comrades to the summons in order to fight us. However, Rei and Aito were prepared just as well. Rei froze the legs of some of the incoming shinobi, immobilizing them. She killed the others with her sword, her oversized weapon now beginning to be soaked with blood. Meanwhile, Aito charged after them as well.

He went into his second transformation, purple markings appearing on his arms and legs. He brutally attacked the ROOT members who were unlucky to be near him. Once in his second transformation, Aito loses all morality. I watched as he ripped arms apart and spilled the blood of the enemy shinobi.

I soon joined the fight to help my teammates, even though they look like they don't need it. One member of ROOT came at me with a tanto. I took out a chakra receiver and blocked an attack that he was about to make. He swung his sword again, aiming at my head. I ducked and stabbed his stomach with the chakra receiver.

The ROOT member struggled as his chakra was being disrupt. I took another receiver out and impaled him with it through his right shoulder. If the first one didn't make him scream, then this one did. I took out another receiver and impaled the ROOT member through the chest, killing him.

I turned around and saw more ROOT members coming at me. Rei and Aito were too busy handling their own, that they couldn't stop them. The paths were also handling their own ROOT members. I formed in to Ashura Path mode and held my arms toward them. My arms opened up, revealing multiple missiles to the ROOT ANBU. I fired the projectiles at the group, managing to kill most of them.

For the rest, I sent multiple paper bombs after them using my paper abilities. They were soon covered up with paper bombs from head to toe. The paper bombs detonated, splattering blood everywhere. Through the eyes of my Human Path, I saw a ROOT member come at me from behind.

Before I could react, the ROOT member fell dead. I turned around and saw Itachi with a bloody kunai. Behind him were Kisame and the Artist Duo, Deidara and Sasori.

"I can't believe you guys started a party without us, un!" Deidara whined. Sasori gave his partner an annoyed look.

"Sorry, but it was pretty much unexpected and surprising," I replied.

"Meaning they ambushed you three," Sasori said. I gave him a nod. Itachi then looked at the paths as they were finishing up their ROOT members.

"I don't suppose they are your siblings?" he asked me.

"They're not. They're paths," I told him.

"So you can use your father's jutsu huh?" Kisame asked me. I gave him another nod.

"I see there's no reason for us to be here anymore. The brats pretty much handled this situation rather well," Sasori said. I turned again and saw that all of the ROOT ANBU in this area is now dead. "Deidara, help me take these bodies back to the base. It seems Hikaru and his team has given me a fresh batch of new puppets."

"Your parents are currently scouting the area for anymore intruders. Your father is rather furious that they somehow managed to sneak inside the village undetected," Itachi informed me. I responded with a nod. I wonder how Mom will react when she finds out that Rei, Aito, and I were attacked by Danzo's ROOT. Forget about Dad's anger.

I sealed my two paths into my scroll as Deidara was loading the dead bodies onto a large bird. Aito and Rei were generous to help him.

"We should get back to the base and report what happened," Kisame said. He was impressed with Rei's skill of her new sword against the ROOT ANBU. Once all of the corpses were loaded so Sasori can turn them into puppets, we headed back to the base.

 **Tsunade's POV**

I was drinking my sake until Shizune suddenly burst into my office.

"Lady Tsunade, something urgent has come up!" she yelled. I stood up with concern.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Over night, all of these masks appeared at the front of the village gate. Most of them were covered with blood," she said. "This one has a note attached to it." She handed me the mask, and I inspected the note.

 _Next time our village is attacked by your shinobi, there will be judgment._

 _-Amegakure_

I glared at the mask. It was an ANBU mask, but as I noticed something different about it. It was the kind of mask that my ANBU usually wear. It had a different style. It looked similar to the masks that Danzo's ROOT ANBU wears.

"Damn it!" I shouted, crushing the mask.

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked with fear.

"That damn geezer nearly started a war!" I yelled.

"Who?" my assistant asked.

"Danzo!" I shouted. "He sent his ROOT to the Hidden Rain, probably to kill those three kids. However, the ANBU were killed."

"What do we do Lady Tsunade?" she asked. I gave a sigh. The relationship between Konoha and Ame were not that good, but now Danzo made it even worse.

"We'll have to issue a formal of apology to the Hidden Rain. After that, I'll deal with Danzo," I told her. I can't let another war start. I also can't let word get out about this. I don't even want to know what the note meant by judgment. I let out a sigh.

Why are we having so much trouble with the Hidden Rain? Why them and why now? God, why do things have to be so difficult? Naruto still wants to be Hokage, yet he doesn't know how stressful the job can be.

"Shizune, get the ANBU to gather all the masks and bring them to me. I want to see how serious this situation is," I told her.

"Yes milady," she said with a bow. She soon left my office, leaving me to my sake. I took another drink to relieve my stress. What would sensei do in this situation? I know that he and Danzo were old friends, but I can't see how Sarutobi-sensei can be friends with scum like Danzo. All Danzo cares about is being Hokage and having power over the Shinobi lands.

Sensei probably had an easier time as Hokage. I know for a fact that Sarutobi-sensei would try to find a way to make peace with Amegakure. Nothing good came to me during my time in the Hidden Rain. Damn Orochimaru for killing our sensei! Jiraiya could've been Hokage, but I doubt he'll do a better job than me.

Is my team dysfunctional? Things have never been the same since Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and I became jounin. I left the village and became a heavy drunk and gambler after Nawaki's and Dan's death. Their deaths got me to develop a fear of blood. I wonder what they thought of me during that period.

Orochimaru performed horrible experiments and was caught. This made him leave the Leaf, becoming a missing nin and joined the Akatsuki. Jiraiya writes erotic novels and has an efficient spy network. However, tragedy did strike. He lost his student Minato and Kushina to the Nine Tail's attack.

Sometimes I wonder if it was my fault our team is like this. If I hadn't left because of my depression, then maybe our team wouldn't be in this state. Maybe Jiraiya and I could've helped Orochimaru with whatever problem he was having. Then, he wouldn't performed those experiments and become a missing nin.

I could've also helped during the Nine Tail's attack. I could have saved so many lives and probably Minato and Kushina would have survived. Maybe I could have delivered Naruto. Something did happen during the birth. I let out another sigh and took another drink from my sake. I then heard a knock on the door.

"Enter," I told the visitor. The door opened, revealing Shizune and a couple of ANBU holding masks. "How many masks did you guys find?"

"About 59, Lady Tsunade," Shizune reported. Damn it! Plus the one mask I destroyed earlier, Danzo sent a total of 60 of his ROOT ANBU. He sent 60 shinobi to go after three teenagers. Seeing that sixty shinobi, despite not receiving their bodies, are dead, it concerned me the most is capabilities that those three have.

"ANBU, retrieve me Danzo now," I ordered the masked shinobi.

"Yes ma'am!" they replied. In a flash, they quickly took off. I rubbed my temple to relieve the stress I was getting in this situation.

"Are you feeling alright Lady Tsunade?"Shizune asked me. I shook my head.

"No Shizune," I replied to my assistant. "Orochimaru and the Akatsuki are the two biggest problems that I need to deal with, but now Danzo added the Hidden Rain into the mix. However, the village won't be a problem if we just leave them alone."

"Can I ask you something, Lady Tsunade?" my assistant asked me. "What are your thoughts on the Hidden Rain Village and those three teenagers?" I thought about the question she given me.

"I always thought the Hidden Rain was a gloomy place to live. All that constant raining is depressing," I answered her. "As for the three Rain shinobi, they're an interesting bunch. They are unique, but I feel something is off.

"I thought the Yuki Clan was wiped out along with other clans of the Hidden Mist because of Yagura's rule, but that is now proven wrong. The girl, Rei, seems to be a tough and strong willed kunoichi. As for the boy of the Neko Clan, Aito, I hope he has control over his transformations."

"Control?" Shizune asked with a look of concern on her face.

"There are four stages of transformation for each member of the Neko Clan. The fourth stage is the most dangerous stage and is regarded as a last resort," I explained to her.

"How dangerous is it?" my assistant asked.

"The fourth stage is called Nekosama," I told her. "The user transforms into a monstrous, two tailed, cat-like beast with the mind of one. They attack merciless at their target and can soon find it difficult to identify friend and foe." Shizune has a shocked expression on her face. "Don't worry Shizune, I doubt he'll use that stage. He seems like a responsible boy."

"What about the Uzumaki?" Shizune asked. I gave a long thought about the question and the boy. When I saw that red hair of his, I was reminded of Kushina. I missed her very much even though I didn't spend much time with her.

"At first, I wanted to bring the boy back here to the village," I told my assistant. "I thought about how happy Naruto will be when he meets his new relative. That was until I saw how devoted the boy was to the Hidden Rain and his teammates. Plus, there's the fact that his parents are the leaders of the Hidden Rain, meaning there's more Uzumakis."

"Is it possible that the Hidden Rain has an Uzumaki Clan established?" Shizune asked me. I decided to gave that assumption a thought.

"It could be possible, but the Uzumakis are known to be allies of the Hidden Leaf since the marriage of my grandparents," I told her. "I was hoping that if there was going to be an Uzumaki Clan, that it would be established here."

"Given the fact of this situation with the Hidden Rain, will Naruto ever get a chance to see his relatives?" she asked. I frowned and slightly cringed at that. Damn that stupid Danzo!

"I'm not really sure. Danzo seriously messed up the relationship between the Hidden Rain and the Hidden Leaf, though there was barely a relationship," I told her. The door opened, revealing Danzo and the two other geezers that I also don't like, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. Those two were Sensei's former teammates.

"Why have you called me here Lady Tsunade?" Danzo asked. I gestured to him the pile of masks belonging to his ROOT program.

"Explain this Danzo," I ordered.

"It was my method of preventing any threats that would bring harm to the Hidden Leaf Village," he explained. I sent him a glare. "Plus, it just proves how much of a threat those three Rain shinobi are."

"I told you that we wouldn't be attacking the Hidden Rain and those three kids!" I shouted at him. Then I turned to the old geezers. "And you two, why are you even here? I specifically called for Danzo only."

"Anything that involves the Hidden Leaf is our business as well Princess Tsunade," Koharu replied. "Besides, we are fully aware of the situation with the Hidden Rain and their three shinobi."

"As you are aware as well, one of those three is an Uzumaki. The Uzumaki Clan is allies to the Hidden Leaf ever since the era of the First Hokage. Since the Whirlpool Country is destroyed, every surviving Uzumaki belongs to the Hidden Leaf. The boy should be here in Konoha," Homura said.

"So you're suggesting that we just kidnapped the boy?!" I yelled. I was angered by the fact that they're suggesting kidnapping.

"That boy is a threat Princess Tsunade," Koharu replied. "He possesses the Rinnegan, the most powerful dojutsu. It's even implied that his father, who happens to be the leader of the Hidden Rain, also has the Rinnegan. The boy is either brought here or better off dead."

"I would also like to know how the boy's father became the Hidden Rain's new leader," Danzo said. "I've been acquainted with Hanzo for a while, and I know he's too powerful to be defeated easily." I frowned at the name of Hanzo's. I never liked the man, yet he was a powerful opponent and heralded me as one of the Three Legendary Sannin.

"I'm tired of this talk!" I shouted at them. "All the Hidden Rain wants is to be left alone, and I don't blame them. Hanzo has ruled them like a tyrant, and they've been used as a battleground for a long time! They finally found peace with a new leader, yet you won't leave them alone!"

"How dare you talk to us this way," Homura said.

"Listen you, we won't bother the Hidden Rain and they won't bother back!" I scolded him. "We have more urgent matters such as the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. We won't waste any more time on a village and their shinobi."

"That village is becoming a threat. Every day that passes will just make them stronger," Koharu said.

"Lady Tsunade, suggesting that we ignore the Hidden Rain will only make Konoha weak," Danzo said.

"Enough!" I yelled out. "I won't hear anymore of this. You three get the hell out of my office now!" The three gave me angry look before leaving. I didn't really care what they thought of me. I know what I'm doing is right.

 **Nagato's POV**

"What do you mean we can't go after him?!" Konan shouted at me. I flinched at the anger in her voice.

"We already sent them a warning. There's no reason to go after Danzo right now," I told her, hoping that she'll see reason.

"What do you mean there's no reason to go after Danzo?" she asked me. "He sent 60 shinobi from his damn ROOT program after our son and his friends!"

"Hikaru, Rei, and Aito did well at fending off the intruders. It was more like practice for them," I countered. Sasori turned the dead ROOT agents into part of his puppet collection.

"They might have won, but Danzo will now have more reason to go after them now that he knows he won't get his agents back," she argued.

"The Hokage won't allow it. If she's anything like her grandfather, the First Hokage, and her sensei, the Third Hokage, she won't risk starting a war," I told my angel.

"Nagato, Konoha may not be a power hungry or warlike village, but what about the other Hidden Villages? What if they find out about his Rinnegan and go after him? What if they try to kidnap him or even worse, kill him?" Konan asked with fear.

"Worry not my angel. They would never succeed in doing so. If they try, they'll feel the wrath of a god," I replied to her. "Plus, we have the Akatsuki. Besides me, you, and future Hikaru, the Akatsuki are made up of eight other powerful shinobi with rare Kekkei Genkais and abilities. No one has a chance against us."

"You think so, Nagato?" she asked. I gave her a smile.

"I know so," I answered her. With that I gave her a kiss which she responded with one as well.

"By the way, what do you think of Hikaru using paths?" she asked me.

"Well, I'm glad he doesn't have chakra rods sticking out of his back. What's interesting is that he's using a ring made out of the same metal as the receivers instead," I answered her. "I should make a ring for me to use as well." She gave me a look. "Don't worry Konan I used another corpse to replace Yahiko as the Deva Path."

"What would Yahiko think of the Akatsuki as of right now?" Konan asked me. I gave her question a thought.

"Well, I don't think he'll be thrilled that the Akatsuki is made of mostly S-ranked criminals, but I know he's proud that we're using the organization to wipe out scum like Hanzo off the face of the world," I responded to her.

"If it wasn't for Hikaru, we would be dead and wouldn't able to be with him ever again," Konan muttered. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her towards me.

"But now, he's here. Changing the future to the way it should be. I'll be able to find true peace, even if it's the last thing I'll do," I told her. She smiled and gave me another kiss.

"Speaking of Hikaru, I'm going to visit him. His baby version, which I meant," Konan said.

"I'll come with you," I told her. "I haven't seen him since you gave birth to him." She smiled.

"He'll be happy to see you," she replied. "By the way, you should establish an Uzumaki Clan."

"Really?" I asked. I haven't thought about establishing the Uzumaki Clan. The Hidden Rain doesn't have a clan like the other ninja villages.

"Sure," Konan responded. "You can be the clan head since you were born an Uzumaki. I'm getting married to you, so I'll be part of the clan. We have both Hikarus, making the clan total four. Maybe there will be other Uzumakis joining as well."

"That's a good idea Konan," I replied. "The Hidden Rain will have its first major clan." We both smiled at the idea and kissed. We then held each other's hands as we went to visit our child.

 **Author's Note: That's it for Chapter 11. Sorry that it's been a while. School started last week. Anyway, the next chapter will be a one year time skip. The Shippuden storyline will start on Chapter 12. However, it won't follow the cannon storyline due to changes made by our fellow time travelers. The only thing that will be cannon, though, will be the Death Battle between Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha. Until next time guys! Read and Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: A New Beginning

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with Chapter 12. By the way, I'm doing another fan fic called** _ **Akatsuki Watches Death Battle**_ **. It's, of course, about the Akatsuki watching the famous internet show** _ **Death Battle**_ **. That story is becoming popular so please read and enjoy it.**

 **1 year later; Hikaru's POV**

It's been a year since my friends and I traveled back in time. I am currently training in the newly constructed Uzumaki Clan Compound. The only people who live in the compound is me, Mother, Father, and baby me. Mother is currently taking care of baby me in his room. The Uzumaki Clan isn't the only ninja clan located here in the Hidden Rain.

Father and I managed to help Aitolocate the Neko Clan. Due to the fact that Aito's Clan is a mobile clan, it was kind of hard for us to locate the clan. Eventually, we managed to locate the clan in the Land of Lightning.

It took a while for us to convince the Clan Elders that the clanshould join the Hidden Rain. Aito argued that eventually, the clan will be attacked because of the power of their KekkeiGenkai. Due to the fact that clan isn't loyal to any of the great ninja villages, Aito further argued that one of the Great 5 will either force them to be loyal or wipe them out.

Aito told the clan elders that the Hidden Rain is a peaceful utopia, with the only one downside being the constant raining. The elders did give thought and had a discussion about it. It was decided through a vote that the Neko Clan would join the Hidden Rain Village as a shinobi clan and become loyal to it.

Aito lived with the clan, helping them adapt to life in Amegakure. He even trained the younger members the shinobi arts when he isn't busy with Akatsuki or Ame missions. What's surprising, but expected, was that he began dating Suiren after the Neko Clan joined the Hidden Rain.

Rei started the Yuki Clan but is the only current member of the clan. Her compound is small due to the fact her clan was almost wiped out by Yagura and the Hidden Mist. Because she didn't have to do much for her clan, she began to take more missions for the Akatsuki.

The Akatsuki continues to pursue their new goals that my father made. The rest of the shinobi world still believes that the organization still hunts jinchuriki. Father decided to take that to his advantage. That way, the Akatsuki's true targets would be caught off guard. The Akatsuki may be a group of S-ranked shinobi, but they are also loyal to the Hidden Rain.

Father has been busy lately, running both the Akatsuki and the Hidden Rain now that his has 3 new clans. Mother does help him, but she still has missions for the Akatsuki and has to take care of baby me. In order to avoid confusion though, Mom and Dad renamed baby me Yahiko. I still get to be called Hikaru.

"Hikaru," Mother called out. "Your father needs you to be at his tower right away."

"Okay Mom," I responded. I formed paper wings on my back and flew to my father's tower. I've gotten better with my paper techniques as well as my Rinnegan abilities. I managed to master all five elements. I finally arrived at the entrance of my father's tower, where Aito and Rei were waiting for me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them curiously.

"We were summoned by your father to be here," Rei answered me. I nodded. I have been on a few solo missions, but I usually go mission with my friends and teammates. I nodded, and we went into the tower. Father was behind his desk, working on paperwork.

"You asked for us Dad?" I asked him. He looked up and nodded.

"Yes," he replied. "A few days ago, I sent Sasori and Deidara to put an end to a drug smuggling ring located near the Hidden Sand Village. From what you told us about your timeline, this is around the time Sasori and Deidara are attack in which Sasori dies."

"So you want us to go to them and prevent their deaths, just in case they have been spotted?" Aito asked.

"That is correct Aito," he answered with a nod. "If you succeed, you three will be promoted to Jonin." Our eyes widened at the statement. We have only been chunin for a year, but now we have the chance to become jonin.

"We won't fail you father," I told you. He smiled.

"I know you won't," he replied. "Now go get ready, the sooner the better." We each simultaneously gave him a nod and left the tower. We arrived at the streets of Ame, as Father's rain continued to pour.

"You two get ready," Rei told me and Aito. "Also, don't forget to say goodbye to Ajisai and Suiren for me." Both the Neko and I blushed. A couple of months ago, I started to date Ajisai as well. It was a bit weird dating a girl who almost was going to be one of my father's paths. Luckily, my action of changing the future prevented that.

"How come you don't get a boyfriend?" Aito asked the Yuki Clan member. She replied with a shrug.

"I haven't found the right guy for me," she said. "Plus, I'm busy with missions for both the Hidden Rain and the Akatsuki."

"The only reason you're busy with missions is because you don't have a boyfriend," I told her. "Don't you want to restart the Yuki Clan?"

"I want to restart the Yuki Clan, but I can't just rush into a relationship. Like I said, I'm trying to look for the right guy," she responded.

"Very well then, we should get packing," Aito said. "We all know what's it's like in the Hidden Sand." Rei and I knew. It was too hot and there was too many sand.

"Alright, let's meet at the entrance gate in 15 minutes," I told them. They both nodded, and we dispersed into different directions. I formed my paper wings again and flew toward the Uzumaki Compound, knowing it is much faster flying than running. I soon arrived at the compound, dispersing my wings. When I got inside, I saw Mom sitting at the kitchen table with Ajisai.

"Oh hey honey, we were just talking. I just put Yahiko to sleep," Mom said to me, smiling. I smiled back and waved at Ajisai, who waved back.

"Okay," I replied. "Hey Ajisai, what brings you here?"

"Oh, I was just discussion some missions with your mother," she said. I nodded.

"Speaking of missions, I'm starting on one with the team," I told them. "I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"What kind of mission," Mom asked me, a bit concerned. Mom always worries about me going on dangerous mission. It actually shows how much she cares about me.

"An Akatsuki one," I told her.

"It must be important then," she said. "Go get yourself ready." I nodded and went to my room. I grabbed a couple of scrolls. Some of them were storage scrolls while others were scrolls about sealing techniques. Since the Uzumaki was a clan of seal masters, Father wanted me to learn and master more sealing techniques.

I grabbed a pack and filled it with extra clothing and supplies needed for the trip. I grabbed my Akatsuki cloak and put it one. Inside the sleeves of the cloak is a seal that allows me to summon chakra receivers, since those are my primary weapons. I stepped out of my room and headed to the kitchen where my mom and my girlfriend are at.

"Be careful," Ajisai told me as she wrapped her arms around me. She kissed my cheek before pulling away from the hug.

"Comeback safe," Mom told me.

"I will," I told them. I left the compound and headed to the entrance gate where my friends were waiting for me.

"Ready?" Rei asked me. I gave her a nod.

"Alright, let's do this!" Aito shouted. We rushed out towards the terrain, starting our new mission.

 **Tsunade's POV**

Shizune, Jiraiya and I were watching Kakashi giving Naruto and Sakura the bell test. While Naruto did grown taller since he left, he still has the same personality. The three of us watched as he demonstrated his skills with his shadow clones and his rasengan.

Meanwhile, my apprentice Sakura was demonstrating her experience of being my student. She's using that amazing strength I've taught her over the past three years. I've seen her create a fissure just by punching the ground. I am so proud of her.

For the first part of the test, Kakashi has been underestimating them. Now, he has gotten serious. We watch as the battle became interesting. Jiraiya has done really well training Naruto. Kakashi still proves why he still is a jonin. Then Naruto took something out from his kunai pouch.

The kunai was strange looking. Instead of one head like a standard kunai, it was a three prolong kunai. Naruto threw it at Kakashi, but the Sharingan user dodged it. However, Narutoinstantly appeared Kakashi in a flash. Kakashi was caught off guard, allowing Naruto to land a direct hit on him with a rasengan.

"Jiraiya, did you teach him that technique?" I asked him. I couldn't believe Jiraiya taught Naruto the technique that made Minato famous. The pervert grinned.

"I sure didhime," he answered.

"Why?" I asked him. "It's not like I didn't want you to teach Naruto that move, I just wanted to know why."

"You see Tsunade," he responded. "Ever since you sent that letter to me about the other Uzumaki,Hikaru, I decided to train Naruto more serious than I intended. I admit, it was hard teaching him the Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique) since I didn't know it myself."

"What does HikaruUzumaki have to do training Naruto," I asked him. I haven't thought about that boy for almost a year. Ever since the incident Danzo caused, I decided not to do anything that is involved with the Hidden Rain.

"Naruto wants to get stronger to bring back SasukeUchiha," Jiraiya replied. "I also want him to get stronger, so he can face the Akatsuki. When he learned about HikaruUzumaki and the fact that the new Uzumaki has the Rinnegan, he wanted to become even stronger than he was. He wants to protect his friends and family."

I smiled at the answer. NarutoUzumaki may be dense and a knucklehead, be does he have a heart of gold and the Will of Fire burning inside him. The fight then ended with Naruto winning the bells by threatening to spoil Kakashi's new IchaIcha book. I still wonder why Kakashi reads that smut and why Jiraiya writes it.

"So Naruto, Jiraiya taught you the Hiraishin no Jutsu?" Kakashi asked the blonde ninja. Naruto turned to his sensei and smiled his trademark smile.

"That's right-ttebayo," the blonde replied. "He also told me who my parents are."

"He did?" I asked Naruto, then turning to Jiraiya for an explanation.

"I told him due to the discovery of a new Uzumaki," the old pervert answered. "Since he has a new relative, I figured it was the right time to tell him."

"Who are your parents?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"My mom's name was KushinaUzumaki. Ero-Sannin told me how strong she was," Naruto responded. I smirked. When Jiraiya said how strong Kushina was, he probably meant the beatings she would give him whenever she catches him peeping.

"What about your dad?" my apprentice asked.

"His name was Minato Namikaze, the coolest Hokage who ever lived!" the blonde knucklehead shouted.

"Your father was the Fourth Hokage?!" Sakura reacted. Naruto gave her a nod to confirm it.

"He was also my sensei," Kakashi told his two students.

"My dad was your sensei, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked the masked shinobi.

"Yup, he was the best sensei I ever had," the Hatake said. "He taught me many important lessons.

"Why haven't you told me about him or my mom," Naruto asked.

"After your parents died, I went on a deep depression. I haven't been on one ever since my father committed suicide," Kakashi said. Naruto didn't say anything afterward. The gaki probably didn't felt what it was like to lose a loved one, especially a family member, but he still felt bad.

"I believe that's enough sad talk," I told them. I didn't want them to spend the rest of their evening sad and depressed. "Anyway Naruto, guess what?"

"What?" the blonde asked.

"Your friend Gaara is the new Kazekage," I told him. His eyes shot wide open.

"WHAT?!" he shouted. All of us had to cover our ears at the loudness of his voice. "He gets to be Kazekage, but I'm still a genin? That's no fair!" I chuckled.

"Sorry Naruto, you did miss your chance on participating the Chunin Exams during your training trip. Don't worry, there's plenty of time on becoming a chunin," I told him, causing him to pout. Then he turned to Kakashi and Sakura.

"Hey guys, what was Hikaru and his team like?" he asked them. I should have known he was going to be start asking questions about them.

"They're strong," Sakura said. "We completely underestimated them when we first met. They injured Kakashi-sensei, Lee, and Neji. They're the kind of guys who doesn't mess around."

"Is it true that one of them has the Ice Release like Haku did," Naruto asked.

"Yes," Kakashi said. "She seems to know about him since she tried to freeze me to death during the encounter. She also told me that her name is Rei." Naruto nodded.

"It is true that Hikaru, my relative, has the Rinnegan?" he asked curiously.

"Yes," I told them. "I saw his eyes myself when those three were here in Konoha. They were participating in the same Chunin Exams Sakura and your friends were in. Apparently, they also saved Gaara's life."

"Cool! When can I meet them?" he asked excitedly. I, however, didn't meet his excitement. His smiling face started to turn into a look for confusion.

"Naruto, the Hidden Rain and the Hidden Leaf have not been on the best of terms recently," I told him. "Plus, I think your relative is not that fond of Leaf shinobi."

"Let me talk them. Let me tell him that he shouldn't hate the Hidden Leaf," he said. "I finally have a chance to meet my family. Please, let me go to the Hidden Rain."

"I don't know Naruto. The Hidden Rain doesn't tolerate foreigners,"  
I replied.

"Tsunade-hime, I have reasons to suspect that HikaruUzumaki's parents are my former students," Jiraiya said to me.

"You mean the war orphans from the Hidden Rain all those years ago?" I asked him.

"Yes. Maybe I'll be able to talk to them," he responded.

"The truth is, Hikaru did confirm that his parents are the new leaders of the Hidden Rain. They must have overthrown Hanzo the Salamander," I explained to him. His eyes grew wide at the fact. "However, I am concerned."

"What do you mean Granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked me.

"The people of the Hidden Rain see Hikaru's parents as a god and angel, as if they're king and queen of the village," I told him.

"More reasons to allow me and Naruto to go to the Hidden Rain and talk to them. I expected great things from Nagato, but I didn't expect him being a god to his own village," Jiraiya said.

"Look, let's deal with this in the morning," I told them. Truth be told, I don't want anything to do with the Hidden Rain again. A lot of things happened last year, and I want to put it behind me. They agreed and I headed back to the Hokage Tower with my assistant Shizune. I needed to continue my work. The only reason I stopped was to observe Naruto's growth.

 **The Next Day**

I was in my office having to do more paperwork. I always have to do so much of it. I can even barely handle it anymore. So far, there hasn't been any new information on the Akatsuki or Orochimaru. However, crime across the shinobi world has been decreasing. Crime lords, drug lords, rapists, and serial killers have somehow ended up dead.

This is indeed a mystery. Maybe if we're lucky, the Akatsuki or Orochimaru will end up dead pretty soon. I drank some of my morning sake before looking at my work. Naruto has probably woken up by now and is training. After his battle with Sakura against Kakashi, maybe I should just promote him to chunin. The Chunin Exams has just begun to start, but there is no one else in his generation who is a genin for him to partner with. As I was continuing decide whether I should just promote Naruto or not, one of my shinobi suddenly came into my office.

"Lady Tsunade, something urgent has come in!" he yelled.

"What is it?" I asked him. If it's urgent, then it must be info on either the Akatsuki or Orochimaru.

"It's a message from the Hidden Sand," he said. I got concerned. The Hidden Sand is our ally, with Gaara being the Kazekage. However, he is also the jinchuriki for the One-Tails. The shinobi gave me the scroll that contained the message. I opened it and read the message. My eyes widened after reading it.

"Get me Team Kakashi now!" I ordered the shinobi.

"Yes Ma'am," the shinobi saluted. He then rushed out of my office, looking for Kakashi and his two students. The message that I read was a report from the Hidden Sand that there were multiple sightings of two Akatsuki members. There was also one unconfirmed sighting of three different Akatsuki members. Looks like the Akatsuki has already started to play.

 **Aito's POV**

We were already in the Land of Wind. Last night, we communicated to Hikaru's father with the Gentoshin no Jutsu (Magic Lantern Body Technique). He gave us the location of Sasori and Deidara, allowing us the chance to find them. We were in the middle of a desert, as the wind was blowing sand at our faces.

"Are we close to finding them?" I asked. I don't like this heat. It makes me sweat.

"Not yet," Hikaru replied. I groaned and turned to Rei.

"Can you use your ice jutsus to cool us off?" I asked her. She narrowed her eyes at my question.

"I did that 10 minutes ago," she responded. "Can't you wait until we get to a village?"

"Well, I don't work well with this much heat," I told her.

"I don't work well in this kind of heat either," Hikaru said. "I already miss the rain."

"Can't you do that rain jutsu your father can do?" I asked him.

"I don't have the same amount of chakra as he has," the Uzumaki said. I can really go for some rain right now. "Besides, I think I see a village up ahead." I squinted ahead to see if I confirm it.

"Are you sure it's not a mirage or something," I said. I could barely see it.

"No, I believe it's a village as well," Rei said. Thank goodness there's a village nearby then. I ran toward the village, running past my teammates.

"Let's go then," I shouted at them. I turned back and saw them running to catch up to me. However instead of running, Hikaru forms his paper wings. "Neko transformation." I transformed into my first stage, allowing me to stay ahead.

"Wait up you guys!" Rei shouted at us. Do to our abilities, Rei has been officially the slowest of our group. She shot a beam of ice at us.

"Hey, watch it!" Hikaru called out to her. She smirked and shot another beam of ice. This continued to go on until we got to the small village. As we entered, no one seemed to notice looked around, searching for a place to rest. "There's a dango shop over there."

"What is it with you and sweets?" I asked him. Literally, Hikaru's diet is composed of fried fish and sweets.

"Is it a problem that I happen to like sweets?" he asked me.

"Not when it's too much," Rei said.

"Besides, I want to go to a barbeque place," I told the Uzumaki. "I need some meat in my stomach."

"Fine, but we're getting dango for dessert," Hikaru said.

"Whatever," Rei responded. We went to a barbeque restaurant that was located at the south side of the village. As we ate our food, Hikaru suggested that we come up with some strategies in case we have to deal with any of the Leaf shinobi.

"Okay, we did change the future, but the reports and documents should still be of use to us," the Rinnegan user said.

"Will we might face?" I asked. We needed to be sure if it's the same fighters.

"NarutoUzumaki, Sakura Haruno, KakashiHatake, and Lady Chiyo of the Hidden Sand," Hikaru answered. "Plus, Team Guy might come into play if we're not careful. Also since we're not after him, Gaara of the Sand will probably fight us as well."

"Shit, that's not good," Rei muttered. "There will be five of us but nine of them. We'll be overpowered."

"According to the reports, Team Guy did have to face dopplegangers of themselves," I told them. "That will make it five against five."

"In that case, here's how things going to be," Hikaru said. "Chiyo and Sakura will fight Sasori. In that case, Aito will help Sasori to match Sakura's strength. Rei, Deidara, and I will fight Kakashi, Gaara, and Naruto."

"That seems like a legit plan," I told the Uzumaki. Though I did want to fight Gaara myself, I knew Sasori would need my help due to Sakura's unnatural strength that she got from Tsunade's training. I believe that with my second stage, it would be enough for me to handle her.

"We should go find the artist duo. Didn't your dad say they were near a cave in a forest?" Rei asked Hikaru.

"Yes, it's one of the Akatsuki's cave bases. I know exactly where it is," the Rinnegan user said. We finished our food in a hurry, so we can reach them before the shinobi of the Hidden Leaf could. Outside the village, Hikaru performed some hand signs before slamming his palm to the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)!" the Uzumaki shouted. Large amount of smoke appeared before a large green bird appeared. The three of us climbed on top of it before it flew toward the air.

"You're getting better with your Rinnegan," Rei said to Hikaru.

"Thanks," the Rinnegan user replied. "I've been training with it for a whole year with my dad. I've also been training with my origami style jutsus with my mom as well. However, having to train using seals is quite difficult."

"You call that difficult?" I asked him. "I have to train all the young members of my clan whenever I'm not on missions. Do you know how tiring that is?"

"At least you two have members in your clan," Rei stated. "I'm the only member in my clan so far."

"No luck in finding other ice users?" Hikaru asked.

"No," she replied sadly. "No matter how much I searched during my missions, I can't find any more of my relatives. Besides, if I announce the establishment of the Yuki Clan to the world, the Hidden Mist would try to claim me."

"Don't worry you still got us and the Akatsuki," I told her.

"Yeah, no matter which clans we're from, we're still a family," Hikaru said. Rei smiled.

"Thank guys, you're the best friends I could ever have," she said. Hikaru then commanded the bird to go faster towards Deidara's and Sasori's location.

 **Naruto's POV**

It might have took a while, but we finally made it to Sunagakure. I was getting very excited to see Gaara after three whole years. I still couldn't believe that Gaara became a kage before me! He owes me now! We arrived at the gate where Gaara was waiting for us. I ran towards him and gave him a hugs before his sand could stop me.

"Naruto, you can let go of me now," he said. I let go afterwards.

"Sorry about that," I told him. "How's it been? I heard you became Kazekage. That's so cool!" He gave a smile.

"While I did become Kazekage, the part of the people of Suna still haven't accepted me as their leader," he replied with a sorrow tone.

"Don't worry pal, I'm sure they'll come through with it," I told him.

"I've been Kazekage for 2 years," he said.

"Oh," I replied. Well, that was awkward.

"Before we have some more catching up to do, I believe we should discuss about the Akatsuki," Kakashi-sensei said. That's right. We came here to deal with the Akatsuki. Granny Tsunade said that two of those bastards were sighted around here. There was also an unconfirmed sighting on three more as well.

"Ah yes, come with me," Gaara said. We followed him. I was expecting him to take us to his tower, but instead, he took us to Suna's hospital.

"Why are we here?" Sakura asked when we entered the hospital.

"My brother faced two members of the Akatsuki, but he was easily defeated and injured by them," he replied. "He was injected with a paralysis poison, but he was cured of it by Lady Chiyo." Before I could ask who Lady Chiyo is, we entered a hospital room.

Two old people, one man and a woman, were inside the room. Temari was in there as well. On the bed was a boy older than me. It took me for a while to realize that the boy is Kankuro, Gaara's older brother. I could hardly recognize him since he's wearing bandages instead of his purple makeup and black cat costume.

"You!" the old woman shouted. She then lunged at Kakashi-sensei with rage on her face. I was startled when she attacked Kakashi. Luckily, Gaara stepped in between her while the old man grabbed on to her. "Let go of me!" she yelled at the old man.

"Lady Chiyo, please stop. What is the meaning of this?" Gaara asked the old lady. Even he was confused by her sudden attack.

"It bothered me that you asked assistance from Princess Tsunade," the old woman, Lady Chiyo, said. "But of all people, why that man? Why Sakumo Hatake, the cursed White Fang?!"

"You have me confused with someone else, Lady Chiyo," Kakashi said, carefully taking a step forward. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. Sakumo Hatake was my father, who died many years ago."

"I see," Granny Chiyo said. "I'm sorry for attacking you."

"If I may ask, Lady Chiyo, why do you have hatred for Kakashi's father?" Gaara asked the woman. She let out a sigh.

"Sakumo Hatake killed my son and my daughter-in-law. Their deaths are what drove my grandson to abandon the village," Granny Chiyo explained.

"I am deeply sorry," Kakashi said. "I never knew that my father killed people closed to you. If I may ask, who's your grandon?"

"His name is Sasori of the Red Sand," Kankuro said."He is a legendary master of puppetry. During the Third Shinobi world war, he soaked the sand with the blood of the enemy which earned him the nickname 'Sasori of the Red Sand.' Another thing is that he's a member of the Akatsuki."

This Sasori character sounds like a pretty strong shinobi. Though I don't like him now because he's a member of the Akatsuki, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He lost his parents at a young age like Sasuke, driving him to a dark path.

"Did you fight this Sasori guy?" Sakura asked. Kankuro nodded.

"Yes. I found him and this other guy when I was looking for the Akatsuki," he answered.

"Who's this other person?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"I didn't get to find out his name, though Sasori always refer to him as a brat. I just faced Sasori only, who destroyed my puppets and injected me with the paralysis poison," Kankuro said.

"Those two might still be nearby," Gaara said. "I'm their target, so there's a high chance they'll attack the village. I can't risk that, so we'll have to look for them." I agreed with my friend. The Akatsuki needs to be taken down before they can hurt anymore innocents.

"We should get going then," Kakashi-sensei said. "The sooner, the better."

"I'm going with you," Granny Chiyo said. "This might be the last time I'll ever get to see Sasori before his death."

"Very well, you can come with us," Gaara said.

"Gaara, maybe I should come too," Temari said.

"No Temari. The five of us are more than enough to handle two members of the Akatsuki," Gaara replied to his sister.

"Fine but be careful," she responded. He gave her a nod, and we left the room. After all these years, I'm finally going to face two new members of the Akatsuki. While I really want to beat them, I feel a bit scared as well. The Akatsuki are S-ranked criminals and shouldn't be taken lightly. I need to defeat them to protect the people I care about.

"It's okay to be scared Naruto," Kakashi said with a smile.

"Who says that I'm scared?" I asked. "I'm getting hyped."

"To be honest Naruto, I'm pretty scared myself," Gaara said. "The Akatsuki are after people like you and me. They'll do anything to capture us."

"I know Gaara. That's the reason why we can't lose to them," I told him. He nodded, and the five of us raced out of the village. Gaara gave Kakashi-sensei a piece of clothing that Kankuro got from Sasori during their fight. Kakashi summon Pakkun and gave him the piece for the dog to smell and track the Akatsuki member.

 **Hikaru's POV**

We already arrived at Sasori's and Deidara's location an hour ago. The artist duo already finished their mission of ending the drug smuggling ring. However, there were times when they were spotted. Sasori even fought a shinobi of the Hidden Sand. We knew a fight was inevitable, but the outcome will be different from history.

"How long is it until they arrive? I'm getting impatient," Sasori growled.

"They're on their way," I told the human puppet. "However, Father will send Kisame and Itachi to distract them for a bit."

"Why?" Deidara asked. "We aren't the same organization we used to be, un."

"Remember, Leader did say that we're using that as a cover up," Rei said. "That way, our real targets won't suspect us of coming after them."

"Why can't we just tell them of our new goals, un?" the blonde bomber asked.

"Even if we did tell them of our new goals, the Akatsuki are still an organization of S-ranked criminals with no allegiance to any shinobi village," Aito explained to the artist. "Besides, the Hidden Leaf and the Hidden Sand aren't the only ones after us. There are also the other villages. Our only protection is the Hidden Rain."

"Think before you ask any more questions brat," Sasori said to his partner. You know, this is funny watching them argue, just like Kakuzu and Hidan arguing.

"Anyway, we know who's going to face who," I told the duo. "Sasori and Aito will face Lady Chiyo and Sakura Haruno, while Deidara will face Kakashi Hatake, Rei facing the fifth Kazekage Gaara, and I will be facing Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuriki of the Nine Tails."

"Granny Chiyo is arriving?" Sasori asked, bit shocked that his grandmother will be arriving to fight us.

"She is," Rei told him. Fighting a family member is pretty tough and can be painful. However, I won't have that kind of feeling when I'll be facing Naruto. We never interacted since he probably didn't know I existed. He never asked my father if he had a child. However, this Naruto probably heard about me. He's not as powerful as his future self, but he is dangerous if he loses control of the Nine Tails.

"Be prepared guys," I told the group. Rei, Aito, and I have knowledge of the future. With it, we can help the Deidara and Sasori survive this fight. With Itachi and Kisame giving us prep time, I don't think we're going to have any trouble at all with this.

 **30 Minutes Later**

As we continued to wait for the Leaf shinobi to arrive, the boulder that covered the cave blew apart. At the entrance was Team Kakashi, minus Sasuke, the Kazekage Gaara, and Lady Chiyo of the Hidden Sand.

"I thought you said there were only two members?" Naruto asked his companions. Sakura, Kakashi, nor Gaara answered him as they looked at me and friends surprised and shocked. "Guys, why aren't you answering me?"

"Hello Naruto," I called out to the blonde jinchuriki. He looked at me with confusion.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"How could you not know me?" I said, pretending to be offended. "After all, you and I are both related."

"Wait…you're Hikaru?" he asked, filled with confusion.

"Yup," I replied with a smirk. My eyes changed from amber to full purple with rings. "Kakashi, Sakura, and Gaara, it's nice to see you guys again."

"That boy…he has the Rinnegan," Lady Chiyo said as her eyes widened. Gaara, Sakura, and Kakashi all tensed and got into battle position, but Naruto was still confused as if he wasn't expecting this. I don't think they all did.

"So, shall we begin?" I asked them.

 **Author's Note: Chapter 12 is finally done. The next chapter will have the Akatsuki (Sasori, Deidara, Hikaru, Rei, and Aito) against Team Kakashi (minus Sasuke), Gaara, and Lady Chiyo. Until next time people, plus don't forget to read** _ **Akatsuki Watches Death Battle.**_ **It's getting very popular. Read, Follow, and Review please.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: The Fight in the Sand (Part 1)

 **Author's Note: Hello guys, Israel's here. I'm back with a new chapter of** _ **Rewinding History**_ **. This chapter will contain the fight between the Akatsuki (Sasori, Deidara, and Team Hikaru) against Team 7, Gaara, and Lady Chiyo.**

 **I do not own Naruto.**

 **Hikaru's POV**

"Why…Why are you with them?" Naruto Uzumaki asked me. I gave him a shrug, making an act.

"I guess you can say it's like a family business," I told him.

"Family business?" he asked. Then, Kakashi Hatake stepped forward.

"Enough," the masked shinobi said. "It was you three who were responsible for the disappearance of the kunoichi Fu, wasn't it?" I'm assuming he was talking to me and my teammates.

"Well, Aito was the one who fought and defeat Fu," I replied casually. The named Neko nodded his head in confirmation.

"So the reason why you saved us was because you'll get a chance to capture us," Gaara stated, narrowing his eyes.

"What are your plans?" Sakura Haruno asked.

"We're not obligated to tell you our goals," Rei told her.

"Enough talking," Deidara said. "I want to show these people my art."

"Your petty explosions are not art," Sasori told his partner. "True art is everlasting, meant to last forever."

"While I respect your opinion Sasori-danna, your art is not true art," the bomber said. "True art is fleeting, meant to only last for a mere moment. Therefore, art is a bang!" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Is this really the best time to have a debate about art?" I asked the duo.

"Kid, grownups are talking," Deidara replied. Now I was getting annoyed.

"I'm only four years younger than you!" I shouted at the blonde.

"Guys, there are people waiting to fight us. Can we have this argument later?" Aito asked.

"Fine," Sasori growled. Deidara then took out a piece of clay and molded it into a large white bird.

"Anyone who's coming with me better get on," he said. Rei and I quickly got on right Deidara did. We then flew off out of the cave.

"Get back here!" I heard Naruto shout. No thanks. I think it's much better if he comes after us. Hopefully Aito is careful and prevents Sasori's death. I turned around and saw Kakashi, Naruto, and Gaara coming after us on Gaara's sand.

"Rei, attack them!" I told her. She nodded and turned, firing a blast of ice at the upcoming trio. Gaara's sand appeared in between and blocked the ice blast, freezing as a result. This gave us the distraction that we needed.

"Shinra Tensei!" I shouted, an invisible force sending them back. The three of us stopped and got off the bird to face our pursuers. They got up and walked a few steps closer to us.

"You're not going to make this for us are you?" Kakashi asked.

"You got that right, un," Deidara replied with a smirk. The eyes of our opponents narrowed. "There are three of us and three of you, making this a fair fight."

"Agreed," Gaara responded. Before I was going to make a move, Naruto suddenly came at us. I have to hand it to him. He has guts going straight at us alone.

"Naruto stop!" Kakashi yelled at the blond. However, the jinchuriki didn't listen and still came at us. Deidara smirked as he went into his pouch and took about a piece of clay. He molded it into a spider and threw it at the blonde Uzumaki. His eyes went wide open right when the bomb exploded, sending him back.

"Naruto!" Gaara shouted at him, his face filled with concern.

"You guys know what to do," I told Rei and Deidara. Both nodded and went after their opponents. Deidara threw more clay bombs that he created at Kakashi, forcing the Sharingan user to dodge the explosives. Rei shot a beam of ice at Gaara, who used his sand to block the attack.

I took out a chakra rod and ran toward my target. He quickly got up when he saw me coming. I swung the rod at him, forcing him to duck. He tries to leg sweep me, but I jumped over his leg. I thrust the chakra receiver at him, but he managed to move out of the way.

"I don't want to hurt you," he told me.

"Why is that?" I asked him.

"Because we're family," he answered.

"You don't even have red hair," I told him.

"What does red hair has to do with this?" he asked in confusion. I smirked and pointed my palm towards him.

"Shinra Tensei!" I shouted. My jutsu automatically sent him back flying. His back connected itself to a tree cracking it. That has got to hurt for the tree. I chuckled at my inside joke.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)," he yelled out. Multiple shadow clones of him were created and came at me. Forming paper wings on my back, I flew into the air to get away from the incoming clones. Using my paper wings, I shot dozens of paper projectiles at the small army. Once my sharp paper struck their bodies, the clones erupted into smoke each. "Rasengan!"

I turned around to see Naruto coming at me with a blue spiral ball in his right hand. That must be the powerful Rasengan I always heard about in during my life in the future. I sent multiple paper shurikens at the blond, striking him. However, he erupted into smoke instead of falling to the ground bleeding.

I heard a yell behind me, causing me to turn. I felt an instant pain on my stomach as I was sent to the ground. He must have tricked me with a shadow clone then hit me with a Rasengan. His unpredictability is one of the reasons why I should not underestimate him. I got up and wiped off the dust and dirt that was on my Akatsuki cloak. He then appeared with a kunai with his hand.

"Congratulations on landing a hit on me," I complimented him.

"Stand down. I don't want to continue fighting with you," he said.

"Fat chance," I told him. "Let's continue."

 **Meanwhile; Aito's POV**

They left, leaving me and Sasori behind to fight Lady Chiyo and Sakura Haruno. While Sakura is from a civilian family, she's also the apprentice to the fifth Hokage Tsunade Senju. From the reports, she did have help from Chiyo to defeat Sasori. However, with me being here, there will be a huge difference.

"Neko Transformation," I said. My appearance changed as I grew my tail and claws while my eyes and ears change to match a feline's.

"So, he's from the Neko Clan," Chiyo said. "I faced them before in my life."

"Yet it still been a long time since you faced one, Granny Chiyo," Sasori said in his Hiruko puppet. Sasori did tell me earlier that the puppet has a strong defense loaded with different weaponry.

"Sakura," Chiyo said to the pink haired girl. "That Neko boy is dangerous. Depending on his skill over his transformations, he could be a powerful adversary."

"I'm flattered," I said to the two females. "However, I do believe we should start this fight. Sasori isn't known for his patience." The human puppet grunted at my remark. Chiyo frowned and took out two scrolls. She opened them, releasing two puppets from them. One puppet looked like a red headed male while the other looked like a brown haired female.

"So you kept them after all," Sasori muttered. "However, that won't be enough to defeat the two of us."

"Sakura, if you can get past the Neko, try to destroy Hiruko. It's the puppet Sasori's hiding in," the old woman whispered to the younger girl's ear. Unfortunately for them, my cat ears allow me to hear from great distances.

Sasori got tired of waiting and shot a projectile of kunai from the jaws of his Hiruko puppet. Both girls avoided the attack. Chiyo used the two puppets to attack Sasori with built in blades. However, the human puppet used the scorpion-like tail of Hiruko to block the blades. Sakura then rushed at the Akatsuki member with her fist raised.

"Not on my watch, you don't," I said. I then ran towards them, appearing between Sasori and Sakura. I grabbed the girl's fist, then arm and threw her across the cave. She landed on the ground harshly but soon got up. I ran towards her, keeping her away from Sasori. I jumped and spun in midair, using my tail to whip her across the face. That move knocked her to the ground, but she still got up with anger in her eyes.

"I don't care anymore if you're friends with Hikaru Uzumaki. You are a member of the Akatsuki, making you a danger to this world," she stated. "And I'm going to put you down like the rabid animal you are." Somebody has anger issues.

She then punched her fist towards the ground, creating a fissure. I jumped back to dodge, but I raised an eyebrow when she picked up a boulder from the fissure and threw it at me. Deciding to avoid being hit, I punched the boulder with my right fist. My hand stung after the hit. Looks like I'll have to wait a few minutes until it heals.

She suddenly came at with another hit, but I managed to dodge that. However, I didn't expect her to throw another punch. Her left fist struck my cheek, sending me back a few feet. It felt like being hit by a large rock. I quickly got up and ran towards her. She took out a kunai when I got close.

She tried to swipe me with the kunai, but I countered with my claws. I grinned at her and wrapped my tail around her unoccupied arm. This managed to distract her, allowing me to send a kick to her stomach. This only caused her to stagger back, but she didn't back down. For a civilian shinobi, she doesn't seem to give up. However, I know that she does have certain weaknesses.

"Demonic Neko," I said. Purple markings appeared on my arms and legs as I let out a smirk. In my transformations, I have a unique amount of stamina. She doesn't. Another thing is that while she is skilled with medical ninjutsu and taijutsu with her monstrous strength, she doesn't possess any highly ranked jutsus she can use on the battlefield.

She threw a couple of shurikens at me, but I quickly deflected them with my claws. She ran at me again, but I easily managed to avoid her. She was caught off guard by that, allowing me to land a couple of strikes at her, I then delivered a punch that sent her to a wall.

"Sakura!" Chiyo called out. She tried to go to where the Leaf chunin was, but she was blocked by her grandson.

"Not so fast, Granny Chiyo," Sasori said. "Your main priority is fighting me." The human puppet was still in the Hiruko puppet, as Lady Chiyo's two puppets couldn't break past his defenses. Looking at Sakura's weak form, I pondered whether I should assist Sasori or knock out the pink haired girl to prevent her from participating in the fight.

I then decided to assist Sasori, seeing that Sakura won't get up for a while. Chiyo's face had a look of concern as she now realized that she'll have to fight two opponents now. Given the fact that she has much of a higher experience than Sakura, however, I guessed that she might be a more dangerous opponent.

"Shouldn't you be fighting that brat over there?" Sasori asked me, gesturing to Sakura.

"I don't think she'll be up for a while. I did put a number on her," I replied to him.

"Don't count on that," said a female voice. I turned and saw Sakura standing up. I noticed that one of her hands was glowing green. Even badly injured, she can still use medical ninjutsu. This makes things more interesting.

"Very well," I said to the Leaf shinobi. "Let's continue our fight."

 **Rei's POV**

Deidara and I, along with our opponents, got separated from Naruto and Hikaru. Hopefully Hikaru is doing well. Konan will probably kill Deidara if her son ends up dead or captured.

"Deidara, you know what to do," I told the bomber. He nodded and took out a piece of clay from his pouch. He molded it to a bird and threw it at Kakashi. Gaara's sand flew in front of Kakashi, but I shot a beam of ice at the Kazekage right after. The sand was now frozen, causing Deidara's bomb to explode upon impact. Both of our opponents jumped back.

Not wasting this opportunity, the both of us attacked our targets. I shot more beams of ice at Gaara, who was using his sand to protect himself. Frozen sand won't continue to help him. Taking out a scroll, I opened it to release Kubikiribocho. Picking up the oversized sword, I stared at my opponent.

"You should be honored Kazekage," I told him. "You're facing the last member of the Yuki Clan."

"You should be honored as well," he replied. "You're facing a kage."

"I've already been honored by that before," I responded. "Yagura put up much more of fight than you are." His eyes widened a bit.

"So the Akatsuki were the reason for his disappearance," he said.

"The Hidden Mist should be thankful. If it wasn't for us, more people would have suffered," I said.

"Since when did the Akatsuki care if others were suffering?" Gaara asked.

"Well, he was a jinchuriki as well," I explained to him. He narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you in the Akatsuki?" he asked. "You are at a young age just like me. However, you're on a path to darkness. This doesn't have to end that way." How foolish can he be? He's becoming all soft, yet he doesn't know this is just an act.

"I heard things about you, Gaara of the Sand," I replied to him with a smirk. "You use to love killing people and had severe mental issues."

"I admit, I have done terrible things when I was young," he said. "However, I was rescued from that darkness by someone. The person who saved me became my first friend."

"Very touching, yet I don't know how that managed to excuse you for a hell lot of murders, almost destroying Konoha, and partnering with Orochimaru and the Hidden Sound," I said to him. "Yet despite all of that, you still managed to become a high ranking official. I bet that village of yours is pretty desperate, partnering with criminals and having psychos as their leader."

If I didn't piss him off for freezing his sand, then I probably did now. Moving his right arm, he commanded the sand from his gourd to attack me. It's a good thing we're in a forest. I ran towards him, hacking his sand with the sword. More sand continues to go after me, but I figured out a way around this situation.

Blocking a torrent of sand, I raised my palm and shot a beam of ice. It got him right on the chest, knocking him to the ground. His chest was covered in ice, but that didn't stop him.

"You're sand was so focused on me, that it forgot to protect you at that moment," I said to him. He narrowed his eyes at me and grunted. An explosion occurs, catching our attention. A Kakashi flew in and crash hard to the ground.

"Kakashi!" Gaara cried out, filled with concern. Deidara appeared, landing next to me.

"He was quite troublesome at first, hn," the artist said. "His Sharingan nearly took my arm off, but I used my art to counter it." Gaara carefully picked up Kakashi.

"Kakashi, we need to retreat. You are in no condition to fight anymore," the Kazekage said. The Leaf jonin shook his head.

"Nonsense," he replied. "We can't let them continue to roam freely. We need to switch opponents instead." Gaara nodded.

"Will you be alright facing her?" the sand user asked.

"Don't worry. I faced another ice user and a man who used the exact same sword she has as well," the Leaf shinobi said. I frowned at the comment as it made my blood boil.

"Deidara, go show the Kazekage your art," I told my fellow Akatsuki member. The bomber made a mad grin.

"No problem, yeah" he responded happily. He took a piece of clay from his pouch and molded it into a four winged bird. He sent the bird at the Kazekage, who had to jump back from the explosion. Both of them landed safely on the ground. Deidara created a much larger bird and got on top of it. "Will you be alright facing the Hatake?"

"Don't worry about me," I replied to him. "Worry about yourself." He gave me a nod, and his bird flew higher into the air. Gaara's sand formed a solid cloud, allowing him to get on top of it. The jinchuriki then followed the blonde bomber. I stared at the future sixth Hokage, who stood in front of me. "Well then, it seems that it's just you and me."

"It may seem so, but you're the one who's going to lose," he stated.

"Cocky, are we?" I replied with a smirk.

"No. I know for a fact that people like you will always be defeated. You, as well as the rest of the Akatsuki, will never have your way," he stated.

"Is that show?" I responded with a frown. What I actually want is a family. Saying that I won't get it is beginning to piss me off. I got into a battle stance with my sword. If I kill him, it'll only be in self-defense. "Alright Hatake, let's dance." The two of us then charged towards each other.

 **Aito's POV**

Fighting Sakura is turning into a real work out. At first, I thought she was being foolish on continuing to fight me. However, it turns out that she was getting started. She even managed to land a few more blows on me, which actually hurts.

As for Lady Chiyo, she was still trying to get past the defense of the Hiruko puppet. As long as Sakura is too occupied fighting me, she won't be able to help the old lady destroy the puppet and get the puppeteer inside. Sasori, using the puppet, shot dozens of poisoned senbon at his grandmother. The human puppet then destroyed the male puppet with the steel tail of the Hiruko puppet.

"That's one down," he said in his disguised voice. He then shot multiple missiles at Chiyo, forcing the old puppeteer to block them with the female puppet.

"How could you Sasori?" she asked her grandson. "You loved those puppets. You made them to fill the loneliness you suffered."

"That loneliness was caused by the lies you have given me," Sasori growled. "It took you a whole year to tell me of my parent's deaths. You don't know how much I really suffered!"

"I suffered as well Sasori," Chiyo responded. "I suffered even more after you died."

"Now you know how much I felt," the human puppet scoffed. "This all ends along with your life."

"No," his grandmother replied. Sasori then sent his tail after Chiyo. All of a sudden, something pulled me in between Sasori's tail and the old puppeteer. In an instant, the puppet's tail impaled me. I coughed up blood as I looked down to see the tail and my blood covering me.

"What the?" the human puppet asked. He narrowed his eyes as if he was trying to get a closer look at something. "Now I see." Suddenly, my hands began move on its own and grabbed the tail. It ripped the weapon from the puppet as well from by body.

"Sasori, what's going on?" I asked him. "Something's controlling my body."

"Look closely at your limbs," he answered. I did what he instructed and made a discovery. There were blue strings attached to me.

"Chakra strings? But how?" I asked.

"It's very easy to understand," Lady Chiyo said. "After Sasori destroyed his two parent puppets, I attached these strings onto you during our conversation. Now that you're weakened from his attack, it'll be much easy for me to manipulate you." I growled at that statement. There's no way I'll allow myself to be manipulated like this.

"Bakeneko!" I shouted. Going into my third transformation stage, I grew fur on my arms and my legs. I saw Chiyo's eyes widened as they saw me transform again. Using my strength, I grabbed the strings and threw the old lady across the cave. The strings detached themselves from me and I watched as the old puppeteer crash landed onto the ground.

"Lady Chiyo!" Sakura cried out. My seemingly fatal wound started to heal. Killing in a brutal style and a somewhat level of insanity. That's the price of entering this stage.

"No one ever uses me as a puppet and gets away with it!" I roared. I ran towards Chiyo and Sakura at amazing speed. The old puppeteer got up and took out a scroll.

"Shirohigi: Jikki Chikamatsu no Shu (White Secret Technique: The Chikamatsu Collection of Ten Puppets)!" she yelled. Ten puppets, all dressed in white robes, came out from the scroll. All of these puppets looked like freaks as well. "Sakura, stay behind me. I'll take care of the Neko."

"Care kid, those are the legendary Chikamatsu Collection," Sasori said. "Rumors said that they took down an entire castle."

"Don't worry Sasori. I know what I'm doing," I told him. "However, if I do need help, I'll call you." 

"Very well then," he replied. One of Chiyo's ten puppets came after me. It was a female puppet with red hair tied into two buns. The puppet was holding a large sword in each hand. It swung a sword at me, aiming to cut off my head. However, I ducked and sent a kick to its stomach. The puppet swung the other sword at me, but I countered with my claws. The puppet continued to swing its swords at me, but I stopped it by grabbing onto one of the arms. With my enhanced strength, I easily ripped it off.

I then impaled the puppet with the sword being held by its removed arm. Grabbing its other arm by its wrist, I ripped it off as well, and use the sword it was holding to cut off the head of the puppet. Chiyo then sent another puppet. This time, the puppet has a blue head with holes. Suddenly, long cables came out of the holes and attacked me. I moved out of the way to dodge the cables. However, it appears the more I dodge, the longer these cables get.

All of a sudden, two extended arms were wrapped around me. I turned around to see that the arms were connected to a black haired puppet. Then, I suddenly felt pain at my torso. I looked down at my body to see the cables piercing it. Blood oozed from the wounds that have been made. Seriously, I have been losing a lot of blood in this battle.

Not wanting to get in a worse situation, I broke free of the grip of the black haired puppet, destroying the arms in the process. I grabbed the cables and pulled them out of my body. The pain of doing so was excruciating, but my wounds would heal in a few minutes.

I ran towards the blue head puppet, whose the cables belong to. Chiyo sent to towards me in order use it in a taijutsu fight. I dodged all of its strikes easily and gave it a powerful punch to the torso, destroying it. So far, I have taken down three of the puppets which left seven. This reminded me of the time I was fighting the giant scorpions with Hikaru and Rei during the Chunin Exams.

Suddenly, three puppets appeared in front of me. One of them has white hair and sideburns with the kanji for "Buddha" on its forehead. The next one has blue-green markings on its face and the kanji for "Sangha" on its forehead. The last one has a grey ponytail and beard, with the kanji for "Dharma" on its forehead and has red markings under its eyes.

"This will be the last time you'll ever destroy anymore of my puppets," Chiyo called out to me. "Sanbo Kyukai (Three Jewels Suction Crushing)!" The three puppets then formed into a triangle formation, with the "Buddha" puppet being on the top. There was a small opening in which a vortex formed. It began to pull me in. I dug my claws into the ground to keep me from being sucked in. However, the vortex was too strong and pulled me from the ground. While on my way to the opening, I quickly took one of the swords that belonged to the red haired puppet. Turning in midair, I waited until I got close to the puppets. Seizing the moment, I drove the sword through the head of the "Buddha" puppet which broke the formation and ended the vortex.

Suddenly, what appears to be a cage surrounded me. I found myself trapped in this cage. I saw that this cage was connected to a puppet that has grey markings surrounding its mouth. The mouth opened, releasing some sort of mini bombs at me. Oh fuck. The bombs exploded upon impact, greatly injuring me. This is probably the first time I've been severely injured while in one of my transformation stages. What surprised me more was that the cage was still intact.

"Sasori, I tag you in," I told the human puppet, lying on the ground to wait for my injuries to heal.

"Very well. I should congratulate you on destroying four of the Chikamatsu Collection," the Akatsuki member said. He then got out from his Hiruko puppet, revealing his real body. I could see the surprised looks on Chiyo and Sakura.

"Isn't he supposed to be older? He looks younger than I thought he would," Sakura said.

"The reason is that I made myself the perfect art. I am now immortal," the human puppet said.

"Oh Sasori," was what Chiyo could mutter. Sasori then took out a scroll, revealing the puppet of what used to be the Third Kazekage.

"See someone you recognize?" Sasori asked.

"The Third Kazekage," Chiyo said. "So you're the reason why he disappeared."

"Yes," the human puppet replied. "It was difficult at first, but eventually, he became one of my favorite puppets." With his chakra strings attached to the puppet, Sasori was now ready to fight. "Satetsu Shigure (Iron Sand Drizzle)!" The attack was quick, but I managed to see what happened. The puppet shot black colored sand bullets which struck both the "Sangha" and "Dharma" puppets. Both puppets fell to the ground, unable to move. Chiyo tried to make them, but she couldn't.

"Sakura, I'm going to need your help," the Suna elder told the Leaf shinobi. Sakura nodded and prepared herself to fight. I was still in the cage, but I needed to wait for my injuries to heal.

"Satetsu Kesshu (Iron Sand Gathering Assault)!" Sasori yelled. Using the Kazekage puppet, Sasori creates a giant spear made out of iron sand. He sends the sand at the girls. Chiyo sends out a red faced puppet, putting it in between Sakura and the spear. I watched as the puppet opened up its head, revealing an orb with chakra blades. The orb began to spin, making it into a buzz saw.

The blades managed to cut through the sand, allowing Sakura to get closer to the Kazekage puppet. However, I saw the sand begin to change shape as part of the sand went after the Leaf shinobi. Sakura, however, dodged the strikes and continued forward towards the puppet. Sasori growled. The left hand of the Third Kazekage opened up, revealing several compartments. At the compartment were seals.

"Senju Sobu (Thousand Hands Manipulation Force)!" Suddenly, thousands of arms popped out from the seals and headed straight for Sakura. However, Chiyo uses another puppet from her collection and sends it after the arms. This puppet closely resembles an oni. The puppet started punching the arms, destroying them in the process. However, some of the arms released kunais that struck the puppert, though that didn't stop it.

"That's it," Sasori growled. The kazekage puppet's left arm detached itself, being replaced by a buzz saw. Chiyo's eyes widened as the buzz saw sliced off one of the arms of the oni puppet. Controlling the iron sand, Sasori uses it to form into multiple blades. He sent them after Sakura, who had to dodge in order to be hit. Before the oni puppet could continue to save her, the Kazekage puppet's buzz saw sliced off its head then his torso.

Feeling that my injuries have been healed, I took this opportunity to destroy the cage. Seeing that the arms made up the cage, the brown mouth puppet is now useless against me. I ran towards the puppet with the speed of my third stage and gave its torso a severe punch, destroying it. That left Chiyo with only two puppets left in her freakish collection.

Sakura dodged the attacks of the Third Kazekage puppet. She then used her super strength to punch the ground, creating another fissure. She then picked up a large boulder and threw it at a cloud of black sand that was coming after her. Sasori then sent the Third Kazekage puppet after her, using a scythe that was hidden in the right arm.

The puppets tries to slice the kunoichi multiple times, but she dodges each time. Sasori tries to use the buzz saw, but Sakura manages to evade that as well. She then tries to punch the puppet, but Sasori moves it out of harm's way.

Meanwhile I go after Chiyo again. She uses the red faced puppet with the buzz saw orb to defend herself. I made sure that I need to stay clear of the chakra blades. As it continues to attack me, I try figure out a way to destroy it. Seeing the other sword of the red head puppet, I snatched it up and readied myself for an attack. As the puppet came after me again, I jumped into the air and threw the sword. It struck the base of the orb, rendering it useless. No longer being able use its chakra blades. The puppet came towards me to fight in a taijutsu battle.

It tried to swing a punch at me, but I grabbed the fist easily. I crushed the hand before removing the arm completely. I then grabbed the orb and ripped it out of the puppet. Since the chakra blades are still there, I could use this as a large shuriken. I threw the damaged orb at Sakura, forcing her to move away from the Third Kazekage puppet.

"You're too dangerous in this form," Lady Chiyo said to me. "As long as you have chakra, you continue to roam freely. My last puppet will be able to handle the problem."

"You mean the freak puppet that has only one eye?" I asked her. She grunted and set the puppet in front of me. "What are you going to about?" I asked, mocking her.

"Fuinjutsu: Shishi Heiko! (Sealing Technique: Lion Closing Roar)!" Chiyo cried out. The one eyed puppet shot out an orb right towards me. It then expanded into some sort of trap. Using my enhanced agility, I successfully jumped over the trap. However, the trap continued to go in the same direction where Sasori and Sakura are at.

"Sasori, watch out!" I called out to him. He turned and saw what was coming to him. He gave a slight smirk. Controlling the Third Kazekage puppet, Sasori uses it to grab Sakura. He then uses the puppet to throw her to the direction of the trap. The trap slammed into the pink haired kunoichi, trapping her against the wall. The kanji for "close" appeared on the middle of the trap.

"I c-can't feel my…chakra," the kunoichi said, her eyes wide open in shock.

"So this was what you were trying to do to me," I said to Lady Chiyo. "This must be a seal that completely blocks the victim's chakra. If I was caught in that trap, I would've been reverted back into my human form." The Suna elder glared at me. Before she could do anything else, the last puppet of the Chikamatsu Collection was suddenly smashed by a giant hammer made out of iron sand.

"No more puppets for you, Granny Chiyo," Sasori said to her grandmother.

"Do what you want to her," I said to the human puppet. He nodded at me and turned to the Suna elder.

"Granny Chiyo, you are now being judged," the puppet master stated. "For lying to me about the truth of my parent's deaths, you have been found guilty. For creating a jinchuriki, you have been found guilty. For the Hidden Sand being in an alliance with Orochimaru's Hidden Sound Village to attack and destroy Konoha, you have been found guilty. The Akatsuki has now passed judgement upon you, in which you have failed. Your sentence is death."

"Noooo!" Sakura cried out. That was the only thing she could do as Sasori struck down his grandmother. Blood poured into a puddle as the Suna elder now lay dead.

"We should get to where the others are," I told the human puppet. He nodded and put the Third Kazekage puppet and the Hiruko puppet into their respective scrolls.

"What about her?" Sasori asked, pointing his thumb at Sakura. The kunoichi were giving us a glare, desperate on trying to get out.

"As long as she's in that sealing trap, she won't be a threat at all," I replied. The two of us then left the cave in order to go to where our teammates are, ignoring the curses of the Leaf kunoichi.

 **Author's Note:** **That's it for this chapter. Lady Chiyo is now dead. Sakura is incapacitated. I will now be working on the next chapter for Akatsuki watches Death Battle, which I hope you'll catch. The next chapter will involve the battles between Deidara and Gaara, Kakashi and Rei, and Naruto and Hikaru. Until next time, read and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: The Fight in the Sand (Part 2)

 **Author's Note: Sorry that it took a little longer to post this chapter. I've been busy with homework, which was taking away my time. Here is the next chapter of** _ **Rewinding History**_ **. Be sure to read my other story,** _ **Akatsuki Watches Death Battle**_ **.**

 **Rei's POV**

Saying that fighting KakashiHatake is easy would be lying. My sword against his kunai. He's much faster than I anticipated. He swung his kunai at me, only for me to block it with my oversized sword. He then jumped back and threw shurikens at me. I quickly held my sword up and blocked them. I then shot a beam of ice at the Leaf jonin.

"Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)!" he yelled out. A large wall, with sculptures of bulldogs, appeared from the ground. It managed to protect the shinobi from my ice. I growled as he managed to block my attack. "Why are you part of the Akatsuki?"

"Seriously? You're asking me this question?" I replied. "The Kakzekage already asked me that."

"You didn't answer him. Instead, you avoided it," he responded. I frowned.

"My reason for being part of the Akatsuki is none of your business!" I shouted at him. Since when do I need to tell him my life story?

"It may not be, but you remind me of a student of mine," he replied. "When we first met, I saw the hatred in your eyes just like him. I assume you know who I'm talking about since you're in the same organization as his brother." Hell no! He did not just compare me to Sasuke.

"Are you actually comparing me to Sasuke?" I asked him, already pissed.

"Yes, I am," he answered. "A young kid like you joining an organization of S-ranked criminals puzzles me. Why be with monsters like them?"

"Those "monsters" saved my life once," I said. "My biological family may be dead forever, but the Akatsuki are the ones I proudly enjoy calling as my friends and family. I joined the organization thanks to Hikaru." I can tell the look on his face, while wearing a mask, that he's surprised by my statement.

"There only brainwashing you. Don't you know their goals? They plan on gathering all the nine tailed beasts," he replied. "With all that power, disaster and destruction will follow."

"You don't know what the Akatsuki are planning to do with the power of the tailed beasts," I responded.

"That may be true, I can still stop you," he said. He then performed a couple of hand signs. "Raiton: RaijuTsuiga (Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang)!" A hound made out of lightning formed. I could tell that it is connected to Kakashi's hand. The lightning hound came running at me. I performed a few hand signs of my own.

"Senmofu (Rotating Ferocious Wind)!" I cried out. With the help of my sword, I create a powerful whirlwind that dispelled the lightning hound. Kakashi had a look of surprise on his face. "What, you thought I only use ice jutsus? I also know the two elements that make them up, water and wind." I performed another set of hand signs.

"Suiton: Hahonryu (Water Release: Tearing Torrent)!" I held up my palm, which water begins to form and spiral in it. I then held it towards Kakashi, which the water turns into a powerful blast. The blast struck him, only for him to be dispelled in to lighting. "A lightning clone, but how?"

"You should really pay more attention next time," a voice said. I turned around to see Kakashi standing on a tree branch, performing hand signs. "Katon: Gakakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!" He shot a flamethrower from his mouth at me. I created a wall of ice to shield myself from the flames.

How the wall soon exploded before a hound made of lightning appeared. It seems he's using that jutsu again. The hound came at me again. It jumped at me, but I managed to dodge. It growled at electricity crackled. It attacked me again. I shot a beam of ice at it, but it managed to dodge. Now the pesky thing is starting to annoy me.

I then shot a beam of ice at the shinobi who was controlling the was forced to jump back in order not to get hit. Seizing the opportunity, I created a powerful gust of wind to destroy the lightning hound. I then grabbed my sword and went toward the Leaf Shinobi. He took out a kunai and came right at me. Sound of our weapons clashing can he heard as it echoed throughout the forest.

"You're not a bad opponent, KakashiHatake," I told the masked shinobi. "It would be a shame to kill such a worthy adversary." I pressed my sword against him.

"Don't get cocky yet," he said as he tried to push back. "I still have quite a number of tricks up my sleeve." Then I heard a cackling sound as I saw lightning forming on his right hand. "Raikiri (Lightning Cutter)!" Shit, I'm too close to him.

I jumped back in order to avoid getting hit with the attack. He rushed towards me, still using the jutsu. I don't want my sword to be damaged, so I strapped it on by back. I shot a blast of ice at him, but he managed to dodge the attack. I noticed that he has been keeping his Sharingan eye on me.

He attacked me with his lightning covered hand, but I managed to jump over. I landed behind him as he struck the ground. I sent a kick to his back, causing him fall forward. However, that didn't manage to stop him long. He got up,and he threw several lightning covered kunai at me. I took out my sword and channeled it with wind chakra. I then created a gust of wind to deflect the kunai.

"Are you trying to make this too easy for me? You should know that I am an S-ranked shinobi," I told him. Then his Sharingan started to change. It formed into the MangekyoSharingan. Suddenly, a swirl began to appear on my sword. I immediately let go of it as my weapon disappeared.

"You want difficult, then I'll give you difficult," Kakashi said. Bring it then.

 **Aito's POV**

Sasori and I were running through the forest, looking for our teammates. We already killed Chiyo and incapacitated Sakura Haruno in our battle with them. I was already in my human form in order to preserve my chakra. All of a sudden, a sword appeared in midair and fell to the floor.

"That was unexpected," Sasori commented. I gave the sword a closer look before I realize it's the Kubikiribocho, Rei's sword.

"Sasori, this is Rei's sword," I told the human puppet.

"She must be fighting KakashiHatake," he replied. "Only he can use the kamui." That statement is a fact ever since last year when we killed Obito.

"We need to get the sword back to her," I told him. "Kakashi is too much for her without with."

"Then we better not waste anymore standing here and get it to her," he said. I nodded and picked up the oversized sword.

"We need to know where she is first," Sasori said. I nodded.

"Neko transformation!" I shouted. I transformed into my first stage, with my eyes and ears changing while my claws and tail grew. I sniffed the sword, which made me want to pity myself. My ears perked up when I found her scent. "Follow me!" Sasori nodded as I ran ahead of him.

It didn't take that long to find Rei fighting KakashiHatake. My enhanced speed and Sasori's inability to get tired allowed us to find them quicker than expected. Currently, Rei had to evade the Leaf jonin's lightning based jutsu. Neither of them paid us attention as they were too focused fighting each other.

"YoRei!" I shouted. She turned and saw us.

"Aito! Sasori! What are you guys doing here?" she asked. Even Kakashi seemed to be surprised when he saw us.

"You lost something," I told her, taking out her sword. A look of relief appeared on her face.

"Thank God you two found it," she said. "I thought I lost it forever."

"Funny thing is that it appeared before us," Sasori said.

"Wait if you two are here, then what happened to Sakura and Lady Chiyo," Kakashi said.

"Your student has been dealt with while my grandmother is no more Hatake," Sasori spat at the jonin. A look of anger appeared on the face of the future Sixth Hokage.

"You monsters!" he shouted. His right hand was soon covered in lightning as he came after us. Sasori and I jumped out of the way to dodge the attack.

"Rei catch!" I shouted, throwing her sword at her. She caught it with one hand and turned toward the Leaf jonin.

"Hey Hatake, I'm your opponent not them!" she shouted at him. Kakashi then faced my teammate.

"Very well then. Once I'm done with you, I'm going after them," he replied.

"Fat chance," the ice user said. Both shinobi charged towards each other. Rei swung her sword at Kakashi, who managed to block it a kunai. However, Rei was pressing the sword against him with one hand. With her other hand, she shot a blast of ice that struck him at the chest.

The Sharingan user grunted in pain. His chest was completely frozen, which could greatly lower his speed. Kakashi tried to get up, but Rei wouldn't allow him to. She ran to him and gave a hard kick to the right side of his head. That knocked him back to the ground.

"Not so tough anymore are you?" she taunted him. She then kicked him in the stomach a couple of times, making each kick harder than the last. It seems to be that she's enjoying this a bit too much. However, stopping her will cause trouble. I should let her have her fun. After Rei kicked Kakashi in the jaw, Sasori believe that it was finally time to stop.

"That's enough Rei, we need to go look for Deidara and Hikaru," Sasori said. Rei sighed.

"Fine, but we need to make sure that he doesn't alert any of his allies," the ice user said, pointing at the fallen Leaf shinobi.

"I'll inject him with a paralyzing poison so, he will not be able to move," the human puppet replied. He took out a needle that is filled with a colored liquid and injected it into the jonin. "That should be it so let's go. I do not want to keep the others waiting, plus Deidara might get himself killed." We then ran through the forest, looking for one of our fellow Akatsuki members.

"Wow Sasori, it didn't occur to me that you care about Deidara," I told him.

"Nonsense. If that brat dies, then one of you three brats will have to be my new partner," the puppeteer master responded.

"Aww, don't act as if you don't like us," Rei said with a fake pout.

"You're too young and less experienced to be my partner," Sasori replied.

"Hey, we are not that young," I told him. "We're fifteen."

"And I'm in my thirties," the human puppet said.

"We're still on the same organization," Rei said.

"Enough talking, we're wasting time," the human puppet said.

"Actually, talking makes things go faster," I replied to him.

"You two are not going to stop talking are you?" Sasori asked us.

"No we aren't." Rei told him with a smirk. The puppet rolled his eyes. All of a sudden, the sound of a large explosion caught our attention.

"That must be Deidara," I said.

"The brat's lucky that he didn't attract the wrong kind of attention," the puppeteer said with annoyance in his and I agreed with the human puppet. An explosion that big would instead attract the enemy. The three of us then headed to where the explosion took place.

Deidara was on his signature white clay bird, flying through the air while being chase by the KazekageGaara.

"Ha! No matter what you do, you can never catch up to me, yeah!" the blonde taunted. The jinchuriki growled in annoyance. He was on a cloud of sand while shooting pieces of sand at the countered by throwing his miniature bombs at the sand, causing them to explode. "Ha! You're pesky sand will never touch me!" Sasori frowned.

"The brat is getting arrogant. If he continues to do that, he'll lose," he commented.

"Have some faith in your partner for once," Rei told the human puppet, who scoffed at that.

"Maybe we should help him," I suggested them. If I recall, he did lose an arm in his fight with Gaara.

"Fine," Sasori replied. He then took out a scroll, unleashing the Third Kazekage puppet. "He owes me." The puppet launched iron sand at the unsuspecting jinchuriki, but was blocked by the sand that came out from his gourd. Gaara turned around and saw us, widening his eyes.

"You're here. Then that means…" he trailed.

"It means we already defeated our opponents!" Rei shouted at him. The Kazekage narrowed his eyes at us. Deidara was behind him, looking at us.

"Yo guys! What are you doing here, un?" the blonde asked, waving one of his hands at us.

"We're here to make sure you don't die," Sasori replied to his partner.

"Please, I can handle him myself," Deidara snorted.

"How long have you been fighting him," the human puppet asked.

"Uh…about 45 minutes or so," the bomber answered.

"I thought so. We're going to help you, whether you like it or not," the puppet master said. Using the Third Kazekage puppet, Sasori shot a spear of iron sand at the current Kazekage. Gaara created a barrier of sand to block the attack. However, the iron sand mixed in with Gaara's sand and battled for dominance.

Deidara, seeing his chance, threw small C1 bombs at the jinchuriki. Part of Gaara's sand moved away to protect the young kage from the bombs. However, this gave the iron sand an advantage to cover most of the regular sand. Rei raised her hands at the Kazekage and shot a beam of ice. The regular sand moved away from the battle with the iron sand and protected Gaara from being hit by the ice beam, getting frozen in the process.

This gave the iron sand the chance to defeat the rest of Gaara's sand. More sand tried to come out from the gourd, but Sasori's iron sand wouldn't allow it. Manipulating the sand, Sasori used it to enter the gourd and seal away the entrance. Gaara now only has the sand he's using to heads towards the direction where the Hidden Sand Village is. If he goes there, he'll have an unlimited amount of sand he can use.

"Deidara, make sure he doesn't get to the Hidden Sand!" I shouted at the bomber. "We won't be able to win if he gets there." He nodded.

"Got it!" he shouted. Using the clay bird he's riding on, Deidara flew towards the Kazekage. "Taste my art!" He grabbed pieces of clay and created spider sculptures with his mouth hands. He then threw them at Gaara. "C2, katsu!"

Using what little sand he had left, Gaara protected himself from the blast, but the impact caused him to crash into the ground. I smirked. Let's see how good he is in a fight without his mask.

"Neko Transformation," I said. I transformed into my first stage, and sped towards the fallen kage. Once he got up, I slammed a knee towards his chin. He staggered back. "Let's see how good you are in a fight."

He got into a fighting stance. He threw a punch at me, but I managed to dodge it. I then sent my knee at him again, this time hitting him in the stomach. He coughed up a small amount of blood. I then threw a punch that struck one side of his face, knocking him down to the ground.

"I expected better from you," I taunted him. "Looks like you're nothing without your precious sand. How pathetic." I can see the anger forming on his face. Then he began to change. His left arm and the left side of his face began to resemble a beast's. He must be undergoing a transformation into his tailed beast. "Alright ugly, come at me," I said to him.

He rushed at me with increased speed and threw his beastly claw at me. I managed to dodge the blow and sent a kick to his chest. That only caused him to stagger back. He then threw his claw at me. I jumped, causing the claw to strike the ground. I landed on top of the monstrous arm and launched a severe kick to the jinchuriki's face, sending him dozens of feet back. The jinchuriki howled in pain and anger.

"What's wrong Gaara? Can't handle it?" I mockingly asked him. He was about to leap at me until a small white hit his chest, exploding. The blast managed to injure him more. I turned and saw Deidara arriving on his white bird, along with Rei and Sasori behind him. The bomber smirked.

"Don't tell me you decided to have all the fun," he said.

"You can finish him off if you want," I told him. "He was your opponent after all."

"Thanks," he replied. Gaara growled at the sight of my arrived teammates.

"He already transformed," Sasori said.

"Yeah, into something revolting," Rei added.

"Let's finish it you mutt," Deidara said to the jinchuriki. Gaara leaped at the bomber, who jumped off his white bird and sent it at the incoming Kazekage. The sculpture landed a direct hit and detonated. "Now, time for some more of my art!" He dug into his pouches and took out some clay, molding it into a wingless dragon. At his command, Deidara sent the dragon at the kage. Gaara swiped his monstrous claw at the serpent, but it dodged and wraps itself around the jinchuriki. "Katsu!" The sculpture exploded, and Gaara collapsed towards the ground back in his human form.

"Four down, one more left," Sasori said.

"Wait, we need to take Gaara," Rei stated.

"Why is that?" Deidara asked.

"During most of his life, we would kill others and would relish it. He helped participate in Orochimaru's invasion of Konoha. He never received any punishment for his crimes and instead became a kage," the ice user explained.

"I agree with Rei," I told them. "While he may turn a new leaf, he should still pay for his crimes. I suggest we take half of his tailed beast."

"Very well then," Sasori replied. "Deidara, pick up the Kazekage."

"Okay danna," the bomber replied. He took the gourd off the unconscious jinchuriki before picking him froze the gourd to the ground.

"Now that's settled, let's go find Hikaru," I said. They nodded, and we went off to look for our fellow Akatsuki member.

 **Hikaru's POV**

I have to say, Naruto is really giving me a good workout. However, the reason he's doing so is because I'm not fighting at full power. The Naruto I want to fight at full power is his future version. However, I know that I might not be able to because of all the changes I made. Maybe defeating him will encourage him to be a better fighter than before.

Naruto was constantly using shadow clones, hoping he would slow me down. However, he should know that Uzumakis have a large amount of chakra, rivaling Kisame's. Large amounts of chakra means more jutsus and stamina, though the addition of the Nine Tail's power will give him more stamina than me. However, I should note that this NarutoUzumaki doesn't know the Rasenshuriken yet. He only knows how to produce shadow clones and the Rasengan.

"KageBunshin no Jutsu!" he yelled. He create about twenty clones and sent them after me. Forming my paper wings once again, I flew towards the air. I shot dozens of paper shurikens at the multiple blondes, but they only struck a few of him. I scowled as they scattered. They took out kunais and threw them at me. Using my wings, I protected myself from the incoming projectiles sent at me.

"Is that all you got?" I shouted at them as they began form a circle below me. I raised my hands to both sides, pointing downwards. "ShinraTensei!" Immediately, the clones flew backwards with most of them disappearing into smoke. Only about three of them were left with the original Naruto.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. "Why join an organization like the Akatsuki?"

"Like I told you before, it's kind of a family business. However, I can't tell you the real reason," I replied to him.

"And why the hell not?" he asked as his eyes narrowed.

"Because most likely you'll figure things out in the future, though things will be different for maybe not," I answered.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, clearly confused.

"You'll find out in the future," I told him. _'Probably not'_. He then took out a kunai, though this one was different as it has three heads. He threw it at me, but I simply stepped aside to dodge it. After the kunai struck a tree that was behind me, I then looked at him. "Do you really think that would've work?" A smug look then appeared on his face.

"Actually yes," he replied. He then disappeared in an orange flash. I turned around in shock. How did he do that? He appeared at the tree where the kunai he threw struck. I gave a closer look at the kunai. Then I realized something. That is the type of kunai used by the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. That means only one thing. Naruto knows the Hiraishin (Thunder Flying God Technique).

"That's impossible! You shouldn't know that technique. At least not yet!" I shouted at the original.

"What do you mean I shouldn't know that yet?" he asked. I growled. I don't know how our actions has led him to learn that jutsu, but I know one thing for sure that things are way different now than it should be. "OdamaRasengan (Big Ball Rasengan)!" I turned around to see two shadow clones coming after me with a very large Rasengan.

I raised my hands towards the glowing orb and entered the Preta Path. I began to absorb the chakra of the Rasengan, slowly diminishing it. Both clones were confused at what I just did. Suddenly, both of them kicked my jaw as well as the original Naruto kicking the back of my head. The combined kicks sent me up towards the air where Naruto suddenly appeared above me.

"Uzumaki Barrage!" he yelled as he slammed his heel on my chest. That kick immediately sent me crashing to the ground. The impact managed to cause a small crater. I have severely underestimated him. Looks like I have to step up my game now. I began to get up as Naruto and a clone was in front of me. "Please stand down Hikaru. I don't want to continue fighting you."

"But I do," I replied to him.

"Get him!" the blonde shouted. Suddenly, two shadow clones appeared besides me with each holding on to one of my arms. Naruto was preparing for a Rasengan with his clone. Once it was done, the clone dispelled, and the jinchuriki came after me. "Time to knock some sense into you!"

Once he came close, I moved and used the shadow clone holding my right arm to use as a shield to block Naruto'sjutsu. Once the clone was hit, it dispelled. Summoning a chakra receiver from the seal hidden in my cloak, I used it to stab the other clone in the stomach. After it dispelled, I looked at the original and raised my hand towards him.

"ShinraTensei," I said softly. The power of my Deva Path abilities sent the blonde Uzumaki crashing through trees, causing them to fall on him. I then entered my Ashura Path and shot dozen of missiles at him. I watched as the missiles hit their target. "I doubt he'll get up from that." As I turned around, I heard a loud roar.

A sudden explosion took place and trees where flying everywhere. Naruto was at the spot where he landed, on all fours. He was covered in some kind of red chakra. It must be the Nine Tails' cloak. Looks like I'll have to keep fighting. My Rinnegan stared at the slits on his eyes. He's going to be more dangerous than before. I have to be careful. I was wondering when he was going to use the power of the Nine Tails. I've been waiting for this fight ever since I first saw him.

 _Flashback_

 _I was in the academy classroom. It was the day after graduation. Before we were to be put into our new teams, the whole classroom is going to receive a speech from the Seventh Hokage. NarutoUzumaki, the supposed hero of the Fourth Shinobi World War. I scoffed at the whole idea of him giving a speech. Here is a man who had people dying for him. He's only a hero because he received help from people._

 _A couple of academy instructors came in and started to hook up a TV onto the wall. I never really bothered to learn any of their names. Most of them weren't really natives to this village. The students in this classroom were all twelve years old just like me. Once the instructors were done setting up the TV, they left the classroom. It turned one, and the Seventh Hokage appeared on the screen._

 _"Hello, how are you?" he asked us with a smile. Some of the others responded happily, causing him do grin. "That's good to hear. Congratulations on finally graduating from the academy. Man, I feel like it was just yesterday that I graduated from the academy. Don't get me wrong, I failed my graduation three times before I became a full fledge shinobi. I was the dead last in my class, while my best friend was the student of the year."_

 _Ah yes, SasukeUchiha, the man who was both a hero of Konoha yet a criminal as well. A guy like him should just pick a side and stay on it. I wonder how long this speech is going to take. I just want this speech to be over with so I see who's going to be in my team. There are two people I want to be a part of a team with, Rei of the Yuki Clan and Aito of Neko Clan. Both are orphans just like me, and we've been friends for 5 years._

 _"However, it doesn't matter if you're the dead last or student of the year. Each of you has the potential to be a extraordinary shinobi and future heroes of this world," Naruto continued. It never occurred to me to wonder if this guy knows that I exist. I was told by my caretakers that I was an Uzumaki was well._

 _My caretakers were the ones who raised me my whole life. When I asked them about my parents, they would only answer that my mother would be the only who visited. It wasn't until one day that I was told that they were dead ever since I was a year old. When I asked how, they told me that only the Hokage knew the right answers. When I asked for their names, I was told that they were known as Lord Pein and Lady Konan. I stared at the man on the screen. He's the only one standing between me and the truth._

 _3 Months Later_

 _"Why can't we enter the Chunin Exams?" Aito asked me. "We're ready."_

 _"I agree with Aito," Rei said. "We'll dominate the other teams!"_

 _"The reason we're not going is because it's taking place in Suna," I replied._

 _"I don't see how it being in Suna is such a big deal," Rei said._

 _"I want to wait until it is held in Konoha," I told her._

 _"Dude, that'll be I two years! You know that all the five major villages take turns hosting the Chunin Exams," Aito responded._

 _"I know, and I'm willing to be patient," I said to him._

 _"Why?" Rei asked me. I turned to her with my Rinnegan activated._

 _"The Hokage, NarutoUzumaki, knows the truth about my parents. If he doesn't tell me, then I'll have to look for it," I explained to her. "Come, I have to so you two something." I led them to a secret passage hidden in the Hidden Rain Village. We soon entered a large room where there were two large statues of a man and a woman. "I discovered this room recently."_

 _"Who are they?" Rei asked, looking at the statues._

 _"They are my parents," I answered her._

 _"What are their names?" Aito asked._

 _"Their names are Lord Pein and Lady Konan," I responded._

 _"I heard of them. Weren't they the ones who overthrew Hanzo the Salamander and became the new rulers of Ame?" Rei asked._

 _"Yes. I've done research on them, but I can only find so little information about them. I couldn't even find their cause of deaths, which was weird considering they are important people in the history of the Hidden Rain Village," I replied to her._

 _"That is weird," Aito said. "Do you think it's possible that information about them are being hidden intentionally?"_

 _"I believe so," I told him. "My parents died when I was a year old. It was after that that the government of the Hidden Rain changed. If there's person who knows about who they are, it's NarutoUzumaki."_

 _"What makes you think he has all the answers?" Rei asked._

 _"Three reasons," I answered her. "One, he helped Tsunade and the other kages set up Ame's new government. Second, my father was an Uzumaki, making him one of Naruto's relatives. Third, look at what my parents are wearing." Both looked at the statues and saw what my parents wore, cloaks with cloud symbols on them._

 _"Your parents…were members of the Akatsuki?" Aito asked._

 _"It appears so," I replied to the Neko. "NarutoUzumaki was most famous for defeating the Akatsuki, an organization of powerful shinobi whose goals were hunting down jinchuriki and collecting their tailed beasts. He must know something about their deaths."_

 _"What if he doesn't tell you?" Rei asked._

 _"Then I'll fight him," I responded._

 _"Do you really think you'll be able to have a chance against him?" Aito asked. "He's too powerful. He fought and defeated ObitoUchiha, MadaraUchiha, KaguyaOtsutsuki, and ToneriOtsutsuki!"_

 _"I'm aware of his accomplishments. However, I'll have two years to train with my Rinnegan while Naruto would just waste away in his office," I said to him._

 _"Very well then, I guess we'll wait then," Rei said. "Should we tell sensei that we're not entering the next Chunin Exams?"_

 _"I wouldn't call that man sensei," I told the ice user. "He has nothing to teach use, nothing about our KekkeiGenkais or the abilities they come with."_

 _"True," Aito said with a nod._

 _"We should get going now," I told them. We began to leave the hidden room. I gave one last look at the statues of my parents before leaving._

 _2 Years Later_

 _We managed to sneak into the Hokage archives. Naruto wasn't in his office, but Aito managed to knock the ANBU stationed there in his Neko form. Once there, we began to look through every file, document, and report concerning about the Akatsuki. I turned to see Rei reading a file, but I saw tears forming around her eyes._

 _"Rei, what's wrong?" I asked as I walked towards her._

 _"I had a relative," she said, showing me the file. There was a picture of a young feminine boy. "His name was Haku, and he died while fighting the Hokage when he used to be part of a genin squad. Apparently, he died by allowing himself to be killed by KakashiHatake."_

 _"I'm so sorry Rei," I told her._

 _"Don't be, it wasn't your fault," she replied. "I'm going to kill that man." I took a step back as I knew she was being serious._

 _"Hey Hikaru, get a look at this," Aito said. I walked over to him to see what he has found._

 _"What is it?" I asked._

 _"It's the information about your parents," he replied. My eyes widened and I quickly took the files from him._

 _"My father's real name…was Nagato, and he has red hair just like me," I said._

 _"Then who was the man, the statue next to your mother?" the Neko asked. I looked through the file to answer his question._

 _"Apparently, that was his Deva Path of his Six Paths of Pain. He died after he fought NarutoUzumaki," I responded, turning one of my hands into a fist._

 _"What about your mom?" Rei asked, no longer having tears. I looked through her files._

 _"She was killed…by ObitoUchiha," I replied._

 _"Apparently, Nagato was supposed to be the leader of the Akatsuki, though it turns out Obito was the real mastermind, until it was revealed Black Zetsu was the master manipulator," Aito read from a file. "Talk about a turn of events. Naruto even managed to convince Obito to join his side."_

 _"Why the hell would he do that?!" I shouted._

 _"Beats me. According to his file, Obito was even the main cause of Naruto's parents," Aitocommented._

 _"That man is such a dumbass!" I yelled. "Why would he try to redeem the man responsible for his parent's deaths? The man who killed my mother? Damn that blonde! I can't believe I can't believe I'm related to such an idiot."_

 _"I agree," Rei said. "I have to question his intelligence on why he was willing to forgive Obito."_

 _"Looks like I'll have to go with Plan B," I said to them._

 _"What's Plan B?" Aito asked._

 _"Tomorrow, we're going to go back in time. We'll do it after we come back to the archives," I announced._

 _Flashback End_

I watched as Naruto growl at me. I notice that there are 3 chakra tails attached to his Nine Tails chakra cloak. I got into a battle stance, holding a chakra receiver in my right hand. He then ran at me on all four. I thrust my receiver at him, intending to stab him. He managed to dodge and grab it, snapping it like a twig. I quickly jumped back, letting it go.

"Looks like you want to fight me now," I said to him. He simply roared as his response. Looks like he has no control over his mind. He came at me again, but this time I was ready. I formed multiple hand signs to perform a jutsu. "Katon: BakufuRanbu (Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance)!" A spiral stream of fire shot out from my mouth and landed a direct hit on the blonde.

Naruto roared at the pain of the jutsu's hit. However, I didn't see any damage on him due to the protection of his chakra cloak. The chakra on his right hand formed into a claw. He came at me, swiping his deadly claw. I dodged it multiple times and ducked the final strike, causing the claw to get stuck on a tree. I smirked.

"My turn freak," I said to him. I entered my Ashura Path, turning my skin into metal armor. I brought my arm back before delivering a powerful blow. Naruto was sent crashing to the ground. The metal armor protected me from getting burned by the Nine Tail's chakra. Naruto looked at me and roared. I smirked at him again. "Let's dance bitch."

He came at me, throwing a fist at me. I ducked and delivered another punch, hitting him at the chest this time. The jinchuriki gasped for air before I punched him again with my other arm. He growled, tired of getting punched. He leaped at me, showing his fangs. How cute. I grew two extra mechanical arms and used them to grab him by the shoulders.

"Did you really think you can get me like that?" I sneered. "Judging by the rage on your face, I can't tell whether I'm talking to Naruto or the Nine Tails." Using my other pair of arms, I began to punch him rapidly in the gut. About a dozen times of hitting his stomach, I sent I final blow that will make him upchuck for a week. That hit only sent him back a dozen yards, but he still got up.

"Hikaru," he said as he slowly walks towards me, but I noticed something different. The Nine Tails chakra was slowly diminishing. It seems that he doesn't have any more fight left in him. Now it's time to finish this. I changed into my Deva Path mode before forming a single hand sign that this knucklehead is familiar with.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)!" I shouted. His eyes widened as I created six shadow clones. "What, you didn't know I could do this jutsu?" Before he could react, all six of my clones rushed at him. Each attacked him, but he managed to dodge. However, he didn't see me coming. While he was distracted, I got close to him and did a leg sweep on him. While Naruto was above ground, all six of my shadow clones crouched and delivered a kick to his back. The combination of six kicks was more than enough to send him into the air. Forming my paper wings, I flew towards the air where he was. Once I was above him, I grinned.

"It's time for me to show you my new move, Akatsuki Barrage!" I shouted. Instead of punching or kicking him towards the ground, I extended my palm towards him. "Shinra Tensei!" My jutsu instantly sent Naruto crashing to the ground. The impact made from the combination of how high he was in the air and my jutsu created a very large crater on the ground beneath him. Once I landed on the ground, I saw that he was knocked out cold.

"Next time a man is about to sacrifice his life, you better ask him if he has a child first. Maybe things would have been different," I said to his unconscious form. Dispelling my shadow clones, I looked around the area where we fought and saw that it was a disaster. I merely shrugged at it. I walked away, looking for my friend and fellow Akatsuki members.

 **Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter took so long. School is such a pain. The next chapter will be the aftermath as Gaara will have half of his tailed beast taken out. I will now be working on the next chapter for Akatsuki Watches Death Battle. It's long over do. How did you like these fights? Read and Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: Aftermath and Akatsuki Reunion

 **Author's Note: Hello guys, here is another chapter. After this chapter, I will work on the next on for** _ **Akatsuki Watches Death Battle**_ **. This chapter will deal with the aftermath of the fight in the Hidden Sand and Hikaru meeting Orochimaru for the first time.**

 **Hikaru's POV**

Deidara placed the unconscious Gaara on the ground in a rather harsh manner. After my fight with Naruto, I finally found my teammates. Rei explained to me that the Kazekage needs to be held accountable for the crimes he committed when he was a child. After thinking for a while, I decided to agree with her. From what we knew from the documents, the sand user didn't really receive any form of punishment. All he got was a slap on the wrist, a fixed seal, and a promotion to leader of his village.

After the agreement, we headed to one of the old Akatsuki bases. I had to contact my father to tell him about the mission. He was real proud that we managed to prevent Sasori's death. He decided to agree that Gaara need to be punished for his crimes as well. Rei wanted that we take half of his tailed beast, making him weaker than he was before. Aito, Sasori, and Deidara voiced their support.

Father agreed with them and contacted the rest of the Akatsuki. They, along with my parents, were in their hologram forms. Dad summoned the Gedo Statue and was prepared to start the ritual.

"How long is this going to take?" Hidan asked.

"You should know that we're only taking half of the tailed beast," Kakuzu said.

"I know that! All of the tailed beast takes three days, but how long is half?" the Jashinist questioned.

"Are you serious?" Kisame asked with disbelief. It's basic math. Divide three and you'll get the answer."

"You can't divide an odd number!" Hidan argued.

"Yes you can. It'll just be a decimal or a fraction," Itachi explained.

"The ritual will take a day and a half to take half of the tailed beast," Mom said.

"I want proof," Hidan said. A tick mark grew on Dad's head.

"When the ritual is done, you'll get your proof," he said to the immortal.

"Whatever," the Jashinist replied. "Let's get this over with." After the heated math debate, Father started the sealing process. Eleven dragons made of chakra appeared from the Gedo Statue's mouth and attached themselves onto the unconscious Kazkekage. They began to take the tailed beast chakra.

We had to be perfectly still and concentrated in order for the ritual to work. Truth be told, I wasn't satisfied in my fight against Naruto. The Naruto I wanted to beat is his adult version. However, I knew that I probably couldn't beat while I'm still a teenager. I needed to get stronger. While the Naruto I know, which is not that much, no longer exist as well as the timeline I came from, the adult version of this Naruto would probably put up a good fight.

I mentally sighed as I continued to help take half of the tailed beast out of Gaara. At least my parents are still alive, and I get to see them. I just have to make sure that they stay alive. Mom has a better chance now that Obito is no longer alive. Zetsu is gone, meaning Dad is safe. The only threats who are still left are Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Danzo. We'll deal with them later for now.

 **1 ½ Days Later**

Deidara, Sasori, and I were flying on a clay bird over the Hidden Sand Village. We already took half of the tailed beast out of Gaara, who is bound, gagged, and could use his gourd at the moment. We were here to drop him off, literally.

"Have a nice fall!" Deidara laughed as he pushed the Kazekage off of the bird along with the sand gourd. Sasori and I shook our heads. What a terrible joke.

"Brat, next time you tell an awful joke like that, I'll push you off your dumb bird," Sasori threatened his partner.

"Come on Sasori my man. You have to admit, it was pretty clever," Deidara responded.

"Doesn't matter, I have to meet my spy in a few days, and I don't want to be late," the puppet master snapped.

"About that," I said to the puppeteer. "Mother and Father wanted to tell you that they will be going to Tenchi Bridge instead of you."

"What? Why?" he asked, surprised.

"Father has knowledge that Kabuto is no longer in your control and that his true allegiance belongs to Orochimaru," I answered him.

"Why haven't I been notified?" Sasori demanded.

"It was recent knowledge," I said. "Besides, I'm going with them."

"Why?" Deidara asked.

"Because there's a pretty good chance Orochimaru will appear and I want to see Dad kick his ass," I explain. Sasori mumbled on how he should be the one who should be going.

"That's pretty cool," Deidara said. Sasori snorted.

"Let's go. His father would probably punish us for bringing his son late," the human puppet said to his partner. "Or worse, his mother." I could swear I sensed fear inside the blonde bomber.

"Alright, let's go!" Deidara shouted as he commanded his bird to fly us back at to Amegakure. Tenchi Bridge doesn't take a few days to get there from the Hidden Rain, but Mom and Dad and I can get there faster. Because of that, that gives me enough time to hang out with my teammates and Ajisai. Going on this mission to the Hidden Sand worn us out. I hate all this sand and heat. This place really needs some rain.

"Hikaru, since your father said I couldn't go to Tenchi Bridge and will kill my subordinate, did he say what I could do instead?" Sasori asked me.

"He said you can have more time to work on your art," I said to the human puppet.

"At least that's good enough," he replied. I gave him a nod. That guy really needs a break.

 **Aito's POV**

Rei and I were with Team Ajisai. While we were on our mission, the trio of chuninkunoichiwas on a mission as well. They just recently arrived to greet us. I took Suiren's mask off and gave her a kiss, causing her to blush. To think we've been dating for months now. I can tell that Ajisai is jealous seeing that Hikaru isn't here right now.

"Anyway, what do you guy and gals want to do right now?" Rei asked the group.

"I feel hungry to tell you the truth," Fuyo said.

"I feel like eating as well," Ajisai said.

"Yeah, I don't have anything to do with the clan right now, so I'm free for a bite," I told the group. We agreed to have lunch at a barbeque restaurant. At the place, we discussed our missions that we just took. Rei and I told them our battles against the Leaf shinobi at the Hidden Sand. Team Ajisai told us their mission, which was retrieving a sacred scroll.

"So Aito, tell us about your clan. You never got to tell us how you convinced them to join the Hidden Rain," Fuyo asked me. I know it was a few months ago, but yet I still remember almost all of the details.

 _Flashback_

 _Nagato believed that the Hidden Rain will need to be stronger so it won't be attacked. Ever since Hikaru, Rei, and I were attacked by Danzo'sshinobi and the fact that they were aware of the Rinnegan, the Akatsuki leader decided that Ame needed stronger shinobi in case of an invasion._

 _It turns out that Hikaru's father has been negotiating with the Neko Clan to join Ame. However, I can make a guess that it never worked out since I was the only Neko in the Hidden Rain in my future. However, I knew that I can make a difference. I found Nagato and Hikaru training. Konan was with them, observing._

 _"Uh, Leader-sama?" I asked him._

 _"Yes," he responded._

 _"I know you've been trying to negotiate my clan, so I'm willing to help you out," I told him._

 _"And how would you do that?" he asked._

 _"By helping you find the clan," I replied._

 _"Your clan is very elusive. It'll be impossible to find them," Nagato said._

 _"I don't think it'll be impossible, father," Hikaru said. "It'll be improbable, but not impossible. Besides, you and I are sensor types while Aito here is a Neko."_

 _"Who said you'll be going?" Nagato asked his son._

 _"Why not? Aito's my friend. I want to help him out," my friend replied._

 _"Very well then, the three of us will look for the Neko Clan starting tomorrow," the Akatsuki leader announced._

 _"Nagato, are you sure it's wise to go look for them? You said it yourself that they're very elusive. You don't know where they are or how long it'll take to find them," Konan said._

 _"Don't worry Konan, I'm positive we'll be able to find them," the Uzumaki said to his wife with confidence._

 _"I sure hope so," the paper user responded. "Just don't take too long."_

 _"No worries Konan, no worries," her husband replied. I knew for a fact that the Neko Clan wouldn't be somewhere in the Land of Wind nor the Land of Fire, with the fact being that the Chunin Exams were taken place in those countries. We're also sure that they weren't in the Land of Water due to the fact that Kisame, Itachi, and Rei went there to capture Yagura._

 _The only two options are the Land of Lightning and the Land of Earth. We decided that the Land of Lightning was a safer journey. It took us a few weeks to find my clan. We had to travel by air to the country and travel on foot in order to not alert anyone, especially the Hidden Cloud Village. Using stealth, we finally managed to find my clan. We then simply walked in on them._

 _"What's up?" I casually asked the clan. All the clan members instantly got into battle position and surrounded glared at me._

 _"Seriously? We walk in into a powerful shinobi and that's the first thing you say?" he asked me._

 _"They're my peeps," I then raised his hands._

 _"We come in peace," he announced. This caused the clan members to look at each other, silently debating whether to trust us or not. "We came to speak to your clan elders."_

 _"What business do you have with the Neko Clan?" one clan member asked. "Judging by the cloaks you wear, you are the Akatsuki. We haven't heard anything nice about your organization."_

 _"I'm not here as the leader of the Akatsuki," Nagato said. "Instead, I'm here as leader of the Hidden Rain Village."_

" _Yes, your village has been negotiating with us to join," an elderly man stepped forward._

" _I take it that you're one of the elders?" the Hidden Rain leader asked._

" _Yes, I am," the old man said with a nod. "Yet while your offer is generous, I haven't have a good reason to join the Hidden Rain."_

" _I believe he will change your mind," the Akatsuki leader said, gesturing to me. I knew what he wanted me to do, so I nodded to him._

" _Neko Transformation," I said. The clan members were shocked when I transformed into my Base Neko form._

" _So you're a member of this clan as well," the clan elder stated._

" _Yes I am," I answered._

" _How is it that you have ended up in the Hidden Rain Village and the Akatsuki?" the old man asked._

" _I was abandoned at birth in the Hidden Rain, and the people there took care of me," I explained to him. This is a true fact. My parents did abandoned me in the Hidden Rain Village and just like Rei's, I never got to knew mine. "It's a good village to live in. We already have two, but rather small, shinobi clans."_

" _Really? Which clans are they?" the elder asked._

" _They are the Uzumaki Clan and the Yuki Clan," I answered._

" _The Uzumaki Clan? Well I thought that clan was wiped out as well as the Yuki Clan. The Uzumaki Clan and the Neko Clan were once allies. That alliance has sadly ended when the clan was apparently wiped out along with the Whirlpool country," the elder stated._

" _But you are wrong," Nagato said to the elder. "The Uzumaki Clan still lives. The new compound is currently located in the Hidden Rain, which four members live in."_

" _Four members only?" the elder asked. "That sure is small indeed. Nevertheless, this means the alliance is still on."_

" _Not only am I the leader of the Akatsuki and the Hidden Rain Village, but I am also the clan head of the Uzumaki Clan," Nagato said. The elder's eyes grew wide._

" _I see it now! You have that certain shade of red hair that any Uzumaki has. You and that boy!" the elder exclaimed while pointing at Hikaru._

" _Yes, he is my son. My other son and my wife are the other two members of the Uzumaki Clan as well," Nagato stated._

" _I see that you have the Rinnegan," the elder said. "I never thought it existed but here it is. Does anymore members of your clan possess this dojutsu?"_

" _Only my eldest son so far has the Rinnegan, but my youngest will receive it as well. My wife is the only one who doesn't possess the Rinnegan as she was married into the clan," the elder Uzumaki answered. Hikaru activated his Rinnegan, showing it to the Neko Clan elder and the other members._

" _I would like to tell you sir that the Hidden Rain is a utopia. It is peaceful there, and we wish you have peace. You and your clan are constantly on the run. There will be a time where another hidden village with either eradicate or capture you all," Hikaru told the elder._

" _The only downside to the Hidden Rain is the constant raining," I added with a chuckle. Hikaru gave my arm a punch, not that it hurt._

" _Very well, I should consult this with the other elders. Our decision will very well affect the whole clan," he said. He then left while the other members stared at us._

" _I think that went well," I said to the two Uzumakis. It very did went well. After hours of political debate and a few demonstrations from the three of us, the clan elders decided that the Neko Clan will move into the Hidden Rain Village as a shinobi clan. We traveled with the clan back to Ame, a few weeks after._

I told them the story. I only took out the parts and details that mentioned Rei, Hikaru, and I being from the future. Team Ajisai loved the story and were amazed by it. Suiren hugged me as she felt sorry that my parents abandoned me at birth. I enjoyed every second of that hug.

"Anyway, Hikaru should be coming back in a couple of hours," Rei said.

"That's good to hear," Ajisai replied with a grin.

 **Naruto's POV**

We were rushing Gaara to the hospital. After being gone for a day and a half, he suddenly fell from the sky. Crazy, but true. He was bounded and gagged when he fell from the sky. Granny Chiyo explained that a jinchuriki dies after their tailed beast has been taken out from them. Gaara is still alive, but he's unconscious.

Once we arrived at the hospital, the Suna medics immediately took him to the infirmary. Gaara is my best friend and I was so worried after he was discovered to be missing after the fight with the Akatsuki. The medics also took Bushy Brow-sensei (MaitoGai) to the infirmary because he was the one who broke Gaara's fall.

After the medics left with their patients, I was at the waiting room with Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Lee, Tenten, and Neji. Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Gaara, and I each lost our battles against the Akatsuki at the cost of Granny Chiyo's life. She was killed by her own grandson dammit!

Sakura-chan had her chakra sealed after Chiyo failed in her attack on one of the Akatsuki members. Apparently, the old medic tried to seal the chakra of the boy with the black hair, Aito, I think. He dodged and the seal got Sakura-chan instead. Now she can't use her chakra, especially for her medical ninjutsu. Only a seal master can undo the seal on her, so we have to go back to Konoha were ero-sannin is.

Kakashi received a mild cold after his fight with one of the Akatsuki members. When Sakura-chan and I found him, he was paralyzed. Sakura-chan had to create an antidote to cure him. The Akatsuki member that he fought was a girl who can use ice ninjutsu, just like Haku. I wonder if she knew that Kakashi-sensei killed him. Kakashi-sensei did say that her name was , Tenten, Neji, and Bushy Brow-sensei were apparently fighting duplicates of themselves while we were fighting the Akatsuki. Weird, huh.

Then, there's me. I lost in my fight against my own family member. His techniques were unbelievable. Before I went to fight him, Chiyo did say that he has the Rinnegan. I never heard of it, but I wonder if it's similar to the Sharingan. After that battle, it turns out that it's different. He managed to push me away without even touching me! He's a very skilled and strong shinobi. That's a fact. I wonder if he's stronger than Sasuke.

Despite my pleas, he refused to talk and give me the real reason why he is in the Akatsuki. He instead replies that it is a family business. I don't know what he means, but I'm guessing that it has something to do with his parents. Ero-sannin did say that his parents may be two of his former students. I met my first living relative and he beats the living crap out of me. Doesn't matter, I will become strong to save both him and Sasuke!

"Naruto, get your head out of the clouds!" Sakura-chan yelled at me. I snapped out of my thoughts, shaking my head.

"What?" I asked.

"Naruto, we need to discuss the situation with the Akatsuki," Kakashi-sensei said. "Each of us lost in our fights against them."

"I know, it's important," I replied.

"Three of the Akatsuki members you faced were the same Rain shinobi we faced last year, before and during the Chunin Exams," Neji stated. Kakashi nodded.

"That's ri-ACHOO!" Kakashi sneezed.

"Kakashi-sensei, you need to rest," Sakura-chan said. "You still haven't recovered from your fight with Akatsuki."

"I'm fine Sakura, it's just a little ACHOO!" Kakashi sneezed again.

"Don't tell me that it's a little cold. Now go to a hospital bed, or I'll put you in one for a different reason!" Sakura-chan scolded. She can still be scary without her chakra.

"Fine," our sensei responded. He then left to find himself a hospital room.

"Let's please continue our conversation," Neji said. "It's legitimate to say that the Hidden Rain must be allied with the Akatsuki."

"Why would the Hidden Rain must do an unyouthful thing like that?" Lee asked.

"Considering the fact that Hikaru, as Naruto said, told him that the Akatsuki is a family business," Neji said.

"That, and he stated that his parents are the leaders of the Hidden Rain," Tenten added.

"Plus the fact that Hikaru and his teammates were shinobi from the Hidden Rain Village," Neji concluded. "Hikaru's parents are not only the leaders of Amegakure but also must be the leaders of the Akatsuki as well."

"No!" I scream, falling to my knees. "I find out that I have new relatives and are part of an organization that's trying to kill me!" I pounded my fists onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry Naruto," Sakura-chan said, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"It must be hard fighting your own family members," Tenten muttered.

"Maybe they can still be saved," Lee commented.

"Hopefully," I muttered. I don't want to doubt saving my newfound family members.

"We need to discuss this more with Lady Tsunade," Neji said. "Hopefully, she'll make the right decision. Plus, we have this new information on some of the Akatsuki members."

"We need to get ready for Lady Chiyo's funeral," Sakura-chan said. We haven't had the funeral for her yet since Gaara was kidnapped by the Akatsuki. This just reminds me of what the Akatsuki are capable of doing. First Sasuke, now this? Why must my life be so much difficult?

 **Later that Day**

The funeral has just finished. Busy Brow-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and Gaara were with us as we watched Granny Chiyo get buried into her grave. Gaara, as the Kazekage, gave a eulogy for her. I can tell the pain and sorrow in his voice as he gave the speech. I couldn't lift my head up and Sakura couldn't as well. She must have felt helpless after her chakra was sealed, watching Granny Chiyo get killed.

Back at the Kazekage Tower, my team and Team Guy were present as well as Gaara and his told us what happened after he was defeated. The Akatsuki took only half of his tailed beast. This confused us, but it still meant that the Akatsuki has received more power than slammed a fist against his desk.

"Those damn Akatsuki," he muttered. I never seen him this angry before and never has his siblings. "A lot of people suffered because of them. I'm no different, considering my past."

"Gaara, back then, you weren't yourself. That was the One Tails' influence over you," Temari said to her younger brother.

"I still had a choice!" the Kazekage snapped. "Just like the Akatsuki, I had a choice. They chose to be a terrorist organization, while I chose to be a mass murderer, feared by the people of my village."

"Gaara please," I said to him.

"I failed as a Kazekage! Because of me, we couldn't beat the Akatsuki and Lady Chiyo died," he shouted.

"Enough Gaara, we all failed!" I yelled at him. "We came to help you fight the Akatsuki, so we share much of the blame as you. You don't have to beat yourself up."

"I'm sorry Naruto," he replied. "I didn't know what came over me. I usually keep my emotions in check."

"It's okay. Remember that you have friends who will always support you no matter what,  
I said to him. He nodded.

"Yeah little bro, we'll always have your back," Kankuro said to his brother.

"The three of us are a family," Temari said. The rest of us smiled. Those three have a family bond that will never break. I just wonder if I could create such a bond with my own family.

 **Nagato's POV**

I was on my tower, staring down at the Hidden Rain Village. Everything is peaceful here, just like how I like it. I smiled. It's seems that Yahiko's dream of having a peaceful and productive Ame has been fulfilled. While the Akatsuki isn't what it used to be, it's at least better than what it used to be.

One of the new things I've done for the Hidden Rain is establishing a new ANBU program. Only the best of the best were admitted into the program. While the Akatsuki go on missions on an international level, the ANBU go on missions specifically for the Hidden Rain. I manage to get Itachi to train the new ANBU, considering his past in Konoha's ANBU. A swirl of paper appeared next to me, forming into my beautiful wife.

"Hello Konan-chan," I greeted her.

"Nagato-kun," she replied back with a smile. We only show our affection in private because we need to keep a professional look in front of others.

"Did anything new happen?" I asked her.

"There are no incidents, no problems, and Hikaru came back with Deidara and Sasori," she announced.

"That's good to hear," I responded. Hikaru has exceed the limits I have set up for him. I should probably promote his whole team to jonins. "Let Hikaru have a few days of rest before we head to Tenchi Bridge. He deserves it."

"Are you sure it's wise for to allow him to accompany us?" Konan asked. I can tell her mother instincts are starting to kick in.

"He is capable of handling situations onhis own," I answered her.

"But against Orochimaru!?" she exclaimed. "Sure he defeated a jinchuriki and multiple ANBU at once, but he isn't capable against Orochimaru! He's a sannin, the same level as Jiraiya-sensei."

"Don't forget that you and I will be with him as well, Konan-chan," I told. "Hikaru, is able to hold his one, but if he has trouble fighting Orochimaru, we'll step in to save him."

"I know, but I can't imagine what that snake will try to do to him," she responded.

"Don't worry, I won't let him touch a single hair on my son," I assured her. She smiled.

"Thank you, Nagato-kun," she said. She then kissed me, and I kissed her back.

"By the way, who will be taking care of Yahiko," I asked, referring to present version Hikaru.

"Don't worry, Rei will be babysitting him while we're gone," she replied. We then resumed kissing.

 **Few Days Later**

Hikaru and I are in position. Konan was on the bridge, using her paper to disguise herself as Sasori in his Hiruko puppet. We waited for Orochimaru's subordinate, Kabuto, to arrive. He was supposed to be Sasori's spy, but Hikaru said otherwise. My son also told me that after Orochimaru's "death,"Kabuto becomes and international threat who allied himself with Obito, Zetsu, and Madara.

However, that won't happen considering Obito and Zetsu are now dead. That doesn't mean Kabuto won't become a threat. He knows too much about the Akatsuki since he was pretending to be Sasori's spy. He needs to be dealt with. As few minutes passed, and Kabuto appeared with some sort of smirk on his face.

"Greetings Master Sasori," he said. "It's a pleasure to meet you again."

"What news have you brought to me," Konan said, imitating Sasori's voice perfectly.

"Orochimaru continues to train SasukeUchiha so he can become his new vessel,"Kabuto said.

"Anything else on your master?" Konan asked.

"Orochimaru is-," before he could continue, Konan shot paper shurikens at him. Kabuto performed a backflip and took out a kunai, deflecting the kunai. Kabuto was shocked but was even more shocked after Konan changed back into herself. "L-Lady Konan. Where is Master Sasori?"

"Sasori is busy at the moment. The Akatsuki knows of your treachery, so I suggest you tell the snake he can come out now," Konan said in a monotone voice. Kabuto grinned and a figure jumped out from his side and landed next to the young medic. There stood Orochimaru, standing next to his subordinate with a creepy smile on his face.

"Ah, Konan. It's been a while since I last saw you,"Orochimaru said with a chuckle. Konan had a stern look on her face.

"On behalf of the Akatsuki, I am here to tell you that we will wipe your existence off of this world," she stated.

"Ku kuku," Orochimaru chuckled. "Unfortunately for you, I have become stronger than before."

"I doubt that," I said. I jumped out of my hiding spot and landed next to Konan. Hikaru did the same thing and landed on the other side of his mother.

"Pein, is that you? You look different." Orochimaru said to me.

"The Pein that you knew was a different body of mine. This is my true body," I replied.

"Interesting," the sannin said with a grin. "As expected of the Rinnegan." His eyes then shifted towards Hikaru. "Who's he?"

"He is my son as well as Konan's." I told the snake while Konan had an arm in front of our son.

"Really? I never knew you two had a son together. I wonder why I never got to see him before," he said. "Oh, and it seems he possess the Rinnegan as well." Hikaru must have activated his Rinnegan.

"Enough talk. The three of us will end your lives," I told the pair. I saw Kabuto take out a scalpel while Orochimaru got into a battle stance.

"It's a high probability that you can, but you won't be able to today," the snake sannin sneered. I narrowed my eyes and held up an arm towards him.

"ShinraTensei (Almighty Push)!" I shouted. Orochimaru was sent back by my attack. Konan charged at Kabuto with Hikaru following her. The young medic powered his scalpel with chakra and slashed at her. Konan dodged, allowing Hikaru to land a kick on Kabuto's ribs. Meanwhile, I had to focus on my opponent.

"Sen'eijashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)!" Orochimaru shouted. His arms transformed into multiple snakes which came at me. I performed multiple techniques

"Futon: Kazekiri no Jutsu (Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique)!" I shouted. I created several blades of wind that cut the snakes into small pieces. His hands then returned to normal. He smirked and leaned his head back. He opened his mouth and a large sword came out of it.

"Let's see how you fare with the Kusanagi no Tsurugi (Grass-Mowing Sword)," the sannin said to me. I took out a chakra receiver. I have no need to fight him with the abilities of my Rinnegan.

"Very well then," I responded. He swiftly came with the sword and swung the sword at me. I blocked with the chackra receiver, but I knew continuous hits would break my weapon. I took out another chakra receiver with my other hand and stabbed him with it. The snake jumped back to prevent himself from being impaled.

"Surprising as always Pein," Orochimaru said with a smirk. He held a palm at me, and snakes started to attack me. I jumped back to avoid the snakes, but more came at me. Looks like I'll have to use some of my Rinnegan techniques.

"ShinraTensei!" I shouted. Multiple snakes were flown away, but I knew they were just a diversion.

"You're mine!" said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Orochimaru attack me with his sword. I jumped back to avoid getting hit. He swung his sword at me again, but this time, I entered my Ashura Path. His sword struck my new metal skin, but no blood was drawn. "What?"

"My turn," I said with a smirk. I delivered a hardening blow that hit the sannin right at his stomach. The impact sent him flying back. While Orochimaru is old, he is still an opponent who will not go down that easily. I turned around to see a brief look on how my wife and son are doing.

Kabuto threw chakra enhanced shurikens at them, but Hikaru was able to send them back at him with his Deva Path abilities. Konan added with her paper shurikens to make the fight difficult for the young medic. I could see dozens of cuts on him.

"Hikaru, time to useour family's old technique, the Paper Storm," Konan said. Hikaru smiled a nod. "Kami Shuriken (Paper Shuriken)!" Konan released a shower of paper shurikens.

"Futon: Geirupāmu (Wind Release: Gale Palm)!" Hikaru said, creating a powerful gust of wind. The wind increased the speed of the shurikens dramatically, causing them to strike Kabuto at an effective rate. Konan and I came up with the name since the two of us used those techniques together. The young medic was bleeding heavily with paper sticking out of him. I turned around and saw Orochimaru getting up from the spot where he once laid.

"You three are a troublesome family," he said. "If I were to take out the boy, that would leave you two devastated."

"You are not getting close to him," I said to the snake. He chuckled.

"It seems I might have struck a chord," he said. He then ran at me. I prepared to deliver another blow, but he jumped over and continues to run ahead. He's going after Hikaru! Orochimaru's neck extended from its body as the sannin bared his fangs. Hikaru turned around to see the sannin coming right at him.

"Oh no you don't!" Konan shouted. Her right hand formed a fist, and she brought her whole arm back. When Orochimaru got close, Konan struck his jaw with a powerful punch. Hell hath no fury like a mother scorned. The punch sent thesannin towards me. I smirk as Orochimaru came flying at me. I jumped and delivered a powerful kick that sent the old snake back.

Both Hikaru and Konan moved out of the way, allowing Kabuto to get hit by his master. I know for a fact that they are still not dead, but at least we injured them. Orochimaru slowly got up, and I could tell he no longer wants to play games. He bit his thumb, drawing blood, and slammed his hand to the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)!" He shouted. A large smoke appeared before revealing a giant snake. "Have fun with these three." Both Orochimaru and Kabuto then disappeared in flames. The giant snake then attacked.

 **3 Minutes Later**

The three of us were now flying on my bird summon. After we swiftly took out the snake summon, Hikaru told us the location of one of Orochimaru's hideouts according to what he knows. According to my son, the hideout the Orochimaru must be at is located in a barren wasteland. There is one nearby, so that's where we're going.

Another thing that Hikaru said that the hideout is underground as a way to make it harder to locate. Another interesting thing is that other than Orochimaru and Kabuto, the only other person there is Itachi's younger brother Sasuke. Once we arrived at the wasteland, we got off the bird.

"Some of these large rocks are connected to the walls of the hideout," Hikaru said. I turned to Konan and nodded. She placed multiple paper bombs onto one side of the rock. We stepped back as they exploded, revealing a large entrance. No doubt this would alert the inhabitants.

"Let's move quickly," I said to them. Both of them nodded, and we rushed in.

"This place is like a maze, so there will be multiple dead ends," Hikaru stated. That's a good thing to know. Orochimaru has always been a complex character, so it seems natural that he would make his hideouts complex as well. I suddenly sense chakra nearby.

"Follow me," I told them. Both of them nodded, and I lead them to the chakra source. We found a hallway, which was leading to a light source. Orochimaru is probably there. We headed to toward the light. Once we got there, we found ourselves outside of the hideout in a large crater. Standing at the edge of the crater is Orochimaru, Kabuto, and someone else who looks similar to Itachi. I assume that must be Sasuke Uchiha.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you found us," Orochimaru said to us. "Unfortunately, we must be going."

"No," Sasuke said. "I want answers. Answers that will help me defeat Itachi."

"Sasuke, this isn't the right time," the sannin said.

"They're from the same organization as Itachi. They have information about him, his weaknesses," the young Uchiha said. I saw him activate his Sharingan.

"Why would I give you information on one of my subordinates?" I mocked him.

"So you're the leader, huh? In that case, I'll have to fight you then," he said to me.

"If you fight my father, then you'll easily die," Hikaru said to him. "How about you fight me? Itachi was one of the few who trained me." I saw my son reactivate his Rinnegan. I could see the scowl on Sasuke's face at the mention of his brother.

"If he wouldn't train me, why would he train you?" he ask Hikaru.

"Because Itachi considers me more of a brother than you," my son replied with a smirk. I could see the anger form on Sasuke's face.

"In that case, I'll fight you then. You'll be a warm up before I fight Itachi," the Uchiha said.

"I doubt you'll even touch me," Hikaru said with confidence in his voice. He then turned to Konan and I. "Mom, Dad, I got this. Just make sure Orochimaru and Kabuto doesn't interfere."

"Be careful Hikaru," Konan said to him. He replied with a nod.

"Are you serious?" Kabuto asked Sasuke.

"Don't interfere," the Uchiha coldly replied. He took out his sword and jumped into the crater, facing my son from a few feet away.

"This shall be interesting. The survivor of the Uchiha Massacre versus the son of the Akatsuki. I wonder who will win," Orochimaru said with a grin on his face. The two teenagers then faced each other before attacking at the same time.

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. Next chapter will see Sasuke vs Hikaru. Who will emerge victorious? Find out on the next chapter. For right now, it's time to work on another chapter on** _ **Akatsuki Watches Death Battle**_ **. Remember, Read and Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: Sasuke Uchiha vs Hikaru Uzumaki

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. This chapter will feature the fight between Sasuke and Hikaru. It takes place during the Sai and Sasuke arc, but instead of Yamato, Sai, Naruto, and Sakura, it's Nagato, Konan, and Hikaru.**

 **Hikaru's POV**

I blocked Sasuke's sword swing with my chakra receiver. A scowl formed on his face. He jumped back and swung his sword at me again. I blocked it again with the chakra receiver. I can see that cracks are starting to form on it. It can only handle a few hits before breaking. I jumped back and threw the receiver at him The Uchiha snapped it in half with a swing of his sword.

I instantly took out another one and rushed at him. He was a bit surprised that I have more than one chakra receiver. He managed to avoid being pierced by my weapon. He swung his sword at me, but I ducked. The things that I said to him had probably hurt his feelings, but that's his problems. He was about to use his weapon again, but I was tired of swordplay. I kicked his sword right from his hands, sending it a couple of feet away from us.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu)!" Sasuke shouted. A giant ball of fire was shot out from his mouth. I made a couple of hand signs to counter the jutsu.

"Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Bullet Technique)!" I shouted. I shot a powerful torrent of water that stopped the fireball, creating steam. Sasuke came running through the steam, having already picked up his sword. I shot another torrent of water, aiming for his feet. He jumped out of the way and soared at me with his sword drawn. I jumped back to avoid getting slice.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)!" I yelled. The water from my previous attacks began to form into a large serpent. It attacked Sasuke, who had to get away from the watery creature.

"Chidori Nagashi (Chidori Current)!" the Uchiha shouted. Multiple streaks of lightning were shot from his left hand as half of them struck the water serpent, dispelling it. The other half were coming at me. I entered my Preta Path, absorbing the 's faced was filled with surprise while I saw Orochimaru have a devious smile on his. It filled me with disgust.

"How did you do that?" that Uchiha asked. I smirked.

"It's one of the many tricks that I know," I replied.

"I can tell that you're no easy opponent. I guess Itachi really did train you well," Sasuke. "Which is why I will enjoy killing you more than ever!" Electricity started to appear on his left hand as I could hear the sounds of birds chirping. "Chidori!" I simply raised a hand towards him.

"Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)!" I shouted. He was immediately sent back by my jutsu. His Chidori, meanwhile, ended. I can believe he was given the Rinnegan by the Sage of Six Paths. What an idiot. "Tch, sometimes I wonder why Itachi spared your life." I knew the reason, but taunting Sasuke is kind of fun.

"Shut up! You don't know what it's like to have your family taken away from you, especially at a young age!" he yelled. My eye twitched at that statement. He doesn't know how wrong he is.

"Itachi wants to be the one to kill you," I said to the young Uchiha. It's actually vice versa, but Sasuke doesn't know it. "So, I respect that. However, that doesn't mean I can't beat the living shit out of you." The Uchiha growled. Hey, it's his fault for bringing this up.

"I like to see you try," he said.

"Says the guy who can't land a hit on me," I responded. Despite my dislike of his brother, I have to respect Itachi's wishes. He wants his brother to win since Obito won't be able to influence him for his own purposes. Nevertheless, I was still confused by his decision he made last year. He's basically throwing his life away. He's only 21 years old for God's sake.

 _Flashback_

 _"What do you mean you don't want to be healed?" I asked Itachi. Father told me that Itachi wants to still die by his brother's hand and not get healed for his illness and blindness._

 _"You heard what your father told you," he replied. "It's basically the same thing that I told him and your mother."_

 _"I still don't see the reason why you should throw away your life," I told him. "You know what your brother becomes after you die."_

 _"That was because of Obito's doing," he argued._

 _"Sasuke will still find out," I said._

 _"Yet, I specifically told you, your parents, and your friends not to tell Sasuke. Only you five know the truth about the massacre besides me and the elder council," Itachi responded._

 _"What if he finds out on his own," I asked him._

 _"It's very unlikely, but I'm sure someone will be there to stop him from making the same mistakes as he did in your future," he said._

 _"You do know that if Sasuke would try to destroy Konoha, the Akatsuki will cast judgment upon him," I said._

 _"I wasn't talking about the Akatsuki was I?" he asked._

 _"Are you talking about Naruto?" I replied._

 _"Of course, he did save my brother he not?" the Sharingan user asked._

 _"It took a Fourth Shinobi World War to do that," I countered._

 _"Nevertheless, I believe Naruto will find a way to save Sasuke again," Itachi calmly responded._

 _"Itachi, you're basically an older brother to me besides Deidara. I don't want you to die. You can just tell your brother the truth, and the Akatsuki can bring justice to the Konoha Elder Council," I told the Uchiha._

 _"It's a good idea, but it will not cleanse me of my sins," he said._

 _"Those aren't your sins. They're Danzo's!" I argued._

 _"Still, I was the one who spilled the blood of my clansmen," Itachi replied calmly. "When the time comes, remember that it was by my own decision."_

 _"Alright, big brother," I muttered._

 _Flashback End_

"Enough of this, you and I are going to end this now!" the young Uchiha shout. I gave no response as he started to run towards me. I narrowed my eyes. So be it, Sasuke.

 **Tsunade's POV**

"You mean to tell me that those three kids are part of the Akatsuki?" I asked the shinobi standing in front of me. Naruto and Kakashi were reporting to me while Sakura was with Jiraiya, having that seal removed.

"That and the Akatsuki could be located within the Hidden Rain, and that the leader of the Akatsuki is possibly the leader of the Hidden Rain as well," Kakashi said. I rubbed the temples of my head. I couldn't believe those kids had me for fool.

"That must be why Hikaru and his teammates are with the Akatsuki. What else have you found out about them?" I asked them.

"Hikaru is pretty strong-ttebayo," Naruto said. "He can control paper and gravity!" That was something. I never heard of someone having the ability to control paper. As for gravity, it was beyond unbelievable.

"What makes you think he can control gravity?" I asked the blonde. It's not that I don't believe him, it's just that I think he's over-exaggerating a bit.

"He can push me away without even touching me," Naruto replied. It must be the same thing he did to Neji and Rock Lee last year.

"What about his control over paper?" I asked him. Considering it was Naruto who fought Hikaru, only he can tell me about his abilities.

"He can create wings in order to fly and use them to make shurikens," the blonde explained. Well, that's an interesting way to use paper.

"Is that it about your relative?" I asked.

"Well actually, there's one other thing," Naruto said. I raised an eyebrow when he said that. "When I used my father's jutsu, the Hiraishin, he said that I wasn't supposed to have learned it, at least not yet."

"I don't see how that's even possible of him knowing about you learning the Hiraishin," I told him. "It's not like he's from the future nor predict it."

"Is it possible that the Akatsuki spied on Naruto while he was on his trip with Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked.

"No," I replied. "Jiraiya wouldn't allow that organization to spy on them." Though, it intrigues me on how the kid knows about Naruto'sjutsu.

"Even though, what are we going to do about the Akatsuki and the Hidden Rain?" Kakashi asked.

"If we are to directly attack the Hidden Rain, then it would likely cause another Shinobi World War. I can't risk that," I said to them. "We need to eliminate the Akatsuki member by member."

"But Granny Tsunade, what about my relatives?" Naruto asked. I sighed. The fact that Uzumakis are in the Akatsuki is making this difficult.

"If you can't sway them into disbanding the Akatsuki or changing their goals, then I'm afraid that they will have to be either captured or killed," I said sadly. I could see the pain and sorrow appear on his face. "I'm sorry Naruto, but maybe there'll be a way to save them."

"I'll make sure that I'll be able to save them!" he exclaimed. I can already see the sorrow being replaced with full determination. I smiled. I believe that he'll be successful.

"Anything else you two need to discuss with me before I dismiss you?" I ask them.

"Well, the Nine Tails chakra did try to overtake me during my fight with Hikaru," Naruto said. My eyes widened.

"What?!" I shouted.

"However, the Nine Tails wasn't able to succeed due to Hikaru defeating Naruto," Kakashi said. I was relieved. I couldn't image what would happen if the Nine Tails had taken full control over Naruto.

"Alright then, you two are dismissed," I told them. Both nodded and left my office. I took a drink of my sake since it has always calmed my stress.

"I believe this is the part where I say 'I told you so,'" said a voice behind me. I turned around to see Danzo stepping out of the shadows.

"What are you doing here Danzo?" I snarled at the old geezer.

"I'm here because I'm worried about the wellbeing of the Hidden Leaf," he calmly replied. "I told you to watch out for those three. They not only have defeated the Kazekage and taken some of his tailed beast, but they have also defeated your shinobi."

"Naruto can still save them, and I believe he can," I argued.

"They are part of a criminal organization whose main goals are to capture all of the tailed beasts of the shinobi world!" the elder shouted. "The jinchuriki believes that people can be redeemed, including that SasukeUchiha. He needs to believe that not everyone can be redeemed for their criminal actions. Look at Orochimaru!"

"Orochimaru is different!" I yelled back. "He lost his chance at being saved ever since the discovery of his experiments."

"Then why do you think this HikaruUzumaki is any different like SasukeUchiha? Is it because he's the jinchuriki's family?" Danzo asked.

"Naruto never had a family during most of his life. He had sensei, but he's dead. There's Jiraiya and I, but we're not that close in blood," I said. "He considers SasukeUchiha as a brother and no doubt he considers Hikaru the same."

"He'll get himself killed," Danzo said. "Eventually, one of those two will kill him, leaving the Hidden Leaf weak without a jinchuriki."

"First of all, I would never allow Naruto to be killed! Second of all, he's not a weapon! He's a human being just like you and I," I told the geezer. He then gave a smirk.

"Pushing that aside, I have been doing actual work," the elder said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I had an agent of mine recently arrive back to Konoha, who reported me information on the condition of the Hidden Rain," he sneered.

"What is this information?" I asked him.

"The Hidden Rain has three major clans," he answered. My eyes widened at the new information. The Hidden Rain never really had shinobi clans before. This could spell trouble.

"What are these clans?" I asked.

"Two of these clans have single digit members, with one of them being the Uzumaki Clan," he stated. The Uzumaki Clan has been reestablished? How is it possible? I know that there are scattered members of the clan around the world, Hikaru, his father, and Naruto being examples. Yet, is it possible for the clan to be reestablished?

"Exactly how many members?" I asked.

"It has rumored to have only 4 clan members while the Yuki Clan is only composed of that female child," Danzo said.

"What is the third clan?" I asked.

"The Hidden Rain's third clan is the Neko Clan," the elder replied.

"That can't be possible. The Neko Clan has always been a mobile clan, not affiliated with any hidden village," I said to him.

"Well, it seems that the Hidden Rain's leader managed to sway the elders of the Neko Clan into joining the village," the geezer responded. This doesn't seem good. The Neko Clan is a powerful clan, known for their cunning tactics and immense power. If the Hidden Rain has them in their arsenal, then they have become a force to be reckoned with.

"Look, we can't wage war against the Hidden Rain. As I explained earlier, it would escalate into a 4th Shinobi World War," I told the elder.

"We can no longer get a chance to because you failed to take care of the problem when it first started," Danzo said. My eye twitched at that.

"They were just kids," I told the geezer.

"They were spies," he snapped. "You doomed this village."

"Don't you tell me how to do my job!" I yelled at the old man.

"I'm merely pointing out that your decisions led to the creation of a powerful opponent. Do I need to remind you that those three kids are part of the Akatsuki? That village has two Rinnegan users!" he exclaimed.

"I know!" I shouted. "Let's see how things work out."

"The Akatsuki are hunting down jinchuriki. Pretty soon, ours will be gone as well, " Danzo said.

"Naruto is training to become stronger, better than he as ever before," I responded.

"But will it be enough?" the geezer asked.

"It won't be easy, but I believe he'll be able to pull through," I replied. The elder shook his head.

"Whatever you're planning, Princess Tsunade, it's going to fail," Danzo said. I glared at him as he started to leave.

"By the way, I've noticed that Team Kakashi is one member short due to the Uchiha's defection," the geezer said when he paused.

"I know," I replied. "Why bring it up?"

"Because I recommend my spy to join Team Kakashi," he calmly replied. Before I could deny his proposal, he raised his hand to stop me. "Before you say anything, let me tell you that he's a skilled shinobi. He's the same age as the jinchuriki and your apprentice."

"Why should allow him on Team Kakashi?" I asked the geezer.

"Because, you always supported a four man cell, composed of 3 fighters and a medic," he replied. Damn, he's right.

"Fine, I'll allow him to join Team Kakashi," I sighed. "However, I do not want anything suspicious going on."

"Very well," he replied with that smug look on his face.

"By the way, what is the name of your spy?" I asked.

"His name is Sai," he answered before leaving my office. I need a vacation.

 **Konan's POV**

The two boys kept on fighting. Hikaru wasn't using his full power against Sasuke, who probably was. Nagato and I were on watching on one side of the battle while Orochimaru and Kabuto was watching from the other. Hikaru was basically toying with the young Uchiha, making him angrier every chance he get.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)!" Sasuke shouted. He fired small balls of fire at my son.

"Shinra Tensei!" Hikaru yelled. The small fireballs were repelled and were sent back towards the Uchiha who summoned them. Sasuke had to dodge to avoid getting hit by his own technique. "Kage Bunshin no Jutus (Shadow Clone Technique)!" Hikaru created six shadow clones, who were standing next to him.

"Tch, how I hate that jutsu," the Uchiha said in annoyance.

"Something tells me you have a bad experience with this jutsu," my son said. The Sharingan user didn't say anything, but my son smirked.

"About a week ago, I fought someone who can use shadow clones. He's about the same age as us," he said. "He's a stubborn fool, but I managed to beat him."

"If you're talking about Naruto Uzumaki, then I can how that can be true. He was always an idiot and barely showed his potential," Sasuke responded.

"Now that wasn't a nice thing to say about my relative," Hikaru sneered.

"Wait, you're relative to that dobe?" the Uchiha asked, quite surprised.

"Unfortunately yes," my son replied. "However, that didn't stop me from kicking his ass." I frowned. He needs to use better language. He's been hanging out with Hidan too much. The young Uchiha suddenly chuckled.

"It's hard to imagine that dobe related to such a worthy opponent as yourself," Sasuke said.

"Thank you, but to tell you the truth, I haven't been fighting full power," Hikaru replied. The Uchiha frowned.

"Is that so?" he asked. "Fine then." Taking his sword, the Uchiha ran towards my son, but his shadow clones charged back. Sasuke swung his sword at one clone, but it managed to dodge. Another shadow clone grabbed the Sharingan user from behind, pinning his arms. The Uchiha struggled to no avail. I can tell that the clone is absorbing Sasuke's chakra, but then the sound of birds can be heard. "Chidori!" Using his electrified left hand, the Uchiha cut through the shadow clone and dispelled it.

"Nicely done, but there's still five more," Hikaru said, probably the real one. One of the shadow clones entered Ashura Path and fired small missiles at the Sharingan user.

"Chidori Nagashi!" Sasuke shouted. Bolts of electricity were shot from his left arm, destroying the missiles and their surroundings. Four other shadow clones rushed after the Uchiha after he executed that jutsu.

"Banshō Ten'in (Universal Pull)!" one of the shadow clones yelled. Sasuke was now being pulled toward the group of clones. However, the Uchiha pointed his sword at the clone using the jutsu, and the blade suddenly extended. It pierced the shadow clone right at the chest, causing to dispel.

Only the three shadow clones and the orginial Hikaru are left. However, the Uchiha was panting. The clone that was using the Preta Path on him a while back and him using those techniques must have drained him a good portion of chakra from the Uchiha. Hikaru was standing as he has bigger chakra reserves, not allowing him to be exhausted. However, his reserves can't last that long.

"Nagato, shouldn't we stop this match already?" I asked my husband. "I don't want Hikaru to waste anymore of his chakra at the Uchiha."

"It was his choice to fight Sasuke," he replied. "Besides, the Uchiha will tire himself out. Hikaru is just getting him to use any jutsu that uses lots of chakra."

"But shouldn't we attack Orochimaru and Kabuto" I asked him.

"Hikaru asked us not to interfere. Let's respect his decision," Nagato said. Before I could say anything else, he took my hand into his. I smiled in which he gave a small smile back. I turned to watch the battle my son was in.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted. The Uchiha created another giant fireball and shot it at Hikaru. However, one of the three remaining shadow clones got in front of the fireball and absorbed it before dispelling. The two other shadow clones ran after the Uchiha, engaging in a taijutsu fight with him.

I'm glad that Kakuzu's taijutsu training is paying off. Sasuke was having a hard time fighting back against those clones. He was either dodging hits or getting damage from them. One of them took out a chakra receiver and hacked it at Sasuke, but the Uchiha managed to block it with his sword.

However, this allowed the other clone to deliver a kick to his stomach, sending him back. The other clone threw a punch at the Sharingan user, but the Uchiha managed to dodge it at the last second and impaled the clone with his sword. The clone dispelled, just leaving the last shadow clone and the original Hikaru on the battlefield.

"Chidori!" the Uchiha screamed, but the clone jumped back to avoid getting hit. With his left arm still covered with electricity, the Uchiha still charged at the shadow clone. I don't think he cares whether his current opponent is just a shadow clone of his actual opponent.

"Shinra Tensei!" the shadow clone shouted, repelling the Uchiha away. Sasuke growled. Performing a new set of hand signs, he blew a stream of fire. The shadow clone jumped above the stream, but the Uchiha leaped towards him. The sound of birds chirping can be heard as Sasuke is once again using the Chidori

"Take this!" he shouted. The lightning covered hand pierced the shadow clone's chest, dispelling it into a cloud of smoke.

"Wow, so much effort against a couple of clones," he clapped in a mocking fashion.

"I just don't want any more interference, especially if they're just shadow clones," the Uchiha replied.

"Alright then, come at me," Hikaru told Sasuke. The Uchiha rushed towards my son with his sword drawn. However, Hikaru quickly formed his paper wings and flew up into the air.

"How in the world?" Sasuke exclaimed. He looked dumbfounded as he stared at my son, who was above him in the air. "What trickery is this?"

"This is a gift that I inherited from my awesome mother," Hikaru responded, gesturing to me. My face blushed a little as I internally thanked him.

"Tch," was all what the Uchiha could say. He blew more streams of fire, but my son countered by sending a wave of paper. The paper managed stop the fire attack from proceeding any further, but both attacks were at a standstill. Once the attacks stop, Hikaru flew towards the Uchiha with a chakra receiver in one of his hands.

My son swiped the receiver at him, but Sasuke blocked it with his sword. The both of them then got into a sword fight, but Hikaru has a slight advantage due to his flight ability. After a couple of swings, Hikaru suddenly retreated back into the air. Unknown to the Uchiha, however, Hikaru left a few paper bombs at his feet.

I could see Orochimaru cursing once the paper bombs are set off. The explosions sent a full force that caused the Uchiha to hit the ground hard. I could tell that the Uchiha is now injured, but I can tell that Hikaru isn't done yet. He shot multiple paper shurikens at the Sharingan user, but Sasuke managed to block them with his sword.

He winced as he got up, but Hikaru got to him at amazing speed. He sent kick that knocked the Uchiha to the ground. His paper wings dispelled after he kicked the Uchiha's sword from his hands. Hikaru was now standing on the ground, with one foot between Sasuke's chest and neck. He has a chakra receiver aimed at the Uchiha's temple.

"Go ahead and do it. Finish me now," Sasuke said. Hikaru raised his weapon up and struck it down. Instead of piercing the Uchiha, it pierced the ground next to him. "What? Why didn't you kill me?"

"Because, I'm honoring Itachi's wish by having him kill you," Hikaru replied. "I win." Suddenly, snakes attacked my son, causing him to move away from the Uchiha. The snakes were connected to Orochimaru. Instead of his usual sadistic and creepy grin on his face, there appears to be a frown.

"I'm very disappointed in you Sasuke," the Sannin said. "After all this training that I gave you, you couldn't beat him."

"Probably because you were a terrible teacher," Nagato said as he stepped forward. He took out a chakra receiver of his own.

"I can assure you Pein that I am a very effective teacher," Orochimaru said with his trademark grin.

"Itachi only taught me fire based jutsus and a couple of taijutsu," Hikaru stated. Sasuke had looked surprise after hearing the statement. I bet now that the snake is even more disappointed.

"Now Orochimaru, you will pay for the mistake of attacking my son," Nagato said.

"Sorry Pein, but I have to be on my way. It was nice having this reunion and getting to know your son," Orochimaru said. Then the Sannin, along with his assistant and apprentice, disappeared in ashes of a fire.

"We couldn't kill Kabuto," I said.

"Don't worry, we'll get a chance in the future," my husband said. "Sasuke will deal with Orochimaru for us before he sets off for his fight against Itachi."

"Orochimaru will still be alive," Hikaru stated. "He lives through his cursed mark seals."

"It's a good thing that the main specialty of the Uzumaki Clan is Fuinjutsu," Nagato said. "Is there anyone who possesses the Cursed Mark?"

"There is the Sound Four, but they died helping Sasuke's defection. Then there's Sasuke, but Itachi seals it away. There's also Orochimaru's prisoners probably has the Cursed Seal, but I don't know much about any of them nor their survival. The only other person I know who has the Cursed Mark is a Konoha kunoichi named Anko Mitarashi. The reason she has one is because she used to be his student before he defected," Hikaru stated.

"Then to make sure Orochimaru doesn't come back into the world of living, we're going to have to seal the Cursed Mark that is on Miss Mitarashi," I concluded.

"Exactly," Nagato replied. "We should get back to Amegakure. Great work on your fight Hikaru."

"Thanks Dad," Hikaru replied with a smile.

 **The Next Day; Naruto's POV**

I about to do training until Kakashi-sensei told me and Sakura that we had to go to the Hokage Tower. Why now? I have to do serious training in order to catch up to Hikaru and Sasuke and save them. At least Sakura-chan managed to get that seal removed thanks to Ero-Sannin, though she'll get to hit me with her monster strength again. We arrived at the Hokage's Tower in a moment's notice.

"Hey Granny-Tsunade, why do we have to be here? I need to get back to my training. Wait, are we going to go on a cool mission?" I exclaimed.

"No Naruto," she replied. "As you three noticed, Team Kakashi is a member short due to some…complications." Oh right, Sasuke's defection. It doesn't feel right with him not being on the team. Man, why did he have to leave the village? "So, I'm now issuing a new member."

"What?!" I shouted. "Why would you do something like that? There is no one who can replace Sasuke, no one!"

"Will you quiet down Naruto?!" Granny Tsunade yelled back. "Your team can't function as a three man squad. You need a fourth member as it always should. Look, I know Sasuke is gone and you value him as a team member, but unless you could get him back, you'll be teammates with the new member I'm assigning."

"Who will it be?" Sakura asked.

"He should be here about now," Granny Tsunade said. The door opened and we turned around to see who it is. At the door is a boy who is about the same age as me. He's wearing black clothing and has a scroll and a small sword strapped onto his back. He has awfully pale skin like a ghost, and I do not like ghosts. I doubt we'll get along.

"Hello, my name is Sai," he said with a fake smile. What's up with that smile? It's so weird.

"This is my partner? Why him? What makes him a good replacement for Sasuke?" I said. I really don't see it.

"Naruto, stop complaining. He is a skilled shinobi and the only one within your age group without a team," Granny Tsunade scolded.

"Fine, we'll take him," I said. Geez, this time is effective without this guy. I don't see why we need him. I'm going to bring Sasuke back in no time.

"Alright then, if there are no objections, then you four are now dismissed," Granny Tsunade said. After that, we left and the four of us were now walking down Konoha.

"So Sai, is there anything you consider a hobby?" Sakura-chan asked.

"Well, I do like to draw," he replied.

"Oh great, another artist," I muttered.

"Is there something wrong with artists?" Sai asked.

"Yeah, I recently met two artists who were criminals," I said to him. "They sealed Sakura-chan's chakra and paralyzed Kakashi-sensei."

"Aah, I heard about that mission. It was a mission against the Akatsuki. The reason the mission was a failure was because 3 of the 5 Akatsuki present on that mission were powerful criminals," the new guy said. I felt rage build up.

"Hikaru is not a criminal! He is part of the only family I have left in this world!" I shouted at him.

"That still doesn't explain why he's part of the criminal organization known as the Akatsuki," Sai replied.

"He's just on the wrong path! I bring him to the right one," I told him.

"What about your ex-member Sasuke Uchiha. He is a rouge ninja who deserted his clan and joined the criminal Orochimaru," he said.

"I'm going to do the same thing I'm doing to Hikaru. I'm going to steer them off the current paths they're on and put them on the right one. I'm going to save them both!" I ranted.

"What if they don't want to be saved?" Sai asked. "One deserted Konoha and doesn't seem to want to come back. The other is a shinobi of an opposing village and a member of a criminal organization. How exactly are you going to save them?" I turned to him.

"I don't know exactly how I'm going to do that, but I do know that I must get stronger in order to save them. I made a promise to bring Sasuke back and to move Hikaru from the path he's on. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that happens!" I exclaimed.

"Such an interesting answer, Dickless," he said.

"What?!"

 **Sasuke's POV**

I was in one of Orochimaru's hideout. Kabuto healed the injury I endured in my fight, a strained ankle. However, he told me to take it easy on the training. As if. I kept thinking about that fight I had with the son of the Akatsuki's leader. The boy's name is Hikaru if I recall. That's the name his mother called him.

I was bugged by the fact that he was trained by Itachi. He was probably ordered by the Akatsuki's leader, but nevertheless, Itachi trained him. He never trained me once in his life yet he is willing to train someone else. Despite the fact that it was only in fire base jutsus and minimal taijutsu, it's still training.

However, he didn't use any fire techniques and only some taijutsu moves. However, he did use some strange techniques, such as attraction and repulsion and absorbing my attacks and chakra. There's also the fact that he can manipulate paper. I never seen nor heard of anyone who can do that. He said that his mother, the blue haired woman, can do it as well.

The strangest thing about Hikaru was his eyes. Before the fight, they were normal with amber irises. However, they change to full purple with rings. Orochimaru told me that when he first met the leader of the Akatsuki, he had the same eyes as well. It's even confirmed to be true since I did meet the leader of the Akatsuki and his eyes are just like Hikaru's when I fought him.

Anyway, my lost against Hikaru made me realize that I need to get stronger in order to defeat Itachi and rebuild my clan. My training with Orochimaru is almost complete. I don't know how long, but I feel that he's running out of things to teach me. It's only a matter of time before he tries to take my body. After I defeat Orochimaru, I'll come after Itachi.

In order to find Itachi, I'm going to need a team. I don't know who it will be made up of, but I will figure it out. If I see Hikaru Uzumaki, I will fight him again. I thought he was just a warm up before I realized that he's a much more skilled opponent than I thought he would be. When we fight again, I will win this time.

 **Author's Note: There you have it, Hikaru beats Sasuke. Now before you say anything, I have legitimate reasons why Hikaru would win. During this arc, Sasuke only has the basic Sharingan. He doesn't get the Mangekyo Sharingan until after he defeats Itachi. However, he receives the Mangekyo only because Obito told him about the Uchiha Massacre. In this story, Obito and Zetsu are dead and won't be able to influence Sasuke. Another thing is that Itachi made Team Hikaru, Nagato, and Konan swear that they wouldn't tell Sasuke about the massacre or to anyone else. Another thing is that at this point, Hikaru is very capable of using the Rinnegan, which easily outclasses a basic Sharingan. With the Rinnegan, his control over paper, and the ability to use all five chakra natures, Hikaru could beat Sasuke at this part of time. If Sasuke has the Mangekyo or the Eternal Mangekyo, he would prove much of a challenge to Hikaru. Another thing is that when Sasuke killed Orochimaru at the beginning of the Itachi Pursuit Arc, he was only able to do so because Orochimaru was in a sick and weakened state, and Sasuke had already finished his training.**

 **Now that the explaination is done, let's talk about something else. Sai is introduced but Yamato hasn't yet. We and I don't know how much of an impact they'll have, but it's not a major impact. Their introductions are different now. The Hidden Rain has become a much more imposing village, putting Tsunade in a very difficult situation now that she knows the Akatsuki are located there.**

 **The next chapter will mark the beginning of the Kakuzu and Hidan Arc. It will compose of maybe 2-3 chapters. Anyway, I will now work on the next chapter of** _ **Akatsuki Watches Death Battle**_ **. Anyone who reads that story as well will love the next chapter. Expect the chapter for the story to be uploaded this weekend.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: Spending Time to Hang Out

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm back with a whole new chapter. Last chapter was originally intended to be uploaded on a Saturday but was instead uploaded in the same day as** _ **Akatsuki Watches Death Battle.**_ **Anyway, this chapter starts my own version of the Kakuzu and Hidan arc.**

 **Aito's POV**

"So what are you planning to do now?" I asked the boy in front of me. His name is Sora, and he is around the same age as me, maybe a year older. I looked at his demonic right arm while he was panting. I know who he is as I briefly read a file about him. He once tried to help a group that was trying to destroy Konoha.

I looked back behind me. Hidan and Kakuzu were already done with their opponents. Compared to the Akatsuki, I don't know how Sora's group were ever considered threats. The leader of the group, Furido as he calls himself, was lying dead on the was just finishing his ritual on two other members of the group. Their screams were still ringing in my ears.

Back at the Hidden Rain, Sasori received information through his spy network about a group planning to attack and destroy the Hidden Leaf. While we didn't care about the Hidden Leaf, Nagato believed that this could eventually escalate into a war. He assigned Hidan, Kakuzu, and I to deal with the situation.

I was still in my basic Neko form. Sora wasn't much of an opponent in our fight. During the fight, he was mostly fueled by his anger for the Hidden Leaf. Apparently, his father was killed by a Konohashinobi who used to be a member of the Guardian Shinobi Twelve.

At some point during the fight, Sora was about to tap into the chakra of the Nine Tailed Fox. Furido revealed that Sora is a pseudo jinchuriki, a human who contains a portion of a tailed beast's chakra. Knowing that this would complicated the situation, I placed a seal on the boy to prevent him from tapping into it. Thank Nagato for making them.

"So, are you going to tell me or not?" I asked him again.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Don't you have anywhere to go?" I asked him.

"I used to live in a temple with monks, but they despised me for as long as I could remember," he said. "Because of my status." It pretty much shocked him when he was told out that he contained some of the Nine Tails' chakra.

"Are you going to continue your path of revenge?" I asked him.

"That man, AsumaSarutobi, killed my father. I didn't even get to know him. I was alone my whole life," he replied.

"I know that feeling," I said. "I never got to know my parents. Unlike your father, who was killed, my parents abandoned me at birth. I was alone until I met my friends." My statement surprised him.

"Is that the reason why you spared my life?" he asked. I shook my head.

"The reason I spared your life was because you were being used as a tool," I told Sora. I then pointed to Furido. "He was only using you for the power that you contain. It would only help him for the purpose of his goal to destroy Konoha."

"I thought he cared about me," he muttered.

"He only cared about his goals. Innocent lives were going to die," I said. He sat on the ground with his head lowered. "Your revenge will serve no purpose for you. Attacking a shinobi in a shinobi village will only get you killed. Plus, you don't know anything about AsumaSarutobi."

"I guess you're right, but I don't know what to do with my life anymore," he said.

"I doubt you'll go back to that temple you used to live due to the fact that those monks treated you like crap. Plus, I doubt you'll go to the Hidden Leaf because that's where your father's killer lives. Have you ever thought of being a shinobi?" I asked him.

"I never really thought of it actually. However, my fight with you did make my adrenaline rush," Sora responded. "I doubt that the other ninja villages would want me unless they plan to use me as a weapon."

"There is one village you can go to," I said to him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yup. You can go to the Hidden Rain Village," I replied. "While the citizens aren't that fond of outsiders, they'll warm up to you if you prove to be a nice guy. When you get there, tell them that I sent you."

"Thanks, I don't know how to repay you," Sora said.

"Just learn how to control that power of yours," I told him. He nodded and then went to the path that lead to the Hidden Rain that I directed him to.

"Since when have you gotten fucking soft," Hidan asked me.

"I just felt sorry for the guy. He was being used and didn't noticed it," I told the immortal.

"Smart move considering he'll make a good addition to the Hidden Rain Village," Kakuzu said. He then picked up the dead corpse of Furido.

"Oi, why the hell do you need that body Kakuzu?" Hidan asked his partner.

"I recognize him from the Bingo Book. His real name is Kazuma, the member of the Guardian Shinobi Twelve who was supposedly killed by AsumaSarutobi," the miser stated.

"Which means he's actually Sora's father," I said.

"So that old fuck was the brat's father but never told him and tried to use him? That's fucking low!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Indeed, but what's interesting is that he still has a high bounty on his head due to his membership in the Guardian Shinobi Twelve. After his supposed death, his body was never found. Due to his status and actions, a bounty was made for the return for his corpse," Kakuzu explained.

"How much?" I asked.

"Forty million ryo," the accountant for the Akatsuki answered. I whistled at that amount.

"Damn, that's a lot," I said. The multi-hearted member nodded.

"It will definitely benefit the Akatsuki," he replied.

"Great, we're going on a fucking money trip. Life isn't about money, Kakazu!" Hidan ranted.

"I disagree. It keeps the world moving," the miser responded.

"Blasphemy," the Jashinist snorted.

"So, where do we go to cash the bounty?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, the person who created the bounty is the feudal lord of the Land of Fire," Kakuzu explained. "We'll have to go around the Hidden Leaf in order avoid receiving attention from them."

"How long will that take?" Hidan asked.

"According to my calculations, it will take about a week and half to get there," the miser said.

"Motherfucker! That long?!" then started to walk with me following him.

"If you're just going to stand there, then it will take longer for you Hidan," Kakazutiold his partner.

"What do I do with the other bodies?" the Jashinisr asked.

"I don't care what you do with them. One of them was actually a living pile of hair," the miser grumbled out some curses before he burned the other bodies. They would have attracted a lot of unwanted attention.

 **Ajisai's POV**

"The snake came after us, so I decided to use my Ashura Path. Right when it came close, I punched the snake right on the nose. My skin was made out of metal, so I can punch really hard. When its head was knocked back, Dad leaped toward it and sent it crashing to the river below," Hikaru recounted. He was telling us about his latest mission that he came back with his parents.

It's been a while since we hanged out. Usually we've been on so many missions. He would go on missions for the Akatsuki while I would go on missions for the Hidden Rain. Hikaru was recently promoted to jonin while I was still a chunin. Apparently, he went on a very important mission that involved fighting shinobi from both the Hidden Leaf and the Hidden Sand.

Sometimes I wonder if I should be listening to his Akatsuki missions. I always feel unworthy listening to them. I even wonder if Lord Pein and Lady Konan allows him to do so. I know Hikaru and I are dating, but I just wonder why he chose me to be his girlfriend than any other girl. However, he chose me and that makes me happy.

"Anyway, once we arrived Orochimaru's hideout, I fought Itachi's younger brother Sasuke," my boyfriend said. I heard about him. He was a former shinobi from the Hidden Leaf. Though I wonder why he would desert the village, it didn't really matter to me. I continued to listen to Hikaru's story.

We were currently in a dojo. I was training alone in the building before Hikaru entered. I was glad that he managed visit me after his mission. Since then, he started to tell me his story.

"Despite his Sharingan, he was no match against me and my powerful techniques," my boyfriend said. He described the fight in exact detail. I knew he was skilled but not this skilled. It amazes me.

"So happened next?" I asked him.

"They managed to get away," he said. There was a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Don't worry, you'll catch them next time," I assured him.

"Yeah, but I can tell that it will be a long time," he said. I was a bit confused as I didn't know what he meant by that. Nevertheless, he'll get his chance again.

"So, what else do you want to do?" I asked.

"I've been on some very long missions, so I want to relax," Hikaru replied. I smiled. He works so hard on his missions. He deserves a break.

"Well, the girls are out shopping," I told him. When I said the girls, I was referring to Fuyo, Suiren, and Rei.

"I see," he replied. "Mom is taking care of Yahiko, and Dad is busy with work." I nodded. I've met his baby brother Yahiko. However, they seem a bit similar. Well, they are related.

"Want to go for a walk?" I asked.

"Sure," he said without hesitation. "I could really use the rain."

"You really must love the rain," I snickered at him.

"I do. I guess you can say that it keeps me calm and sane," he replied smiling.

"Do you love the rain more than me?" I asked with a smirk.

"Maybe," he sneered.

"How mean," I said with a pout before laughed.

"I was just kidding," he said.

"You better," I playfully threatened him. It's a good thing that Lord Pein or Lady Konan wasn't here.

"We should get going then," my boyfriend said.

"Quick question," I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Why did you choose me? You're HikaruUzumaki, the son of Lord Pein and Lady Konan of the Hidden Rain Village and the Akatsuki. You have a high status in this village. Why did you choose a plain kunoichi like me?" I asked him.

"The reason is because there was just something about you that intrigued me. You're one of the most interesting girls I know," he answered. I heavily blushed when I smiled. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.

"Thank you," I replied.

"You're welcome Ajisai," he said, kissing my cheek. I blushed when he did that. There was probably no need for me to doubt myself. He's happy with me just like I'm happy with him. We then took our walk throughout the village. Everywhere we went, the villagers would bow before Hikaru, yet he doesn't seem to mind. He once told me that because he's the son of God and his angel, he has been treated like a prince. While he did allow the villagers to bow to him, he said he wouldn't abuse his status as he believes that he is equal to them.

"By the way, Aito is on a mission right?" I asked him.

"Yes," he replied. "I can imagine Suiren worrying about his safety?"

"She is a bit worried, but she's very eager for him to come back," I told him.

"He should be coming back, unless something comes up," he responded. "Now then, let's go grab a bite." I giggled. He always has a fond for food, especially sweets such as dango. It surprising that his body is still in good shape.

"Sure thing," I said. He quickly grabbed my hand and led me to a restaurant. I happily followed.

 **Later that Day; Aito's POV**

Hidan, Kakazu, and I were at an inn. Kakuzu stored the corpse inside a storage scroll in order to not draw any attention to us. I mean really, we're carrying a dead body. We had to go to a small village since a larger one would have a higher probability of a shinobi being there.

"We should contact Leader and inform him of our new mission," Kakuzu said.

"More like your mission. You dragged the two of us into this mission!" Hidan shouted at his partner.

"We don't have much of a choice Hidan," I told the immortal. "Besides, if any enemy shinboi get in our way, you get to sacrifice them to Jashin."

"Fine," he muttered. The three of us then sat at the edge of our beds into the form of a circle. We then activated the Gentoshin no Jutsu (Magic Lantern Body Technique). Our chakra forms than appeared at Nagato's office. He was there along with Konan.

"I believe the mission has been a success?" he asked us.

"Yes it has, but I'm extending the mission," Kakuzu said. Nagato raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that?" he asked us.

"This motherfucker is hunting for money!" Hidan shouted, pointing to partner. Konan's eyes narrowed.

"Hidan, what did I say about the way you talk?" she asked in a dangerous tone. Nagato, Kakuzu, and I flinched.

"Never cuss in front of Hikaru or his friends unless I want my head to be cut off," Hidan sighed.

"And why aren't you following that rule?" the paper angel asked.

"Because he's a teenager! What's wrong with cussing in front of him or the rest of his team?" the Jashinist asked.

"Because, I don't want them to end up like you," Konan stated.

"What do you mean by that? What's wrong with me?" Hidan asked.

"Everything," the paper user replied. Kakuzu, Nagato, and I snickered at that comment. Hidan just got burned. The said immortal grumbled to himself.

"Anyway, can you explain to us your reason for extending your mission?" Nagato asked us. Kakuzu cleared his throat.

"The one who was planning on the destruction of Konoha went by the name of Furido. However, his true name is Kazuma. He used to be one of the Guardian Shinobi Twelve for the Feudal Lord of the Land of Fire. He and half of the Twelve rebelled, stating there can be only one "king" in the Land of Fire. He was supposedly killed by a shinobi named AsumaSarutobi," Kakuzu stated.

"However, Kazuma turned out to be alive this whole time," Konan said.

"Until we killed him," I added.

"His plan to destroy Konoha involved using his son, who is a pseudo jinchuriki," Kakuzu said.

"A pseudo jinchuriki, huh? They're not fully jinchurikis as they only contain a portion of a tailed beast's chakra. Which tailed beast does the boy has chakra from?" Nagato asked.

"The Nine Tailed Fox," I answered.

"I see. Where is he then?" the Rinnegan user asked.

"He's currently on his way to the Hidden Rain Village, so he can be a shinobi. It told him that he won't face discrimination nor be used as a tool," I told him.

"Very good then. I bet he'll be a splendid shinobi for the Hidden Rain," Konan said. She then turned to Kakuzu. "You may continue your explanation for extending the mission."

"Very well, Kazuma's supposedly dead body was never found, and the feudal lord created a bounty for its return, a bounty of forty million ryo," the miser stated.

"So you plan on cashing in the body for the reward money then," Nagato said.

"Yes. That amount of money will greatly benefit the Akatsuki," Kakuzu stated. "However, it will take us a week and half to get to the feudal lord. The reason that it is because we have to avoid the Hidden Leaf Village, so we'll won't be able to draw attention from their shinobi."

"Very well, you may extend the mission to receive the bounty money," the Rinnegan user.

"Thank you Leader," the miser said.

"Hidan, don't cause any trouble," Konan said. "Remember what the Akatsuki's goals are. Any conflict that you start can and will compromise them."

"Geez, you guys treat me like I'm Tobi," Hidan said.

"And look what happened to him," Kakuzu said, pointing. Behind Nagato and Konan is an orange spiraled mask with one eyehole. It currently has a large crack on it. It was the mask that used to be owned by Obito for his Tobi shivered.

"I do not want to end up like him," the immortal said.

"Then get your act together," Nagato said. "Come back with the bounty. That is your new objective for the mission."

"Yes sir," the three of us said at the same time. Our chakra projections dispelled as we woke up back into our room.

"That we have been allowed to collect the bounty, I suggest that the two of you go to bed. We need our energy to get to the capital," Kakuzu told Hidan and me.

"Fine. I was tired anyway," Hidan said. He jumped onto his bed and stretched his arms. I got on my bed as well. Well, it looks like I'm continuing my mission with the Zombie Duo. I wonder if I'm a "zombie" as well. I am pretty hard to kill whenever I'm in any of my transformation stages. I closed my eyes as I drifted off to sleep.

 **Tsunade's POV**

I currently working on the damn stack of paperwork that was piled on my desk. No matter what, there was no way around them. Hopefully, Shizune would respect my wishes and not bring another pile. A knock was heard on my door.

"Come in," I called out. The door opened, revealing Shizune holding a tall stack of paper.

"Hello milady, I brought dome more paperwork for you to do," she said. Oh hell no!

"I'm going on my break," I said.

"What? You can't! This paperwork needs to be done. This is no time to be taking a break," she scolded. Who does she think she is, my mother? If I remember, I'm older than her and still her boss.

"Shizune, you and I are getting a drink and that's final," I told her. She stared at me right into my eyes. I stared back. We stared at each other like this for five more minutes before she let out a sigh.

"Alright, you win," she said in defeat.

"Yosh!" I cheered. My arm wrapped her around the shoulders. "Come my little assistant, let's drink until we get laid and wasted!"

"Eeeh?!" she replied. I chuckled.

"I'm just kidding," I assured her. "Come on, let's go." She nodded, and I soon took her to a bar. I sat on one side of a table while she sat across me. A waiter placed a bottle of sake and two cups on the table. I thanked him before he left. I poured some of the alcohol into my cup and drank it. I can already feel the contents of the liquid entering my system.

"You know Shizune, sometimes I feel like I'm not doing a good job as Hokage," I told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, look at those kids for example. The three from the Hidden Rain," I told her. I severely underestimated them and thought they were just harmless teenagers. It turns out, they were just spies for the Akatsuki! Who knows how much information they've gotten?

"It wasn't you're fault Lady Tsunade," Shizune said to me. "I never really thought of them as Akatsuki spies as well."

"But look at what they've done! Weeks after the Chunin Exams, Fu and Yagura mysteriously disappeared. Team Asuma said that she was a participant in the Chunin Exams. They must've gotten information on her before capturing the young girl. She's around the same age as them. Then there's Yagura. That bastard did terrible things, but he's still a victim of the Akatsuki. It was probably that Rei girl, considering there were reports of cold water and the fact that she's part of one of the clans that was massacred during Yagura's rule," I explained to my assistant.

"Do you think Naruto will be able to save his relative?" Shizune asked me. I took another sip from my drink.

"Honestly, I don't know. The brat got his ass handed to him by Hikaru. Plus, he's also trying to find Sasuke Uchiha. I don't get why Naruto's looking for him. I only interacted with the Uchiha once, and that was healing him. Besides, we didn't receive any new leads on neither him nor Orochimaru," I responded.

"Naruto thinks of Sasuke as a brother, and he did make a promise to Sakura to bring him back," my assistant said.

"Yet the punk is with the snake, training to kill his older brother," I told her. Then, I just realized something. "Shit."

"What is it milady?" Shizune asked me.

"If Sasuke manages to kill Itachi, it would lead to the Akatsuki hunting him down as well as Orochimaru," I stated.

"Wouldn't be good if the Akatsuki killed Orochimaru? He caused a lot of pain to you, Jiraiya, Anko, and killed your sensei," she replied, taking a sip from her drink.

"While I admit Orochimaru being dead is a good thing, I prefer to him being killed by a shinobi of Konoha," I explained to her. "But mostly importantly, a rampaging Akatsuki is something no one wants. Plus, imagine a fight between Hikaru and Sasuke. One of them will end up killing each other."

"For some reason, I would watch that fight," Shizune said.

"Yeah, I would watch that fight as well," I replied.

"Naruto needs to learn new techniques. Shadow clones and variant sizes of the Rasengan won't be enough." Shizune said.

"He does know his father's other technique, the Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God technique)," I pointed out.

"But that wasn't enough against Hikaru. Plus, who knows how powerful Sasuke Uchiha is? I admit that while I do hate Orochimaru, he is a powerful shinobi," I told her. "Jiraiya and I have been his teammates for many years. I know what he's capable of."

"How is Naruto doing by the way?" Shizune asked.

"Well, he's adjusting to his team having a new member," I replied. "Kakashi keeps telling me that the new member is constantly making jokes about Naruto's penis size."

"His name is Sai, right?" my assistant asked. I nodded.

"Yes. He's one of Danzo's ROOT agents," I told her. "He was the only shinobi in Naruto's age group that I could find."

"But you know that he and Danzo could be up to something," Shizune said.

"That's why I have someone to keep a close eye on them," I said.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"His name is Tenzo, but I started to refer him as Yamato. He was a survivor of Orochimaru's experiments. He was granted the wood release, the Kekkei Genkai of my grandfather, the First Hokage. He's currently a member of the ANBU Black Ops," I explained to my assistant. I then poured some more sake into my cup and drank it.

"Sai isn't really the only reason you have the ANBU member near Team Kakashi is he?" she asked. Damn she's smart. Well, I was her teacher.

"The other reason I have Yamato keep a close eye on Team Kakashi is to make sure Naruto doesn't lose control of the Nine Tails. With the wood release, he'll be able to prevent anything disastrous from happening," I explained. She nodded as she took another sip of her drink.

"I see," Shizune said.

"Hopefully that won't happen," I muttered.

 **Five Days Later; Aito's POV**

It's been five days since we started our journey to the capital. We haven't reached there yet, but we're getting close. However, Kakuzu's temper is also getting close to hitting the roof. During the whole walk, Hidan was constantly complaining and wouldn't stop. I admit, I was getting annoyed as well.

"Hidan, shut up or I will kill you," Kakuzu threatened his partner. The immortal snorted.

"Kakuzu, you and I know that you can't kill me," the Jashinist said.

"I remember last year that Hikaru did pointed out efficient ways to end your life," the miser said.

"Yeah well, Leader nor Itachi are here so too bad for you," Hidan sneered.

"Just shut up unless you want to get hurt," Kakuzu growled.

"Anyone wants to convert to Jashinism?" the immortal asked, clearly ignoring Kakuzu's threat.

"No one wants to convert to your ridiculous religion," the miser told his partner. Hidan frowned.

"You're ridiculous!" the immortal shouted. "Besides, maybe the kid wants to convert." He turns to me. "Hey kid, want to join the best religion on this shitty world?"

"No," I replied.

"What? Why not?" he asked me.

"Because licking blood and mutilating myself is not my kind of thing," I told the immortal.

"There's more to Jashinism than that, kid," Hidan said with his arms spread out wide.

"Oh, and what is that?" I asked.

"Jashinism is what keeps you up. It gets your adrenaline running in the heat of battle. Your fear of death is taken away and is replaced with sheer determination. With that, you can spill the blood of your enemies without worrying about the consequences," the immortal stated.

"That's a pretty good statement," I replied. "However, I still have to decline." Hidan snorted.

"Your loss then," he said.

"Why did you join the religion, Jashinism," I asked the immortal. I saw Kakuzu raise an eyebrow when I asked his partner that question.

"You're asking me that question? You seriously want to know?" Hidan asked. I nodded. His story might make the journey a bit more interesting. "Alright then. I used to be a shinobi of Yugakure, the Village Hidden in Boiling Water. During my time there, I joined Jashin's religion. When it was announced that Yugakure will no longer be a shinobi village and instead be a tourist spot, I got really angry. Being a shinobi gave me purpose, and it was taken away from me. From that point forward, Jashinism gave me a whole new purpose; to spread death and destruction to those who deserve it. Jashin, through the experiments of his followers, gave me the powers that I have today. With it, I slaughtered the other followers and most of the former shinobi of Yugakure before escaping."

"So you became a follower of Jashin because your god gave you purpose?" I asked the immortal. He nodded.

"Yes indeed," he stated, feeling proud of himself. He then walked ahead of both me and Kakuzu. "Come on, the faster we walk, the sooner we get there." Kakuzu then turned his head towards me.

"Why did you ask him that?" he asked.

"Well, this journey to the Land of Fire's capital has been getting boring. Plus, I was pretty interest on why Hidan became a part of his religion," I responded to the Akatsuki's accountant. "You should give your partner some slack. Hidan can be irritating and not that smart, but he means well and is an effective member of the Akatsuki."

"Maybe I should. He's the only partner I'll ever have considering I can't find any method to kill him," Kakuzu said. "Hidan's right, you are getting soft."

"I'm not soft. I'm reasonable, but not soft," I told him. "You two work well in a fight, but you guys will do even better if you're not constantly arguing like Deidara and Sasori."

"Since when have we ever argued about art?" the miser asked.

"Well not on art specifically, but on your love for money and Hidan's religion," I said. "Just like Sasori and Deidara, you two have different ideological views. The only teams that don't have those kinds of problems are Itachi and Kisame, Leader and Konan, and Hiakru, Rei, and I."

"There's reasons to it," Kakuzu countered. "Kisame and Itachi always agree with one another, Leader and Konan are married with Hikaru as evidence, and you and your teammates are friends. Hidan and I have different tastes that makes working with him irritating."

"Would you rather be partners with Sasori or Deidara," I asked him.

"Sasori is okay with, but his impatience might get on my nerves someday. Deidara, on the other hand, is just another Hidan. The only difference is that the blonde talks about art instead of religion. Plus, if Sasori and I were to be partners, that would make Deidara and Hidan as partners as well. I can imagine those two brawling against each other," Kakuzu answered.

"That'll be fun to watch," I said.

"You know, this is a second time I've had an intellectual conversation with you," the miser said. "You're not half bad, kid."

"Thanks," I replied. "You're not such a bad person yourself. We should have another conversation like this."

"We should. You're the only one I can actually have a good conversation with," Kakuzu said.

"What about the others?" I asked.

"As you know, Hidan and I are always in arguments. Sasori is always in an argument with Deidara, and I rather not get into a conversation with Deidara. Kisame and I don't really talk that much, which I don't know why. Itachi is silent. I only talk with Leader and Konan only when they're giving me new orders. Hikaru is always with his parents as if he hasn't been with them for his whole life and rather trains. Rei is either training, on missions, or is with the other kunoichi of Amegakure," the accountant explained.

"Now I see why you rather have a conversation with me," I said. He nodded.

"Yes, now we need to catch up to Hidan before he does something idiotic," Kakuzu said, walking faster to his partner. I ran after them to keep up.

 **Hikaru's POV**

I was at the Uzumaki Compound with Mom and Dad, drinking tea with them. Mom has already put Yahiko to sleep. Usually when the three of us are not busy with anything, we would get together and have some quality family time.

"So, how have things been going with training," Father asked me. I took a sip of my tea.

"It's going well. I've been trying to create a new technique that involves a change in chakra nature," I told him.

"I would like to see it once you're done with it. Have you thought on which elements you'll use?" he asked.

"I'm still deciding between fire, wind, and lightning, or maybe a combo of two of them," I replied.

"By the way, how's your girlfriend? Have you two done anything…romantic?" Mom asked me, teasingly.

"Mother!" I shouted, blushing.

"What? I'm just asking whether you two held hands or kissed," Mom said with a smile. I doubt that's what she meant. "She's a really nice girl. A keeper if you ask me."

"Well, we do hang out whenever we're not on missions or training," I said.

"I'm just glad you're not like Jiraiya-sensei," Dad muttered, taking a sip from his tea. "Otherwise, you'll have no chances at love."

"Isn't that a bit mean, Nagato-kun?" Mom asked him.

"Hey, you know it's true. Remember all the perverted stuff he talked with Yahiko? I sure do," Dad said.

"Yeah, he probably wasn't the best influence on him," Mom said, taking a sip of her tea. "I just don't see why he doesn't find love for himself."

"He would spend most of his time peeping on women for inspiration for his lewd novels," I said.

"I don't care that it didn't sell well, I loved his first book, Tales of a Gutsy Ninja. That was a great book," Dad said.

"I remember how you would constantly read it when we were little," Mom replied, giggling.

"He should write more novels like that masterpiece, yet he continues his smut just so he can make a quick buck out of it," Dad said.

"A guy has to make a living," Mom pointed out.

"I guess to," Dad muttered, taking another sip of his tea. He then turned to me. "If I remember correctly, this point of time is when Kakuzu and Hidan dies right?" I drank some more of my tea.

"Yes, but Aito is with them. He'll be able to turn the tide into their favor. Plus, they're making sure they don't attract any attention from the Hidden Leaf. Unless Hidan can't keep his rage in check, then we'll have nothing to worry about. If they do attract Konoha shinobi, then Kakuzu, Hidan, and Aito have every right to defend themselves, even if it means killing," I stated.

"Well if they need help, then we won't hesitate to seen reinforcements," Mom said. I nodded. Aito knows that Rei and I have his back. If he needs help, then I come over to provide it. That's what Team Hikaru is all about, helping each other until the very end.

 **Author's Notes: Here you have it folks. While there wasn't any action in this chapter, we did get to see some character development. The next chapter should have some action in it. The point of this chapter was to have some of our characters hang out with the people they care about. I will now work on the next chapter of** _ **Akatsuki Watches Death Battle**_ **. Remember to check it out plus read and review.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18: Cashing In

 **Author's Note: Here is the new chapter for** _ **Rewinding History**_ **. We're delving in deeper into the Kakuzu and Hidan Arc. Let's see what will happen next.**

 **Aito's POV**

Hidan and I were standing outside the palace of the Land of Fire's feudal lord. He seems to be a pretty nice guy. He wasn't very trusting of us but once showed him the corpse of Kazuma, he immediately greeted us. Kakuzu was the one who wanted to go inside to collect the bounty money.

Hidan groaned as another minute passed by. He said that Kakuzu usually counts the money for each bounty to make sure there wasn't any missing. Since the Kazuma's bounty is worth forty million ryo, I knew it was going to take a while. Across us are the feudal lord's guards. They weren't very trusting of us as they watched us.

"Fuck, I'm going to die of boredom," Hidan whined.

"Time goes faster if you think or daydream. Try doing one of those," I suggested.

"Well, I'm thinking of slaughtering every single fuckers in this palace," the immortal said. The guards stiffened at that comment.

"He's not really going to do it," I told them. I then turned to the immortal and glared at him. "Don't say stuff like that out loud!"

"Well excuse me for being bored. Blame Kakuzu for taking his damn time and making us wait!" Hidan shouted.

"That doesn't give you the right to talk about killing people. There are guards right here, and they already don't trust us," I replied.

"Well maybe we should kill them for not trusting us," he said.

"Are you serious? We cannot kill them for a reason like that! Are you seriously trying to get us in trouble?" I asked the immortal.

"You worry a lot," he replied.

"I'm just trying to make sure you don't get killed," I responded.

"Please, as if those fucks can kill me," Hidan snorted.

"Not from them you idiot, from Pein and Konan," I said. "Do you seriously want to end up dead like Tobi and Zetsu?"

"No," the immortal muttered.

"Good, now be on your best behavior," I said. He gave out a sigh. Hidan is usually the loose cannon and troublemaker of the group. Despite all that, he is a very powerful shinobi. "If you behave, you can use the first shinobi we face as part of your next ritual to Jashin."

"Deal!" the Jashinist replied with a mad grin. I chuckled. With the right elements, Hidan can be an agreeable person. After a few more minutes, Kakuzu finally stepped out of the palace doors. "Finally, you're fucking done Kakuzu!"

"I assumed Hidan behaved himself considering there's no puddle of blood or pile of dead corpses," Kakuzu asked me, ignoring Hidan's statement.

"Yes," I answered.

"Good, we can return back to the base now," the miser said. I noticed that he was carrying a briefcase in his left hand. It must be containing the bounty money. We then made our way back to Amegakure.

"Because of you Kakuzu, I'm overdue on a ritual for Jashin. Luckily, this guy over here said I can do my next one on the next shinobi we see," the immortal told his partner, gesturing to me. Kakuzu gave a look that said 'seriously.'

"Why would you say that he could do that?" the miser asked me.

"Hey, it was either that or listening to his complaints. Plus, I didn't want him to get us into trouble because of his ramblings about killing people," I told Kakuzu.

"Oi, it was the fuckers' faults for not trusting us. Besides, I wouldn't have been complaining if someone hasn't been taking a long time with the money," Hidan accused, pointing a finger at his partner.

"If you had even the slightest interest in money, you still wouldn't understand," Kakuzu commented, getting Hidan mad. "Now, all we need to do is contact Pein about the success of our mission." After we found a couple of rocks, we each sat down on one. Kakuzu kept the briefcase between his legs, probably to keep it safe. Each of us then performed the Gentoshin no Jutsu (Magic Body Lantern Technique). Our chakra projection forms then appeared at Pein's office in the Akatsuki's base.

"I assume you have already the bounty?" Pein asked. Kakuzu nodded.

"We have just received it. We will now be on our way back," the miser said.

"There hasn't been any trouble has there?" the Rinnegan user asked.

"Only some complaints from Hidan but that's it," I told Nagato.

"Very well then. Since you three have successfully accomplished your mission, you can now return to back to the base," he announced.

"Hell yeah!" Hidan shouted.

"Control yourself Hidan," the Rinnegan user said. "Be sure that the three of you don't run into any trouble."

"Leader, do I look like the kind of guy who runs into trouble?" the immortal asked. The leader of the Akatsuki gave Hidan a hard look before turning to us.

"Make sure that the idiot doesn't get into trouble," Nagato said.

"Oi, I heard that!" Hidan shouted, but the Rinnegan user ignored him.

"We'll try," Kakuzu said. Nagato nodded.

"By the way, that young boy Sora has arrived to the Hidden Rain a few days ago," the Akatsuki leader said.

"Really? How's he doing?" I asked.

"He's doing pretty well actually. While the villagers were initially uneasy about him being a foreigner, they warmed up to him after Konan explained to them about him being an effective shinobi for the Hidden Rain," Nagato stated.

"That's good to hear. When do you thinks he'll be ready?" I asked.

"I already placed him on a team that he can be comfortable with. Pretty soon, they'll be on a mission for the Hidden Rain on their own," the Uzumaki said. I nodded. It seems Sora is meant to do good things.

"Thank you for the update sir. We'll be on our way," I told him. He nodded and our jutsu ended.

"What the hell was that for?!" Hidan raged at his partner.

"Whatever do you mean?" Kakuzu asked.

"You always treat me like an idiot and now so does Leader!" the immortal shouted.

"That's because you always get yourself into troubling situations because of your actions," the miser stated.

"Enough, let's change the subject. Hey kid, how did Tobi die? You guys never really told us," the Jashinist asked.

"Konan used one of her paper jutsus to rip his stomach open before Hikaru and Pein both used a jutsu to bisect him. Then, Pein stabbed him in the eye, killing him," I explained.

"Damn, that's gruesome," Hidan muttered. "Yet awesome!" I chuckled.

"I know. I saw," I replied.

"Now that if you two are done talking, we should go back to base now," Kakuzu said.

"Yeah, yeah Kakuzu," Hidan said. "Let's go kid." I nodded and followed them. This mission has been fun for me.

 **5 Days Later; Tsunade's POV**

I was working on some paperwork that I had to do when one of my shinobi bursts through my door. Doesn't anyone knock anymore? Now I'll have to get that door fixed. Thanks a lot, Mister Shinobi.

"Lady Hokage, we received a message from the feudal lord himself!" the shinobi shouted. A message from the feudal lord? We haven't received one from him since he invited Shikamaru to be part of the Guardian Shinobi Twelve. Taking the message scroll from the shinobi, I opened it and read the contents.

I eyes widened after reading it. Apparently, the feudal lord was visited by three members of the Akatsuki for a bounty. He gave a description that all three were male, with the two of them being adults while the other was a black haired teen. Aito. While we couldn't assault the Hiddan Rain head on, we can eliminate the Akatsuki member by member.

I began to write down the names of different shinobi who I believe would fit this mission. I couldn't pick Naruto's team as the blonde was now training to create a new technique. It would be better for him to master the technique before sending him off to fight the Akatsuki. The members of Team Kurenai and Team Guy were on solo missions. That left Team Asuma, so I wrote their names down on the list.

"I want you to gather these shinobi and tell them to meet me at the rooftop!" I ordered the shinobi in front of me.

"Yes ma'am!" he responded. He quickly left my office to perform his assignment. The Akatsuki has already made their move, so now I need to make mine. It wouldn't be bad if we manage to capture one of their members. Considering that the young Neko boy is among the three Akatsuki members who visit the feudal lord, it would best that we capture him. Hopefully it would be easy, and it won't end with him being dead.

"Ma'am, the shinobi you requested has arrived and are gathered at the rooftop as you ordered!" the shinobi from earlier yelled, arriving from his short assignment. That was quick. They must be eager to face the Akatsuki. I would too want an opportunity to fight them.

"Good, I'll be there in a sec. Go join them," I ordered the shinobi. With a quick nod, he headed towards the rooftop. I got up and walked toward the rooftop. I know for a fact that I could be sending these men and women to their certain death, but they're willing to sacrifice their lives for the sake of the village. The Will of Fire burns greatly inside them.

Once I arrived, I saw that all of the shinobi I ordered had indeed gathered. I could even see Team Asuma among them. They all kneeled as I stood in front of them. I cleared my throat before I spoke.

"Listen up, three members of the Akatsuki has been spotted. Your mission is to locate them. While not much is known about two of them, we do know that a member of the Neko Clan known named Aito is the third member. He was a participant of the Chunin Exams last year and must have gathered information about Konoha during his time here. You are to capture him while eliminating the other two. Be careful. As a member of the Neko Clan, Aito has abilities that'll make him extremely difficult to defeat. It's better to fight him while he is in his human form.

"Be aware that all three of them are considered to be S-rank so do not underestimate them. They can and will kill you without hesitation. If things prove to be difficult then flee and fight for another day. You will all head out in four man teams. Be sure to locate them before they get back to the Hidden Rain. The Akatsuki has been a threat to the shinobi world so long, but that's about to change with you all. The Will of Fire burns greatly in all of you. I hope you all succeed on this mission. No go!" I ordered.

They quickly jumped off the roof, landing on the various roofs of the buildings below. I watched as they headed out of the village and into the unknown. I headed back to my office where Shizune was waiting for me. In her arms was Tonton as always.

"Shizune, I need you to gather other shinobi to receive any messages from the shinobi wh just left. We're going to need updates for this mission. It's crucial that we do so," I told my assistant.

"Yes milady!" she said before running off. I turned my seat around and looked out the window. I don't know how this would end, but I have confidence in my shinobi. Hopefully the mission ends with a success. I continued to look out the window, lost deeply in my thoughts. Jiraiya is continuing to gather information on the Akatsuki and Orochimaru from his spy network. Naruto is training on his new jutsu, making me wonder what it will be. I heard a knock on my door.

"Milady, the shinobi I gathered are now standing by to receive any messages regarding the mission," Shizune said, standing at the door. I nodded my head.

"Let's do this," I mutterd.

 **The Next Day; Shikamaru's POV**

It's been a day since we've been assigned to locate the Akatsuki by Lady Tsunade. So far, we haven't gotten any leads. I was in a four man team with Asuma, Izumo, and Kotetsu. Ino and Chouji were with Raido and Aoba. Our teams went on separate paths but are hunting the same target.

I've been studying on any information that was given about Aito. As a member of the Neko Clan, he can go into various transformations that boosts his taijutsu skills, physical strength, speed, agility, and the ability to possess a healing factor. However, he doesn't have any of those in his human form, making me wonder if I can trap him with any of my shadow jutus.

"You alright Shikamaru?" Asuma asked me. I gave him a nod.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking of ways to defeat the enemy," I replied.

"Well don't stress yourself too much. There's only three of them, and we only have limited information about one of them," my sensei said.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get a troublesome headache," I told him. He then gave a chuckle, causing me to smirk in response. Then my face turned serious. "Besides, these opponents are skilled and tough."

"You don't have to worry about that. Remember, we have your back Shikamaru," Asuma said.

"Thanks," I replied with a smile. "So, where are we heading first?"

"We're going to see an old friend of mine," my sensei said.

"An old friend?" I asked.

"Yup. His name is Chiriku. He and I are best friends, like you and Chouji, and used to be teammates during my days in the Guardian Shinobi Twelve. We would always train and fight together," Asuma explained, smiling.

"So where is he? What does he do now?" I asked him, curious about his old friend.

"He's now a monk at the Fire Temple," he replied. "That's where he went after we retired from the Guardian Shinobi Twelve."

"I see," I said. Tsunade once received a message from the feudal lord inviting me to become a member of the Guardian Shinobi Twelve. However, I declined the offer. Having to travel around the world, doing various mission constantly is too troublesome for me to do. Besides, who knew what would happen to my friends without me? Plus, I only became a shinobi just to protect the village. "I can't wait to meet him."

"You'll like him," Asuma replied. We then continued our way to the Fire Temple. After a few hours, we finally arrived at our destination. I have to say, the temple isn't that bad to look at. I could see the monks who populate the place. One monk noticed us and came up to us.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, is there a man named Chiriku here? Tell him that his friend Asuma has come to see him," Asuma told the monk.

"Yes, he's here. I'll bring him here," the man said before he quickly left. I think we intimidate him. The man soon came back with another monk.

"Asuma!" the new monk cheered, spreading his arms open.

"Chiriku!" my sensei cheered back, doing the same action. Both men then hugged each other before letting go.

"How are you my friend?" Chiriku asked, smiling.

"I'm doing great. How about you?" Asuma responded.

"The same," the monk replied.

"By the way, this is my student, Shikamaru," my sensei said, gesturing to me.

"Nice to meet you," Chiriku greeted me, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," I replied, taking his hand and shaking it.

"So, what brings you here?" the monk asked.

"Me and the guys here are on a mission," my sensei answered. "Have you ever heard of the Akatsuki?"

"Yes. Rumors say that they captured Kazuma and took him to the feudal lord for a bounty," the monk said. Asuma had a shocked look on his face.

"Kazuma? I thought he was supposed to be dead," my sensei said.

"Who's Kazuma," I asked.

"Kazuma was another member of the Guardian Shinobi Twelve," Chiriku told me. "However, he wasn't completely a good guy."

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"Remember the talk we had about the king?" Asuma asked me. I nodded. "Well, Kazuma believed that the feudal lord and the Hokage were the two kings of the Land of Fire. However, he believed that the Land of Fire shouldn't have two kings, with only the feudal lord allowed to be the king. He led a rebellion with half of the Guardian Shinobi Twelve following him. Chiriku and I led the other half to oppose him. I thought I killed him, but it seems that I didn't."

"So now the Akatsuki have already managed to find him and handed his body over to the feudal lord for the bounty," I deducted.

"Still, we need to find them before they reach back to the Hidden Rain," Asuma said.

"Is there any way I can be of assistance?" Chiriku asked.

"Sorry, but I don't want to risk your life on our mission," my sensei said. "But don't worry, we'll be able to take care of ourselves."

"In that case, let me off you a prayer for your safety," the monk said. Asuma nodded, before closing his eyes and bowing his head. Izumo, Kotetsu, and I did the same thing. Chiriku then did a prayer but in an ancient language. I couldn't understand it, but I knew that it would help us. Once he stopped, we opened our eyes. "I wish you luck on your mission."

"Hey Chiriku, let's have a drink once I complete my mission. We haven't had one in a while," Asuma said.

"Yeah, let's shall," the monk replied. My sensei nodded, and the four of us soon left the temple.

 **Hikaru's POV**

I was at a training field, practicing my new jutsu. I've decided to make it a combination of wind and fire chakra. Since the jutsu is going to be a fire and wind combination, it's going to be very effective against wind and lightning techniques. It's basically a contingency jutsu against Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey Hikaru!" a female voice shouted. I turned to see Rei with Kisame and Itachi. It seems that they just came back from the mission they were assigned a few days ago. A success as always but then again, a mission that involves a user of the Sharingan, a former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and the last member of the Yuki Clan would always end successful.

"Hey Rei. Hello Kisame, hello Itachi," I greeted them.

"Hey Kiddo," Kisame replied with a toothy grin. His teeth seemed as sharp as ever.

"Greetings Hikaru," Itachi replied with a bow, as honorable as ever.

"Working on your jutsu as always right?" Rei asked. I nodded.

"Ah, you're practicing a jutsu involving a change in chakra nature. You're father told me you were doing that," Itachi said.

"Yeah, I'm doing a jutsu that involves fire and wind chakra," I said.

"I see, but why those two chakra natures?" Kisame asked.

"The jutsu is primarily going to be a fire jutsu, but I'm adding wind chakra to it in order to strengthen it and help shape it," I explained.

"Shape it?" Rei asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, shape it. Making the fire become a construct of something intimidating or terrifying," I said.

"Just like my shark based jutsus," Kisame said.

"Yup," I replied.

"Since you're doing a jutsu that primarily involves fire with the addition of wind, try to shape the jutsu into something that heavily involves fire," Itachi said.

"Yeah, Kisame has water jutsus that shapes into sharks," Rei said.

"Mostly because sharks are my theme, and they breathe in water," Kisame said.

"What about a dragon? They breathe fire and fly," I suggested.

"A dragon…that can work," Itachi said, rubbing his chin. "They may be mythological, but they can also strike fear and terror into the hearts of shinobi."

"While dragons will not be my main theme, they will be the theme for this jutsu," I told the three.

"How will you add the wind chakra while doing your fire jutsu?" Rei asked me.

"Easy," I answered. "I'll either have a path or a shadow clone apply the wind chakra into me while I perform the fire jutsu. I'll be able to shape the jutsu into a fire dragon then. Once I get the hang of it, I'll soon be able to perform the jutsu without needing the aid of a clone or a path."

"That's actually smart kiddo," Kisame said.

"Well, I am smart Kisame," I replied to the shark shinobi. "Any way, now that I know what I'm doing, I'll be getting back to training."

"How long have you been training?" Rei asked me.

"A couple of hours," I answered. "Why?"

"Because it seems to be that you need some rest," the ice user told me. I shrugged.

"So?" I responded.

"Hikaru, I believe she is right. I know you're excited to perform this new jutsu, but you have enough time in the world to complete it," Itachi said.

"Alright sure," I said. Kisame and Rei grinned and each pulled an arm. "Uh, what are you guys doing?"

"We're going to make sure you relax," Kisame said.

"Kisame wanted to do the same thing for Pein, but I believe your mother has already gotten that handled," Rei smirked. I cringed.

"I can't believe you got me to have the mental image inside my head!" I shouted. "Since when have you been acting perverted? I thought you hate perverts!"

"What do you meant by perverted? I meant that your mother is probably taking your father on dates! What do you think I was talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing! Changing the subject, where are you guys taking me?" I asked them.

"Somewhere to eat," Kisame responded. "You probably haven't eaten since breakfast."

"True," I replied. "However, I can perfectly walk on my own. You two don't need to drag me."

"Nah, dragging you is much better," Rei said. I sighed and turned to Itachi.

"A little help, Itachi?" I asked the Uchiha. He gave me smirk.

"Sorry, but I don't want to be involve," he said. I glared at him.

"To think I was going to name my new jutsu after you," I told the Sharingan user.

"My name translates to weasel. I doubt it'll work with a jutsu that could create a dragon construct made out of fire," Itachi replied. "Your attempt at bribery has failed."

"Well I give up," I sighed. "Drag me as you please guys." Both Kisame and Rei grinned as they dragged me to whatever restaurant they were taking me too. We soon arrived at a barbeque restaurant. A waiter came to take our order while praising us, especially me. He soon left to deliver our order.

"Hey Itachi, how did you deal with fame considering you were famous back at the Hidden Leaf before you left?" I asked the Uchiha.

"I actually ignored the praises. People would see me because of my skills and heritage yet I still didn't allow it to affect my performance as a shinobi," the Sharingan user answered.

"Same here I guess. It still feels a bit weird for me to receive all this praise and fame," I said to the Uchiha.

"Hey, you're a prince," Kisame said. "Heck, even you're ring says it." I looked at my Akatsuki ring and saw the word 'prince' engraved on it. I received it along with my cloak ever since my official membership to the Akatsuki after Obito's death.

"Besides, you can just ignore the fame like you always do," Rei said. "Plus, it might not hurt if you give them what they want. Just smile and wave at them, just smile and wave." I thought of her suggestion and nodded. After a few minutes, our food has finally arrived.

 **Aito's POV**

The Zombie Combo and I were continuing our way back to the Hidden Rain. So far, we haven't ran into any trouble, especially since we've been avoiding the Hidden Leaf. Hidan, however, was complaining that he couldn't find a victim for his ritual. Kakuzu threatened to dismember the immortal if he didn't stop talking. We were soon coming close to a small building that seems to be a public restroom. Suddenly, Kakuzu stopped.

"What the hell are you stopping for, Kakuzu?" Hidan asked.

"It may not look like it, but that building is actually a secret bounty collection post," the miser stated.

"Interesting to know, but we've already collected our bounty," I said.

"I know, but it's just a fact that I wanted to share. This is where I usually collect my bounties," Kakuzu said.

"Can we just fucking go already?" Hidan ranted

"Yes Hidan, we can…" before Kakuzu could finished his sentence, the three of us dodged an incoming blade that was sent at us. Before any of us could react further, two Konoha shinobi appeared and stabbed Hidan with two blades. One of the shinobi has dark hair covering his right eye while the other one has a while bandaged covering his nose. Two more Leaf shinobi appeared, but I knew who they are, Asuma Sarutobi and Shikamaru Nara.

"If seems we've already got one," Asuma said.

"Dammit, that hurts!" Hidan shouted.

"What, that's impossible! We've hit his vital organs," one of the shinobi uttered. I could see the shocked faces on the other Leaf shinobi. They weren't expecting that Hidan is immortal. The Jashinist took out his scythe and slashed at the two shinobi, who moved away to dodge the attack.

"Damn it, this is going to hurt," Hidan uttered. He then removed the two small swords, and I can tell it's a painful procedure. I then looked at the four Leaf shinobi.

"So, what's the big idea for attacking us?" I asked them.

"We are tasked to eliminate you Akatsuki and capture you, Aito," Asuma said. Oh yeah, it slipped out of my mind that we're supposed to be playing villains while actually helping this world. Some people aren't grateful for that. However, there's no way I'm going to allow them to capture me.

"Oh? Why do you want to capture me," I asked, tilting my head.

"You and your friends were once participants to the Chunin Exams last year. The first part of the exams took place in Konoha, which you have information about. As a member of the Akatsuki and possessing knowledge on the Hidden Leaf, we can't allow you to roam freely," Shikamaru explained.

"I can assure you that my friends and I indeed take information on your village even though our primary objective was information of the late jinchuriki Fuu," I told the four Leaf shinobi. They tensed at my statement.

"With that information, you were able to capture and kill her," Asuma said. I nodded.

"You killed her and lied about not having anything to do with her death," Shikamaru said, glaring at me.

"All true," I said. "Neko transformation." I soon changed into my base form, with my ears and eyes changing and my claws and tail growing.

"Are you sure that is was wise to tell them that?" Kakuzu asked me.

"Don't worry, they'll be dead after a couple of minutes," I assured the miser. I then turned to Hidan while pointing at Asuma Sarutobi. "Hidan, there's your next sacrifice!"

"Hell yeah!" the immortal cheered, raising his scythe with a murderous grin.

"Kakuzu, you and I will go after the other three. They'll probably take your money if they kill us," I told the five hearted Akatsuki member. He growled at the four Leaf shinobi while clutching the briefcase, which managed to creep me out a bit.

"Hey, I want to fight that guy all by myself!" Hidan shouted at me.

"If you do, you'll end up losing your head," I yelled back at the immortal. It is a legitimate fact, but I don't want to explain it to him right now.

"Fine," the Jashinist growled. He then dashed at his intended target, who raised his weapons. Shikamaru kneeled down and performed a hand sign. I something black on the ground make its way to Hidan, I then realized that it's the chunin's shadow, and he's attempting to help his sensei. However, doing that won't help him from me. In a matter of seconds, I ran and quickly appeared next to Shikamaru. I delivered a heavy kick to his face, sending him away tumbling to the ground.

"Shikamaru!" one of the other Leaf ninja cried out. Before he or his partner could help out the poor chunin, they were immediately blocked by Kakuzu. The miser struck one of the shinobi with the briefcase, hitting his right at the jaw. He then kicked the other shinobi right on the ribs, sending him back.

I was already in front of Shikamaru by the time he got up. I swiped by claws at his bruised face, drawing blood. He screeched in pain as he covered the injury. I kicked his chest, sending him further back.

"I acknowledge that you're one of the smartest people that I know," I told the shadow user as he got up. "However, your weakness is that you're more of a thinker than a fighter." Before he could use another hand sign that would allow him to manipulate his shadow, I jumped at him and delivered a punch to his stomach.

I could hear his sensei calling out his name, but the man should be focusing on his match against Hidan. He won't last another minute if the immortal gets his blood. I saw blood dripping from Shikamaru's lip. Without thinking, I grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him to the stairs. He groaned after the painful thud.

"You won't be able to use your shadows if you don't have any concentration. As long as there is an opponent constantly attacking you, you won't be able to concentrate," I stated to the Nara. He got up and looked at me.

"Then I guess I shouldn't rely on my shadow jutsus for this match," he said while wiping the blood off his mouth. He then took out a kunai from his pouch and raised it. Looks like he's going to actually fight. This might be fun. He threw the kunai, which I blocked with my claws. He then ran at me with another kunai.

I dodged the weapon as he swung it at me. I swiped my claws at him, but be managed to block them with the kunai. He performed a leg sweep, but I easily jumped over it. I then spun and whipped his face with my tailed. I chuckled as he was knocked down by my attack. He threw couple of shurikens at me, but I deflected all of them with my claws.

Suddenly, scream can be heard. The two of us turned around to see Asuma having half of his skinned burned. I saw Hidan with his skin now black with white markings that resemble bones. His skin was burnt like Asuma, but he was grinning like the madman he is. It seems that he caught the Leaf jonin in his ritual for Jashin.

"Hurts doesn't it?" the immortal asked the shinobi.

"Asuma!" Shikamaru cried out.

"Captain Asuma!" the other two Konoha shinobi cried out as well. From what I saw, Kakuzu gave those two one hell of a beating. Shikamaru stared, comprehending on what just happened.

"You better hurry up and end it already!" I shouted at Hidan.

"Don't rush me! This is a ritual for Jashin. I must please him!" the immortal shouted back. I rolled my eyes. Hidan took out a metal stake and stabbed his right leg. Asuma clutched his right leg as well as I could see blood appearing there. Shikamaru looked as if he was going to rush over to his sensei, but I grabbed him by the back of his neck.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent," I whispered to him. I then knocked him out by striking the back of his head with my elbow.

"Shikamaru!" one of the Leaf shinobi called out.

"Don't worry," I told the Leaf ninja. "He's just out cold. I didn't kill him since that would be mercy. I want him to live knowing the fact that he failed to save his sensei." I had to keep up my villain act.

"Damn you," the other Konoha shinobi said. I frowned.

"Kakuzu, kill them," I told the miser. He nodded and his threads began to wrap the two Leaf shinobi. They struggled to break free, but they were soon in the grasp of Kakuzu. The miser began to crush their throats with his bare hands up to the point that I literally heard their wind pipes break. After a few minutes, both Konoha shinobi fell limp. Kakuzu threw their corpses to the ground.

"No!" Asume yelled.

"Oi, don't forget about me!" Hidan shouted at the Leaf jonin. He then dug the metal stake deeper into his leg. Asuma screamed in pain, causing me to cover my ears.

"Hidan, finish him off so my ear drums won't break!" I shouted at the immortal.

"Fine!" the Jashinist shouted back before pulling out the stake roughly from his leg. He then looked at his victim and grinned. "It seems this is the end for you!" He laughed as he impaled himself in the chest with the stake. Asuma coughed up blood as he collapsed to the ground. Blood was pouring from the wound on his chest heavily.

"Make sure he stays dead," I told Hidan.

"Alright," the immortal replied. He impaled the metal stake all the way through. More blood came out from Asuma. I look at our surroundings. Three dead Leaf ninja and one unconscious one.

"Hidan, pick up that body," Kakuzu ordered his teammate as he picked up the briefcase.

"Why?" the immortal asked.

"Because he has a high bounty, and I'm glad you didn't make him unrecognizable," the miser explained. The Jashinist grumbled about having to go on more money trips before picking up Asuma's corpse. Suddenly, flocks of birds swarmed us.

"What the fuck? What's up with these fucking birds?" Hidan asked, swatting birds with his scythe. Kakuzu was hitting them with the briefcase. If I remember correctly, these birds appeared at this fight as a distraction.

"Guys, we gotta go!" I shouted at them.

"Why?" Hidan replied while still swatting at the birds.

"These birds are caused by other Konoha shinobi. We need to move now!" I told the immortal.

"Come on, we can take them," Hidan countered.

"Sure we can, but that'll allow more Leaf shinobi to arrive. That'll be bad for us," Kakuzu told his partner. "Now let's go."

"Fine," the immortal said. "I can't believe we have to take another dead body." The three of us left the area with the briefcase of money and Asuma's corpse. I turned around to see four more Konoha shinobi arriving, with two of them being Ino Yamanka and Chouji Akimichi. Instead of following us, they were too busy distracted by their comrades. The three of us, four if you count the corpse, continued our destination back to Amegakure.

 **Author's Note: Here is another chapter for all you fans of** _**Rewinding History**_ **. After this battle, Izumo and Kotetsu have now died as well instead of just Asuma. Things are now definitely different than the main storyline. The next chapter is probably the end of the Hidan and Kakuzu Arc. I will now work on the next chapter of** _ **Akatsuki Watches Death Battle**_ **. Please Read and Review everyone!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19: Shikamaru's Chance at Retribution (Part 1)

 **Author's Note: I'm back with a whole new chapter! Everyone has been excited for what's to come. This is the second to last chapter for the Kakuzu and Hidan Arc. Will Shikamaru be able to avenge Asuma or will the Akatsuki remain triumphant? Let's find out in this chapter of** _ **Rewinding History**_ **!**

 **Tsunade's POV**

Today is a dark day for the Hidden Leaf Village. Three of the shinobi I've sent to search and locate the Akatsuki ended up dead. The worst part is that we only managed to retrieve only two of the bodies. Asuma's body was never found. The Akatsuki took his body to who knows where.

The funeral for Izumo and Kotetsu are being prepared. I was in my office, looking at the sky. Storm clouds are forming as if Kami himself is crying for the fallen shinobi. This is my fault. I shouldn't have sent them to face the Akatsuki. Because of me, three men are dead.

I thought of Shikamaru. He was found unconscious after the fight. Luckily for him, he didn't see how Asuma, Izumo, or Kotetsu died. Unfortunately, he couldn't get any information on the two Akatsuki members while he was fighting Aito. That Neko gave him one hell of the beating, though I am surprised that he left Shikamaru alive but probably for some sick reason.

Shikamaru is currently in the hospital being treated for his injuries. I already healed all of his major injuries, so he just needs bed rest. Now there's one for thing that I need to do. I have to break the news to Kurenai. That poor soul, I've been aware of her relationship with Asuma. I bet she's feeling the same way I felt when I lost Dan.

I gave a heavy a heavy sigh and drank a cup load of sake. I then left my office to be on my way to Kurenai's house. The civilians were going through their daily lives, unaware that there's going to be a joint funeral. Most of the shinobi are being told about the funerals, but I made it sure that I will tell reaching her apartment door, I knocked on her door. I waited until it opened, revealing Kurenai.

"Hello Tsunade, how are you?" she greeted me with a smile. Looks like my orders were obeyed, no one told her.

"Kurenai, I may come inside? I need to talk to you alone. It's very important," I told her.

"Sure, come right in," she replied, opening the door wide opened. I entered and found her room nice and tidy. She must be waiting for Asuma.

"Kurenai, it's about Asuma," I said to the genjutsu mistress.

"Did something happen to him?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"He's not coming back. He died," I sadly told her. Kurenai then broke down in tears and placed her face against my chest as she cried. I stroked her hair as she continued to cry. This is the hardest thing when it comes to this job; informing a shinobi's loved ones about his/her death. I was in the same state as she is when I learned about Nawaki's death.

"Can *sniff* I *sniff* see his *sniff* body?" she asked while looking at me.

"I'm afraid you can't. The Akatsuki took his body," I replied.

"Then that means he could still be alive. I mean, was he identified dead?" Kurenai asked me.

"We couldn't find his body in the aftermath of the fight, but there was a large puddle of blood found that was proven to be Asuma's. Judging by the amount, no one would be able to survive that kind of blood loss," I explained to her.

"Why? Why did he have to die?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault. I was the one who sent him to fight the Akatsuki," I said to her.

"No, it's okay. You did your job," she said. "Did anyone else die?" I nodded.

"Izumo and Kotetsu died as well," I told her. She covered her mouth with a hand.

"Oh god," she muttered. "What about Shikamaru? How is he?"

"He was found unconscious, beaten and bloodied," I said. "I healed all of his major injuries. He's currently at the hospital."

"At least he's safe. I don't know what I'll do if anything happened to him, Ino, or Chouji," she responded.

"Kurenai, do you need to talk?" I asked. She nodded.

"A few days ago, I found out that I was pregnant with Asuma's child," she said. I was shocked. Because of me, a child is going to grow up without a father. "I was so happy. I couldn't wait to tell him, but now I can't."

"Kurenai, I didn't know. If I had, I wouldn't have risked his life to fight the Akatsuki," I said.

"Like I said before, it wasn't your fault. You were just doing your job. I don't blame you," she replied.

"You should," I said.

"But I don't. To tell you the truth, I feel sad that Asuma died. However, I going to keep on going, for our child," she said. I smiled. "When I first met Asuma, I initially felt him as only a colleague, cocky and lazy. But then something changed between us and our love grew."

"What a wonderful story. To tell you the truth, I once fell in love with a man. His name was Dan. Together, we created the establishment of a medic ninja in a four man team. He always wanted to become Hokage. However, he died during a mission, and I failed to save him," I said to her.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she said to me.

"It's okay. We both lost the people we loved, but we need to live on for them. I live long for Dan by being Hokage. You live on for Asuma through your child," I told her. She nodded.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem," I replied. "We should get ready for the funeral."

"I'm going to go visit Shikamaru right after," Kurenai said. I nodded and soon left her apartment.

 **Aito's POV**

At the Akatsuki base were the chakra forms of every member of the Akatsuki. Each of us were using the Gentoshin no Jutsu (Magic Lantern Body Technique). We were currently having another Akatsuki meeting. We had to tell Nagato and Konan of the situation we just went through. No doubt that the fight would lead to the other fight.

"So tell us about the battle you three have engaged," Nagato ordered Hidan, Kakuzu, and I.

"Just to let you know, it wasn't my fault," Hidan said.

"It's true. We were ambushed by four shinboi from the Hidden Leaf. They were intending to capture me while killing Kakuzu and Hidan," I said to the Rinnegan user.

"We only killed three of the shinobi while Aito spared the other one," Kakuzu said. "One of the dead Konohashinobi was AsumaSarutobi. He has, or had, a high bounty on his head. We already cashed in his body for the bounty."

"How much in total do you have now?" Rei asked.

"75 million ryo," Kakuzu replied. Hikaru whistled.

"That's a lot," Hikaru commented.

"It may be, but we had to go through a fucking long journey to get that money!" Hidan ranted.

"Still, all that money will greatly benefit this organization and its goals," Konan said.

"By the way, you three should be on your way back to Amegakure now," Hikaru said. "There could still be a chance that a team of shinobiison their way to catch up to you."

"So? Let them. The three of us will kill them easily," Hidan replied.

"It's still risky, Hidan. You don't know how many shinobi the Hidden Leaf will send. You three did kill three of their shinobi," Itachi said.

"How about we ambush them?" Kakuzu suggested.

"What?" I asked, looking at the miser in disbelief.

"Think about it. We know that they'll be looking us, but they don't. We'll be able to surprise them and then finish them off as a warning to the Hidden Leaf," Kakuzu said.

"Are you sure? What if something goes wrong?" I asked him.

"Don't worry. You three aren't going alone. You are to return to the Hidden Rain, deposit the bounty money, and go ambush the Leaf shinobi with reinforcements," Nagato said.

"Wait, who are our reinforcements?" Hidan asked.

"The other members of Team Hikaru, of course," Konan said, gesturing to Hikaru and Rei.

"Why them?!"Hidan yelled.

"Because they will be resourceful for the upcoming fight you'll have with the shinobi of the Hidden Leaf," Nagato said.

"We humbly accept your decision," Kakuzu responded. The Rinnegan user nodded.

"Good," he said. "Now, time to get with the next topic of the agenda. Deidara, Sasori, there are rumors of an abandoned hideout once belonged to Orochimaru. See if you can find anything useful or important there."

"Yes sir," Sasori said.

"You can count on us," Deidara said.

"Kisame, Itachi, there is knowledge that bandits are ravaging small villages. Your mission is to eliminate them," Nagato told the pair.

"On it," Itachi replied.

"With pleasure," Kisame said with a grin.

"Alright, the meeting has been adjourned. Hidan, Kakuzu, Aito, I expect you three to be back in the Hidden Rain," Nagato announced.

"Father, can Rei, Aito and I have a private Team Hikaru meeting?" Hikaru asked the Akatsuki leader.

"Very well, I don't see why not," the Rinnegan user said.

"Thank you father," the young Uzumaki said. The rest of the elder Akatsuki members dispelled their chakra forms, leaving the three of us alone.

"So what the meeting's all about?" Rei asked.

"Well, the fact that history repeated itself and Asuma died," Hikaru said.

"Technically repeated itself. Two more Konohashinobi died," I told them.

"Yeah, but more Leaf shinobi will be coming after you soon. It was Team Asuma and Kakashiwho defeated Kakuzu and Hidan," Rei said.

"Plus, that was after Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato showed up," Hikaru added.

"Wait, we don't even know if Sai and Yamato interacted with Team Kakashi yet," I said to the Rinnegan user. "You and your parents faced off against Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke."

"Which ended with me kicking the Uchiha's ass," Hikaru pointed out.

"Hey, Aito and I did defeat two jinchurikis," Rei said.

"Hey, I defeated Naruto, so I defeated a jinchuriki as well," Aito said.

"Technically I defeated two. Remember, Gaara?" I told them.

"Hey, Deidara and I weakened him for you!" Rei responded.

"Jealous much?" I asked.

"Pussycat!" She shouted.

"Ice Queen," I yelled back. Both of us glared at each other before laughing. Hikaru even joined in on the laugh.

"Seriously, what are we going to do now?" the Uzumaki asked.

"Aren't your working on a new jutsu?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm about to complete it. I'll be ready by the time you guys arrive," he replied.

"It has to do with a dragon made out of fire right?" I asked him.

"It's primarily a fire jutsu with wind chakra added to it to help form the dragon construct," the Rinnegan user explained. "It's a perfect jutsu to counter Naruto' I need to do is just come up with a name for it once I fully completed it."

"Should we make a plan?" Rei asked.

"If things follow the way it was in the original timeline, then it'll just be Kakashi and Team Asuma," Hikaru explained before turning to me. "How badly did you beat up Shikamaru?"

"I kind of made him cough blood and threw him at concrete," I replied.

"Well knowing him, he'll be stubborn and will try to avenge Asuma," Rei said.

"He'll probably go after you and Hidan," Hikaru said to me.

"He won't be able to kill me, and I'll be able to make sure he doesn't dismember Hidan and bury him under a pile of rocks in a deer infested forest," I responded.

"Remember, he's a very intelligent person," Rei warned.

"Yeah, but we have the knowledge of the future," Hikaru said. Our chakra forms the dispelled as we ended the jutsu.

 **Shikamaru's POV**

I lied down on my hospital bed, staring at the ceiling. The doctors told me that was in good condition to attend the funeral, but I chose not to go. I don't deserve to go. Plus, Asuma wasn't being buried. His body still out there, whether in the hands of the Akatsuki or not.

I failed. I wasn't strong enough to save Asuma, Izumo or Kotetsu and now they're dead. I thought I was prepared to face them, but I was wrong. Despite knowledge on the Akatsuki member Aito, I couldn't land a hit on him. He basically handed my ass to me.

I don't even know how they died. Aito knocked me out before I could even try to save Asuma. The Akatsuki are probably in the Hidden Rain by now or maybe not. Doesn't matter though, I need to go avenge Asuma. I still have a mission to do. Capture Aito and kill the other two members. Maybe they're still on their way to the Hidden Rain. If I leave right now, I'll be able to catch up to them.

I sat up and helped myself out of the bed. I'm risking on going on a suicide mission, but's a risk I'm willing to take. Grabbing a fresh set of clothes, I quickly changed into them. I don't have any time to waste. Fully clothed, I made my way to the door. However, the door opened and someone entered. To my surprised, it was Chiriku.

"Ah Shikamaru, I was on my way to see you. Are you going somewhere?" the monk asked me.

"To tell you the truth, I'm going on a personal mission," I answered him.

"You're going to fight the one who killed Asuma and fellow Leaf shinobi, aren't you?" he asked me. I was shocked. How did he know?

"How did you know?" I asked him.

"Don't forget, Asuma was my partner and best friend," Chiriku said to me. "If you want to know, I want to hunt down his killers as well. I was coming to ask you if you wanted to come with me."

"Then we should go now, while we still have the time," I told him.

"Do you have a plan?" he asked me. "How much do you know about the enemy?"

"I don't exactly have a plan. I was going to think of one while we're on our way there," I told him. "As for the enemy, I don't know much about them. I only have limited knowledge on one member."

"And who is that?" he asked me.

"His name is Aito. He's a shinobi from the Hidden Rain and a member of the Akatsuki. He's also a member of the Neko Clan. From what I learned about them, they can go into four different stages of transformation. Each stage enhances their strength, speed, agility, stamina, senses and provides a healing factor," I told him.

"There's more to them," the monk said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I once fought a member of the Neko Clan. He was a tough opponent, I can assure you that. However, I was able to kill him," Chiriku said.

"Really? Can you tell me how?" I asked the monk.

"Well, it took place after I retired from the Guardian Shinobi Twelve and before I returned to the Fire Temple. In their human form, they can use ninjutsu but don't have a healing factor. Another thing is that they can only perform taijutsu while in their transformations due to the fact that they need chakra for them," he explained.

"Okay, is there more?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"While they do have a healing factor, its speed depends on how serious the injury. The more serious and fatal it is, the longer their healing factor would take to heal it. While they are extremely difficult to kill, there are two ways to kill a member of the Neko Clan while they're in their transformation stages," Chiriku told me.

"How?" I asked.

"Decapitation or removal of the heart," he answered. "The brain and the heart are the two most important organs for a shinobi because that's where the largest amount of chakra are located. They're too valuable to replace."

"I see, but I need ways to incapacitate them. My mission was to capture him," I told him.

"Do you intend to kill him?" he asked me.

"No, the objective of the mission was to capture him. He needs to answer for his crimes. I need to save the killing for the ones who actually killed Asuma, Izumo, and Kotetsu," I said. "I know for a fact that Aito didn't do it as I was his opponent."

"His senses," he said.

"His what?" I asked.

"His senses, especially sight, smell, and hearing, are valuable to a Neko Clan member but are also their weaknesses. Take those away and his healing factor would be useless to him, making him helpless," Chiriku explained.

"Won't he regain them?" I asked.

"If you take away his senses while he's in his human form, he'll regain them through his transformations. However, if you take them away while he's in any of his transformation stages, it'll stay gone," the monk continued to explain.

"I don't know any jutsu that'll allow me to do that," I told him.

"Luckily after my incident with one of the Neko Clan members, I was able to create an assortment of four different seals. Each one will be able to either seal away his ability to talk, smell, see, and hear," he said. "The only problem is that it's a two man job."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You have to get up close to this Aito person and place the seal on him in order for me to activate it. It requires chakra to apply it and to activate it," the monk explained.

"I see. I'll be sure to get that part done," I replied.

"However, we must not forget about the other two who are with him," he warned. Shit, I forgot. "What do you know about their abilities?"

"Nothing. I was too focused on my fight to analyze any of them," I admitted.

"Then I guess we'll have to improvise," Chiriku said.

"Wait, I know two more people who should come with us," I told him.

 **3 Days Later; Hikaru's POV**

Right now, it was just Team Hikaru and the Zombie Combo. The five of us were on our way to the Hidden Leaf Village. We knew that somewhere along the path, we'll find the Konohashinobi who are trying to find us. We're doing this as a warning to Konoha.

"I don't know why we couldn't have just stayed in the Hidden Rain," Hidan whined.

"You guys can't stay because there are Konohashinobi going after you, Kakuzu, and Aito. You three won't be able to go on missions until we solve this problem," Rei said.

"Which means no more sacrifices, no more bounty hunting, and no more…whatever Aito loves, until we deal with the pests," I told them.

"Seems agreeable," Kakuzu replied. At least Kakuzu is easy to deal with, whenever his temper doesn't get the best of him.

"So, what's the plan?" Aito asked. While we did talk of a plan during our meeting, we needed to include Kakuzu and Hidan.

"It depends on how many shinobi the Hidden Leaf sends. If it's only a few, we kill the biggest threat and take the others hostage," I said.

"What if it's a lot?" Hidan asked.

"We kill as many as we can. More dead bodies will be enough to let the Hidden Leaf know that we're not to be messed with," I answered. I notice a grin grow on the immortal's face, causing me to roll my eyes. Now I know why my parents see him as a handful.

"Well, that seems like a good plan." Kakuzu said. Then his head titled upward, and I saw his eyes narrow. I looked up to see what he was looking at. It was a bird, though something was off about the bird.

"Kakuzu, do it," I told him. He nodded and threw a kunai at the bird, striking it with precision. It fell to the ground with a thud.

"What was that for?" Rei asked.

"Just being safe," I replied to her.

"I don't care what the reason, I just found myself a snack," Aito said, picking up the dead bird.

"Aito, be civil," the ice user told him.

"I'm not going to eat it raw. I won't want worms. I'm going to pluck the feathers and cook it later. We don't have that much meat in our food supply," the Neko responded.

"You better share with me!" Hidan shouted at Aito.

"Over my dead body!" my friend shouted.

"Enough you two," Kakuzu growled. Both Hidan and Aito stopped arguing, but the Neko was still clutching on to the dead bird. We continued to walk through our journey through the Land of Fire. We were now entering a barren wasteland populated with dead trees. I believe this is where the battle took place.

Suddenly two kunais landed just in front of us. Each had a paper bomb attached to it. The five of us jumped back to avoid getting caught in the explosion. Once we did that, however, two more kunais were thrown at Kakuzu and Hidan, who both had to duck to not get pierced on the head.

Four figures landed in front of us. I can already tell that they're from Konoha. InoYamanka, ChoujiAkimichi, and Shikamaru Nara of Team Asuma and with him is…who's he? Shit. Next to Team Asuma is a bald man dressed in a white robe with a sash. I don't even know who he is. I haven't seen him in any of the files.

However, I could see the shock look on Shikamaru's face as well. I bet he didn't expect me and Rei to show up as well. He and I may have interacted a few times before, but none of them involved fighting. I bet he had some sort of plan, but now he can't use it anymore. It serves him right for trying to capture my friend.

"Well, well, well, it seems that the whole gang is here," Aito sneered.

"Where's Asuma-sensei!" Chouji shouted at us.

"You mean that fucking loser? We sold his corpse for some goddamn money!" Hidan shouted back. Shikamaru only glared at us while his three companions were shocked. I looked at the bald man. He seems to be a threat. He needs to be dealt with quickly. Who knows what he can do.

"So Shikamaru, are you ready to get your ass kicked by me again?"Aito asked the shadow user who smirked.

"I came fully prepared," the Nara replied, but I can tell in his voice that his confidence is shaking.

"Ha! Jokes on you fuckers! We've been expecting you the whole time!" Hidan shouted. It was mostly true. We have been expecting Team Asuma, but not the bald guy. Despite that, our four opponents didn't expect what Hidan said.

"You're kidding," Ino said, denying that they were outsmarted by us.

"Well to tell you the truth, we did expect Konohashinobi," Rei told her.

"Though the question is who are you?" Kakuzu asked the bald man. "I can tell that you're not a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. Judging by your sash though, I know that you are a former member of the Guardian Shinobi Twelve."

"Very perceptive of you," the bald man said. "I am indeed a former member of the Guardian Shinobi Twelve. My name is Chiriku, a monk of the Fire Temple." I think I heard that name before.

"Ah yes. I've seen you on the Bingo Book. You have a thirty million ryo on your head, five less than AsumaSarutobi," the miser said.

"Yes, he was my friend. You Akatsuki will have to answer for your crimes," the monk said.

"Bring it," Aito said.

 **Shikamaru's POV**

This is bad. I didn't expect them to come back with reinforcements, especially with those two of all people. It just means that they were expecting us. They must've went to the Hidden Rain to pick them up. Damn, this means change of plans.

They outnumber us five to four. Hikaru, the one with the Rinnegan, can probably take out me, Ino and Chouji at the same time. I don't any of his weaknesses, especially for the Rinnegan. As for the girl, Rei, her weakness is probably fire because of her KekkeiGenkai of manipulating ice. However, Asuma was the only one in our team who knows fire type jutsus.

"Chiriku, we need a change of plans. I didn't expect them to bring reinforcements. The three of them were already strong, but those other two are already making this a massacre," I said to the monk.

"I see. Which two are you talking about?" he asked.

"The girl and the boy with red hair," I answered him. "The girl is from the Yuki Clan, meaning she can perform ice jutsus. The boy with red hair possess the Rinnegan and can apparently control paper."

"The Rinnegan? Only the Sage of Six Paths possessed it," Chiriku responded.

"Not anymore. That boys possesses it, but it's deactivated at the moment. Apparently his father possesses it as well," I explained to him.

"Two people with the Rinnegan? That's absurd," he said.

"Well now you know. We can't take all of them down. Hopefully Tsunade sends in reinforcements, but I doubt we'll be able to last all the way," I told him.

"Don't lose faith," the monk replied.

"Oi! Are you going to fight, or are you just going to keep fucking talking?" the Akatsuki member with silver hair questioned us. From what I see, his main weapon is a scythe with three blades, good for both short range and long range attacks. Last time I see him though, his skin was black with white markings that resembled bones.

"You sir need to wash your mouth with soap," Chiriku responded to the Akatsuki member, who was now fuming with anger. Chiriku then got into a battle stance.

"I'll sacrifice you to Lord Jashin!" the silver haired man yelled as he took out his scythe and came straight towards us. Chiriku just smirked while watching his opponent. Suddenly, the silver haired man was sent up into the air before being sent to the ground at a different direction. It looked like he was being punched.

"What was that?" Ino asked.

"That was so cool," Chouji said.

"That was a technique of mine called the Raigo: Senjutsu (Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder)," Chiriku replied. "Only high ranked monks can learn it." I looked at our opponents and saw that they were a bit surprised by the attack. However, Hikaru was the only one who didn't look surprised. I then realized his eyes were different than before. He has his Rinnegan activated.

The Uzumaki then ran towards to Chiriku. The monk was still in his stance, making me wonder if he needs to stay in that stance to perform his technique. Hikaru suddenly slid onto the ground as he was dodging a hit. Chiriku was surprised but still kept his stance. The red haired Akatsuki member got up and continued his way towards the monk. He then performed a flip into the air.

Time for me to act. Kneeling on the ground, I sent threads of shadows to attack the Uzumaki. Still in the air, he dissolved into pieces of paper. Shit, I can't get him like that. He then reformed in front of us and held his palms towards me and Chiriku.

"ShinraTensei (Almighty Push)!" he shouted. The monk and I were sent back by some kind of invisible force.

"Shikamaru!" Chouji called out to me. He then enlarged his fist and threw it at Hikaru, but it was caught. The person who caught Chouji's fist wasn't Hikaru but Atio, who was now in his base Neko form. He must have landed in front of Hikaru to catch the punch.

"Sorry fatty, but I'm not going to let you hit my friend," the black haired teen said to my friend. He has done it now.

"Fatty?!" Chouji shouted. He then enlarged his other fist and threw it at the Neko. Aito dodge the attack and sent a kick to Chouji's stomach before giving him an uppercut. Damn it. I turned to Ino to see if I could think of a strategy with her. However, I saw that she was dealing with an opponent as well.

Rei, the kunoichi of the Yuki Clan, is fighting my teammate with a giant sword. She probably have had it stored in a storage scroll, but I couldn't believe she's strong enough to wield a weapon that size. Ino was blocking the sword with two kunais, but I can tell she's having trouble with the ice user.

I got up and saw Hikaru floating in the air with paper wings attached to his back. His Rinnegan eyes are staring at me. I turned to see Chiriku fighting the two other Akatsuki members, the silver haired one with the three bladed scythe and the other one with the mask that covers his mouth. Great, I have a Rinnegan user as my opponent.

"This should be interesting fight. I can assure you, I'm nothing like my relative Naruto," he said to me.

"I already knew that," I replied. I took out a couple of shurikens and threw them at him. He took out a black rod and blocked my weapons. He flew towards me with the weapon drawn, but I took out a kunai to block his attack. He smirked and reached into the sleeve of his right arm, pulling out a second rod.

He swung the second rod at me, forcing me to jump back. However, he managed to cut me. Despite that it was a small cut, it stung a lot. There's something up with that weapon. He swung it again, but I managed to dodge it. I have to think of something. Taking out a smoke bomb, I threw it to the ground to create a distraction.

"Futon: Geirupamu (Wind Release: Gale Palm)!" Hikaru yelled. The smoke was shoot blown away, and Hikaru was just standing there unamused.

"Did you really think that would work?" he asked me. I smirked. He didn't realize it.

"See for yourself," I told him. He looked down and saw that his shadow was connected to mine. "Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique) complete."

"Impressive, now what?" he asks.

"With you in my control, I could get your friends to surrender," I replied.

"Speaking of friends, shouldn't you be checking on yours?" he asked with a smirk. I looked to see how my companions are doing, and it wasn't good. Ino has her left arm frozen and is covered in cuts. Chouji's is a bloody mess, literally. Both his lips and nose were bleeding, and his body was covered in cuts as well. His arms were still enlarged, but he couldn't land a hit on Aito. Chiriku was constantly dodging the other two Akatsuki members but was receiving hits.

"I originally intended to seal off some of Aito's senses, but you're more dangerous than him. I think it's time to take away your ability to see," I told him, digging into my pocket and pulling out Chiriku's sealing tag. Hikaru mimicked me, but didn't have anything in his pocket.

"You may be able to control my body's movements, but you can't control my eyes," he said. Before I could question what he meant, the pupils of his eyes looked directly at me. "ShinraTensei!" I felt the same invisible force sending me back, causing me to lose control of my jutsu. "It was a good idea to seal away our senses, but your mistake was letting your guard down when you had me in your control."

I then saw the sealing tag right in front of me. I must have dropped it when he used his jutsu on me. Right when I'm about to go for it, it was suddenly pierced by a shuriken made out of paper. I gave it a closer look and realized that the paper is made from a paper bomb. I jumped back as the paper shuriken exploded, destroying the sealing tag. That leaves me with three left.

"KageBunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)!" Hikaru shouted. Six shadow clones appeared beside him. Another Uzumaki who can create shadow clones. The shadow clones came after me, so I pulled out a kunai to prepare myself. One threw a punch at me, but I dodged. Before I could attack, another shadow clone perform a successful leg sweep on me. All six would then crouch before kicking me on the back, sending me into the air. Hikaru, probably the main one, then appeared above me with his wings formed and had his palm towards me. "Akatsuki Barrage! ShinraTensei!" That same invisible force sent me crashing into the ground.

Hikaru then landed on the ground in front of me, dispelling his shadow clones. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I must have broken something. He then walked over to me and placed a foot on my chest.

"It seems this is it for you," he told me. He turned his head around. "Ah, it seems that Hidan is ready for his ritual."

"What?" I asked. He gave my ribs a hard kick, causing me to roll over. I saw Chiriku standing in front of the silver haired Akatsuki member, Hidan. His skin was now black with the white marks. He was standing on top of a symbol that looks like it's made out of blood.

"Watch, this is the same jutsuHidan used to kill your sensei," he said to me. Wait, what? I looked at Hidan, who was laughing maniacally. He was holding a metal stake in his hand. He then stabbed his left leg. Chiriku screamed in pain as he clutched his own left leg. "This happens when Hidan gets a taste of his victims' blood.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Pay close attention, and you'll be able to figure it out," he replied. The man, Hidan, then stabbed himself in the stomach, in which Chiriku clutched his own. The silver haired man continued to laugh insanely.

"Anything that happens to him, happens to his victims," I muttered. If this is how Asuma died, then I need to go save Chiriku. I tried to get up, but my injuries prevented me from doing so.

"That's right. And do you know what the best part is?" he asked me. I just stared at him in disbelief. "Hidan's immortal, so he won't be able to die from fatal wounds. His victims, however, aren't so lucky."

"Chiriku!" I called out to the monk. Hidan stabbed himself right on the heart, causing Chiriku to clutch onto his own. I tried to crawl towards the monk as he fell to the ground, but Hikaru placed his foot on my back.

"Chiriku!" Ino cried out. Not only was the blonde's left arm was frozen, but also her right leg. She has a large cut at the left side of her stomach as well, but it wasn't bleeding that much.

"Chiriku!" Chouji shouted. He wasn't doing either. While his mouth and nose did stop bleeding, he still has fresh blood on his face. He has a large gash the right side of his forhead, with the blood pouring onto his cheek. Despite their cries and calls, the monk didn't get back up.

"Chiriku," I muttered. I watched the man who was the best friend of my sensei die in front of my own eyes. Once again, I couldn't save a life. Once again, I failed because I was too weak.

 **Author's Note: Another character has died, but the battle is still continuing. The next chapter will have Team Kakashi (minus Sasuke) arrive to help the battered Team Asuma. However, will their combined effort be enough to defeat the Akatsuki (Kakuzu, Hidan, and Team Hikaru) or will the Akatsuki continue to stay on top? We'll find out on the next chapter. For right now, I will work on the next chapter for** _ **Akatsuki Watches Death Battle**_ **. Please Read and Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20: Old Foes, New Jutsus (Part 2)

 **Author's Note: Hello guys, hope you guys enjoyed a Happy Thanksgiving! I'm back with another chapter of** _ **Rewinding History**_ **. This is the last chapter of the Kakuzu and Hidan arc. I'm sorry that I was late on updating this chapter. Anyway, the story continues to go on and many people enjoy it. What will happen in this chapter?**

 **Aito's POV**

We looked at Team Asuma, who was tied up. Using whatever knowledge he has in fuinjutsu, Hikaru places a seal on the three chunin to prevent them from using their chakra. If they did, then they would receive a jolt of electricity that will zap them. From the state they were in, I don't think they're going to try using their chakra.

After the death of the monk Chiriku by Hidan, their distraction made it easy for Rei and I to knock them out. Shikamaru didn't make that much of an effort to escape from Hikaru'sgrasp. He looks like he's in a state of depression. Poor guy, but we must keep up our appearances as villains. That way, it'll be much easier to take out the actual bad guys.

"How long will it be until their reinforcement's arrive?" Kakuzu asked.

"Not that long," Hikaru answered.

"What are you talking about?" I heard Shikamaru ask. My red haired friend walked over to him.

"If I know anything about my relative Naruto, I know for a fact that he'll want to fight the Akatsuki," the Rinnegan user told him.

"You plan to use us as bait," the shadow user accused.

"Yup," Hikaru lied, putting up a smile to support it.

"Damn you," Shikamaru responded. My friend frowned, not liking the issue. However, it didn't cause him to lose character.

"Careful on how you use your tongue. Either I will knock you out or have Hidan sacrifice you to his god," the Uzumaki told only glared in response, deciding not to talk anymore. Hikaru walked away from him, with a small hint of annoyance on his face. He joined me and Rei at a nearby dead tree.

"That went rather well. How was my acting?" he asked.

"Convincing as always," Rei answered.

"What happens when Team Kakashi arrives?" I asked. "Obviously, they'll expect us to capture Naruto or at least try to."

"Don't worry, I'll figure out a legitimate excuse for us leaving the battle seen," Hikaru said.

"So, how will things start off?" Rei asked. "I know that they will want to fight."

"We'll probably warn them not to come after us and display Chiriku and Team Asuma as the sole consequences," I suggested. "Then if they want to fight, we'll beat the crap out of them before making our grand exit."

"Well before we do that, I want to show off my new jutsu. I know that Naruto is going to use his once he gets here," the Rinnegan user said.

"Shouldn't we be worried if Kakuzu or Hidan might kill them?" Rei asked.

"Nah, they know what the goals are," I replied. "Since it's going to be a while, do you guys want to do anything? I don't want to be bored."

"Sure, we can just tell a story," Rei suggested. "I bet that'll make time fly faster."

"Alright, anyone knows a good story?" Hikary asked.

"Oh, tell Rei about the time you and I played that prank on Hidan!" I shouted.

"Hey, I heard that!" the immortal yelled. "You better not tell her that!"

"Actually, I want to know as well," Kakuzu said.

"No!" Hidan shouted, but he was soon trapped by his partner's tendrils.

"Alright then, here how it went," Hikaru said.

 _Flashback_

 _Hikaru and I went into Hidan's room as the immortal was sleeping. Earlier, he called us a bunch of kids and said he can do things that we can't, so the Rinnegan user and I decided to teach him a lesson._

 _Hikaru, who took itching powder from Sasori's room, grabbed one of Hidan's cloaks from the immortal's closet. We poured some of the itching powder inside the clothing but were careful not to finish it all up. Maybe we might need it for later on._

 _"We should get the rest of his clothes. That way, he'll have no choice but to wear this cloak," I told him. He nodded._

 _"You're right. Good idea," he replied. We went back to his closet and grabbed his other cloaks. We threw them at the laundry room where the other dirty clothes were at. Placing tampered cloak back in Hidan's closet, we quickly and quietly left his room._

 _We sat on the sofa, waiting for the immortal's reaction. An hour probably flew by because it seemed to take a long time to get a reaction. Finally we heard the reaction that we wanted._

 _"Fuuuuucck!" we heard Hidan scream. We looked at the direction where the direction came from. The immortal burst out from his room, crashing into the wall. He was scratching in every area of his torso. "Why the fuck am I so damn itchy?"_

 _We laughed as we watched him stumble and fall into the ground. He was still scratching, rubbing his back against the floor to end his itch. However, we guessed that didn't work as he was still trying to scratch. He must have heard our laughter as he then glared at us._

 _"It was you fuckers, wasn't it?" he shouted, pointing a finger at us._

 _"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't," I replied._

 _"I'll get you fuckers for this!" the immortal yelled, before charging at us. Hikaru quickly raised his palm towards the Jashinist._

 _"ShinraTensei!" the Rinnegan user shouted. Hidan was sent back crashing into the wall, giving us enough time to quickly leave the scene._

 _End Flashback_

"My back's still hurting because of that you damn fuckers," Hidan shouted as Hikaru ended the story.

"So? You did come after us. We had to retaliate in self-defense," I told the immortal.

"You put damn itching powder in my cloak!" the Jashinist yelled.

"And it was hilarious," Hikaru added.

"If you weren't Pein's son, I would have you sacrificed," the immortal told the Rinnegan user.

"But I am," the Uzumaki replied. Hidan just grumbled in annoyance.

 **Nagato's POV**

"How do you think he's doing?" I asked my wife Konan. She was sitting on my desk, right next to me. She was currently holding onto baby Hikaru, who we renamed Yahiko. He was asleep in her arms.

"I believe he's doing well. He did finish his new jutsu before Hidan, Kakuzu, and Aito arrived back from the bounty mission," she replied.

"Personally, I want to see his new jutsu. He didn't so it to me before he left," I told her.

"He probably just wanted to keep it a surprise for the fight," my paper angel suggested as she gently rocked Yahiko.

"Maybe you should keep him back at the compound. I don't think he'll rather be asleep in an office instead of a cozy crib," I said to Konan.

"He just wanted to see his father," she replied with a playful smile.

"He's asleep," I deadpanned.

"We'll wake up soon, and the first thing he'll see is his father," the paper user giggled.

"Hopefully he wakes up soon," I replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a small frown.

"Soon, I'm going to travel on a journey to the Land of Whirlpool, the original homeland of the Uzumaki Clan," I explained to her.

"Whyare you going totraveltothere? The Uzumaki Clan is now officially in the Hidden Rain," Konan said.

"I know but back then, the Uzumaki Clan was one of the most powerful clans in the Shinobi World. They rivaled the Uchiha and Senju Clan with their gifted talents in fuinjutsu," I responded. "It was their talents that led to their downfall by their enemies."

"I see. What do you plan on doing on doing there," my wife asked.

"I know for a fact that my clan was not foolish to have their techniques be discovered by their enemies who attacked them. They probably have hidden their most powerful techniques somewhere hidden in the land, too powerful for anyone other than an Uzumaki to wield. That's is why I must go, to find my clan's powerful techniques and bring them back to the newly founded Uzumaki Clan here in the Hidden Rain Villaige," I explained to my paper angel.

"It seems to be a valid reason to go," she replied. "You better be safe on your journey." I chuckled.

"Don't worry Konan-chan, I will be safe and be back for you. I'm one of the most powerful shinobi alive," I told her. She looked at me with a smirk as she tilted her head.

"Oh, I was only worried that if you didn't come back safe, I would have to take your job as leader of the Akatsuki. Being co-leader is stressful enough," he responded with a giggled. I pouted.

"That's so mean Konan-chan," I told her. She giggled again and gave me a kiss on the lips. I replied with a kiss of my own as we gotten closer. We then heard a small noise and looked down. Yahiko was awake, and he stared at me with his amber colored eyes.

"I told you that the first thing he'll see is his father," Konan said with a small laugh.

"It seems that you were right," I replied. I took the infant from her arms and held him in mine. He looked up at me and stared. I didn't know if I was going to receive a reaction from him before he reached up and grabbed a lock of my hair, pulling it. "Ow."

The baby giggled as he seems to be enjoying pulling my hair. I sighed, but I knew there wasn't anything for me to do. I turned to Konan, who was giggling at our child's antics. I gave her a glare, but it seems she wasn't fazed one bit.

"What is it with babies pulling hair?" I asked the paper angel while Yahiko was still pulling the same lock of my red hair.

"I believe it's a way of them testing their boundaries or probably they just find it funny and entertaining," Konan suggested.

"Well, I'm glad he's enjoying his fun," I replied. Yahiko then started to pull my hair. I think that's enough hair pulling for today. "No." He pulled my lock of hair again. "No." He pulled it again. "No." He still pulled it. I gave a sigh. There was no use stopping this boy. He then held his arms towards Konan, as if wanting her to hold him now.

"Come to Mommy now," she said to the baby, taking him from my arms. I looked at a personal mirror to see my hair messed up. Konan looked at me and gave a small laugh. "You look ridiculous, Nagato-kun."

"Ha, ha, very funny," I dully replied. "Anyway, I need to get ready for my journey. I'll be off tomorrow."

"Very well, I'll be sure to give you a parting gift before you leave later tonight," my paper angel responded with a wink. I could feel the blood already rushing to my cheeks. "Anyway, I'll be taking Yahiko back to the compound. I'm the only one who can take care of him right now."

"Alright then, I'll see you later tonight," I said. She nodded and left with our son back to the Uzumaki Compound. I turned to face the wall behind me. Hanging on it is the broken mask once belonged to ObitoUchiha, the man who pretended to be MadaraUchiha and Tobi. It was because of him that my best friend is now dead and that I was once in a crippled state. However, that is all in the past as Obito is now dead. "If I continued to listen to you, I wouldn't have this wonderful life. Thanks to my son, I no longer have to listen to you. I hope you're suffering in Hell with your friend Zetsu." Of course, the mask didn't reply. After all, dead men tell no tales.

 **Sasuke's POV**

I was out doing my training as I always have. Except, I've been training harder than I ever had. In my life, there has been only a few people who have managed to beat me in a fight. One of them is my brother, ItachiUchiha. He is the only family member I left, and the person who I have sworn to kill.

He killed our entire clan, all for the sake of testing his strength. However, he couldn't have done it alone. Even if he is considered a prodigy and a genius, there's no way he could have killed the entire Uchiha Police Force just by himself. He must have received help from someone, but I don't know who.

It could have been the Akatsuki who helped him, but I highly doubt that. While they can slaughter an entire clan quicker that Itachi, I don't know how the near extinction of my clan would benefit them. That and I don't know when Itachi joined the organization after the massacre. It's possible that he either seek them out, or they found him.

After I kill Itachi, I don't know care what the organization does. If they're going to come after me though, I won't hesitate on killing them. However, I know for a fact that there are some members who are stronger than Itachi, with one of them being the leader of the Akatsuki. From his eyes, I can tell he's far more powerful than my brother.

Then there's also his son, HikaruUzumaki. I can't tell whether he's powerful than Itachi or not, but he was able to beat me with ease. He may be a relative of Naruto, but he's nothing like the idiot. I sighed. I only need to train harder to beat them or at least Itachi.

"It seems you're doing wellwith your training?" said a voice behind me. I turned to see Orochimaru, with a grin of his face.

"What do you want Orochimaru?" I asked him. I didn't want to be bothered during my training, especially by my teacher.

"I just came to check on my favorite pupil," he replied with a dark chuckle in his voice. I narrowed my eyes at him. While he seems to teach me everything he knows, I know that this is just a ruse for him to takeover my body. Pretty soon, I'll become stronger than him.

"I'm doing fine," I replied. I really don't want to be bothered by the likes of him right now.

"It doesn't seem that you look fine," the Sanin responded. No duh, I really don't want you to be here with me. "Are you still mad about that fight?"

"Don't mention that fight ever again," I told him. "He got lucky."

"I don't believe it was luck that was the reason why he beat you. I was because of his skills with the Rinnegan," he said.

"The Rinnegan? What is that?" I asked. I never heard of that name before but if it's the reason why Hikaru won, I need to learn more about it.

"The Rinnegan is a legendary dojutsu, more powerful than the Sharingan and the Byakugan. It was once use by the legendary Sage of Six Paths himself. The only other person I know to have the Rinnegan is Pein, Hikaru's father and leader of the Akatsuki," Orochimaru answered.

"So the Akatsuki leader's eyes, purple with black rings, those are the Rinnegan?" I asked. He simply nodded at my question. Hikaru's eyes changed toward the same color before he fought me. That was the Rinnegan as well. I always knew there was something odd when his eye color changed. "Is there any weaknesses to the Rinnegan?"

"Unfortunately, the Rinnegan was considered such a myth, there were dubbed the 'Eyes of God,'" the snake sannin replied. "Only the Sage of Six Paths was known to have them, and no written record was made about the abilities of the eyes. I only got a glimpse of its power from Pein during my short membership in the Akatsuki."

"I see. Some of the abilities that he used against me in the fight, were they the abilities of the Rinnegan?" I asked. Some of the techniques he used against me weren't normal techniques. Repelling my fireballs and absorbing my chakra are beyond normal jutsus. Plus, there is the one where he has the ability to manipulate paper.

"Yes. Some of the techniques he used to fight you is granted by the Rinnegan. I experience them firsthand when I first met his father," Orochimaru replied. "He must have taught him. Who else to teach a wielder of the Rinnegan than a Rinnegan wielder? The ability to control paper is something he got from his mother though."

"He must have other abilities from the Rinnegan as well," I muttered. Since the Rinnegan is clearly stronger than Sharingan, I must be careful when I face him next time.

"Don't think about fighting the boy. He's clearly in a different league. He didn't display all of his abilities, and he did admit he defeated a jinchuriki," the snake Sannin.

"I don't plan on fighting him unless the two of us cross paths again," I told him. "Also, Naruto isn't that much skilled as a shinobi."

"Didn't you and the blonde end your last fight in a draw?" Orochimaru asked me. I glared at him.

"I would have killed him you know. I chose not to kill him because I didn't want to stoop the same level as Itachi. I wanted to find my own way of gaining the same eyes as Itachi's," I told him.

"Ah, the MangekyoSharingan," Orochimaru replied. "And how do you plan on gaining them?" I was silent for the moment.

"I don't know yet, but I'll figure it out," I responded. Orochimaru chuckled before leaving me back to my training. I need to focus on killing Itachi, nothing else.

 **Kakashi's POV**

Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and I were on our way to help Team Asuma. After they left with the monk Chiriku, Lady Tsunade told me that my team was to go help them fight the Akatsuki after Naruto completed the Rasengan.

Naruto just finished the completion, but we haven't tested it out yet. However, he reminded me more of his father once he finished the completion. Hopefully Team Asuma is okay by the time we reach them. I won't be able to face myself if any of them die.

"Kakashi-sensei, are we there yet?" Naruto asked. I shook my head.

"Not yet Naruto, but I believe we're on the right track," I told him. We recently entered a barren wasteland filled with dead trees. Just by entering this environment, I was already getting a bad feeling about the situation.

"Kakashi-san, can you relay us a plan to fight the Akatsuki members," Sai asked me. I thought for one for a while before answering.

"We'll we don't know the abilities of the enemy, except with limited knowledge on one of them," I told him. "Hopefully Shikamaru can tell us something when we arrive."

"I see. Shikamaru is the type who could gather knowledge. Hopefully he's still alive to have information," the artist replied.

"Hey, don't underestimate Shikamaru! He's the smartest person I know. There's no way he will die!" Naruto shouted at his male teammate.

"Don't forget, they're facing three members of the Akatsuki, an organization made of S-ranked shinobi," Sai responded in return.

"I know who the Akatsuki are. They're hunting people like me, trying to end my life just because of some stupid fox," Naruto growled.

"Naruto…" Sakura muttered.

"No, Sakura. The Akatsuki has killed other jinchurikis and I'm next on the list since they're here on the Land of Fire. They need to be stopped," the blonde said.

"Isn't your relatives members of the Akatsuki," the artist asked Naruto.

"If they don't listen, then they need to be stopped," the blonde coldly responded. I looked at my student. He hasn't been the same ever since he learned of Asuma's death. The man was recently teaching my student wind style chakra. I think the fact that a friend of Hikaru was involved in the killing of three shinobi of Konoha hit him deep. He was so depressed at the funeral but went back into training the next day.

"Naruto, if you need to talk, we're here for you," I told the blonde.

"It's okay Kakashi-sensei. I'm fine," he replied. However, I know that he's not fine. I can already hear a hint of sadness in his voice. We aren't sure if Hikaru is in the fight against Team Asuma, but Naruto is getting the realization that someone close to him in blood is capable of killing his comrades.

Suddenly, we found something ahead of us. As soon as we got closer, it turns out to be Team Asuma unconscious, bounded and gagged. However, Chiriku is nowhere to be found. The three teenagers didn't look to well. We could see the blood and wounds on them. No one may be here, but I can tell that something isn't right.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted as he attempted to free his friend.

"Naruto, wait!" I shouted. However, the blonde didn't listen to me as he got closer to the team. He shook Shikamaru awake as he removed the gag. The black haired teen looked at my student with fear and concern.

"Naruto get way, it's a trap," the shadow user shouted. Suddenly, black threads came out from the ground and attacked me and my team. The four of use quickly moved out of the way to avoid getting trapped.

Suddenly smoke began to appear around us. I had Sai and Sakura get close to me while Naruto was dragging Team Asuma towards us. Even through the look, I can see the annoyed look on Shikamaru's face. When the smoke cleared, there were five Akatsuki members surrounding us instead of three. This is not good.

One of the Akatsuki members is a tall male wearing a mask that covers the lower half of his face and is holding Chiriku, who appears to be dead, over his shoulder. The other one is another male with silver colored hair. The other three were Hikaru, Rei, and Aito, the teenage Akatsuki members from the Hidden Rain.

"Well if isn't a nice surprise," Hikaru said with a smirk. "Nice to see you again Naruto."

"Hikaru, stop this nonsense now!" Naruto shouted at him.

"What nonsense? I simply just came here because your shinobi tried to attack my teammates, with the intention of capturing one of my friends. I couldn't allow that to happen," the Rinnegan user replied. The last sentence he said with a frown.

"Enough. You five are members of the Akatsuki and are wanted for a variety of crimes committed," I told our opponents.

"Please, do you think you four can stop all of us?" Aito asked. "We just beat 3 of your friends into a pulp and killed the guy who was with them."

"Plus, you'll probably just have pinky here heal them, leaving you with three fighters instead," Rei said.

"They don't have to worry, I'll be the one who'll take you all down," Naruto declared as he stepped forward.

"Are you serious? You believe you can go against the five of us? Don't make me laugh," Hikaru sneered.

"I learned a new jutsu," the blonde said.

"Alright, let see this jutsu. I want to see it," the red haired teen responded. Something didn't feel right. He has a smile on his face that is making me uneasy. Naruto was about to summon his shadow clones, but Hikaru raised his palm towards him. "BanshoTen'in (Universal Pull)." Naruto was suddenly pulled toward Hikaru.

"Naruto!" I called out to him. However, a hand was shot at me, forcing me to dodge. It retracted back to the mask wearing man. It seems he can detach his limbs. His partner with the silver hair has a murderous look on his face. These two won't be easy to beat.

 **Hikaru's POV**

I grabbed my fellow Uzumaki by the throat once I pulled him towards me. He struggled, but I let go after I knocked him to the ground with a punch. I saw my fellow Akatsuki members go after his teammates. Rei and Aito double teamed Sai while Kakuzu and Hidan double teamed Kakashi. Sakura was healing Team Asuma, who won't be any help to them due to the seal that I placed on them.

"Come on, get up. Even Sasuke put up a better fight than you," I told the jinchuriki, who looked at me with a shocked expression.

"What do you mean Sasuke put up a better fight than me? Did you meet him?" he asked.

"I am in the same organization as Itachi, so I do know a lot of things about Sasuke," I told the blonde, with the information being partly true.

"How is he? Is he doing fine? Is he okay?" he asked. This guy asks too many questions.

"We fought, talked for a while, then continued fighting in which I won in the end," I explained. "Now, can we continue fighting?" Before he could say anything else, which is probably more questions about Sasuke, I thrust my hand forward. "ShinraTensei!" He was sent away by my technique. I took out a chakra receiver and ran at him.

He instantly got back up and threw a couple of kunais at me. I deflected them with the chakra receiver, but that action caused my weapon to weaken a little. When I got close to him, I swung the tip at him. However, he managed to dodge my weapon and threw a punch at me. I dodged it and jumped back.

"KageBunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)!" Naruto shouted, summoning a group of then shadow clones and sent them at me. I raised both hands towards them.

"ShinraTensei!" I shouted, sending them back. Most of them were dispelled into smoke, but the rest were strong enough to stay solid. Once the smoke cleared, I knew it was time to continue attacking. "Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)!" My jutsu managed to destroy the rest of the clones, but the real Naruto wasn't among them. Where is he?

"Take this," said a shout from above. I looked up and saw the blonde coming down towards me with a Rasengan in his hand. I performed a quick set of hand signs.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!" I yelled. I shot a large blast of fire at the blonde. His jutsu collided with the fire, creating a mini explosion. He landed in front of me, but I can see his arm is a bit scorched. "That was a risky move. If you continue to be reckless like that, you'll probably going to need another arm."

"How did you know that jutsu? I thought it was only exclusive to the Uchiha Clan," Naruto panted.

"It's not entirely exclusive. Perks of being in the same organization with an Uchiha," I replied. "Kami Shuriken (Paper Shuriken)!" Paper peeled off my skins and were sent at the blonde, turning into shurikens in the process. The jinchuriki dodged, but he got hit by a few which left cuts.

"Damn, how could paper hurt that much?" he muttered. I smirked.

"Perks of having a unique and talented mother," I told him. More paper began to peel off my skin. Using my hands, I guided them to form into a disk. I decided to use the Paper Chakram, my mother's jutsu that played a key role in Obito's demise. Manipulating the paper disk, I sent it at my fellow Uzumaki. His eyes widened as he saw the disk coming towards him.

"Shit," he said. He moved out of the way, but I made the disk change its direction. He had a quick look of surprise on his face as he saw the paper disk continuing coming after him. "Shit." He began to run, hoping to outrun the flying disk. I kept the weapon after him. Suddenly, he slid onto the ground. Before I could process what happened next, the paper chakram sliced through Hidan's neck. I watched as his severed head fell to the ground.

"Oi, watch were you use that thing. I fucking hurts like hell!" the immortal's head shouted.

"Sorry!" I called out, dispelling the paper disk. Despite my apology, Hidan was still mad.

"Wait, how is he not dead? He just had his head cut off," Kakashi said. Even with his mask on, I could easily tell that he's shocked and surprised. Our opponents stopped to look at the headless Jashinist, whose body is lying next to the still talking head.

"He's immortal," Aito deadpanned. The Leaf shinobi looked at him with a surprised expression still on their faces.

"Kakuzu, you might as well use the masks so you can stitch Hidan back together," I told the miser. He nodded, releasing two masks. The two masks, lightning and water, formed into thread monsters.

"What are those?" Sakura asked. There was a slight hint of fear in her voice. The creatures don't look that intimidating.

"Those are Kakuzu's hearts, each being able to use a single chakra nature," Rei told the pink haired kunoichi. "Let's see a demonstration." The water mask shot a gush of water at Sakura, but Sai pushed her out of the way and was it by the water instead. The lightning mask shot a bolt of electricity, striking the ink user.

"Sai!" Sakura cried out as she rushed to his side. His body spasm for a while before stopping. She checked his pulses, trying to see if he's still alive. "He's still alive!" Naruto, however, glared at Kakuzu, who just finished stitching Hidan's head back onto his body.

"You hurt my friends for the last time! It's time I end this once and for all, starting with you!" he shouted, pointing at Kakuzu.

"I like to see you try," the miser replied. Naruto glared, but didn't say anything at the moment.

"KageBunshin no Jutsu!" the blonde shouted. Using his trademark jutsu, he summoned about 15 clones. He sent them after the immortal duo, but only two stayed behind with him. Regrouping with Rei and Aito, we were about to go help them but were stopped by Kakashi and Sakura.

"It's time that you three deal with us now," the copycat ninja said. The pink haired medic next to him had an angry look on her face as she was adjusting to her gloves.

"Fine, I'll take you on myself," I told the Sharingan user. He took out a kunai as he stared at me. One normal and one Sharingan eye. I stared back with my pair of Rinnegan eyes. The odds of me besting him is pretty high, but I knew I shouldn't underestimate him. He is tricky.

Aito and Rei already attacked Sakura. The girl had to dodge the swings of Rei's giant sword but doing that caused her to receive hits from Aito. Kakashi couldn't help his student as I now attacked him. Drawing out another chakra receiver, I made a move against his lone Sharingan eye. I knew that from the original timeline, he briefly used Obito's other Sharingan in the fight against Kaguya. But now, Obito's dead with his eye destroyed as well. He managed to block the receiver with his kunai. I then heard lighting cackling.

"Raikiri (Lightning Cutter)!" he shouted. He drove his electrified hand towards me, but I burst into paper to narrowly dodge impalement. I reformed behind him, raising my palm towards him.

"ShinraTensei!" I shouted, sending him away. That'll hold him off for a while. I looked at the fight between the immortal duo and Naruto. Most of the blonde's shadow clones were destroyed by the mask monsters. The original Naruto was creating another Rasengan, but this time, blades are appearing that sides of the orb. He's creating the RasenShuriken. I was about to go stop him, but a kunai flew past my head.

"Don't think you're done with me yet," said a voice behind me. I turned around to see Kakashi still standing with his jonin jacket off.

"If you continue fighting me, you'll end up losing another eye…again," I replied with a smirk. He didn't look amused.

"I'll do everything in my power to protect my students, including the cost of my own life," the Leaf shinobi responded.

"Yet, one of your students was made into cooked bacon just moments ago," I told him with a chuckle. The copycat glared.

"Naruto still sees you as family. Despite everything you done as a member of the Akatsuki, he's still willing to save you," he stated.

"Save me?" I laughed."Save me from what? I have two loving parents, friends who care about me, a girlfriend who loves me, a high ranking position in the Hidden Rain along with a favorable reputation, teammates who are willing to look out for me, a baby brother who needs my guidance, and a reestablished clan. Why should I give all that up just for his sake?" I was actually started to get furious. I traveled through freaking time to get this life, which is way better than the life I had in the original timeline. I'm not going to let anyone take it away from me. Not Obito, not Zetsu, not Madara, not even Naruto.

Taking out another chakra receiver, I ran towards the copycat ninja. He tried to dodge my attack, but I was too fast for him this time. I stabbed him at his right shoulder, preventing him from using his Raikiri again anytime soon. I could already hear him panting.

"Your chakra network is starting to get all messed up," I told him. I delivered a swift kick to his stomach, knocking him down a few feet away. Taking out another chakra receiver, I walked toward his head. "Say hello to Obito for me." I raised my chakra receiver to prepare the finishing blow, but I heard to sound of wind from far behind me. I turned around to see Naruto, holding the Rasenshuriken in his hand. His shadow clones have Hidan pinned down away from Kakuzu, who looked only a bit weary.

"Now, time to end this!" the blonde yelled. I noticed something shining below Kakuzu. It's the Fourth Hokage's special kunais. I don't have time to deal with Kakashi anymore. I quickly kicked the copycat ninja right at the temple, knocking him out. Before I could manipulate gravity to send Naruto away, the blonde instantly teleported and appeared inches before the miser. He slammed the jutsu onto him.

"Kakuzu!" I cried out. The impact was spreading and pretty soon, the mask monsters were caught in it as well. The jutsu's light was getting stronger, causing me to shield my eyes. A moment passed, and I saw Kakuzu lying motionless in a large crater. Hidan was standing a few feet away, watching his partner with a surprised look on his face. He must have escaped the shadow clones. Aito and Rei already had Sakura pinned down, but they had a look of concern on their faces. Team Asuma, who must have wakened up, were watching as well. "Hidan, go check on Kakuzu now!"

He nodded and rushed to his partner. Naruto better pray that Kakuzu doesn't end up dead. Relative or no relative, I'll beat him until he's an inch to death. No one messes with my friends and teammates and gets away with it.

"Oi, the fucker is still breathing!" Hidan called out. What a relief. Rei and Aito no longer looked concern.

"Hidan, how many masks does he have left intact?" I asked the immortal.

"They're all destroyed," the Jashinist replied. Damn. This means Kakuzu has one heart left. We can't risk it being destroyed. He needs more.

"Hidan, grab your scythe and Kakuzu. We're retreating now! No arguments!" I announced. The immortal wasted no time following my orders, quickly obeying. Aito and Rei knocked out Sakura. As we were about to make our escape, something stopped us.

"Hikaru, wait!" a voiced cried out. I turned around to see Naruto. "We don't have to fight anymore. Let's just end it already."

"Alright, let's shall," I replied. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" I created a shadow clone, who stood behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders. I can already feel the wind chakra being transferred into me. "It's time to put you in your place."

"I guess I'll have to stop you myself," the blonde replied. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He created two shadow clones, and both began to help him create the RasenShuriken. After a few more seconds, my shadow clone already transferred all the wind chakra I needed and dispelled. Naruto already completed the RasenShuriken and his shadow clones dispelled as well. "Here it comes!" He ran towards me. I quickly made a set of hand signs.

"Katon: Doragon Ikari no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Rage Technique)!" I yelled, blowing a tremendous amount of fire. The fire transformed into a construct of a dragon (Eastern dragon) that flew to the blonde. It took me a lot of concentration to get it in this form. Naruto slammed the RasenShuriken onto the mouth of the fire dragon, creating an explosion.

The explosion sent me back, causing me to hit the ground. I looked to see parts of my Akatsuki cloak already burned. There was smoke everywhere. I tried to stand up, but it proved difficult due to the high amount of chakra used for the technique. Right before I collapsed to the ground, I was caught by Aito and Rei. The two of them were supporting me from both sides.

"Easy there, you seem to have used too much chakra on that jutsu," Rei said.

"Are you kidding? Did you see the size of that thing? It was huge!" Aito exclaimed.

"I know. Let's go while we still have the chance," Rei replied. When the smoke cleared, I saw Naruto lying on the ground with his right arm badly burned. Consequences of using a close range jutsu against a long range jutsu. Despite that explosion, which Deidara would be proud of, Naruto was still conscious.

"Hold up," I told them. I then looked at Naruto. "Naruto, as clan heir to the Uzumaki Clan of the Hidden Rain Village, I hereby strip you of your status as an Uzumaki! You can no longer call yourself an Uzumaki anymore!" I could see the painful expression on his face, but I didn't care. I was too angry at the moment for what he did to Kakuzu, who's like a greedy grandfather to me.

"We need to go now. Kakuzu needs medical help," Aito said urgently. I nodded. The five of us left the area, leaving the shinobi of Konoha behind. I would soon blackout along the way.

 **Author's Note: Again, I'm sorry for the late update. The reason was because I lost my internet, so I wasn't able to work on my story. I know that most of my fans is wanting another update of** _ **Akatsuki Watches Death Battle**_ **, which I will work on right away. This chapter is the longest chapter of the story, which will make up for my lateness. This chapter concludes the Kakuzu and Hidan Arc. The next chapter takes place between this chapter and the Itachi Pursuit Arc. Remember to R & R.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21: Saying Farewell to a Weasel

 **Author's Note: I'm back with a whole new chapter of Rewinding** _ **History**_ **. Getting some good feedback, which is good for my story. Anyway, some parts of the story will be about the Akatsuki giving a farewell party to Itachi who's going to face Sasuke in the next chapter. We'll also get to see a cameo of another Naruto character. I present to you the next chapter.**

 **Nagato's POV**

My journey to the Uzu no Kuni (Land of Whirlpools) has been delayed when my son was rushed in unconscious along with a heavily injured Kakuzu. Seeing that my son's safety is a higher priority than traveling to a faraway land, I immediately ran to his side. Like any father, I was extremely worried.

His teammates and Hidan explained what happened. Apparently, he used up the rest of his chakra to perform that new jutsu of his. It seems that it's only chakra exhaustion, but I had Sasori monitor him. If it was anything worse, Konan would have freaked out and probably would've attacked Hidan. I wouldn't want to be in that situation.

As for Kakuzu, he was in critical condition. Aito and Rei told me that he was hit by a powerful jutsu that was created by jinchuriki of the Nine Tails. This jutsu managed to destroy his four extra hearts all at once. While the jinchuriki has a good heart, his continuous chase for my son could very well lead to the deaths of some of my subordinates in the future.

Then Hidan told me something very peculiar. Apparently Hikaru stripped the jinchuriki of his heritage of being an Uzumaki and the right to call himself one as well. He did it out of anger after Kakuzu was hit by the jutsu. I probably would have done the same thing. Hikaru definitely developed a bond with the rest of the Akatsuki.

It was only a few days that my son would wake up from his chakra exhaustion. Konan wouldn't let him go from her hug after he was awake. I chuckled when he was trying to break free for air. His friends and his girlfriend Ajisai were waiting for him back at the Uzumaki Clan compound. He was instantly welcomed with a group hug by them when he arrived them along with a kiss from Ajisai.

Meanwhile, we were able to supply Kakuzu with two more new hearts. I had Deidara and Jashin go look for any low life criminals who would serve as replacement hearts. Putting those two on a mission did not work well. During the mission, they were constantly getting into fights. They would mainly argue whether which was superior, art or religion. Despite that and the screw-ups they almost committed, they were able to bring the two hearts.

I've decided that I would wait on my journey to Uzu no Kuni. I probably bring Hikaru with me since it was home to the original Uzumaki Clan. That, and it would give some father-son bonding time. I was currently in my office, doing work for both the Hidden Rain and the Akatsuki. I heard a knock my door.

"Come in," I told the person out there. The door opened, and Hikaru entered my office. "What can I do for you son?"

"Father, I was hoping that we could throw a party. A farewell party to be specific," he replied.

"A farewell party? For who?" I asked.

"For Itachi," he answered. "His fight with his brother is coming soon, the fight that will very well end with his death. It's only a matter of time before Sasuke "kills" Orochimaru and forms Team Taka."

"One of the members of Team Taka is an Uzumaki am I correct?" I asked him.

"Yes, Karin Uzumaki. She's intelligent in the scientific field, a sensor type shinobi, and can heal others by distributing her chakra by having bite her skin," he explained. "She has a tragic background, losing her mother and being forced to use her healing abilities for Kusagakure before being taken by Orochimaru."

"What about her future?" I asked. I certainly feel sorry for the girl. Losing a parent and to be used by a village isn't what someone should experience. I was hoping that she had a better future.

"Her future is not bright for her. She ends up being an assistant once again to Orochimaru and doesn't end up with the love of her life, Sasuke Uchiha," he answered. That's unacceptable and I won't allow it. What have she done to deserve a future like that? She lost everything and doesn't get at least one thing she wants.

"As a fellow Uzumaki, I believe she shouldn't have a future like that. Once you find her, offer her the chance to be here. She'll have a better life living here," I told my son. He replied by nodding. "As for the party, gather all the Akatsuki except for Itachi. I want to make it a surprise for him."

"You got it, dad," he replied with a grin. I smiled. I could see Yahiko, the best friend Konan and I had, inside of him. No one truly understands my son except me, Konan, his friends and the rest of the Akatsuki. While he may be seen as a villain outside this village, he's a hero here.

"Now, go inform them. After that, we'll set up the party," I told him. He nodded and quickly left my office. A flock of crows suddenly appeared, forming into the one and only ItachiUchiha.

"How much did you hear? I knew you were eavesdropping on our conversation," I asked the Uchiha.

"Ever since he brought up the proposal of my surprise party," he replied.

"He looks up to you, you know," I stated. "He sees you as a bring brother. He could have changed your fate as well as Sasuke's."

"I know, but I no longer deserve to be in the realm of living. Sasuke must never learn the truth because he'll try to attack the Hidden Leaf like in the original timeline," he responded.

"If you were to live, you would be able to convince Sasuke otherwise," I countered.

"I may, but I want to cleanse myself of my sins. We already discussed this," he said.

"Very well. At least act surprised when the party starts," I told him.

"Don't worry, I will for my adopted brother," he replied with a smile.

"Good," I said. Itachi then dispersed into a flock of crows. I stacked by papers and prepared myself to plan the party.

 **Tsunade's POV**

Naruto was currently in the hospital. I already healed his injuries the moment he got into the hospital. The most important injury that I had to heal was his right harm, which was severely burnt. I already healed the rest of Team Kakashi, who held themselves knocked out during the fight against the Akatsuki.

Team Asuma was already defeated before Team Kakashi arrived and were tied up. Chiriku, the monk from the Fire Temple who went with them, died fighting the Akatsuki as well. Team Asuma had their chakra sealed before they were tied up. They had to endure multiple jolts of electricity to break free and drag Team Kakashi back to Konoha. They tool are currently in the hospital.

Jiraiya had to remove the seal in order for them to use their chakra again. During the process, he had a look of concern on his face. He told me that whoever did these seals has the potential to become a great seal master. When he asked Shikamaru who applied the seals, the shadow user told him that it was Hikaru Uzumaki who did it. His concern grew even more.

It was natural for an Uzumaki to be skilled with fuinjutsu. That's the whole reason why the Uzumaki Clan was so famous. It was also the reason that led to their downfall. It's possible that he is being taught how to perform seals, the likely candidate being his father who is also and Uzumaki.

Jiraiya and I decided to visit Naruto. While we did receive recap of the fight from Team Asuma, that mostly about their fight before Team Kakashi. We needed Naruto's version of the fight, especially with his fight against Hikaru Uzumaki. If we have more information on the Ame teen, then we'll be able to stop him faster.

We were currently walking up the stairs of the hospital. Once we reached to the blonde's room, we found him in one of the cutest scenes I ever seen. Naruto was lying down on his bed, being fed ramen by a certain Hyuga. Since Nartuto's right arm was burned, I advised him not to use it so it can properly heal. Jiraiya had a perverted grin on his face, but I smacked right off his face. My action, however, caught their attention.

"Granny Tsunade! Ero-Sannin! It's not what it looks like!" he shouted, waving his left arm.

"So what does it look like?" I asked with a smirk. "It seems to me that you have Hinata feeding you ramen."

"I didn't ask her. She insisted," he replied.

"It's true. I heard that Naruto was in the hospital injured, so I brought him ramen to make him feel better. When I found out that he couldn't use his right arm at the moment, I decided that I had to feed him," Hinata explained with a small blush.

"Having a beautiful woman feed you food already Naruto? That's my boy! You're growing up fast already," Jiraiya remarked. His statement caused the Hyuga too blush deeply and cover her face. I smacked my teammate in the head again.

"Idiot!" I yelled at him. The white haired man rubbed the mark where I hit him.

"Geez Tsuande, you didn't need to hit me that hard," he whined. I ignored him and returned my focus to Naruto and Hinata.

"Hinata, may you please step out for a moment? We need to talk to Naruto in private," I told the Hyuga.

"Sure thing," she answered. She got up and left the room with the bowl of ramen.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Naruto asked. The tone in his voice changed.

"We need to know more about the fight against the Akatsuki,"Jiraiya said.

"What much to tell? I had my ass handed to me. I managed to hit an Akatsuki member with my new jutsu, but he still lived," he replied.

"What can you tell us more about Hikaru Uzumaki?" I asked.

"Is it true?" he asked in response.

"Is what true?" Jiraiya responded.

"That there's an Uzumaki Clan in the Hidden Rain Village," he replied. I knew that he would find out sooner or later.

"It has been confirmed that four members of the Uzumaki Clan live there now. Three of them are Hikaru and his parents, but we don't know who the fourth member is," I answered.

"His baby brother," said another voice. We turned around to see Kakashi standing behind us at the doorway, casually reading one of Jiraiya's novels.

"Kakashi, you should be in bed!" I shouted at the shinobi.

"I'm one hundred percent healthy," the Sharingan user replied. "Anyway, during his rant to me, he mentioned having a baby brother. That's the fourth member of this new Uzumaki Clan."

"So we now know the makeup of this new Uzumaki Clan, consisting of two of Jiraiya's old students, Hikaru, and Hikaru's baby brother," I stated. I turned to Naruto. "Is there anything more you need to tell us? Did he display new abilities?"

"He used a new jutsu. He was able to create a large dragon out of fire to counter my Rasenshuriken," he said. A large dragon made out of fire? It must be a powerful jutsu.

"Is that all Naruto?" Jiraiya asked. The blonde shook his head.

"He told me that he met Sasuke and fought him," Naruto replied.

"Who won?" Kakashi asked.

"Hikaru," Naruto answered. Hikaru is able to defeat Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke? He's getting stronger. If the brat is able to take on those three, then how strong will he become in the future?

"Don't be so glum kid. You're Naruto Uzumaki, you'll come out on top," Jiraiya cheered.

"You can't call me Uzumaki anymore," the blonde muttered sadly.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. I was confused on why we couldn't call him an Uzumaki anymore.

"Before he left…Hikaru declared me no longer as an Uzumaki and stripped away my status and my heritage," he explained. The three of us were shocked at what we just heard.

"Hey can't do that can he?" Kakashi asked.

"Unfortunately he can," Jiraiya answered. "The Uzumaki Clan is once again a legitimate and established clan, now located in the Hidden Rain Village. Nagato is not only the leader of the Akatsuki and the Hidden Rain, but it seems he's also the clan head of the Uzumaki Clan."

"Since Hikaru is heir to the clan, then he has almost the same power as the clan head," I muttered out loud.

"Doesn't he need to make an official document or something?" Kakashi asked. I nodded.

"Yes, so I'm not going to be surprised if I find one waiting on my desk in my office," I told the silver haired shinobi.

"I finally get to meet new relative, but one of them no longer considers me family," Naruto said. Jiraiya laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Family isn't about the blood, kid. It's about the bonds you create with others and how strong they are. You haven't created any bonds with Hikaru, so I wouldn't call him family if I were you," my teammate said.

"Thanks Ero-Sannin. I actually feel much better now," the blond replied.

"Good, now we're going to be on our way since you gave us everything we need to know. If you need anything, your private Hyuga nurse is waiting for you outside," Jiraiya teased.

"Ero-Sannin!" Naruto yelled with a small blush. I smacked my teammate at the back of his head. After giving that speech, I can't believe he has the nerve to say that perverted comment. The again, he is my teammate and is known for that.

"Let's go now," I told Jiraiya and Kakashi. I turned to Naruto. "We'll see you later Naruto. Get well soon."

"Thanks Granny Tsunade!" he called.

"See ya, Naruto," Kakashi said.

"Bye Kakashi-sensei," the blonde replied. The three of us left Naruto's hospital room, allowing Hinata to reenter with the bowl of ramen.

"We need to think of the situation and how to handle it," I said.

"Every time we fight the Akatsuki, it seems like they're one step ahead of us," Kakashi responded.

"I could try to fight Nagato and Konan at the Hidden Rain. I'll sneak in and confront them," Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya, you can't. They have the whole Neko Clan located at the village. It may be small, but it's still a shinobi village. Heck, it's growing to a major one," I said to my teammate.

"I agree with Jiraiya. The only way to take down the Akatsuki is to down the leaders. Without them, the rest of the group will scatter," Kakashi stated.

"It's still too risky," I told them before turning to Jiraiya completely. "You could die."

"Tsunade, taking risks is part of a shinobi's way of life. I'm willing to die for the village," the toad master stated. I looked at him.

"Still, you should at least be prepared. You don't know what the outcome's going to be," I told him.

"Don't worry Tsunade, I'm not going to rush in blind. I'll head over in about a weak," my teammate replied with a grin. I knew better not to argue with him further. We were already at the entrance of the Hokage Tower. When we went inside, I saw Shizune rushing towards me with Tonton in her arms. The expression of fear and concern was on her face.

"Tsunade-sama, thank God you're here. You need to come quick," she said. Whatever she needs to show us, it was important. Kakashi, Jiraiya, and I followed her, who eventually led us to my office.

When we arrived, I couldn't believe what I saw. It was like a war took place in my office. Everything was trashed. Items were scattered everywhere. Paper was littering the floor. Base on the damage, I couldn't believe no one was able to hear the noise that came with it. All the paper were face down except one. I picked it up and read it. My face hardens

"What does it say?" Kakashi asked.

"Like I said earlier I'm not surprised," I replied to the jonin. "It's the documents that officially states that Naruto is no longer an Uzumaki."

"It also seems that trashing the place is their way of confirming it," Jiraiya added.

"No. If the damage was caused by the Akatsuki, we would have alerted about it by the village's alarm," I replied. "Someone with knowledge of Konoha's security would be able to enter the village." I suddenly heard a hissing noise, as if it belongs to a snake. My eyes widened.

"Watch out!"Kakashi shouted. Before I could get a chance to see what happens next, I heard the cackle of lightning and a sharp hiss. A moment passed and on the floor is a snake sliced in half. It's blood staining the papers and the floor. What surprised me was the color of the snake, white with red spots.

"Orochimaru was planning to assassinate Tsunade," Jiraiya muttered. I continued to look at the snake.

"Jiraiya, do you remember our missions as Team Hiruzen?" I asked.

"Tsunade, this isn't the time to think about the past. Orochimaru just sent a snake to kill you!" my teammate responded. I ignored that part and proceeded with another question.

"Remember that when Orochimaru goes solo, he's send back a snake to signal the outcome of his objective?" I asked him.

"Yes. He'll send a black snake with green spots if he survives and succeeds the mission. If he dies, he'll send a white snake with red spots before his suppose death," he explained. It took a while for the realization to sink in. "Oh my god. Orochimaru's…dead?" I hesitantly nodded my head.

 **Sasuke's POV**

I finally done it. I killed Orochimaru. I once considered allowing him to take over my body, so I'll be strong enough to kill Itachi. However, I realized that it'll be Orochimaru who'll be doing the killing and not me. I also realized that I wouldn't be strong as I am today. After killing Orochimaru, I walked past Kabuto who whether I was either Orochimaru or myself. I responded by using my Sharingan to show him how I defeated Orochimaru and absorbed him. The medic quickly went to the remains of his dead master.

Now that my training with the snake sannin is over, I need to assemble a team who'll be able to help me find Itachi so I can kill him. Not just anyone can be on my team. I need to gather people with unique skills, abilities, and qualities to help me.

I went to Orochimaru's main office, which contains his documents and reports on all of his subjects and assistants. I opened one file and read through it. The file contains information about Suigetsu Hozuki, one of Orochimaru's subjects who I met a year earlier. He has the ability to turn his body into a liquefied form.

This ability of his made my swordsmanship skills useless against him, but I found out that his weaknesses is lightning jutsus and any attack that is made by pure chakra. He has a cocky and laid back personality but can be loyal. He'll be a useful member to the new team. He is currently in a hydro capsule at a lab in one of Orochimaru's other hideouts. I'll be going there first.

Another file is about a woman named Guren. She is an assistant and associate of Orochimaru who can perform Crytal Release, being able to create and manipulate crystals. It's an ability that I have never heard of before. If I was Naruto, I would call it awesome. She seems to be a worthy candidate. She currently serves as a caretaker for a boy name Yukimaru. It says that she treats the boy as her own child, which is ironic since she killed the boy's mother. While she could be a member in my new team, I doubt she'll thrust the boy into a dangerous life my team will be leading. I doubt they'll want to be separated as well. While she is a good candidate, I don't want to endanger the boy so I can't Guren on my team.

The next file I went through is Karin, another person I met along with Suigetsu last year. I witness an ability of hers, summoning a golden chain of chakra which she used to knock out Suigetsu. However, it did use up most of her energy. The file also states that she has the ability to heal others. I could use a medic on my team. It'll be very helpful. For some her reason, her red hair reminds me of Hikaru. It's not the same shade, a bit lighter, but still. She's currently at Orochimaru's Southern hideout, overlooking the snake's prisoners.

Another file I read is about a subject name Jugo. It's surprising to learn that he's the source of the curse seals, stating that he has a Kekkei Genkai that is based on Sage Jutsu. The file reports that he's mentally unstable, exploding into a fit of rage at one moment while calm at another. That won't be a problem. All I need to do is just calm him down. The file also states that he's was best friends with Kimimaro. If I remember correctly, he's the Sound shinobi who helped the Sound Four get me to Orochimaru. He was able to manipulate his own bone structure. He's currently hold up in a cell in Orochimaru's Northern hideout.

After reading more files about Orochimaru's other assistants and test subjects, I came to the conclusion that I'll recruit Suigetsu Hozuki, Karin, and Jugo. Their skills and abilities will help me achieve my goal of killing Itachi. Immediately, I left the hideout. Kabuto can have whatever that's left. I'm on a whole new different path.

 **A Few Hours Later**

I reached the hideout that is containing Suigetsu. Surprisingly, there was no one there. It seems that the news about me defeating Orochimaru traveled fast. Hopefully they didn't release Suigetsu since I still need them. Then again, it would be cruel if they didn't. When I reached a lab room, I opened it as I believed it contained the water boy. The hydro capsule was inside the room, and Suigetsu was swimming inside it. He saw me and grinned. As he did, I could see that his teeth are sharp and pointy like a shark's.

"So, it's you after all. Then you defeated Orochimaru," he said to me as he swam close to the glass surface.

"Yeah," I replied. I began to take out my sword. "More importantly, I'll let you out of here." Taking out my sword completely, I sliced the glass opened. Suigetsu moved back right before I performed the act. Water gushed out of the capsule, spilling onto the floor. Suigetsu must have merged himself with the water because I saw him reforming into his physical form.

"I'm finally out. Thanks Sasuke," I said to me. I replied with a nod.

"Suigetsu, you're the first. Come with me," I told him.

Me first, then the others?" he asked.

"Two others," I responded. "I'll take Jugo from the Northern hideout and Karin from the Southern hideout."

"Really?" he asked as he began to get up.

"What?" I replied. He looked at me.

"Nothing. Just don't like…them. Just thought…we won't be able to get along," he explained. It occurred to me that he's currently naked, but I paid no attention to that. "Heh."

"There's no need to get along especially well but work together," I told him.

"Of course, you did save me after all. If you say work together, I don't mind but you're crazy for choosing them Sasuke," he stated.

"Shut yapping, put your clothes on. We're going," I ordered him. Suigetsu being naked right in front of me is starting to get to me.

"Ha ha, such high and mighty words," he chuckled. As I was about to make my way out, he stood behind me and poked my head. "Let's make our relationship clear, okay? Just because you defeated Orochimaru, it doesn't make you superior to me. We were all after him. Sooner or later, someone was going to kill him. You were a favorite so you could stay by Orochimaru weren't locked up. You just had more chances to kill him than the rest of us."

"So what?" I asked.

"In this situation, I've got the upper hand," he said. I didn't reply. His index finger was still touching my head, and I knew he could kill me at that moment. I waited to see what he would do.

"Just kidding, a joke," he chuckled. "Even in this situation, not even an irregular heartbeat. So it wasn't luck, I'm relieved. I've heard rumors about you being strong from way back. Your team is the one that defeated my great senpai Zabuza Momochi, right?" He didn't reply but he knew the answer to his question. "I'll go with you. But before we get the other two, I want to stop by somewhere. Is that okay?"

 **Hikaru's POV; Meanwhile**

I already gathered the rest of the Akatsuki and my team in the base. Kakuzu was feeling better, already having four hearts now. Father sent Itachi on a mission that should take him all day to complete.

"So, why the fuck are we here again?" Hidan asked. Instead of an answer, the immortal was given a punch by Mom.

"What did I say about your language?" Mom scolded. She has a fiery look in her eyes while she glared at him.

"Not to swear in front of the kids," Hidan whimpered as he answered. The rest of us gave a chuckle. It's fun to watch Mom give Hidan a beating.

"So, why have we been gathered here?" Sasori asked. Dad then appeared into the room.

"We're going to throw Itachi a farewell/appreciation party," he said.

"Why, un?" Deidara asked. I remember he has some sort of rivalry with the Uchiha or to be more specific, the Sharingan.

"Not many of you know, but Itachi is dying," Mom said. The artist duo and the zombie duo gasped. Kisame has a grim yet surprised look on his face.

"I always knew that there something wrong with my partner, but this? I can't believe it," the shark ninja said.

"How exactly is Itachi dying?" Kakuzu asked.

"Itachi seems to have some kind of terminal illness. We don't know exactly what it is, but what we do know is that it might have something to do with his Mangekyo Sharingan. All we know is that the more he uses it, the more his life shortens," Father explained.

"Not only that, he's losing his eyesight the more he continues to use the Magekyo Sharingan," Mother added.

"So why can't he just stop using them?" Hidan asked.

"It can't be that simple. There will be times when he needs to use the Mangekyo Sharingan in a fight," I said.

"Well that can't be a problem. I'll do most of the fighting on our missions," Kisame proclaimed.

"Kisame, Itachi doesn't have that long to live," Rei told him.

"How long does he have, un?" Deidara asked.

"He's saving the rest of his strength, power, and possibly his health to fight his younger brother to the death," Aito answered the blonde bomber.

"Of course Itachi wouldn't lose to his snot nose brother. Even Hikaru managed to beat him," Hidan said.

"Actually, I received word earlier that Orochimaru was killed by Sasuke Uchiha," Sasori reported.

"He's gotten stronger then," Kakuzu replied.

"Why? Why is Itachi throwing his life away just to fight his brother, un?" Deidara asked.

"Because Itachi loves Sasuke and is willing to die fighting him," Mom answered.

"That doesn't make a lot of sense," Kisame responded.

"You all know that Itachi killed his entire clan save for his little brother, right?" Dad asked. Everyone besides him, Mom, and my team and I nodded. "What you don't know is that he was ordered to kill his clan."

"Ordered? By the Hidden Leaf?" Kakuzu asked. Mom nodded.

"Yes. The Uchiha Clan was planning to take over the Hidden Leaf due to the prejudice they were facing from everyone else. They were suspected to be behind the attack of the Nine Tails sixteen years ago except there weren't any proof," she explained.

"The Uchiha Clan resented the village because of their harsh treatment. Itachi decided to become Konoha's spy and gave them information about his clan's activities. After peace negotiations failed, the elder council, specifically Danzo, ordered Itachi to wipe out his clan. Despite knowing he's going to be branded a traitor and a criminal, Itachi decided to follow the order on the count Sasuke gets to live," Dad explained as well.

"The Hidden Leaf believed that Itachi betrayed them, while it was actually then who betrayed him. Disgusting," Sasori scowled.

"Can't we pass judgment on the Hidden Leaf?" Kisame asked.

"No, we can't pass judgment on the entire village. Itachi still cares about his former village," I said.

"Why? After all they done to him," Kakuzu said.

"Because Itachi is a noble man. He does dark deeds for noble causes, just as the rest of the Akatsuki," Dad inserted.

"Besides, we can pass judgment on the elder council," Aito said with a grin.

"Yeah, I want to kill some elders!" Hidan cheered.

"For right now, we should focus on planning the surprise party for Itachi," Rei said.

"Since this is going to be Itachi's last days of life, I don't see nothing wrong with throwing a party for him," Kakuzu stated. Everyone else agreed that throwing a party for Itachi is a good idea. We all started to set up the base so we could have a good party. It's a good thing the base is stocked with food. We were setting up the tables, placing food and drinks on them. It was only a matter of time before Itachi came. We were already hiding when he arrived.

"SURPRISE!" we shouted as we jumped out. Itachi quickly took out a kunai and threw it at kunai, which pierced Hidan in the chest.

"Motherfucker! Why the hell did you do that? All we did was jump out and yell surprise! You didn't have to throw a fucking kunai, especially at me!" the immortal ranted.

"I apologize, Hidan. However, you should know that it's no wise to surprise a ninja," the Uchiha told him.

"Yeah well….it was Leader's idea to throw you an appreciation party," Hidan replied.

"Really? Well, I am indeed surprise," Itachi said. "Thank you, Pein."

"You are welcome, Itachi," Dad responded. Kisame then made a clap.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Kisame announced. He then went to his partner. "Itachi, you are the man of the hour. Tonight, this party is all about you. Right now, you and I are going to chuck some sake."

"That sounds…wonderful, Kisame," the Uchiha said. I could tell he's not going to enjoy chugging alcohol.

"Oi, Itachi!" Hidan called. The Uchiha turned around to face the immortal.

"No matter what, I'm going to pray to Jashin to look over you," the Jashinist told him in a serious manner. Itachi completely didn't know what to say. I can tell he's a bit creep out, but hey, Hidan likes to creeps people out all the time. The party continues, and most of the Akatsuki members were talking in groups. Each group was talking about missions Itachi has been on. I was currently drinking a cup of tea, watching the party.

"This is a great party," Aito commented. His hands were full of food.

"Thanks. It's the best thing I can do for Itachi," I told my friend.

"Really, you did one hell of a job. Wish Team Ajisai would be here, but they're babysitting your younger self," Rei said, walking towards us.

"I'll save some food and bring it to them later," I replied to the ice user.

"That's a nice act," said a voice behind me. I turned around to see Itachi with a small smile on his face.

"Oh hey Itachi, I didn't see you there," I told him.

"Well, I was behind you," he replied. "Besides, I just managed to convince Kisame to stop chugging all that sake. After that, he passed out on the floor."

"Ah yes, Kisame can be a bit unpredictable," Rei said with a giggle. "I'll go make sure no one does anything to him while he's knocked out." She then went to attend the passed out shark ninja.

"Hikaru, your father told me that you came up with this party. I would like to thank you for doing so," Itachi said.

"You're welcome," I replied. "It's the best I can do for you, considering you're determined to face your brother for the last time."

"Even when I'm dead, I'm still going to be with you just as I'm going to be with Sasuke," the Uchiha said. "I'm grateful that you're willing to do what it takes to save the lives of the people you care about. However, not every life is meant to be saved, but you still managed to save your parents' lives."

"Thanks Itachi. I'm still going to miss you though," I told him.

"Don't think of it as saying 'goodbye.' Think of it as 'see you later,'" Itachi replied. I smiled at the words he said. "Now, it seems your father is going to give a speech." Father went to the center of the room with Mother beside him. He held his glass up into the air and tapped it with his spoon, trying to gain the attention of the other Akatsuki members.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention," Dad announce. Once everyone else had their eyes on him, he began to make his speech. "Thank you. When I first met Itachi Uchiha, I knew there was something special about the boy. Joining the Akatsuki at the age of 13 is a feat that no one else has. It told me that he has a lot of potential to do great things for the organization. He's one of the most loyal members I've ever met, having completed most of his missions successfully. Just like the rest of us, he was cast out. However, that what made him unique. That's what makes all of us unique. We're outsiders, but it doesn't affect us for who we are. Itachi is a splendid shinobi, a trustworthy shinobi, and another person I would call a son. Cheers for Itachi Uchiha!"

"Cheers!" everyone, including me and Kisame (who managed to wake up just in time for the speech), yelled. We continued the party, knowing this is the last time we'll ever be with Itachi together as a whole.

 **Author's Note: So we see the Akatsuki throw this big goodbye/appreciation party for Itachi, who's going to fight his brother just like in the original timeline. I actually like Itachi and once considered having him win the fight and kill Sasuke. However, he wouldn't want that and would gladly die in the battle, knowing his beloved brother won't be influenced by Obito. Hinata makes a cameo, with dialogue, in this story. We also have Sasuke beginning to form Team Hebi/Taka starting with Suigetsu, who'll be pissed that he won't get his sword. The dialogue between them is the same thing in the manga. One member of Sasuke's band of misfits will have a bigger role than in the original timeline. The next couple of chapters will involve both fight between the Uchiha brothers and Jiraiya fighting the Uzumaki family. I will now be working on the next chapter for** _ **Akatsuki Watches Death Battle**_ **. Read and Review.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22: Everyone gets a Reunion

 **Authors Note: Hello everyone, I'm back with a whole new chapter of** _ **Rewinding History**_ **. Man, it's been six months already since I've starting this story. The year's already ending. Anyway, the battle between Itachi and Sasuke is taking place in this chapter but it will not be directly covered. The fight will be the same as the anime/manga. The chapter will also focus the introduction of Jiraiya to Hikaru. It also occurred to me that both Jiraiya's and Itachi's fight took place simultaneously. Itachi vs Sasuke will be this chapter while Jiraiya vs Uzumaki family will be next chapter. Let us start!**

 **Rei's POV**

Kisame and I were waiting for Sasuke's group to arrive. Itachi specifically told us not to let anyone interfere in his match against Sasuke. Just like in the original timeline, the face is going to take place at the Uchiha hideout. Aito is waiting outside the hideout to watch the fight and collect Itachi's corpse. Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, and Sasori were tasked to stall the Konohashinobi who are looking for the battlefield.

Hikaru, meanwhile, is with his parents back at the Hidden Rain Village. Not only will Itachi is going to fight his brother at this time, so will the sannin Jiraiya. My teammate is going to help Nagato and Konan fight the old pervert. Against two Rinnegan users and a paper angel, the old man doesn't stand a chance.

Kisame has Samehada strapped onto his back while I have Kubikiribocho strapped onto mine. I remember that a member of Sasuke's team, SuigetsuHozuki, possessed the sword in the original timeline. He's going to be pissed when he sees me, but he can't nothing about it. I also remember the objective that Hikaru personally gave me.

One of Sasuke's other teammates, Karin, is a fellow Uzumaki. Hikaru gave me a written message to deliver to her. He wants to recruit her to the Hidden Rain, and I can see why. She's a member of his family. That, and he believes she'll gain a better future.

Hikaru told me and Aito about Karin's backstory. In some parts, she and I are very similar. We both never had a father in our lives, and we both lost our mother. However, those are the only similarities. While I never experienced my mother's death firsthand, Karin did in the most horrific manner. Her childhood was worse than mine, having to be forced into being used as a tool in the Hidden Grass Village.

All that pain she received, and the future didn't give her shit. While I truly will never understand why she, or any other female, fell in love with Sasuke, she doesn't end up with him. She remained single. The future should at least given the girl her love for all the shit she went through. However, the world can be cruel. At least we're going to give her a better future.

Once I was done with my thoughts, I saw a group ahead. I squinted to see that it was Team Taka with the same members as from the original timeline. I gave a Suigetsua smirk when he glared at me. Kisame smirked as well when Sasuke approached first.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sasuke? Itachi specifically instructed to only let you pass. No outside interference," Kisame told the younger Uchiha brother.

"Very well," Sasuke replied.

"But Sasuke," Karin pleaded.

"No. You three stay out of it. This is my fight. I'm going alone," the Uchiha stated. He then looked at me. "Who are you?"

"My name's Rei. I believe you faced my teammate before," I told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"So you're HikaruUzumaki's teammate?" he asked.

"One of them," I replied. "The other one is on a mission."

"Where's Hikaru?" the Uchiha asked.

"He back at the Hidden Rain Village," I answered. "You won't be seeing him anytime soon."

"Fine but when you see him, tell him to be prepared to fight me if he ever crosses paths with me again," he said to me.

"He's always prepared," I replied. He gave a small 'hmph' and heads towards the direction that led to the Uchiha hideout. Now all we have to do is deal with Sasuke's team for a while.

"Hey you!" a voice shouted at me. I turned around to see Suigetsu pointing a finger at me.

"Uh yeah, what do you want?" I asked him.

"You have my sword!" he yelled.

"Your sword?" I snorted. "You mean my sword." I unstrapped my sword from my back. "I inherited it from my mentor here." Kisame threw a wave along with a smile.

"You knew my brother, Mangetsu," Suigetsu said to my fellow Akatsuki member.

"Oh, you're his kid brother! It's been a while," Kisame replied. Suigetsu then turned to me.

"I challenge you for that sword," he said to me.

"Yeah…why would I do something stupid like that?" I responded.

"Probably because you're chicken," Suigetsu said as he started to make chicken noises.

"I'm not chicken. I'm just not being an idiot like you. Besides, why do you want my sword?" I asked.

"Because, my dream is to collect all the seven swords that once belonged to the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist," the white haired boy stated.

"How exactly are you going to be able to collect them all?" I asked. "Two of them already belong to the Akatsuki while the rest are scattered throughout the Elemental Nations. Plus, even if you manage to get them all, what are you going to do with them?"

"I'll probably start my own seven swordsmen," he answered.

"Well, there's already one forming," I said.

"Really?" Suigetsu asked.

"Think about it. Kisame and I already have Samehada and Kubikiribocho. There could be a change that we might find the rest, allowing us a new generation of the seven swordsmen. Except, the new generation will be known as the Seven Swordsmen of the Rain instead of the Mist," I explained to him.

"Interesting. Is every member of the Akatsuki a swordsman?" the white haired boy asked.

"No," I answered.

"The only objective of this team is to kill Sasuke's brother. Once that's done, the group would probably split, and we'll have to go our separate ways," he said. "Since I'll have nowhere else to go, I would probably join you guys at the Hidden Rain."

"Suigetsu, you can't leave the group! What's Sasuke's going to think?" Karin shouted at him.

"Karin, think. Sasuke only recruited us just to take down his brother. Once he's done, there's no way the group will last any longer," the Hozuki yelled back.

"I disagree. I doubt Sasuke will disband the group after one mission. He went through so much trouble to release us from Orochimaru's clutches. He won't abandon us after all that," Jugo said.

"Maybe he will, maybe he won't," Suigetsu muttered. I feel a hint of disappointment in his voice. I couldn't tell whether he was disappoint that he might believe Sasuke will abandon them or he won't, making the water boy lose his opportunity to become a new Swordsman.

"You have confidence that your leader will win?" Kisame asked.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun will win. He was trained under Orochimaru," Karin replied.

"It was said that Orochimaru was once a member of the Akatsuki, so he should have taught Sasuke any secrets he might know about Itachi," Jugo added. I know that isn't the real reason Sasuke beat Itachi.

"So, anyone thought of something to pass the time?" I asked.

"I still want to fight you," Suigetsu responded.

"Why? I told you that I'm not betting my sword," I told him.

"This isn't about the sword this time. I want to fight you to see how strong you are. You're about a year younger than us, and you're in the Akatsuki!" the white haired boy shouted.

"Actually, I'm in the Akatsuki because I'm teammates with the son of the Akatsuki's leader," I explained.

"So this Hikaru person that Sasuke-kun mentioned earlier is the teammate you're talking about and is the Akatsuki's leader's son?" Karin asked.

"Yup," Kisame said. "He's an impressive kid with amazing abilities."

"Wait, you said that Sasuke faced Hikaru before, right?" Jugo asked me.

"Yup. He met my teammate, fought him, and got his ass handed to him," I explained.

"That's impossible! Sasuke-kun's too difficult to beat!" Karin shouted.

"To some people, yes, but not to everyone," I replied. "Hikaru has special powers that allowed him to be a member of the Akatsuki, rather than heritage."

"Cool story and all, but are we going to fight already?" Suigetsu asked on a bored expression. I rolled my eyes.

"Since you desire one, then yes," I answered him as I got into my fighting stance. He took out two katanas that were strapped onto his back. Wow, I didn't even see them before. Who knew?

"Are you sure about this, kid?" Kisame asked me.

"Don't worry about the. I'll be fine," I replied to then came at me with his two swords. Using my own sword, I was able to block his attack. Due to its size, my sword is able to block multiple swords at once. I then pushed his swords away and swung mine at him. He managed to duck and swung one sword at me. I jumped back to avoid getting hit.

"Impressive, but not good enough," I said. I slashed by sword at him, but it went through him when he went into water mode. He reformed to his actual body.

"You won't be able to land a hit on me," he taunted. I gave a small frown, but an idea lit up in my head. I ran towards him and jumped. I came down and brought my sword at him. He raised his two katanas to block my attack. I smirked and kicked him right on his face, enforcing my chakra into it. I knew he wasn't expecting it as the kick him a couple of feet away.

"So, what did you say about me not being able to hit you?" I asked sarcastically with a smirk. Suigetsu only growled at me in response.

"She got you there, Suigetsu," Karin laughed. "I like her already!"

"Oi, fuck off Karin!" the white haired teen yelled at her. If Hikaru was here, we would have beaten him into a bloody pulp for insulting one of his family members.

"Hey, are you going to continue whining like a little bitch or fight me like a man!" I shouted at Suigetsu. This caused Karin to laugh harder. My opponent looked at me with a glare.

"I'm just getting warmed up," he replied. He suddenly rushed at me with his two katanas. I instantly blocked them with my sword. He shot a gush of water at me, sending me back. So, we're using our abilities now huh? Well then, let's do this.

"How about we cool off a bit?" I asked. He tilted his head in confusion, giving me a chance to take advantage of his distracted state. I ran towards him and threw shurikens at him. The projectile weapons went through him as he entered his water form, but I smirked. I thrust my hand forward and shot a blast of ice at him. He was bit by the blast, causing his water form to become frozen solid.

"Hmph, I guess that what you meant by that 'cool off' part," Kisame said. "However, it waskind of cheesy.

"Yeah, but who cares," I replied. "At least I won." I looked at my frozen opponent, still in a fighting position.

"Wait, is he going to be okay? I don't think Sasuke will be happy when he sees Suigetsu like this," Jugo said.

"He'll be fine. All he needs to do is melt," I explained.

"Which I'm pretty sure it's going to be a while. He's always so annoying," Karin commented.

"Yeah, he can be such a loudmouth," I replied. Now, all we had to do is wait for Itachi's expected demise.

 **Aito's POV; Meanwhile**

I was hiding on a tree way above ground. I had to keep myself at a distance so I won't get caught in the crossfire. Another thing was that I had to be in stealth mode. I can't let Sasuke see me, and seeing my presence would distract Itachi.

Nagato ordered me to collect Itachi's body after the battle. He wants to give the Uchiha a proper funeral and can't let his Sharingan fall into the wrong hands. As for Sasuke, he's up for grabs for Team Taka and the Konoha group.

The Zombie Combo and the Artist Duo should be distracting the Konoha by now while Rei and Kisame are keeping watch on Sasuke's team and make sure they don't interfere. The Uzumaki family is preparing to fight Jiraiya of the Sannin. All I'm doing is sitting on this tree doing nothing.

While it may seem like a boring job, which it will be for right now, I get to watch an epic match between two Sharingan wielders. I'm actually grateful that I got picked to have this assignment. Maybe I should have brought some snacks. Eh, doesn't matter.

I relaxed myself on the tree branch. Then a frown formed on my face. I'm bored and alone. What am I going to do now? Is it wrong that I'm feeling regret for accepting this assignment? Maybe, but I continued to wait for Sasuke to arrive and start the battle. I took out a pair of binoculars and scanned the area.

"Come on, where are you?" I asked. With the binoculars, I can easily get a real close look at the Uchihahidout. I turned and looked at the area surrounding the building. I suddenly found something.

It was a single figure heading towards the hideout. Knowing his clothing from his file, I can easily identify the newcomer as SasukeUchiha. I'm probably the only person in my team to see the black haired teen in person. Hikaru met the Uchiha while fighting himand Rei probably met him as well.

"Well, the action is finally about to start," I muttered to myself. I immediately regretted saying those words because I knew the outcome of this fight. Hikaru, Rei, and I traveled back in time to save the Akatsuki, minus Obito and Zetsu, and kill a couple of people to change the future.

However, Itachi is one of the Akatsuki members we were going to save. However, the Uchiha decided to accept his fate. I know for a fact that the initial part of the fight is a genjutsu battle before an actual fight takes place inside the hideout. Unfortunately for me, I won't be able to see what's going on in there. I'll just have to wait until they take the battle outside.

After a few minutes that feels like a few hours, an explosion took place at the hideout. I can already see smoke coming out from a hole. Three giant fireballs were soon shot out from inside the building, going towards the sky. That make sense considering the Uchiha Clan performed various fire jutsus. Using my binoculars, I saw two figures on top of the building.

They are indeed Sasuke and Itachi. Those two are really going all out in this fight, mostly Sasuke. Itachi is holding back as best as he can. The older Uchiha brother shot Amaterasu at his brother, who used the Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique) to avoid getting hit by the black flames.

"Shit," I muttered. The black flames are spreading throughout the forest. I better move so I won't be set on fire. "Neko transformation." Transforming into my Base Neko stage, I jumped from tree to tree to move away from the growing fire.

Suddenly storm clouds began to form. This doesn't look good. Thunder began to roar, and there were small flashes of lightning. From reading from his profile of the original timeline, I certainly know what Sasuke is about to do.

I see him yell something out loud, but I couldn't hear him. As the lightning started to flash some more, it began transforming into some kind of giant monster. In my Base Neko form, I can already hear my heart pounding, not from fear but from excitement. Kirin. I've read about it in his profile, but I obviously never seen it in person until now. The move is incredible.

I wanted to shout for Itachi to move out of the way or watch out, but I knew that I shouldn't. I couldn't let my cover be blown, and I couldn't distract Itachi. I watched as the lightning monster struck the older Uchiha. The impact destroyed the while hideout, turning it into rubble.

The shockwave almost knocked me off of the tree. However, it also spread the flames. This is going to be hard watching the fight without the possibility of dying. I watch as Itachi was using Susano'o to protect himself from the attack. He's using too much power. Eventually he'll kill himself.

Another thing, which was weird, was Orochimaru emerging from Sasuke and turning into a multi-headed snake monster. Now this is pretty epic, two colossal beings fighting each other. People should make movies about this kind of stuff. Itachi's Susano'o was cutting off the heads of Orochimaru's snake monster form. Eventually, Itachi managed to seal the sannin with the Susano'o. Sasuke seems to be all out of options as Itachi was approaching him.

I watched as Sasuke backed himself into a wall and stared in fear at his brother. Itachi got closer to his brother and reached for him. It seems that he reaching to take the young Uchiha's eyes, but nope. Itachi taps Sasuke's forehead and whispered into his ear. Seconds later, an awesome guy collapsed onto the ground dead. A moment later, Sasuke collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion.

This is my cue. I leap off the tree I was on and headed towards the battlefield. I had to be careful on not getting on fire from the Amaterasu flames. I finally reached to the two bodies. Taking out a sealing scroll, I sealed Itachi's corpse into it. I looked at Sasuke in his unconscious state. I was only told to get Itachi instead of him. He's going to have to depend on others to survive his disastrous area. It's now time to inform the others.

 **Kakashi's POV**

Things were not looking good for us. A few days ago back in Konoha, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and I discovered that Sasuke has killed Orochimaru. She later informed this to the rest of my team and Team Kurenai. It was most likely that Sasuke would be after Itachi, who is our new target.

However, we also had to take precaution in case Itachi was with Team Hikaru. Every time we faced the Akatsuki, those three are always present and have turned our missions into failures. However, we have a total of eight shinobi looking for Itachi. We'll probably be enough to take on those three and the Uchiha.

Kurenai wasn't in the mission because of her pregnancy, so Tsunade decided to replace her with Tenzo, who is being called Yamato as his codename. Before the mission, he quickly introduced himself to everyone.

During the mission, we stayed together as a group for the first few days. We then split up into groups of three for a while. After regrouping, we were suddenly ambushed by four members of the Akatsuki. Luckily for us, none of them was any of the three members of Team Hikaru. Unfortunately, none of them was Itachi was well.

The four members of the Akatsuki who ambushed us were Sasori of the Red Sand, Deidara of Iwagakure, Hidan of Yugakure, and Kakuzu of Takigakure. Apparently, they're here to keep us from interfering with Itachi's fight with Sasuke that was taking place right now. Naruto was mad that they were keeping him from his friend and attacked them head on, creating an all-out brawl.

Tenzo and I are currently fighting Kakuzu, who we deemed the strongest threat out of the four. Naruto and Kiba are currently fighting Deidara. Sakura and Hinata are fighting Sasori. Shino and Sai are fighting Hidan. Observing the fight, it was as if they were expecting us. Specifically, it was as if they knew who was in our group.

Kakuzu was easily evading Tenzo's Mokuton (Wood Release) techniques. I instantly dodged a bolt of lightning that was shot at me. During the initial part of the fight, Tenzo and I held Kakuzu at a disadvantage position. However, he released four of those heart creatures, each specializes a specific chakra nature. It was then that Tenzo and I are having the disadvantage.

The others weren't doing so well. Naruto and Kiba were kept at a distance by Deidara. Every time Naruto tries to use on of Minato's special kunais, the Akatsuki's explosive expert would throw a perfectly aimed bomb at the projectiles to send them back.

While Sakura did have prior knowledge of Sasori because of their previous fight, she and Hinata were having a difficult time fighting the puppeteer. The former Suna shinobi was using his human puppet of the Third Kazekage, using the puppet's iron sand as makeshift weapons.

Shino and Sai were having less trouble with their opponent, but he was proving to be difficult. While Shino's bugs were eating his chakra, Hidan didn't look he was being affected at all. The madman was still swinging his scythe at them.

Tenzo send large wooden structures at Kakuzu, but he was able to get away again. One of the creatures blasted a wave of fire, turning the wood into ash.

"Hmph, your Mokuton is extremely weak compared to his," the masked Akatsuki member said.

"Who are you referring to?" I demanded.

"Who else? The First Hokage!" he replied. Both Tenzo and I were shocked at his answer. Just how old is this guy? If he fought the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, then he should be over a hundred years old.

"That's impossible," Tenzo said.

"It's not for me. Just like Hidan, I am immortal but in my own way," the Akatsuki member stated. No wonder he's good at evading Tenzo's attacks. He fought someone who was born with Mokuton bloodline and therefore has experience with it. "It's better that you all retreat. If you keep fighting, you all will end up dead."

"No. We have specific orders to capture Itachi Uchiha. Getting rid of you four will be a bonus," I replied to him.

"Very well, prepare to die!" he roared. The two of the thread creatures blasted water and wind at us. Tenzo quickly created a wooden barrier to protect us. As the assault continued, I saw frost appearing on the barrier. Another thread creature appeared behind us and fired a bolt of lightning at us.

"Move!" I shouted at my comrade. The two of us moved out of the way to avoid getting hit. The lightning bolt struck the barrier instead, destroying it.

"That's right, move. That's the only thing you two can do to ensure your survival," he taunted. I narrowed my eyes. With those creatures of his, he is able to keep us away from him. I looked at the other members of both teams. They were getting close to being defeated. The tide isn't in our favor.

"Kakashi-senpai, what do we do?" Tenzo asked me. I couldn't risk the lives of my students and Kurenai's.

"Regroup!" I shouted. The chunin turned and retreated towards me and Tenzo.

"Kakashi-sensei, what do we do?" Sakura asked me.

"We retreat for now," I replied. Some of the chunin looked at me as if I've gone insane.

"Kakashi-sensei, you can't be serious! We can beat them!" Kiba shouted. I shook my head.

"Look at yourself and your teammates," I replied. "Their skills are better than ours. They were obviously expecting us and were fully prepared. We were only prepared for Team Hikaru and Itachi."

"Kakashi-sensei is right. We were not expecting these four members of the Akatsuki to attack us. They knew we were coming for Itachi. They have indeed prepared themselves," Shino stated. "Retreating is the next logical option."

"You won't be going anywhere. We have to keep you all occupied so you won't interfere with Itachi's match," Sasori of the Red Sand responded. He took out a scroll and opened it. "Akahigi: Hyakki no Soen (Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets)!" True to its name, about a hundred puppets were summoned from the scroll.

"Shit," I muttered.

 **Jiraiya's POV**

The good news is that I successfully managed to infiltrate the Hidden Rain Village. The bad news is that it alerted the security and several shinobi were dispatched to find me. To make things worse, most of them are members of the Neko Clan. I have to find a way to keep myself hidden.

I made my way through the food district. Maybe I could get information here quick. The sooner the better before those Neko Clan shinobi could find me. I entered a dumpling restaurant and sat down. An elderly woman, who I presume is the owner, handed me a plate of dumplings. I thanked her in response. I looked around and saw something that caught my eye.

"What's that, if I may ask?" I asked the elderly woman. The thing that I was referring to is a paper angel that she has hanging.

"That is our symbol of God's angel. When we hang it, we receive protection from the angel," she explained. An angel? She must be referring to Konan.

"What can you tell me about this angel?" I asked.

"She is God's messenger, the angel of Lord Pein. Lord Pein singlehandedly defeated Hanzo the Salamander. It was then that Lady Angel informed the village of Pein's victory, ridding the Hidden Rain Village from their tyrannical leader," she explained. "We see Lady Angel from time to time but rarely Pein, since he's so busy most of the time."

"I see. What can you tell me about the Uzumaki Clan?" I asked the woman.

"The Uzumaki was established in the Hidden Rain Village along with the Yuki Clan and the Neko Clan. Pein is the leader of the clan," she answered.

"Where can I find the clan compound?" I asked nicely. She raised an eyebrow as he she walked behind the counter.

"Why do you want the location to the compound?" she asked.

"I want to visit," I answered. Hopefully she'll buy it.

"You need permission to visit the Uzumaki Clan compound. Only members of the clan, the Akatsuki, and specific people can visit the compound freely," the woman explained.

"I see. Thank you for your time," I replied. I got up and exited the restaurant.

"Hey you, halt!" a voice shouted at me. I turned around to see two shinobi looking at me, with one of them pointing at me. I noticed that the curtains to the restaurant I went to were closed. The woman must have rat me out.

"Stay where you are!" the other shinobi said. Like hell I would.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)!" I shouted, creating two shadow clones to deal with them. Once I had them deal with those two, I ran through the restaurant district. Two shinobi already spotted me. No doubt others will be notified. I made a turn into a small alleyway. There, I founded a pipe. It was small, but I knew how to get through.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" I shouted, slamming my hand onto the ground. A small amount of smoke erupted, revealing a small toad. The frog opened its mouth, and I entered inside its body. This is always the hardest part. The easiest is exiting it. Once I was inside the toad, I commanded it to go through the pipe. When the toad exited the pipe, I exited out of it. I was now in an area surrounded by walls of pipes.

Performing a single hand sign, I removed Gerotora from inside me. He is a scroll toad in which I can only summon. He is extraordinary old. He contains the key to Naruto's seal with the Nine Tails. I'm worried about my upcoming battle, so I have some things to discuss with the toad.

"Jiraiya! What the hell do you think you're doing, bringing me out here! You know quite well about "Naruto's key!" he shouted at me. I chuckled.

"Oh no, I'm not planning on more training. Certain circumstances have me wanting you to stay out here for the time being," I replied. He looked at me with bewilderment.

"Stay out, you say? What's going on?" He asked me.

"I'll be fighting a group of slightly tough opponents, so…" I explained.

"Heh…Someone so strong that you need to let me get away beforehand?" he asked.

"This is just in case…but anyway, I need to be stamping the storage release order now," I told him. The scroll he's carrying opens up all the way. I placed my hand on the scroll, adjusting it. Once I was done, Gerotora closed the scroll. "Alright!"

"And how long will you be?" he asked me.

"I shouldn't be too long but just in case something happens to me, store yourself with Naruto. He looked at me with shock.

"What the heck are you saying!? It's my belly that has the key matching Naruto's hake seal drawn on it!" He shouted at me. "And with each year, the Fourth's seal weakens! This key was left so that the seal could be reinforced should the need present itself! How could you think of putting such an important key on the very safe it matches…!"

"Nonetheless, that key was left behind by Minato himself…At some point, it becomes Naruto's," I countered.

"He isn't ready yet!" he argued. "Surely you haven't forgotten what happened before when you convinced me to twist the Shishou Seal just a bit…Because I can't imagine you have!" I remembered alright. It was the second time I nearly died in my life. It was part of Naruto's training during our trip, and we both ended up in the hospital.

"…A clear sign that intended Naruto to one day complete "that" jutsu," I replied.

"But does Naruto have any need for that in the first place?" Goratora asked me. "He isn't even capable of controlling the Nine Tail's chakra!" I remembered the stage he entered during that training. "From just opening the seal a crack, Naruto's chakra was pushed aside. The Nine Tail's chakra gushed out, and Naruto was taken over by it. Speaking of the Fourth's intentions, it's safe to say that opening the seal more and causing Naruto to fully become the Nine Tails would be strictly against them!"

"Minato sealed the Nine-Tails' Yin Chakra using the Shiki Fuujin," I told the scroll toad. "The very reason Minato went to the trouble of splitting the Nine-Tails' chakra into two, sealing the Yang Chakra into Naruto was so that he could leave it for Naruto. Still, why would one seal the Nine Tails chakra in his very own child?"

"Who knows? Perhaps Naruto happened to be his most or only viable option for the jutsu or if not, surely wanting to leave power behind for one's child is the very definition of parental love," he explained.

"I was Minato's master, so I known him quite well," I said. He looked at me with confusion. "He's not the type to do things without reason, you see…Minato knew of something, something of grave importance, and if because of that something, he chose to entrust the Nine Tails to his own son."

"You're just thinking too deep," the toad replied. I started thinking.

"It's said that the Nine Tails was a naturally occurring disaster that happened to strike Konoha, but recently I've begun to doubt whether that truly is the case," I stated.

"Huh?" he responded.

"I'm certain that it was the result of a very intentional summoning," I explained.

"Are you crazy!? The Nine Tails is an age-old natural disaster that suddenly appears from nowhere when human malice collects and festers! Besides, no one could possibly exist capable of summoning something such as the Nine Tails!" he yelled.

"No…there was on, just one," I responded. He looked at me with confusion. I was silent for the moment.

"Who?" he asked me. I was still silent.

"Founder of the Uchiha Clan, Madara Uchiha," I answered. Goratora only responded with laughter. I, however, am dead on serious.

"Spare me! Madara Uchiha lived at the founding of Konoha. There's no way he'd be alive just 15, 16 years ago!" he replied.

"Granted, Madara Uchiha having be defeated by the First Hokage at the Valley of the End is something known to all. Still…I have a bad feeling a premonition that just won't go away," I said to the toad. I then heard something. Suddenly, a cloud of paper appeared. It formed into a young teenage boy, but I got a feeling who he is.

"Well, if isn't Jiraiya of the Sannin. My parents told me a lot of things about you," he said to me.

"Well if it isn't Hikaru Uzumaki," I replied. He is a carbon copy of Nagato, but he has Konan's eyes at the moment. "I heard you have the Rinnegan." He closed his eyes before reopening them, revealing the Rinnegan.

"Yup," he responded.

"Wait, this is the boy who has been giving Naruto and his friends trouble?" Goratora asked. I nodded to confirm his question.

"Where are your parents?" I asked the boy.

"They're on their way. How about we chat for a moment," he replied. I looked at him. "You are right about one thing, the Nine Tails' attack on Konoha was an intended attack. However, you are wrong that Madara Uchiha was the one who performed the act." Shock appeared on my face.

"How do you know about that?" I demanded.

"The Akatsuki knows lots and lots of information," the Uzumaki answered. "The Nine Tails was indeed being controlled by an Uchiha."

"What?!" I asked. An Uchiha controlled the Nine Tails to attack Konoha? "Who?!"

"The name of the Uchiha isn't important because he's dead, has been for a year," he stated. "He was killed by certain members of the Akatsuki, with one of them being me." I can tell that his voice was laced with venom.

"I see. Why kill him?" I asked.

"Two things," he said. "One, I really hated that guy. Two, he was the one who orchestrated Uncle Yahiko's death." My eyes widened.

"Yahiko died because of that Uchiha?" I asked, my voice shaking from shock.

"Yes," said another voice. I turned to see Nagato levitating in the air. Konan was in the air with him, having paper wings attached to her backs.

"Nagato, Konan," I muttered.

"It's been a while, Jiraiya-sensei," Konan said.

"At first, I thought you were dead but recent events made it untrue," I replied.

"Jiraiya, who are those people?" Goratora asked me.

"Those two are two of my former students. During the Second Shinobi World War, I took care and trained three orphans for three years," I explained.

"While we were grateful for that, you should've taken us back with you," Nagato said.

"I thought you would be able to handle yourselves," I replied. Nagato narrowed his eyes.

"Jiraiya-sensei, we were only ten years old. Plus, you only taught us the basics. We were only lucky the first few years without you," Konan angrily said.

"Sure we did liberate the Hidden Rain and defeated Hanzo, but at the cost of Yahiko's life and the fact that I almost ended up a cripple for the rest of my life," Nagato stated.

"I'm sorry," I muttered. I admit I feel guilty for leaving them behind all these years ago. Maybe, things would have been different.

"Sorry won't bring our best friend back," Konan spat before sighing. "However, the past is the past."

"Jiraiya-sensei, you have infiltrated my village and caused trouble with my shinobi. However, I will offer you the chance for you and your toad to surrender peacefully or there will be trouble," Nagato said. I thought of the offer, but I needed to know something first.

"I will surrender, if you tell me what you and the Akatsuki are planning to do. I've noticed that you haven't captured any jinchurikis in a while. What are your goals?" I asked my former student.

"The Akatsuki and their goals are highly confidential," the Rinnegan user answered. "I can't tell you."

"Well then, I guess we'll have trouble," I replied.

 **Author's Note: There you have it for this chapter. I know this chapter came late, but I had finals last week. Because of my studying, I had little time to work on my stories. Anyway, the fight between Itachi and Sasuke wasn't that much descriptive since everyone knows how that went. Plus, it was being told from Aito's point of view. Now it's time for Jiraiya to fight the Uzumaki family. Will he survive in this timeline? The next chapter will tell. Now it's time for me to work on** _ **Akatsuki Watches Death Battle**_ **. Read and Review.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23: Fight, Funeral, Family

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone. Hoped you all had a wonderful Christmas. I was taking Christmas Eve and Christmas off from writing. That and my laptop had trouble logging me on. Anyway, I hoped you all received the presents you wished for. As stated in the title, there's going to be a fight (Jiraiya vs Uzumaki family), a funeral (for Itachi), and family. After this chapter, I'll work on** _ **Akatsuki Watches Death Battle**_ **. Here's the chapter.**

 **Nagato's POV**

"I'm sorry to hear that, sensei," I told Jiraiya. I gave a nod to both my wife and my son.

"Kami Shuriken (Paper Shuriken)!" Konan shouted, using her paper wings to shoot dozens of paper made shurikens at him.

"Futon: Reppushou (Wind Release: Clyclone Blow)!" Hikaru yelled, creating a powerful gust of wind to combine with his mother's jutsu. Jiriaya's eyes widened, and he quickly moved out of the way. I've noticed that the toad is now gone.

"Gamayudan (Toad Oil Bullet)!" the Sannin shouted, spitting out a large mass of oil. I've noticed at it is aimed at Konan. If it hits her, she'll be stuck and won't be able to move. I jumped in between my wife and the attack and placed my hands toward the sticky oil.

"Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)!" I yelled, sending the oil back at my former sensei. He quickly made a set of hand signs to prepare another jutsu.

"Katon: Endan (Fire Release: Flame Bullet)!" Jiraiya shouted. He shoots at large blast of fire that connects with the oil, creating a huge explosion. Just like my wife and son, I used my Akatsuki cloak to shield myself. Once the explosion died down, I create a handset of hand signs.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)!" I shouted, summoning the crustacean. Hikaru hopped on top of it to provide us cover. The creature then shot a long blast of bubbles, but my former sensei managed to dodge it. The summoned crawled over to him and struck its claw at the Sannin. Before he could get hit, Jiraiya used another jutsu.

"Ranjishigami no Jutsu (Wild Lion's Mane Technique)!" he cried out. His hair began to grow longer and began wrapping itself around the crustacean, trapping it. More hair came after Hikaru, but my son managed to jump off of the animal. Jiraiya's hair crushed the summoned, forcing it to disappear into smoke. Hikaru already formed paper wings to fly closer to Konan. Suddenly, the hair formed into the shape of a lion's mouth and went after them.

"Paper Chakram!" they both shouted. Each of them formed a sharp disk made out of their paper. Manipulating them, they sliced Jiraiya's long hair into pieces. Since he's distracted, I now have the chance to attack. Going into my Ashura Path, I grew a pair of mechanical limbs. I aimed my mechanical right arm at Jiraiya to use my next attack.

"Kaiwan no Hiya (Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability)!" I shouted. The hand portion of the mechanical arm disconnected itself from the arm and flew off towards my former sensei. Midway, Jiraiya managed to notice it.

"Shit," he muttered. What's next was an explosion that took place, creating a large cloud of smoke. The hand came back and reconnected itself to the arm. Did he survive? When the smoke cleared, we saw a tall bundle of hair standing where the Sannin used to be. The hair began to move, slowly shrinking. The hair revealed that Jiraiya was hiding in it. It seems that my former sensei managed to use his hair to protect himself. However, he did not go unscathed. There were a few small cuts and burns on him. Parts of his clothing were torn as well.

"You have grown strong, Nagato," he muttered with a smile.

"I have indeed. I needed to become strong. I have a family and a village to protect," I replied.

"I can see that. I remember you promising me that you would protect the people you love and care about," he said.

"I failed at that. I couldn't save Yahiko. He killed himself at my hand to protect me and Konan. However, I have two more people to protect alongside Konan. My two sons," I stated.

"Nagato, we can talk about this. We don't need to continue fighting. Let the Hidden Leaf help you," he told me. I chuckled at his statement. That chuckle then grew into laughter. I had to hold on to myself while I was laughing. I then turned serious.

"Why should I want their help?" I asked him. "Shinobi from the Hidden Leaf killed my parents, forcing me to become an orphan. Danzo's agents, who are also shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, helped Hanzo's men kidnap Konan which led to Yahiko's death. The Hidden Leaf, along with the other major Hidden Villages, was the reason for the Hidden Rain's previous state. You're telling me to receive their help, how foolish."

"If you surrender, we might reconsider negotiating with the Hidden Leaf," Hikaru said with a smirk.

"If not, we'll have no choice but to kill you for trespassing and knowing who we are," Konan added with a stoic expression.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" I yelled, summoning the chameleon. I was standing on top of it with Konan and Hikaru flying at my side.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu," Jiraiya shouted as well. He summoned a large toad, the same size as the chameleon. Its skin is magenta colored with black markings on its face, arms, and legs. It has horn like protrusions on its head and was holding a large sasumata. It also had a large sakazuki shield strapped onto its back. My former sensei then got into a ridiculous pose.

"Tears of blood, brimming with wrath! Sage of the Legendary Sannin! Toad Demon of Myouboku Mountain! I'm Jiraiya-samaaa-ugh!" Jiraiya announced as he lost his balanced and collapsed. The three of us stared at him with a sweat drop each. "Oi, watch it! Gamaken-san! Don't shake the ground when I'm striking my pose!"

"You're the one who's a clumsy oaf," the giant toad replied. Hikaru tilted his head.

"Is this guy for real?" he asked with disbelief.

"Unfortunately he is," Konan replied with a sigh.

"Gamaken-san, we're facing a powerful group of opponents. We've gotta hit them full-force from the start!" he told the toad. He bit his palm and began using his blood as face paint. I'm starting to think old age has finally gotten to him. "I'm going into Sage Mode!" It seems he's finally going to be serious in this fight.

"Be careful you two. He's going to become a dangerous opponent," I told my wife and son. "Distract him while I get another chance to land a perfect strike." Both nodded and flew towards him. The chameleon camouflaged both me and itself, making us invisible to the naked eye.

"He turned invisible," Jiraiya muttered in disbelief.

"Jiraiya, watch out!" the toad called to him. Konan and Hikaru both shot paper projectiles at them, forcing them into defense. The toad raised his shield to block the oncoming assault.

"Gamaken-san, I need you to handle them for a second. I need to create a barrier to locate Nagato," he commanded the toad. He jumped and clapped his feet together before landing. I immediately saw the barrier being created and expanding. If that field reaches me, he'll be able to locate me.

"Shinra Tensei!" Hikaru shouted, sending the toad to the ground. The attack caused my former sensei to lose his focus on the barrier. Good, my son managed to buy me some time. Entering the Animal Path once again, I summoned the dog. It exploded into the battlefield, all three heads growling. Just as the toad was about to get up, the dog pounced on him.

"Shit, this isn't looking good for me," Jiraiya muttered.

"No, it isn't," Konan replied from behind. Our former sensei turned around, only to receive a kick to the chest that launched him upward from his toad. "Next time, watch what you say when my son is present!" Despite being stunningly beautiful, my wife can still be scary. Hikaru then flew above the Sannin with a grin on his face.

"Akatsuki Tag Team Barrage!" my son shouted, striking a kick that sent the toad sage to the ground. Akatsuki Tag Team Barrage? He's coming up with new moves nonstop. A small crater formed from the impact of the landing. I floated down to my former sensei but kept a distance just in case.

"Give up Jiraiya-sensei. I would hate to kill you after all the time we spent together. I will show mercy upon you," I told him. He looked at me and chuckled.

"I don't want your mercy. I'm willing to die for the next generation of the Hidden Leaf. Just like you, there's someone I need to protect," he said to me.

"Are you referring to Naruto Namikaze, your next Child of the Prophecy?" I asked him. He had a surprised look on his face. "I remember that you initially believed that I was the Child of the Prophecy. However, my supposed death caused you to believe that your next student, Minato Namikaze, was the Child of the Prophecy. It wasn't until his death that you realized that he wasn't that child. You recently realized that Naruto is the true Child of the Prophecy."

"Yes, I do believe that Naruto is the true Child of the Prophecy," he stated. "That is why I'm willing to throw my life away for him. One day he'll bring peace throughout the world."

"Oh he is indeed the Child of the Prophecy. However, the prophecy won't be fulfilled because certain events won't be taking place," I told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The man who unleashed the Nine Tails upon Konoha played a key component in Naruto completing the prophecy. However, he and an associate of his, who also plays an important role, are now dead. Because of that, Naruto won't be able to achieve peace the way he would have," I explained.

"How did you know all that?" he asked.

"Just like my son said earlier, the Akatsuki have lots and lots of information," I answered. "You know, I am really looking forward to the future, a future in which the Akatsuki delivers peace throughout the shinobi world."

"How the hell will the Akatsuki deliver peace?" Jiraiya asked.

"That is highly confidential," I stated. "It's better that you don't know. I don't want any interference."

"Nagato, what happened to you?" he asked me. I raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to me? I went through pain and suffering, I saw my best friend die right in front of my eyes, I lost the use of my legs for a certain period of time, and I almost lost the chance to be with my children!" I ranted before letting out a sigh. "However, it led me to become a powerful and godly shinobi. So maybe I should thank you for leaving us behind."

"Nagato…I'm sorry," Jiraiya muttered. He suddenly leaped at me with a large, blue orb in his hand. "Odama Rasengan (Big Ball Rasengan)!" I held up my hands and entered my Preta Path state. Once the jutsu came into contact within my hands, I began absorbing it. He must have used too much force in it but no matter. Once I finished, a look of shock appeared on his face.

"Despite teaching me for three years, you never knew the powers of the Rinnegan. Then again, I didn't know at that time as well," I told him. He threw a punch at me, but I dodged and grabbed him by the wrist. Still in my Preta Path state, I absorbed chakra from him. He must have figured out what I was doing because he tried pulling his arm away, but I didn't let go. He fell to one knee.

"You're absorbing my chakra," he said.

"How very observant of you. You're already weak from the damage that you took, you'll be much weaker once you lose the rest of your chakra," I replied. He then fell to his other knee. Once I took away all of his chakra, I let him go. I took out a chakra receiver from the seal that is inside the right sleeve of my cloak. I turned to see that the dog, or dogs since it has been split into multiple bodies, has taken care of the giant toad.

"Go ahead, kill me. That won't find stop Naruto. He'll find a different way to bring peace," he muttered weakly. I looked at him right in the eye.

"I won't kill you. It's not mercy, it's just that I won't give you the satisfaction of death that you crave," I said to him. Using my chakra receiver, I quickly knocked my former sensei out. I turned my head towards Konan and Hikaru. "For right now, he'll be a prisoner for both the Hidden Rain and the Akatsuki." Suddenly, Aito appeared or rather him using the Gentoshin no Jutsu (Magic Body Lantern Technique)!

"I have dire news," he reported. "Itachi Uchiha is dead."

 **Karin's POV**

Jugo, who is carrying the still frozen Suigetsu, and I were running to find Sasuke. Since only Itachi and Sasuke were one of the very few people who knew the location of the Uchiha hideout, it is very difficult to get to our missing teammate. We have to get to them before the Konoha shinobi get to him. I still remember receiving the news about Sasuke's state from earlier.

 _Flashback_

 _Rei and I were having a lovely chat while Jugo and that Kisame dude was having a talk of their own. She turned out to be a really cool person. She told me her back story, losing her mother while just a baby and growing up an orphan without knowing either of her parents. She has it worse than me. While I never knew my father, I did grow up with a mother until a certain point. I told her how I lost my mother and how I was forced to work for the Hidden Grass Village._

 _She knew my pain just like I know hers. I feel like the two of us have really made a connection. She told me that she is the last of her clan, the Yuki Clan. Apparently, it's from the same village as Suigetsu's is. Her clan was completely wiped out alongside his. They were both lucky to be alive. I kind of feel sorry for Suigetsu. Maybe I'll be less hard on him._

 _Suddenly, a figure popped out from nowhere. He had a weird appearance, but Rei told me that it was a form of communication jutsu that the Akatsuki uses. It's considered to be very convenient and reliable. That is so cool._

 _"What is it Aito?" he asked the figure. Apparently, he is her other teammate alongside Hikaru._

 _"The fight is over. Sasuke won, and Itachi is dead," he told everyone. Sasuke won? Normally, I would be cheering, but Itachi is Rei's fellow comrade within the Akatsuki. She just became my friend, and I can already see sadness inside her eyes. I placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort. She looked at me and gave me a weak smile._

 _"Where are you now?" Kisame asked Aito._

 _"I'm leaving the battlefield. I already collected Itachi's corpse. I'm heading back to the Hidden Rain Village," Aito replied. The Hidden Rain Village? I guess that's where the Akatsuki are mainly located._

 _"What about Sasuke? What's his condition?" Jugo asked. I was thinking the same thing._

 _"Sasuke Uchiha is alive, but he's unconscious. He used up almost all of his chakra in his fight against Itachi. You better hurry before the Amaterasu flames or the Leaf shinobi get to him first," Aito answered._

 _"Amaterasu flames?" I asked in both fear and confusion. He looked at me._

 _"Amaterasu is an Uchiha technique in which the user casts black flames that burns until its intended target is completely in ashes. It can't be extinguished by any normal means. It continues to burn until seven days has passed or if the castor calls it off. Considering Itachi was the one who cast them, they'll continue to burn for six more days after today," Aito explained._

 _"That's not good," Jugo said. I agree with him. I can't let some supernatural flames kill Sasuke. Plus, there's also the Leaf shinobi who are coming after him. Considering the Uchiha Clan is a clan of the Hidden Leaf, I can see their reason to get them._

 _"How many Leaf shinobi are looking for Sasuke-kun?" I asked Aito._

 _"Eight. Two of them are highly skilled jonin while the rest are chunin, with one of them being a jinchuriki," he answered. Shit. Even with Suigetsu thawed out, we won't be able to handle all of them. "Other Akatsuki members were assigned to stall them interfering, so you three have a better chance of getting to Sasuke if you leave now." I nodded._

 _"Jugo, grab Suigetsu and let's go. Sasuke-kun is counting on us," I ordered. Since Sasuke-kun is out of commission, I guess I have to take charge. My teammate nodded and lifted the frozen Hozuki._

 _"Wait," Rei said, grabbing my arm._

 _"What is it?" I asked. She grabbed my hand and placed what seems to be a folded piece of paper."_

 _"Don't open it until later, sometime after you get Sasuke," she instructed. I nodded and headed to the direction Sasuke went earlier with Jugo following me._

 _Flashback Ended_

I began sensing chakra. It was faint, but I knew that it's Sasuke-kun's. I can tell. I lead the way to where the chakra is coming from, but when we got closer, I began seeing black flames. Aito seemed to have forgotten to mention the extreme heat radiating from them. However, these black flames are telling me that I'm getting close to finding Sasuke-kun.

"Jugo, stay here and make sure Suigetsu gets thawed out. The heat of the flames will be able to do the trick," I told him. "I'll go after Sasuke."

"What?! You can't!" he told me. "It's too dangerous!"

"There's no other choice. We can't wait six more days for the flames to die out. The shinobi from the Hidden Leaf will either get him or the flames will if we don't. I have a better chance at finding him due to my sensory abilities," I explained.

"What if you die?" he asked me.

"I won't die if Sasuke-kun's life is on the line," I replied.

"I believe you. Go," he told me. I nodded and made my way to the person I love.

 **2 Days Later; Hikaru's POV**

Jiraiya has been placed in a dungeon located deep inside the Hidden Rain Village. Yes, the Hidden Rain Village has a dungeon for a prison. Dad said that it makes him feel godly. I can't argue with that logic. Yesterday, Aito came back with the scroll that contains Itachi's corpse.

The rest of the Akatsuki arrived later than Aito. Rei already informed me that she gave the note to Karin as I asked. Despite successfully stalling the Leaf shinboi, the Zombie Combo and Artist Duo were sad to hear of Itachi's death. Even though they knew of his impending death, they were in disbelief upon learning it.

Despite blood on it, the corpse was still in one piece. Mom and Dad decided to have Itachi's body be cremated. That way, his eyes won't be taken and be in the wrong hands. We are having the funeral today.

The whole village has been informed of Itachi's death. Silence filled the village as people mourned for the fallen Uchiha. Even Dad turned stop the rain so it wouldn't disturb the peace. The Akatsuki were having a private funeral for Itachi.

I was currently looking at myself in the mirror. I was dressed in a black suit and black paints, wearing black leather shoes as well. There is a single red Akatsuki cloud on where my heart is. Every member of the Akatsuki has this single cloud on their clothing.

We are going to have Itachi be cremated in the room where the Gedo Statue is. Dad said that's the room where it's least likely to catch on fire. It wasn't time for the funeral to start, so I continued to stare at my reflection on the mirror. Suddenly, the top half of Rei popped out of the mirror.

"Shit! Rei, you scared the crap out of me!" I exclaimed. Hopefully Mom didn't hear me.

"Sorry about that," she said with a chuckle.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"I remembered from the file of Haku that he can teleport through ice mirrors, so I decided to give it a try," the ice user explained.

"I see. Where's Aito?" I asked.

"He's still having trouble putting on his tie," she explained. I nodded. "Still upset over Itachi?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"Well, at least he's in a better place," she said.

"I know, but I still can't get over the fact that he's dead," I told her.

"No one can last forever. Everyone has their time to go," Rei said.

"My parents and the other members of the Akatsuki did, but we changed it," I replied.

"True, but Itachi's fate couldn't be changed. Did you know that I had a small crush on him?" she asked.

"Really? He was like six years older than us," I told her.

"I know. I told you it was small, nothing special. I guess even his charmed worked on me for a bit," the ice user stated. "Out everyone in our group of friends, I'm the only one without a love life. There's you and Ajisai, Aito and Suiren, and even Fuyo is seeing someone."

"Hey, you'll find someone one day," I assured you.

"I doubt I'll be able to find the right guy," she replied.

"Does it have to be a guy?" I asked.

"I thought I made you and Aito agree to never speak about my bisexuality again," Rei responded.

"I still don't see anything wrong with it," I told her.

"Let's stop talking about it okay. The funeral is about to start," she said. She then disappeared back into the mirror. I gave a sigh. She'll get over it. I made my way towards the room where the funeral is taking place. Rei was there, but she's silent. Aito was fidgeting with his tie.

Itachi was lying on top of the funeral pyre. He looks so peaceful. Just like the rest of the male Akatsuki members, he is dressed in a black suit, pants, and shoes. He eyes are closed, probably better that way. Dad stepped forward as he was starting the eulogy.

"Akatsuki, today is a dreadful day for all of us. Today, we honor our fallen member. He was an important comrade within the organization. He contributed so much, but now he is with us no more. However, we shouldn't focus on his death and the sadness that it brings. Instead, we should focus on the life he lived and the accomplishments that he succeeded. Itachi Uchiha is a shinobi who cannot be replaced in the Akatsuki or in the world. He still lives on through each of us, through the Akatsuki," Father spoke. The rest of us bowed our head to pay respect to the Uchiha.

"Sasori, if you may," Mom told the puppeteer. Sasori nodded and grabbed a torch, lighting it on fire. He then spread the flames onto the funeral pyre, causing the whole thing to be on fire. Thankfully, an entrance to the sky was made so we won't be suffocated by the smoke.

I watched as Itachi's body was now burning within the flames. Dad's right, I should be focusing on the life that Itachi lived through. He's still living through me as well as the rest of the Akatsuki. I won't disappoint him.

 **One Day Later; Karin's POV**

The good news is that Suigetsu managed to thaw out. The better news is that I managed to rescue Sasuke-kun, who is still unconscious at the moment, from the rubble that used to be the Uchiha hideout. The bad news is that we were found by the shinobi from Konoha. Despite being able to sense them, they managed to find out because they had three trackers.

We've could have fought back, but we couldn't. Jugo and Suigetsu were the only fighters other than Sasuke in our group. I'm the only medic on the team, and I had to protect Sasuke-kun. We had no choice but to surrender. Two of them, a male blonde and a pink haired girl, ripped him from my arms and embraced him with a hug. If Sasuke-kun was awake, he would have killed them out of annoyance.

One of the jonin, a male wearing a mask that covered the lower portion of his face, told us that we'll have to come with them to give them information about Orochimaru. They should know that he's dead already, so I don't see the need for them to get more information about the snake.

Today was the day the all of us arrived at the Hidden Leaf Village. We were on our way towards the Hokage Tower. The blonde shinobi is carrying Sasuke-kun on his back while the pink haired kunoichi was making glances at the Uchiha. It seems I got some competition.

The two of them then headed off into a different direction with Sasuke-kun, probably to the hospital. I wanted to go after them, but I doubt I'll be allowed to. We then went inside the tower. I wonder what they'll do to us once we gave them the information about Orochimaru. We finally arrived at the Hokage's office.

"So you three are Sasuke's new teammates/?" the Fifth Hokage asked me.

"Yes," I replied.

"I see. I would like to thank you for returning him back to the village," she said to us.

"We only came here because we had no other choice or we would have fought your shinobi," I replied to her. I realized what I said before regaining my composure. "Sorry, there is a lot in my mind right now. I'm just worried about my teammate."

"Understandable. However, Sasuke Uchiha will be reinstated as a Leaf shinobi and will no longer be a part of your group," she told us.

"No way! Sasuke is the leader of Team Hebi. The four of us stick together no matter what!" Suigetsu shouted.

"He's going to be put in his original team. You three can become Leaf shinobi, allowing you to go on missions with him," the Hokage said. Jugo, Suigetsu, and I looked at each other. If we become shinobi of the Leaf, then we could go with Sasuke-kun on missions but not on the same team.

"We need more time to decide," I replied as my answer.

"Very well, but I want the information on Orochimaru now," she demanded.

"I don't see the need for you to gain information on Orochimaru. Sasuke killed him. What use will it be now?" Jugo asked him.

"Orochimaru was a former shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. Whether he's dead or not, that information is still needed," she answered. I sighed.

"Very well then," I muttered. The three of us told the Hokage how we were Orochimaru's lab assistants and test subjects. We also told her of our lives under his leadership.

"Thank you for your cooperation. A hotel room has been booked for you three," the Hokage said to us.

"Thank you very much," Jugo kindly replied. The Hokage nodded, and the three of us left her office.

"I don't know about you two, but she's a real bitch," Suigetsu said out loud.

"Suigetsu, there could still be shinobi in here," Jugo shushed our teammate.

"Nah. For once, I agree with Water Boy. I don't like her one bit," I stated.

"Really? This is the first time we've agreed on something," Suigetsu said with shock.

"I'm surprised as well. This might or might not be the only thing we've agreed on something," I replied.

"Anyway, maybe we should visit Sasuke. He might be awake already," Jugo suggested.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him since that fight where I got frozen," Suigetsu responded.

"You got your ass handed bad," I snickered.

"Shut up! She caught me off guard!" the water boy yelled at me.

"Sure she did," I replied, rolling my eyes. The mention of Rei made me realize that I still have the paper that she gave me. I still haven't opened it to see what's inside.

"Enough fighting please. Let's go see Sasuke," Jugo said.

"I don't know," I hesitantly told him.

"Another shocker. Karin doesn't want to see Sasuke. What's up with you," Suigetsu asked me.

"Well, apparently Sasuke-kun has friends here in this village. He left this place three years ago, and they have been looking for him ever since. I doubt they'll allow us to see him," I answered sadly.

"I'm willing to put up a fight if they won't let us see Sasuke," the water boy replied. I shook my head.

"Just leave it. I don't want to be in this village," I said. "I'll be at the hotel room if you need me." After that, I automatically headed towards the hotel. Once I was in the room, I took out the paper and opened it. On the top part of the paper, there was a shield. Below it, there was some writing.

 _Meet Me at Midnight_

 _~H_

Weird, I don't know who this H person is. I don't know if I ever met someone whose name starts with the letter H. It suddenly hit me. H might be Hikaru, Rei's teammate and the person who defeated Sasuke-kun. Why does he want to meet me? I guess I have to find out till later at midnight.

 **Later**

I managed to sneak out of the hotel room without waking up Jugo and Suigetsu. Once I got out of the hotel, I had to make sure I don't get spotted by the ANBU. Using my shinobi skills, I carefully made my way toward the entrance of the village. I headed toward the forest that is outside the village. Hikaru never told me where to meet him specifically.

"Hikaru, where are you," I called out with a whisper. No response. Maybe it was a trick, but Rei would never do something like. I waited for a few more minutes, but he still didn't appear. Just when I was about to leave, I heard a sudden noise. I looked to see a large cloud of paper appearing. The paper formed into a male teenager. He seems to be a year younger than me, but he did seem handsome.

The boy has red hair, a darker shade than mine. His eyes are amber orange. He was also wearing an Akatsuki cloak which was hiding his clothes underneath. What was a unique feature is that he has paper wings attached onto his back. It made him look like an angel.

"Are you Hikaru?" I asked.

"Hikaru Uzumaki," he corrected.

"Uzumaki," I repeated. I heard the name before. It was the name that my mother used for the two of us. Ever since she died, I have forgotten that name.

"You're Karin Uzumaki," he said to me. "You are my relative, a member of our family,"

"I have a family?" I asked. I can already feel my body being filled joy. The only family was my mother. Her death made me alone from the world. I thought I'll never have a family again. It looks like I was wrong.

"Yes, you have a family," he told me with a smile. "You are a member of the Uzumaki Clan. It was once a great and powerful clan. It still is, kind of, but its numbers has been reduced greatly."

"What happened to our clan?" I asked curiously.

"War. Other villages feared the Uzumaki Clan due to their powerful skills in fuinjutsu," he explained grimly. "Surviving members of the clans were scattered throughout the world. It wasn't until last year that my father reestablished the clan in the Hidden Rain Village. Right now, there are four members but you makes five."

"You want me to go with you to the Hidden Rain," I stated.

"Yes," he replied. "Tell me, what do you have to gain at the Hidden Leaf Village?" I thought about it. I remembered telling Jugo and Suigetsu earlier that I didn't want to be in that village. However, I feel that something is holding me back from leaving.

"Sasuke-kun's love," I answered.

"He doesn't love you," he told me.

"You don't know that!" I shouted at him. "Sasuke-kun will love me!"

"No he doesn't. He ends up with a different woman," he replied.

"How do you know that?" I asked, calling his bluff.

"Because I'm from the future," he answered. I don't know whether to take him seriously or laugh at his face.

"Please, how do I know you're from the future?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"You and your mother moved to the Hidden Grass Village as foreigners when you were at a young age. She had the same healing ability as yours. On the condition that you two get to stay at the village, your mother has to use her ability to heal the injured. However, that led to her health decreasing. One night, she didn't come home because her healing ability was overused and resulted in her death. You were dragged to the hospital where your mother died by a man name Zosui. You saw her corpse and the bite marks on it. The village continued to use you as a tool, increasing more bite marks on your body. You entered the Chunin Exams at age twelve but failed at the second exam. During that time, you were saved by Sasuke Uchiha from a giant bear. Zosui was disappointed at your failure and had you moved to a fortress where his allies were fighting the Kaguya Clan. You had to heal tons of injured shinobi. You were saved by Orochimaru from two thugs, and you followed the Sannin because he was strong. You then followed Sasuke not only for your love for him but also because he was stronger than Orochimaru," he told me. I couldn't believe he knew all that. All of that was my history. However, I still had my doubts that he's from the future.

"Rei could've told you all that since I told her," I said to him.

"That is a possibility, but I have further proof. You, Jugo, and Suigetsu end up as lab assistants for Orochimaru," he replied.

"That can't be true! Orochimaru is dead!" I yelled.

"Technically yes, but he still lives through his curse marks. There's only one shinobi left with Orochimaru's curse mark, and she's a kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf. Sasuke and Kabuto know how to release Orochimaru from that seal," he explained.

"That's impossible," I said.

"Please, we're talking about Orochimaru here. That snake can do stuff like that," he replied. That is true. Orochimaru does have his ways.

"I still have my doubts about you being from the future," I shouted at him.

"Then I guess I have to use the ace up in my sleeve," he responded. I tilted my head at what he meant until he took out a file from his cloak. He handed it to me, and I opened it. I couldn't believe what I saw. It's an academy file of a young girl. He has raven like hair, red glasses and a top, and onyx colored eyes that is the same as Sasuke-kun's. "Look at her name."

"Sarada Uchiha," I muttered. He nodded.

"Now look at the names of her parents," he instructed me.

"Her father is Sasuke-kun," I muttered once again.

"Now read the mother's," he said.

"Sakura Haruno?" I read in confusion before looking at Hikaru.

"She's a kunoichi from the Hidden Leaf. She's a medic and a student of Lady Tsunade. You can easily identify her by her pink hair," he explained. That girl from earlier, the one who kept making glances at Sasuke-kun! She marries him? She has a daughter with him? I didn't notice the tears that were flowing from my eyes.

"This can't be true. I loved Sasuke-kun!" I sobbed. I started to cry, knowing I won't end up with the person I love. I didn't notice until a few minutes later that Hikaru wrapped me in a hug.

"But she loved him ever since they were young children. That's way longer than you were in love with him," he countered. "Do you need a moment?" I shook my head and handed the file back.

"No. You were right. He doesn't love me. There's nothing for me in that god damn village. There's no point in being their shinobi," I told him.

"When do you want to leave?" he asked me.

"Now," I answered. "Let me grab my stuff quickly, and I'll meet you back here." He nodded. It took a short while to get back to my room at the hotel. After I packed all my belongings, which was few, I wrote down a note, telling Suigetsu and Jugo that I was leaving to the Hidden Rain. My reasons for leaving? I'm pretty sure Hikaru doesn't want me to tell anyone about him being from the future, so I wrote down reasons that were technically true. When I got back to the forest, I found Hikaru waiting for me at the same spot. "I'm ready."

"Alright. Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he shouted. He summoned a giant, weird looking green bird. He climbed onto the bird and gestured me to do the same thing. I did and sat behind him.

"So what were your reasons to coming back into the past," I asked him.

"Easy answer, to change the future," he replied with a smile. The bird flew off, taking us to the Hidden Rain Village, where my new family is.

 **Author's Note: Well, this chapter is now done. Karin has now joined the Uzumaki Clan in the Hidden Rain. I never knew why a lot of people hated her. It's not her fault Kishimoto made her the way she is. Anyway, what will Karin bring to the story now? Find out on the next chapter. Read and Review.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24: New Adjustments

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm back with a new chapter of Rewinding History. There won't be that much action taking place in this chapter, but we will be seeing some new events happening to some of the characters. Plus, I will be working on** _ **Akatsuki Watches Death Battle**_ **after this chapter. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Sasuke's POV**

I woke up to a blinding light. I quickly covered my eyes to shield them from the light. Where am I? The last thing I remembered was seeing Itachi before he died. What he did before unnerved me. He tapped my forehead before apologizing, saying there won't be a next time. I think he was referring to the times when I asked him to train me, but he would refuse.

Before I went into my thoughts, I quickly looked at my surroundings. I'm in a hospital, but which hospital? Why would my team bring me to one? They knew we couldn't risk being exposed. Konoha is still coming after me, but then again, where would we go. I already defeated Itachi. I guess it won't hurt to go back. I remember promising myself that I would restore my clan.

I heard a knock on my door. Before I could respond, it opened. I was a bit annoyed that the person knocking didn't wait for my permission to enter. The person who entered the room was a blonde woman with a diamond mark on her forehead. She had a green jacket, a gray top, and blue pants. I made sure not to look at her chest. If I remember from what Orochimaru told me, she's Tsunade Senju. She's supposed to be the world's best medic, the current Hokage, and the strongest woman alive.

If she's here, then that must mean I'm in Konoha. Was it Naruto who found me? If so, then where is my team? I have a lot of questions that needs to be answered. I don't care if she's the Hokage or not, my questions while be answered.

As I was about to get up, I let out a cry of pain. My body still hurts. I couldn't even reach for my sword.

"Don't bother getting up," Tsunade said. "You're still injured from your fight with Itachi." I'm still injured, and she's supposed to be called the world's best medic. Bullshit. "Do you know the how much pain you put my shinobi through?"

"Enlighten me," I remarked.

"Why you damn brat! If it wasn't for Naruto and your "special eyes," I would have had you locked up for going rogue from the Hidden Leaf Village!" she shouted at me. "When you left three years ago, some of my shinobi ended up injured trying to look for you."

"So? I didn't ask for them to come get me. I was leaving on my own accord. It was their fault for getting hurt," I simply replied. I can sense the anger coming from her glare. However, I didn't let it affect me.

"Your friends, which you are lucky to have, are waiting to see you," she told me. I rolled my eyes in response. After a quick 'hmph,' she left my room. So much for a warm welcoming. I suddenly heard a loud crash that caught my attention. Suddenly, my "friends" came inside to see me.

"Sasuke, so glad you're awake!" Naruto shouted at me. I winced at the loudness of his voice. I was hoping he would talk at a much quieter tone.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled, embracing me into a hug. Something else didn't change as well. Sakura is still clingy, clingier than Karin. Is she the same weak girl as those years ago or has she gotten at least stronger?

"Sakura, let go now," I told her.

"Oh sorry," she replied with a blush. Yup, still the love struck girl as before. I then see my former sensei, who is reading that smutty book of his.

"I don't know what you've done to make Tsunade so angry. She demolished a whole wall with just a single punch," Kakashi said.

"Yeah, it was kind of scary," Naruto said with a sheepish grin. None of them has changed a bit. I don't know whether to be okay with it or be disappointed. I merely shrugged.

"She's just hotheaded the way I see it," I replied.

"She can have a temper, but she means good," Sakura said.

"Whatever," I responded.

"So Sasuke, it's been three years since we've last seen you. I want to see how strong you have gotten," Kakashi told me.

"Yeah! I can't wait to show you how strong I became," Naruto said to me.

"Me too!" Sakura replied.

"I can't wait," I sarcastically said, rolling my eyes. I don't really care how much they gotten. Right now, I need to know where my team is. "Where's my team?"

"What do you mean? We're right here," Naruto answered. He still thinks we're teammates?

"I'm pretty sure we're no longer a team since I left. Now, where is my team?" I asked once again. The blonde had a pained look on his face, considering since I told him we're still not teammates.

"If you mean those guys who were with you when we found you, then they're at a hotel that Tsunade booked for them," Kakashi explained.

"How exactly did you find them?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. I knew that my team would allow me to be taken to Konoha so easily.

"Well, we and Team Kurenai found you with them as they were walking. When we told them we would have to take you back to the village, they surrendered even though one of them almost got into a fight with Kiba and Naruto," Sakura explained to me.

"Hey, he started it!" Naruto shouted, probably referring to Suigetsu. That's how I got here. Karin wasn't a fighter and I was unconscious, making Jugo and Suigetsu the only capable fighters left. We were outnumbered and my team would have ended up dead since I was the only one Konoha cared about. To be honest, I was pissed about that. My team had no choice but to surrender because of these guys.

"I'm going to them," I announced.

"What, but we're your teammates!" Naruto yelled.

"Correction, you were my teammates. They're my new team now," I replied. Suddenly, the door opened. Suigetsu and Jugo rushed into the room. I noticed that there was tension in the air.

"Jugo, Suigetsu, where's Karin?" I asked, seeing that she was absent.

"That's just it, she's gone!" Suigetsu answered. I raised an eyebrow. She's gone? That's unlike her.

"Explain," I ordered.

"Well, she was pissed like the rest of us at that Tsunade person for not allowing you to be leader of our group. Then for some reason, she didn't want to visit you at the hospital and left to the hotel room. When we woke up this morning, she and all of her stuff was gone," Suigetsu explained.

"Did she leave a note for why she left?" I asked.

"Actually, she did," Jugo answered, handing me a folded piece of paper.

 _Dear Sasuke-kun, or rather, Sasuke,_

 _I never knew what you had in store for us after you defeated your brother Itachi. Would we disband, go to Konoha, or have a new life just for the four of us? I didn't know what we were going to do until we were found by Konoha's shinobi. After they took you, we were offered be Leaf shinobi alongside you. It wasn't till later that I learned I have family in the Hidden Rain and that I'm part of a legendary clan. The only thing that kept me from leaving was the chance to gain your love. However, I began to doubt if you ever were going to love me. You ignored all my advances and were obsessed with your revenge on Itachi. When I saw those Leaf Shinobi with you, I thought you would have a better life here in the village as they seem happy with you. I doubt you would have a happy life with me. Did you ever once considered my feelings for you? Did you even love me? Did you even thought about loving me? It pains me to leave you, but you don't have to worry about me. You should be happy about me right now because I now have a family, which I never had in a really long time. Anyway, enjoy your new life as I will enjoy mine._

 _Love, Karin._

I couldn't believe what I read. She left? I didn't know how I should be feeling right now. Right now, I felt both sad and betrayed. I was sad that she left and betrayed since she was my teammate. However, I began to blame myself. I knew about her feelings for me, but I never considered them. I never once thought about romance until my revenge on Itachi was complete, though I once considered restoring my clan with her. Because of me she left.

Then another question was raised. She has family? She stated on the note that she never had a family for a really long time. What happened to her previous family? I'm glad she found more members of her family. There's also the fact she's part of a legendary clan. Realization then struck me.

She's going to the Hidden Rain Village. That's where the Akatsuki is located. There's also someone I know is from the Hidden Rain Village. Hikaru Uzumaki! He's part of the Uzumaki Clan…which used to be considered a legendary clan. Karin's an Uzumaki! No wonder her hair reminded me of Hikaru.

They're both from the same clan, making them related. She said she later learned of her family after arriving on Konoha. He must have visited her sometime before she left last night. Well, at least she's with people who care about here. I still feel guilty for driving her away, so I need to make it up with her.

"Hey, what does it say?" Naruto asked, taking a peek to read the letter. I instantly punched him across the face. This is private matter! He had no right to read it!

"Oi, what the hell was that for!" the blonde yelled at me, glaring daggers. I ignored him and turned to the remaining members of my team.

"Suigetsu, Jugo, we're going after Karin," I told them.

"Is she in danger?" Suigetsu asked. I shook my head.

"No. She seems to be doing fine. I just want to check on her," I answered him. I tried to get up, but I once again felt pain coursing through my body.

"Easy there Sasuke. You aren't fully healed," Kakashi told me.

"Yeah, no thanks to that bitch of a Hokage," I replied coldly. That comment earned me a slap from Sakura.

"Don't talk about Lady Tsunade that way! Besides, I was the one who healed you, not her!" the kunoichi scolded me.

"Well, you didn't do a good job," I replied. I could see tears forming around her eyes. I ignored that and rubbed the area where she slapped me, which really hurts. She had gotten stronger physically, but she's still weak emotionally.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Naruto yelled at me. I snapped.

"You want know what's wrong with me?! I am pissed because I never asked any of you Leaf shinobi to bring me back to this god damn village! All I have here are bad memories that won't leave me alone! I'm also pissed by the fact how you forced my team to surrender as they knew they would lose and die fighting you all! Now, someone who I just realized is important to me has left!" I screamed. Everyone in the room was surprised at my rant.

"Sasuke, we can go after Karin when you're healed. You said that she isn't in any danger so there is nothing wrong for Suigetsu and I to wait for you," Jugo said.

"Fine then," I replied.

"Come on, Suigetsu," the orange haired teen told our other teammate. The two of them then left my hospital room.

"We'll see you later, Sasuke," Kakashi muttered, taking Naruto and Sakura with him as he left my room as well. I was now alone. Just like how I used to felt my whole life.

 **Karin's POV; Meanwhile**

I opened my eyes and woke up. I sat up from the bed I was sleeping on and looked around. I'm not in the hotel room. I'm in the Uzumaki Clan Compound in the Hidden Rain Village. Under my pillow is the photo of the daughter Sasuke has with that other girl. I kept it to remind myself that there's no reason to go after him anymore, and that I need to move on. From now on, I'm living a new life here!

I heard the sound of raindrops coming from outside. For some reason, the sound helped me sleep. Yawning, I opened my closet to find new sets of clothes. They were black pants and red tops with a black spiral on the back. Nice clothes. I changed into a pair. I soon went to the kitchen when I saw three, no, four people at the table with three of them wearing Akatsuki cloaks.

One of them is Hikaru. Another person looked like a grownup version of Hikaru, except his eyes are different. They're purple with rings. I'm guessing he's Hikaru's father. Another person who's at the table is a grown woman with blue hair and piercings at the bottom of her lips. She has the same eyes as Hikaru. She must be his mother. In her hands was a baby boy who had red hair and amber eyes.

"Hello Karin, it's so nice to meet another member of our family," the woman greeted me with a smile. "My name is Konan. I am Hikaru's mother."

"So nice to meet you too," I replied with a smile. "Who's this little guy?"

"This is Hikaru," she answered, referring to the baby. I was immediately surprised.

"So you know where that Hikaru is from?" I asked, pointing at the red haired teenager.

"Yes," said the grown man. "My name is Nagato. I am Hikaru's father."

"So why exactly did you come back in time?" I asked the older teenager.

"Well, I came back in time to save the lives of my parents. They died and I lived my whole life as an orphan without getting to know them," the older Hikaru answered.

"Another reason was to prevent a war, a Fourth Shinobi World War to be exact," Nagato added.

"A Fourth World War?" I asked, terrified at the thought of war.

"Don't worry. Two people started this war, but they're now dead thanks to us. There's no chance of there being another world war," Konan assured me. Well that calmed me down.

"So why can't you go back to the future?" I asked the older Hikaru.

"Because I created a jutsu that sent me back in time, but it was a one way trip," he answered. I nodded. Despite being a scientist, this was still a bit confusing.

"Who else knows about Hikaru being from the future?" I asked.

"Only his teammates since they came with him as well," Konan answered. Rei is from the future as well? This is a lot of information to take in.

"I know this is a lot confusing, but we're still family. We still care about you," the older Hikaru told me. I nodded.

"I know. It's exciting to know that time travel actually exists," I replied.

"It is. Anyway, I would like to for you to be a shinobi of the Hidden Rain," Nagato told me. "From then on, you will be trained to learn new jutsus and medical ninjutsu."

"Medical ninjutsu?" I asked.

"Yes. The Hidden Rain doesn't have that much shinobi medics. We only have a few skilled medics as well," Konan explained to me.

"Plus, I doubt you would want to continue to heal people by having them bit you. medical ninjutsu is a much better alternative," the older Hikaru said.

"You're right," I said. "I always felt violated when people would use my ability as a tool, especially at the Hidden Grass Village. Every time I tell them to stop, they just continue. I felt so weak, so defenseless. I only thought of myself as a tool."

"Well you won't feel that here anymore. We're going to help you get stronger so that no one will ever make you feel weak again," Nagato told me. I smiled.

"Thanks uncle," I replied. He looked a bit off guard, but he smiled. "Quick question, am I going to be in the Akatsuki?"

"It depends if you want to be a part of the Akatsuki," he replied. "Another thing is that you need skills that will deem you S-ranked."

"But we're here to help you get to that level," Konan said.

"Thank you. To avoid confusion, is there another name I can call young Hikaru?" I asked them.

"Yahiko. That was the name they were initially going to give me," the older Hikaru stated. I gave a nod. I looked at young Hikaru, no, Yahiko in Konan's arms. He does look adorable.

"Okay. Anyway, I accept your offer to be a shinobi of the Hidden Rain Village, and I would like to receive training for both new jutsus and medical ninjutsu," I told them. Konan smiled while Nagato nodded his head in approval. Hikaru gave me a flash of thumbs up.

"Very well then. Karin Uzumaki, as leader of the Hidden Rain Village, I hereby pronounce you a full fledge shinobi of Ame," Nagato stated, presenting me a forehead protector. On the metal plate were three vertical lines. I placed it on and smiled.

"Thank you sir," I responded with pride.

"Your instructor on medical ninjutsu should be here any minute now to teach you," Konan told me. Just as I was about to ask who my instructor would be, the door to the compound opened. The three figures entered, but I immediately recognized one of them as Rei.

"Rei!" I called out. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Karin!" she called. Next to her were two males. One of them was dressed in black and purple clothing. He also has black hair and dark purple eyes, but they were different than Nagato's since they didn't have rings on them. The other male looked like an older teenager but had what seem to be wooden features. He has light red hair, but I doubt he's an Uzumaki. He's wearing an Akatsuki cloak, identifying him as a member of the organization.

"Leader-sama, Rei and Aito told me that you wanted to see me," the red headed Akatsuki member told Nagato.

"That's right Sasori. I have an assignment for you," the Akatsuki leader replied.

"And what will that be?" the newcomer asked.

"You're going to train her in medical ninjutsu," Konan said, gesturing to me.

"I have to train a brat? If I may ask sir, why me?" the newcomer, now named Sasori, asked me. Did he just call me a brat? How dare him!

"Hey, you're about the same age as me, so I doubt you can call me a brat!" I shouted at him.

"I'm thirty five years old you brat," Sasori said bluntly. I was shocked to even respond. He looks so young!

"That's impossible! How can you be thirty five yet look so young?" I asked.

"Hey everyone, let's have story time with Sasori!" the black haired teen shouted. The mentioned Akatsuki leader looked at him with annoyance.

"I turned myself into a wooden puppet," the Akatsuki member said. "That way, I can have the perfect body and achieve immortality but mostly to become art." Great and I thought Orochimaru was the only one who wanted immortality.

"Art?" I asked in confusion.

"To me, art is eternal, something that lasts forever. That's the true reason I achieved this body," the Akatsuki member explained. Alright then, creepy and insane factor coming off of this guy has just gone through the roof. "I don't know why I have to teach her. She asks to many questions!"

"Sasori, she was a lab assistant to Orochimaru. Seeing that he used to be your partner in the Akatsuki before his defection, you're the perfect instructor for her," Nagato told his subordinate.

"Wait, you were partners with Orochimaru?" I asked the living puppet.

"Yes. Before Deidara, my partner in the Akatsuki was Orochimaru. He was alright, a bit creepy though. However, he betrayed me and the organization by defecting," the Akatsuki member explained.

"Alright then, how about I properly introduce you two to each other so there won't be any tension," Hikaru announced. He turned to Sasori. "She is Karin Uzumaki, a new member of the new Uzumaki Clan. She's a former shinobi of the Hidden Grass Village. She needs to learn Medical Ninjutsu, so she doesn't need to use her healing ability no more." He then turned to me. "This is Sasori of the Red Sand. He is a legendary puppeteer from the Hidden Sand Village who is now a member of the Akatsuki."

"Leader-sama, I may be skilled at medical ninjutsu, but I'm nowhere near the level of Tsunade at that field. Puppetry and poisons are my expertise," the former Suna ninja told Nagato.

"Sasori, you are the best that the village and the Akatsuki have to offer. Train her in puppetry and poison as well if you must. I want my niece to get stronger," my uncle told him.

"I will teach her then," the puppeteer said. He then looked at me. "Alright brat, I will meet you back here later. Another thing that you should know is that I hate to be kept waiting." More like you're impatient. He bowed to Nagato before leaving.

"Is he always like that to newcomers?" I asked.

"No, he's like that to everyone," Rei stated. "Anyway, I believed that you have been told the truth about us?"

"Oh yes, I have. It's still surprising that you're from the future," I told Rei. "Where is your younger self?"

"My younger self is a year old. She's currently living in an orphanage in the village. Other than her and I, there's no one else in my clan. I can't take care of her because of the missions I go on," my friend explained. I feel bad for her now.

"So you live by yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it's nice and quiet since these guys don't have to be around," Rei answered, referring to her teammates.

"We're not that loud," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, well not most of the time," the black haired team said as well before turning to me. "By the way, I'm Aito."

"Oh yeah, you were that hologram guy who appeared those days ago," I said.

"He was. Anyway, the three of us have to go now. We'll catch up with you later. Good luck on your training with Sasori, you probably will need it," Rei told me before she and her two teammates left the compound. Wait, what did she meant by that. What kind of training am I going to have with that guy? Before I could ask, Nagato got up as well.

"I have to go on a mission to retrieve certain items from an unknown location," my uncle said. He then looked at me and smiled. "Anyway, good luck on your training with Sasori." Why did he say that? What kind of training am I going to get from Sasori? Before I could ask, he had already left the compound. Maybe Konan could tell me?

"I have to look over the village since Nagato will be gone for a while. I'll have to take Yahiko with me as well. Anyway, good luck on your training with Sasori," my aunt told me with an assuring smile. She then left with the young version of Hikaru. Why the hell is everyone wishing me good luck? What kind of training am I going to get?

After I made and finished eating breakfast, I heard a knock on the door. I went over there and opened it. Outside was Sasori, looking at me with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Hello brat, time for your training," the puppeteer said. Something tells me that I might not like it and will somehow be painful.

 **Nagato's POV**

I did feel sorry that Karin has to have Sasori to train her, but the puppet master is the only one suitable for her. He is the skilled medic in the Akatsuki and out of all the medics in the Hidden Rain Village.

I was a bit surprised when she first called me uncle, but I immediately liked it. It's nice to know that I have more family. She lost her family at an early age, and she deserves to have one again. I'll make sure that I am going to be the best uncle to her.

I began to wonder if the rest of the Akatsuki are family as well, but will their roles be. Kakuzu could possibly be the crazy grandfather while the rest could be uncles. Deidara, as a matter of fact, can be a cousin. Happy thoughts aside, I need to focus on my new objective.

I recently discovered a hidden map of Obito's that leads to a secret hideout. I found it while inspecting his old room. I always done inspections since his demise, but this was the first time I found the map. It has been proven that he kept secrets from me, so what kind of new ones does he have this time.

According to the map, the route to the secret hideout starts from the Akatsuki's hideout. Once I arrived at my organization's base, I followed the route that the map instructed. After leaving the Rain Country's territory, I continued to follow the route. It leads me to a forest in the outskirts of the Land of Fire. Hopefully this hideout isn't anywhere near the Hidden Leaf Village. I don't feel like getting into a large fight with them right now.

After walking a few more miles, I found a cave. Is this where the hideout is located, a cave? I headed towards the entrance before stopping. Using my Rinnegan, I saw numerous trap and alarm seals. If I wasn't careful, I would have triggered them. Seeing how they were made, I could tell that Obito wasn't a professional seals master.

After disarming all of the seals, I went inside the cave. At first, there seemed to be nothing in here. But as I went deeper into the hideout, I found something interesting. There was a coffin. Why would that madman keep a dead body in this hideout? Why would he keep a dead body at all? I found a label on the coffin with a name written on it.

Madara Uchiha. Now this surprised me. This coffin contains the body of _the_ Madara Uchiha? I remember Hikaru telling me that Obito planned to have me revive the ancients Uchiha at the cost of my life. Well then, let's see if this is the real deal. I opened the lid of the coffin, revealing the corpse of the dead Uchiha.

It surprised me that the body is still preserved. Corpse didn't decompose at all. I don't think Obito would allow it considering he was going to use me to bring back his dead master back to life. Still, the body was old and frail. His once black hair is now pure white. I can't let this body be intact. It must be destroyed. I explored the other parts of the secret hideout until I found something much more disturbing.

On a shelf was a jar of eyeballs. More importantly, each of those eyes has the Sharingan on them. Itachi wasn't the only one who participated in the Uchiha Massacre. Obito participated as well. For every Uchiha he killed, he took a pair of Sharingan eyes. Considering how many pairs are in this jar, he killed a lot.

These eyes must be destroyed. They're too dangerous to be kept around. I picked up the jar and stared at the contents inside. Disgusting. I don't know how that madman can live with himself. Only an insane person would keep a jar of eyeballs. Setting the jar down, I opened a storage scroll.

Once I sealed the jar, I immediately remembered someone else who has storage of Sharingan eyes. Danzo. From what Hikaru told me, that man has ten Sharingan eyes implanted onto one of his arms and another for an eye. Danzo was an old associate of Hanzo and helped participated in Yahiko's death.

The man was also responsible for ordering the Uchiha Massacre and caused Itachi to live a criminal life. He will be facing judgment from the Akatsuki very soon, along with the rest of the Elder Council of the Hidden Leaf Village. I looked around to see if there's anything else in this hideout.

To my luck and lack of surprise, there was. Hanging on a wall was a large gunbai (army arrangement). It had a purple tint color with a black border and a tomoe design. It had a long handle with bandages at the base. It had a long chain that is connected to a kama (sickle). This is Madara Uchiha's gunbai.

I picked up the weapon and inspected it. It didn't feel that heavy and seemed highly durable. The gunbai was passed down through the Uchiha Clan for many generations. If Itachi was still alive, I would have given it to him. The only Uchiha left is his younger brother Sasuke, who I believe doesn't deserve to have this weapon.

I could've given the weapon to the Senju Clan since they helped the Uchiha Clan rebuild Konoha, but they only have one member left and that's the current Hokage Tsunade. She's the last of her clan and seeing she didn't marry Jiraiya-sensei, she doesn't have any offspring to pass it on to.

The only logical choice is to keep the weapon in the Uzumaki Clan and make it a family heirloom. Hikaru is still fifteen years old, so he needs more experience. Pretty soon, he'll take over as clan head. As for now, I will be using the weapon. Strapping the gunbai onto my back, I checked to see if there's anything else in this hideout.

I found one last thing. It was a set of new clothing and a mask. The mask was white with a purple tint. The design looked like a combination of the Rinnegan and Sharingan, three tomoes and a spiral rings. The clothing included a purple, high collared, long sleeved mantle that splits down the lower half and has the Uchiha crest at the back. The waist also has a simple, light-purple obi and a belt. Along with it are black pants and gloves.

He must have been planning to wear this some time. I have to admit, the designs and outfit are cool if it didn't belong to a madman. Then again, he's dead so it no longer belongs to him. All it needs are a few new adjustments and changes to make it perfect.

Seeing that there is nothing else in the hideout, I decided that I would take the clothes and the gunbai with me. As for the jar of Sharingan eyes and Madara's corpse, they will no longer exist. Throwing the storage scroll that contains the jar on top of the corpse, I prepared a set of hand signs.

"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation)!" I shouted, setting the corpse and scroll on fire. The body will be burned to ashes and since the scroll is being destroyed as well, the sealed eyes will be lost from the world forever. The fire began to spread, and I realized I may have overdone it a little. I ran out of the hideout as the flames spread. Once I got out, I threw a kunai with a paper tag attached at the roof of the cave. Once the tag exploded, the cave entrance collapsed. The body and eyes are forever gone now. Now, time to go home with my prizes.

 **Later**

I arrived at the compound to see Team Hikaru see sitting on one couch, talking. Karin was lying on the other couch, panting. At least she survived Sasori's training. Konan was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hey Dad, you're back," Hikaru greeted me.

"Indeed I am. How was your training Karin," I asked my niece.

"Training? More like torture," the teen girl responded.

"Sasori's method of training may seem difficult, but it will improve your abilities and help you get to the level you're aiming for," I told her.

"Hey Dad, what's on your back?" Hikaru asked. I unstrapped the gunbai.

"Oh, you mean this?" I replied, showing off the weapon.

"Whoa, is that what I think it is?" Aito asked.

"I think so," Rei responded.

"What? What's going on?" Konan asked as she came in. "Nagato, what's that and where did you get it?"

"This is the gunbai that once belonged to the legendary Madara Uchiha," I announced.

"How did you even get it?" Karin asked. "People thought it was long gone."

"It was until I found it in a secret hideout of Obito's," I explained.

"Really? What else did that scumbag have?" Konan asked with venom in her voice. Even though he's dead, my wife still hated Obito.

"Wait, who's Obito?" Karin asked.

"Obito Uchiha was the one who started the fourth war and killed my mother in the alternate future, pretending to be Madara Uchiha. He was trained by the real Madara himself. He has done many terrible crimes, but he's dead now thanks to us," Hikaru told her.

"Obito had other interesting things in his secret hideout. One of them being a jar of Sharingan eyes," I replied.

"Eww," Rei said. Karin and Konan responded the same way.

"Don't worry, the eyes are destroyed now," I assured them. "Another thing that was there was the preserved corpse of Madara Uchiha."

"You actually found the dead body of Madara?" Aito asked in disbelief.

"Please tell me you destroyed the body," Hikaru pleaded.

"I did," I replied to my son. "The last things at the hideout were these set of clothing and this mask." I presented them the clothes and masks. "He must have planned on wearing them at some point."

"He did actually wear in during the war," Rei stated.

"So, what are you planning to do with them?" Konan asked.

"The mask, clothes, and gunbai will be used by the Uzumaki Clan. The mask and clothing are mostly for battle while the gunbai will only be used by the clan head," I explained.

"What you're saying is that you will be wearing those clothes and will keep the gunbai until Hikaru becomes clan head," Karin said.

"Exactly," I replied. "Anyway, all of us will be on a mission in the next few days."

"What kind of mission?" Aito asked.

"It's a two-part mission. The first part will be assigned to the Uzumaki Clan while the second part will be assigned to the Akatsuki," I told them.

"What are we going to do?" Hikaru asked.

"We'll be going to the Hidden Leaf Village in the Land of Fire. There is a shrine in the outskirts of the village that contains important items that belongs to the clan only. The Uzumaki Clan will be retrieving those contents. The Akatsuki, after that, is going to pass judgment on a specific group of people," I answered.

 **Author's Note: That is it for this chapter, and I'm now going to work on** _ **Akatsuki Watches Death Battle**_ **. Nagato has taken and claimed Madara's Gunbai, Karin is learning medical ninjutsu from Sasori and becoming his apprentice, and the Uzumaki Clan are going to Konoha for a new mission. On the next chapter, we're going to see the Akatsuki face off against Danzo and ROOT. Who will win? Read and Review.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25: Akatsuki vs ROOT

 **Author's Note: Happy New Years everyone! Hope you all are excited for 2016 just like me. Anyway, in this chapter, we get to see the Uzumaki Clan on a mission as a whole (except baby Hikaru/Yahiko since he's a year old). Then, we'll get to see Nagato lead the Akatsuki against Danzo, the Elder Council, and ROOT. This is a battle that has long been anticipated. Who will survive and who will die?**

 **Hikaru's POV**

Karin, Dad, Mom, and I are currently at the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village. We are heading to a temple that belongs to the Uzumaki Clan. Dad believed that it is best to take out whatever that is left inside the temple and bring it to the compound in the Hidden Rain Village. That way, no one else will have access them. That is the first part of the mission Dad has in stored.

"How long is it till we get there?" I asked.

"It's shouldn't be that far long. In fact, we're getting close to it," Father answered. He was dressed in Obito's Fourth War costume, except Dad made major changes to it. The once purple mantle is now black, decorated with the Akatsuki's red clouds. The Uchiha crest has been replaced with the Uzumaki crest. The white mask is now purple with black rings and tomoes, making it resemble the Rinne-Sharingan. The obi and belt is now colored red. He actually looks pretty cool dressed in that, something an actual leader of the Akatsuki would wear.

"I sense no other shinobi nearby," Karin told us.

"That's pretty surprising considering we're close to the Hidden Leaf Village," Mom stated.

"Either most of their shinobi are out on far away missions or their security sucks," Father replied with a chuckle. He was carrying Madara's gunbai in his right hand. Since he's currently the head of the Uzumaki Clan, the weapon belongs to him.

"I wonder how the rest of the Akatsuki are doing," I muttered.

"Well, they should be hiding outside the gates of Konoha, waiting for us," Mother replied.

"At least I don't have go through the torture that Sasori-sensei calls training," Karin muttered.

"Sasori-sensei?" I asked in response.

"Hey, I'm not going to call him Master Sasori. I had enough "Masters" in my lifetime. Besides, some other female is already calling Master, or Danna, actually," my cousin told me.

"If the female you're referring has blonde hair tied in a ponytail and has mouths on her palms, then you're sadly mistaken since she's actually a male," Mom corrected her.

"Seriously? That Akatsuki member, the one with mouths on her hands, is a guy?!" Karin shouted in disbelief.

"Haven't you heard the phrases "don't judge a book by its cover" and "looks can be deceptive"?" Dad asked her.

"I heard those phrases! It's just that their looks are very convincing," Karin replied, referring to both Sasori and Deidara.

"Don't feel bad. A lot of people were mistaken because of their appearances, mostly Deidara's," I assured her.

"Well, at least I'm not the only one," she said. Suddenly, everyone stopped, and Father pointed the gunbai at the direction in front of us. Up ahead was a building in shambles. It looked as if it is on the verge of collapsing. A replica of our clan's symbol is at the entrance of the building.

"There is our destination, the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple," Father said to us. "It's a shame that the Hidden Leaf didn't take care of this temple since they were allies with the previous Uzumaki Clan. Either that or they simply have forgotten about this place."

"It truly is such a shame," Mom replied, gazing at the old temple in sadness. "Anyway, let's complete the mission. We walked towards the temple and entered it. In the center is a podium decorated with three connected Uzumaki symbols and black flames. Several oni-masks are hanging onto the podium, each looking creepy as hell.

"So wait, we're taking those things?" Karin asked nervously. Dad nodded to confirm her question.

"Each of these masks has an unknown power. However, the most powerful mask is this one," he said, picking up a mask. The mask is white with brown colored hair. It has an evil looking smile and has long horns pointing upwards. "This is the mask of the Shinigami. Whoever wears gets to summon and control the Shinigami by allow it to posses them. Doing so would allow them to perform the Shiki Fujin: Kai (Dead Demon Consuming Seal: Release), releasing the souls trapped within the Shinigami."

"There are many souls trapped within the Shinigami, souls that belongs to powerful shinobi," Mom replied.

"Like the previous Hokage," I muttered.

"The previous Hokage?" Karin asked.

"In the different timeline, Orochimaru used the mask for that technique to release the souls of the previous Hokage from the Shinigami, along with using Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation)," I explained to her.

"Orochimaru hasn't come back to life, and the Fourth War will not happen. It's still precaution to take these back to the Hidden Rain Village. Besides, there is someone else who will be able to use the Reanimation Jutsu," Mom stated.

"Kabuto…" Karin replied.

"Yes. Kabuto Yakushi may have not help started the war, but he did participate by allying with Obito and creating an army of undead shinobi," Dad explained. "Right now, he is wanted by the Akatsuki and will be hunted down."

"I never really liked that bastard. He's just like Orochimaru," my cousin responded.

"Language Karin," Mom reminded her. She then took out a storage scroll. "The masks are going be stored in this scroll, and you Karin, are going to take them back to the compound."

"What about you three?" Karin asked.

"We're going to partake in the second part of the mission, which is assigned to the Akatsuki as a whole," Dad said.

"Oh right, I'm still not part of the Akatsuki," my cousin muttered sadly.

"Don't worry. Once you have obtained the skills of an S-rank shinobi, then you'll be guaranteed membership within the Akatsuki," I assured her.

"I can summon giant gold chains!" Karin shouted in response.

"But despite your massive chakra reserves, that ability uses most of it and tires you out," Mom countered. "You just need a lot more to learn, Karin."

"I guess so. Alright, I'll take the masks back to the compound," my cousin said, taking the storage scroll that contained the masks. She then ran back towards the village, while my parents and I headed to join the rest of the Akatsuki.

 **Naruto's POV**

"What do you mean Ero-Sannin is missing!" I exclaimed. I came to Granny Tsunade's office with my team just as she told me to, and she suddenly tells me that the pervert has gone missing.

"I'm going to tell you the truth Naruto," Granny told me. "When you were pursuing Itachi to find Sasuke, Jiraiya went to confront the Akatsuki's leader in the Hidden Rain Village. However, he hasn't been heard from since."

"Is he dead?" I asked nervously. I don't want him to die already. I only got to know him for only three years. He's my godfather.

"I'm not sure and hopefully he isn't. However, there's only one way to find out," Tsunade said.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Just like every summoning contract, Naruto's summoning contract with the toads has a list of summoners who are currently alive. All we need to do is summon the toads' contract and check for Jiraiya's name," Granny Tsunade explained.

"Alright! Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)!" I shouted as I placed my bloodied hand on the ground. Smoke erupted and a large orange toad with purple markings in a blue jacket appeared. "Hey Gamakichi!"

"Hey Naruto, it's been a while," he replied. "Need help with something?"

"Yeah. I need to take a look at the summoning contract," I told him. He nodded.

"Sure thing pal, I'll bring it here in no time," the toad said. He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"So while we're waiting for the summoning contract, is there anything else you want to talk about Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, it's about Sasuke as well as Sai," Granny Tsunade answered. Sasuke just got out of the hospital, but he's with his friends. Sai is either training with Captain Yamato or drawing.

"You're wondering about their placements on Team 7," Kakashi-sensei deduced.

"Yes. Sai was meant to be a replacement for Sasuke since he went rogue, but the Uchiha is back now. However, Sasuke doesn't want to become a part of your team again and prefers to stay with the team he's in," Granny Tsunade explained.

"But they aren't even Leaf shinobi!" I argued.

"I know, and they don't seem to be interested becoming shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. I can't make them missing ninja because they weren't affiliated with a legitimate Hidden Village and are escape experiments of Orochimaru," the Hokage countered.

"I just don't see why he wants to be with them instead of us," Sakura said.

"He probably made some sort of connection with them during their brief time together," Kakashi-sensei suggested. "After all, they were all with Orochimaru for three years straight." We all shuddered at the thought.

"Anyway, that brat is making things difficult by threatening to leave the village again if things don't go his way," Granny Tsunade sighed.

"What?! I just got him back here! He can't just leave again!" I shouted.

"If he leaves again, so be it," the Hokage replied.

"Lady Tsunade!" Sakura scolded her teacher.

"What? Trust me, that Uchiha is nothing but trouble. I mean, look at the pain and grief he caused you all, and he doesn't care one bit," Tsunade stated.

"Look, I know Sasuke can be an asshole, but he's still my friend!" I declared, surprising her. "No matter how many times he's going to act like a jerk, that's not going to change the bond that the two of us have. Whatever problems he may have, I will help him whether he likes it or not."

"Well, the only problem he seems to have is that one of his teammates left just a few days ago," Kakashi-sensei said.

"You mean the girl with the red hair," Granny Tsunade replied. "At first I wasn't sure, but I'm beginning to suspect something about her."

"Is it the fact that she's an Uzumaki?" asked a new voice. I turned around to see Sasuke and his two friends, which I am guilty of not knowing their names. What surprised me was that he had a teammate who was an Uzumaki.

"Explain Uchiha," Granny Tsunade ordered. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

"Before she left, Jugo and Suigetsu found a note she left behind. Karin wrote about finding out she has a family and she's part of a clan in the Hidden Rain Village. Realizing she has red hair just like Hikaru Uzumaki, only a shade lighter, I realized that she's an Uzumaki as well," Sasuke explained. There was something more that Sasuke was hiding, but I wasn't going to ask.

"What can you tell us more about Karin?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm sorry, but everything else about her is strictly Team Taka's business," said the big and tall member of Sasuke's team. I believe Jugo is his name.

"Team Taka? Who came up with that name?" Sakura snorted.

"I did," Sasuke deadpanned. Yikes. Sudddenly, smoke erupted and Gamakichi appeared.

"I'm back guys!" the toad announced as he held the large scroll in front of us.

"Alright! Let's open it up!" I shouted. Gamakichi opened up the scroll and I saw Ero-Sannin's name next to mine, written in blood. "Yes, he's alive!"

"Then it only means Jiraiya has been captured," Kakashi-sensei stated.

"Your teacher is captured?" Sasuke asked me.

"Yes. He went on a mission to confront the leader of the Akatsuki in the Hidden Rain Village. Apparently, it didn't well and now he's captured," I told him.

"Figures, it was stupid of him to go against Hikaru's father," the Uchiha replied.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked him angrily.

"I met the man when I fought Hikaru. I sensed his chakra and power, and it is higher than Itachi's," he answered.

"I don't care. I'm going to rescue Ero-Sannin," I declared.

"No, Naruto! You'll be walking into a deathtrap. You aren't prepared yet. Not only will you end up killed, you'll be starting a war!" Granny Tsunade yelled at me.

"You know, there is someone who can help you obtain a new set of skills," Gamakichi said to me. Before I could ask, the ground began to shake. Was that an earthquake?

 **Aito's POV; Meanwhile**

Rei, Hikaru, and I were to take two members of the Konoha Council, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. Those two, along with Danzo, ordered Itachi to kill his clan and branded him as a traitor. It was only fitting that the Akatsuki passes judgement on them for that crime.

After this, we are to join with the rest of the Akatsuki at the ROOT foundation. Seeing that our targets were students of the Second Hokage, they weren't going to be easy opponents. Rei had her sword, Kubikiribocho, resting on her shoulder.

"How hard is it to find two geezers?" she asked.

"There are a lot of geezers in this village. Be patient," I told her.

"We can't be too patient though. The Akatsuki are going to be facing Danzo and ROOT in only a matter of time, and we need to be there," Hikaru pointed out.

"Let's check the park. Old people love walking in parks," Rei suggested.

"I don't think we should rely on stereotypes on this mission," I told her.

"The Konoha Council exists to govern the village alongside the Hokage. Danzo is still trying to be some sort of military tyrant even in his age, but these two we know very little about. I say we go to the park to check," Hikaru replied. Well, he is the leader of our team. We headed toward Konoha's park as fast as we could and to my surprise, our targets were there.

"Well fuck, they are here," I muttered.

"Told ya," Rei said. "Shit, there are also civilians nearby."

"Well, we can't wait for them leave," Hikaru replied. "We attack our targets, and the civilians will flee out of fear. We better hurry before shinobi arrive." I nodded and took out a kunai. I threw the projectile at Koharu Utatane, who managed to catch the weapon at the last moment and looked at our direction. We jumped out of our hiding spot to face our opponents. People began screaming and running as we threw more kunais at the two elders.

"So, we finally get to see Akatsuki firsthand and the first members we meet are the three Ame brats," Homura Mitokado stated.

"Well, it's no fun having to kill a couple of geezers," Rei countered.

"Learn to respect your elders, brat!" Koharu scolded. Hikaru took a step forward.

"Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado, the Akatsuki has passed judgment upon you two. For your involvement in ordering the Uchiha Clan Massacre, you will be sentenced to death!" the Rinnegan user stated as he activated his dojutsu.

"So you're the young Uzumaki with the Rinnegan. What a waste of talent," Homura replied.

"It doesn't matter right now. What does matter is that you two, as well as Danzo, are going to pay for your crimes against Itachi!" Hikaru declared.

"What Itachi has done is something you three would never understand. Itachi's actions were necessary for the Hidden Leaf Village," Koharu replied.

"Even if it means spilling the blood of every last man, woman, and child of the entire Uchiha Clan?" Rei questioned them.

"Not every Uchiha agreed with the coup! There were some innocent people whose lives weren't meant to be taken!" I added.

"Who told you three of this? No one else was supposed to know the truth about the massacre," Homura told us.

"Itachi told us and he allowed to seal your fate," Hikaru answered.

"Enough of this foolishness. Obviously you three don't know how the world works," Koharu stated.

"Throughout our lives, we understood how the world worked. Attack them!" the Rinnegan user declared.

"Neko Transformation," I muttered, transforming into my base form. I ran after the old man, who picked up one of the kunai that we threw. He swung it at me, but I blocked the blade with my claws. I smirked and grabbed the man's kunai arm with my other hand. I sneered as I tightened my grip on his wrist. He yelped in pain as I crushed the bones. I then threw and slammed him onto the ground.

I turned to see Rei attacking Koharu my swinging her sword at her multiple times. The elderly woman was blocking most of the strikes, but the ice user was getting too quick for her. The councilwoman was beginning to become overwhelmed. Rei finally landed a mark when she slashed the woman's chest, causing the elder to let out a cry of pain.

"Aito, how about we finish this?" Hikaru asked. I nodded with response.

"Demonic Neko," I muttered. My body began to change as I entered my second transformation stage. Purple markings began to appear on my arms and legs.

"Bansho Ten'in (Universal Pull)!" my Uzuzmaki teammate shouted. Using his Rinnegan abilities, he began pulling Homura towards us. I smirked as I ran towards the old councilman. I pulled my arm back and threw a punch hard enough to literally knock his head off. If Hidan saw what I did, he would've been proud.

"Homura!" Koharu called out as she saw the demise of her teammate, whose head was sent a couple of feet away.

"Don't take your eyes off of me!" Rei yelled at her opponent. Just as the councilwoman was about to turn, the ice user shot a blast of ice that struck the old hag's torso frozen solid. The Koharu was knocked down, but that didn't stop Rei from continuing to attack. Our teammate jumped and landed with her sword going through the ice and the female elder's body, killing her.

"Good job. Our mission is now complete," Hikaru said.

"You weren't any help at this!" Rei told him.

"Actually, I helped kill the old man," the Uzumaki replied. "Besides, we need to get going before the ANBU arrives. We don't need any interference before we get to the rest of the Akatsuki."

"I'm pretty sure some of the civilians who were here have already alerted some shinobi and the Hokage," I stated.

"All the more reasons to leave now," Hikaru responded. The three of us left the scene, leaving behind the dead bodies.

 **Nagato's POV**

The Akatsuki, minus Team Hikaru, were at the entrance that led to the foundation of ROOT underground. We already killed two members who were guarding and are interrogating a third one. Kakuzu has the ROOT Anbu tied up with his threads. Sasori used a truth serum on him, but he ended up paralyzed and unable to speak.

However, Konan investigated the corpse and found something interesting. Each ROOT member has a cursed seal on their tongue that prevents them from releasing information in case of interrogation. Using this knowledge, I undid the seal that restricted our prisoner. After some torture from Hidan, the ROOT member gave us the information that we needed before we executed him.

"How long is it until they arrive?" Sasori asked. "They know I hate to be kept waiting."

"Don't worry. Besides, their tardiness is excusable. They are facing former students of the second Hokage," I told the puppeteer.

"That's what I'm worried about. Who knows how skilled they are," Konan said. "Kakuzu, how powerful was the second Hokage?"

"While I had fought the first Hokage, I got a glimpse of his brother's power. He had the most refine mastery over water than any other shinobi alive," the miser explained.

"The second Hokage may have been powerful, his students weren't," said a voice. We turned to see that Team Hikaru has just arrived. I'm glad my son is safe, but Konan is already smothering him.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me," Hikaru muttered. I could see the other Akatsuki members snickering at the display.

"Sorry, but now that you're here, we can finish this mission," his mother replied.

"Alright everyone. We're going to be in the fight of our lives. We'll be entering the hornet's nest and will be outnumbered. However, the Akatsuki went through worse. We're doing this to avenge Itachi as Danzo was the man who caused his suffering. In fact, Danzo has caused a lot of suffering and his ROOT organization is a prime example of it," I told them. My speech seems to get them hyped up. "We are going to kill Danzo and destroy ROOT. It's because of people like him that makes us who we are. We're going to show what it means to be the Akatsuki."

"Hell yeah, let's kill these motherfuckers!" Hidan shouted, only to get punched by Konan for yelling profanities.

"You're allowed to kill in any way you like. You will not be limited," I added. I know how they fight, how they kill. If they fight restricted, they won't survive. It's better for them to fight the way they are.

We went through the entrance to the organization's hideout. No doubt there ROOT members in our way. They attacked us, but Kisame was able to knock them back with a water jutsu. He finished them off with Samehada. Once we arrived at the central area of the foundation, I knew this is where the main fight would start. ROOT Anbu began appearing, surrounding us.

Our main target, Danzo, suddenly appeared, looking seemingly fragile with his cane and bandages. However, I knew what was underneath them. Behind my mask, I narrowed my eyes at the old man. His partnership with Hanzo is what led to Yahiko's death, and he's going to pay for that.

"Well, well, well, it seems the Akatsuki has finally arrived. I am a bit confused though. Konoha's jinchuriki isn't a member of my organization," Danzo said.

"Our target isn't the Nine Tails jinchuriki. Our target is you," I told him.

"Is that so? Please tell me, why are the Akatsuki interested in me?" the old man asked.

"You've done many terrible things in the past, but your worse ones are the Uchiha Massacre and your association with Hanzo," I answered.

"Hmph. I was aware of the Akatsuki's existence during the Third Shinobi World War. I knew of your Rinnegan's existence back then, and I knew I had to get it. I had to trick Hanzo by presenting corpse of his clan. I would help him deal with the Akatsuki while he helps me become Hokage," the elder explained. I shook with anger. However, Konan was even angrier.

"So, it was your fault that Hanzo was the reason he became who he was," she muttered. "You truly are a despicable man." Danzo frowned.

"Everything I have ever done was for the sake of the Hidden Leaf Village. I'm fully aware of the fact that your organization rules the Hidden Rain Village. Once I have my ROOT Anbu kill you all, I will take both pairs of Rinnegan eyes," he stated. You've done it Danzo. You just unleashed the wrath of a mother, and I'm going to make sure you suffer that wrath.

"You're going to have to try Danzo because the Akatsuki are a force to be reckoned with. We will be your demise and your organization will fall," I declared. I raised my gunbai, yes my gunbai, at him. "And I'm going to make sure that happens."

"It's interesting that you possess Madara's gunbai. If you believe that can beat me, then so be it. It's been a while since I have a battle. Defeating the Akatsuki will definitely ensure me the Hokage's seat and will erase the threat that you pose," Danzo replied.

"Attack!" the two of us shouted. The battle started.

 **Konan's POV**

If people were threatening my life, I would be mad. If people were threatening my village, I would be angry. If people were threatening my family, I would be enraged. Right now, I'm enraged. The man who had manipulated Hanzo, had Yahiko killed, and branded Itachi a traitor had threatened my husband and son, and I'm not going to stand and allow it.

Nagato and I came after Danzo while the rest of the Akatsuki fought his ROOT forces. Nagato swung his gunbai at him, forcing the old man to block with his cane. However, the cane snapped and broke upon impact. This gave me a chance as I landed a kick that sent the old man back. Danzo removed his cloak, revealing three golden arm braces on his right arm.

"Nagato, what can you tell me about those braces?" I asked my husband. He narrowed his eyes at the tools, probably using his Rinnegan to figure it out.

"They're some kind of sealing tools," he answered. His eyes widened. "They're sealing his arm. If he unlocks them, his full power will be unleashed!"

"We can't let that happen!" I replied. Danzo growled.

"Torune, Fu, distract them!" the old man ordered. Two of his shinobi appeared. One is a male with black hair, a mask, and is wearing a black outfit with a red sash. The other is a male with auburn hair and amber colored eyes. He's wearing a red short kimono with a black sash, black gloves, dark colored pants, and regular shinobi sandals. Both took out a tanto came after us.

"Careful Konan, the one in black has some kind of bugs on him," Nagato warned me. I nodded and watched as the one in black came after me. Forming my paper wings, I flew into the air. However, the ROOT members in black sent a swarm of bugs after me. Creating a paper clone, I sent it towards the swarm. The clone exploded, destroying the bugs.

Meanwhile, Nagato was fighting the auburn haired shinobi. Actually, I could see the annoyed look on my husband's face as he was easily dodging the shinobi's sword attacks. Taking out a chakra receiver, Nagato stabbed the ROOT member in the stomach before sending him away with his Deva Path abilities.

"Fu!" the one in black called out to his comrade. This one must be Torune. Forming the paper chakram, I sent the paper projectile at the unsuspecting ROOT member. I watched as his head was cut off as he realized his mistake at the last second. Before I went to help Nagato deal with Danzo, I checked how the rest of the Akatsuki are doing.

Hidan was hacking and slashing ROOT shinobi left and right, despite having tantos sticking out of his body. Kakuzu is having his heart monsters kill other ROOT shinobi while killing some himself with his threads. Kisame was shredding ROOT members apart with Samehada. Sasori was killing ROOT members with the Third Kazekage puppet. Deidara was throwing powerful bombs, causing the foundation to shake. Hopefully the hideout doesn't collapse. Team Hikaru were doing their fair of the fighting as well. Rei was dismembering ROOT shinobi. Aito was in his second transformation stage, ripping out the throats of ROOT shinobi. Hikaru was combining his Rinnegan and paper abilities to kill multiple shinobi. He's truly becoming a powerful shinobi. Now it's time for me to help Nagato deal with Danzo.

Once Nagato and I approached Danzo, we found him smirking at us. The three golden braces that were on his right arm were now on the ground.

"It's too late now Akatsuki. It's time for me to show you my true power!" he shouted at us. He bit his left thumb and made a set of hand signs before slamming his left palm onto the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A large cloud of smoke appeared, revealing a gigantic, elephantine chimera with tiger-like limbs and red fur. Danzo's summon is the Baku, said in legend to devour dreams and nightmares.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Nagato shouted, slamming both palms onto the ground. Smoke erupted, revealing the Cerberus and the Rhino.

"Hikaru, we need more summons!" I called out to my son. Hikaru nodded and performed a set of hand signs before slamming both hands onto the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" my son shouted, summoning the crustacean and three centipedes. All six summoning animals attacked the Baku, overwhelming it. Danzo was a bit surprised, as if he was expecting to use the summoned for this fight. I smirked while the elder growled.

"Fine, it's time that I used this," the old man said. He took of the bandages, revealing the ten Sharingan eyes that are implanted on his right arm. He took off more, revealing another Sharingan where his right eye should be.

"Careful, don't look into the eyes," Nagato warned me.

"I could say the same with you," I replied. He gave me a smirk.

"I don't have to look at him directly," my husband told me. He performed another set of hand signs. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Instead of summoning animals, he summoned his Six Paths of Pain. Due to his Rinnegan abilities, he can see through the eyes of these paths.

"It seems there's more that the Rinnegan can do. You defiled these corpses so you can use them as your personal tools. How is that any different than what I have done?" Danzo asked

"Unlike you, I have these paths to help the world, to bring peace. You have those Sharingans just for power," Nagato answered. "I'm going to make sure that arm is destroyed."

"Then try," the elder responded. Nagato sent the six paths at the elder, who moved back to get away.

"Futon: Shinkugyoku (Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere)!" Danzo shouted, exhaling several blasts of wind chakra. The Preta Path stepped in front of the other paths and absorbed the blasts. This surprised Danzo, allowing the Ashura Path to shoot a barrage of missiles at him. The elder scrambled to dodge the missiles. I smirked.

"Kami Shuriken (Paper Shuriken)!" I shouted, shooting paper shurikens at the elder. He took out a kunai and blocked the shurikens. However, both the Human Path and Naraka Path stabbed him with chakra receivers and caused him to cough blood. The elder collapsed as he began to bleed. He should be dead now. Suddenly, his body began to fade. What?!

"Nagato he's gone!" I called out to my husband.

"I know. There he is!" he shouted, pointing at Danzo who appeared to be healthy. Bring his kunai close to his mouth, the made another hand sign.

"Futon: Shinkujin (Wind Release: Vacuum Blade)!" the elder yelled, using wind chakra with the kunai to make a makeshift scimitar. Using his weapon, he managed to cut down the Human Path but the Naraka Path managed to get away.

"Shikigami no Mai (Dance of the Shikigami)!" I shouted as turned my body and clothing in multiple sheets of paper. I sent a wave of paper at the elder, who used his weapon the cut through them. However, I send another wave which began to surround him. I distracted him with the first wave to attack him with the second, which I filled with explosive tags. I activated the explosives, which set off.

This time he should be dead. Using the left over paper, I reformed my body. When the smoke cleared however, Danzo was not at that spot anymore. My eyes widened in shock. Where is he? His corpse should be lying there.

"Konan, watch out!" Nagato called out. Before I could react, I felt a kick on my back that sent me crashing into the ground. I looked up to see Danzo standing before me, looking unharmed as if he wasn't affected by my attack.

"Your paper ninjutsu is unique, I have to say that. It's a shame that I wasn't able to use it in my forces," the elder said to me. He raised his arm to kill me with his scimitar, but it got wrapped by a chain with a kama at the end of it. The chain was connected to the gunbai that Nagato is holding. The Deva Path and the Ashura Path were standing next to him. Despite wearing his mask, I could tell the anger on Nagato's face at the fact that Danzo tried to kill me.

The Deva Path took of the Ashura Path's cloak, revealing the path's robotic body and the weapons that were connected to him. The most notable feature of the Ashura Path was his folded, serrated blade-like sash.

"Bansho Ten'in," the Deva Path said as he began to pull Danzo towards the blade. The elder threw his weapon at the Deva Path, but the Ashura Path managed to catch it with one of his multiple arms. I watched as the blade impaled the old man, but I knew something was off. I looked carefully as one of the Sharingan eyes on his arm began to close and his body began to fade away.

"Nagato, do you think he's using that technique?" I asked my husband.

"It seems so," he responded. Danzo then appeared a few feet in front of us. I noticed that out of the ten Sharingan eyes on his arm, only seven of them remained opened. "It's no doubt. He's using Izanagi." Itachi told us the different abilities that the Sharingan can possess. One of the being the Izanagi, a genjutsu used on the user that allows them to control their state of existence. Danzo is using this technique to escape death. Judging by the evidence of his arm, he can use that technique for limited time.

"We need to keep on killing him until he runs out of eyes," I told Nagato. My husband nodded and glared at Danzo.

"How many Uchihas did you have killed to obtain those eyes?" he asked the elder.

"You know nothing of what I've done to keep my village safe. To think Itachi told you the secret he was entrusted with, a secret belonged to the Hidden Leaf only. I am Konoha's savoir!" Danzo shouted.

"More like a sorry excuse for a shinobi!" I shouted back. I smirked to see our summons have already defeated the Baku, except the Cerberus has already split into multiple separate bodies and is left with the rhino and a centipede. Nagato commanded them to attack the elder.

"Futon: Shinku Renpa (Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves)!" Danzo yelled out. He exhaled several blades of wind at different angles, managing to kill the centipede. However, the attack didn't work on the dogs as they split into more bodies. The elder was forced to use taijutsu to keep them at bay but that gave an opening for Nagato's paths. The Human Path, revived by the Naraka Path, impaled the old man with a chakra receiver, causing him to cough up blood. However, I knew in a moment Izanagi would be used.

Danzo appeared next to the Human Path and kicked the reanimated corpse away. He came at us. He only has six eyes left to use, but this is getting frustrating. The Animal Path attacked him this time, only to be repelled by the elder's taijutsu.

"Paper Chakram!" I shouted, creating a razor sharp disk made out of paper. I threw the disk at him with quick speed. He jumped of over the projectile, but I manipulated the disk to come back to him. Danzo waved his hand and created a large blade of air to counter my attack.

"Shura no Ko (Ashura Attack)!" Nagato yelled. The Ashura's head split open to reveal a cannon while Nagato formed a cannon on his soldier. Both of them shot a blast of pure chakra at Danzo, forcing the elder to shield himself. The impact of both blasts caused the whole foundation to shake. Hopefully, this place doesn't collapse on us. No longer surprising us, Danzo appeared unharmed. Only five more Sharingan eyes left working on that disgusting arm of his.

"You are indeed powerful Akatsuki, forcing me to use already half of the Sharingan eyes on my arm," the elder stated.

"I already told you that the Akatsuki are a shinobi force not to be messed with," Nagato replied.

"You have, but I'll make sure that ROOT and I will destroy your accursed organization once and for all," Danzo said. Suddenly, the rest of the Akatsuki appeared on our side, covered in blood.

"Tell me, how exactly will ROOT going to destroy us, seeing there is no one else alive in your organization," Hikaru told the old man with a smirk. The elder had a surprised look on his face after hearing his whole shinobi forced has been decimated.

"Impossible!" Danzo spat with anger.

"What's impossible is the fact that you still believe you can defeat the Akatsuki," Nagato stated. "This is where it ends Danzo."

"I will continue fighting until every single last one of you is dead, even if it means my life," the elder responded.

"So be it. Akatsuki attack!" my husband ordered. Deidara went first by throwing some of his bombs at the elder. The old man used a wind style attack that sliced them apart, but the Akatsuki's explosive expert still found them usable and set them off. The explosion forced the elder away, only for him to be attacked by Sasori's puppets. Danzo managed to create another makeshift scimitar to fight them off. However, Sasori used the Third Kazekage puppet to impale the elder with an iron sand spear. Once again, Danzo used Izanagi to escape death but four more of his eyes are left usable.

Kakuzu sent his heart monsters at the elder. Due to his experience, he was a formidable opponent to Danzo. The fire and wind monster created a large flamethrower, but the elder created a tree from his arm to shield himself from the attack. It seems he's adept to Wood Style as well. That didn't stop Kakuzu due to his experience with the First Hokage.

The Water monster blasts a wave of water at the ground where Danzo is. Once the elder's feet were connected to the water, the lightning monster sent a bolt of electricity to the water. The combination attack electrocuting him, but didn't kill him. However, it did give Hidan a chance to attack.

The immortal sliced at the Dazno, but the elder managed to recover and move away. Hidan, despite having more swords sticking out of him than last time, was able to keep up with the old man. Danzo continued to dodge the Jashinist's attacks, but Aito, still in his second transformation stage, slashed the elder's back, drawing blood. Hidan smirked as his scythe caught some of it, allowing him to perform his ritual. Aito continued to pummel the elder, too quick for him. I suddenly saw Danzo's right Sharingan eye flash, and Aito suddenly stopped attacking. He's being manipulated!

"Hidan, hurry up with the ritual!" I shouted at the immortal. The rest of the Akatsuki and I watched as Aito was being forced into his third transformation stage.

"Finished!" Hidan shouted back. Taking out a metal stake, the immortal quickly stabbed himself in the heart. Danzo coughed up blood, while Aito shook his head while reverting back to his second stage. Danzo must have lost control. However, the elder fade as he already used Izanagi. He only has three Sharingan eyes left.

He appeared right in front of Hidan and landed a kick that sent him out of his symbol. He won't be able to continue performing the ritual unless he gets back. Rei and Kisame then attacked Danzo with their swords. The elder picked up a tanto from a dead ROOT member and fought back. Rei quickly created a wall of mirrors around them and hopped into one. Kisame continued to fight Danzo, who proved to be a good swordsman. Kisame smirked and ducked. After doing so, beams of ice came from the mirrors and struck Danzo from all around. The elder was now encased in a block of ice. Rei came out from a mirror and together, she and Kisame sliced through the ice with their swords. However, no traces of Danzo were among the rubble of ice. He used Izanagi again, leaving him with two usable Sharingan eyes left.

Danzo appeared outside the mirrors and came after us. Hikaru intercepted him, with beings with him. At first, I thought they were Nagato's paths but their hair was red instead of orange. These are Hikaru's Six Paths of Pain. The paths each had a chakra receiver and engaged Danzo in a sword fight. Overpowered, the elder decided to use a wind base jutsu. However, both Hikaru and the Preta Path absorbed it. The other paths attacked Danzo from all sides with their chakra receivers. The elder was able to block four of them, but one pierced his left arm. One of the paths, his Animal Path, released some kind of powder from her mouth.

"I suggest that everyone close their eyes," Hikaru called out. We took the advice and closed our eyes. All I heard was a scream from Danzo. After a few more minutes, we heard a loud thud. "You can open them now." I opened my eyes to see Danzo in a crater with chakra receivers sticking out from him. However, the elder's body began to fade. Izanagi again, but he has one more Sharingan left.

Danzo appeared behind Hikaru and attacked him with a tanto, but my son was able dodge by looking through the eyes of the paths. Nagato's six paths and I came after Danzo. He saw us coming and came towards us. The elder exhaled a blast of wind chakra attacks, but Nagato's Preta Path absorbed them. The Ashura Path launched a barrage of missiles, but Danzo managed to evade them. Creating another Paper Chakram, I launched the disk at him. The old man deflected it with his tanto, but I manipulated it to attack him again. With Danzo distracted by my attack, the other paths attacked the elder. He moved away, but the Deva Path pulled him back. My paper chakram sliced off his grotesque arm. The Deva Path then impaled Danzo's chest with a chakra receiver, causing the old man to collapse to the ground. The Danzo and his arm then faded away. That's all ten Sharingan. He has no more left to use. Danzo suddenly appeared in front of me and slashed his tanto at me.

"Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)!" Nagato called out, sending the elder back before his weapon could touch me. Danzo growled, but a tree suddenly grew from his arm. In pain, he separated his arm from his body. He's powerless now. "It's over Danzo. You lose." Nagato walked over to the elder and took out a chakra receiver. "This is for the Hidden Rain Village." My husband stabbed the elder's chest before taking out another receiver. "This is for Yahiko." Another stab, then another receiver. "And this is for Itachi." Nagato stabbed Danzo for the final time. "Death will overcome you. Any last regrets?"

"Everything I have done was for the sake of the Hidden Leaf Village. If I have to sacrifice my life, so be it. Just know that I'm going to take you all with me," Danzo stated as he coughed large amounts of blood. He removed his clothing to reveal markings on his torso. My eyes widened and so did Nagato's.

"Reverse Four Symbols Sealing! Everyone, get out of the hideout now!" my husband ordered. Both Hikaru's and Nagato's paths disperse as well as the summons. "Shinra Tensei!" Danzo's body was sent crashing into a wall as his seal has begun. The foundation started shaking and will collapse thanks to the elder's seal. Every single member of the Akatsuki, including me, exited through the entrance as the ROOT headquarters began collapsing. Once we made it outside, the entrance collapsed.

"Mission accomplished, good work everyone," Nagato told us. I smiled. Danzo's dead and his ROOT organization no longer exist. Itachi's and Yahiko's souls can finally rest in peace.

"We should get going before any of the Leaf's shinobi arrives to investigate," I told my husband. He nodded.

"Let's get back to the Hidden Rain Village," Nagato ordered. Obeying, we headed straight back home.

 **Author's Note: That's for this chapter. I hoped that you all enjoyed the battle between Nagato and Akatsuki against Danzo and ROOT. It was such a long chapter for me to write. The next chapter will deal with the aftermath of the fight. Anyway, I will now work on** _ **Akatsuki Watches Death Battle**_ **. So until the next update on** _ **Rewinding History**_ **, Read and Review.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26: The Road to War

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. It's been a while since I've last updated this story. School is pretty busy, and I do want to keep my grades up. Anyway, this chapter will deal with the aftermath of the ROOT vs Akatsuki battle and the death of Danzo. Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Tsunade's POV**

I've never seen this much destruction in one place before. Okay, maybe I have during the Second Shinobi World War but still. All this destruction was caused by only a group of people. Not only were there destruction, but there were corpses everywhere. It was their masks and uniform that identified who they were. They are members of Danzo's ROOT program.

Only moments ago, small earthquakes occurred throughout the entire village. Only a minimal amount of damage were sustained. However, the important matter of what was causing these earthquakes. Earthquakes have never occurred in the Hidden Leaf Village, not even in any part of the Land of Fire. Someone must have been causing these earthquakes.

I was given an answer when ANBU told me that civilians have spotted three members of the Akatsukiattacking a park. I narrowed my eyes when I first heard to news. They must have been looking for Naruto and was trying to draw him out. What I found out surprised and disturbed me.

When I went to the park, I found the dead corpses of KoharuUtatane and HomuraMitokado. I didn't know why the Akatsuki would target these two, but the deaths given were brutal. Homura's head was no longer connected to his body, and Koharu's torso was frozen in ice but evidence is indicating that the women died by being stabbed.

Team Kakashi and Sasuke's Team Taka were with me when I looked at the corpses. While these two geezers were a pain in the ass, they didn't do anything to deserve something like this. I narrowed at the ice on Koharu's chest. It seems that the three Akatsuki members were Hikaru and his friends. It was then that I realized that Danzo was likely to be targeted.

That possibility left me to where I am now. It was too late when I arrived. Kakashi and Sasuke's teammate Jugo helped clear an entrance into the foundation of ROOT. It led us to see the massacre that occurred in the hideout. Sasuke was looking like he was having a mental breakdown. I guess that this reminds him of the Uchiha Massacre. What do I call this, the ROOT Massacre?

Sakura was trying to calm the Uchiha, but it wasn't taking any effect. I honestly don't see her affections for him. It was Sasuke's teammates that managed to keep the Uchiha calm. Meanwhile, Naruto had a look of fear on his face while Kakashi had a look on dread on his. That's the best I can assume because of his mask.

We couldn't find Danzo's body, but I can assume that he died fighting the Akatsuki. While I never liked that old bastard, he was still a member of the Hidden Leaf. He was on par with my sensei, a kage level. It just made me wonder how truly strong the Akatsuki are. Do we have a chance against them?

"The Akatsuki did this huh?" Naruto asked, looking at a corpse. I nodded.

"It appears so," I replied. The foundation stunk do to the mass amount of corpses. Puddles of blood was everywhere, soaking our sandals.

"What do we do now Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked me.

"The Akatsuki slaughtered members of our village, and the organization is located in the Hidden Rain Village. If we can't take out the Akatsuki only, then we'll have no choice but to go to war with Amegakure," I told my student, looking away as I talked. I could already tell the surprised expressions on their faces.

"Are you really serious about this, Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi asked. I could tell he was hesitant at going to war. He experienced the Third Shinobi World War and lost two of his teammates. I couldn't blame him.

"If you're all going to war, leave me and my team out of this," Sasuke stated. I tick mark grow on my forehead.

"Sasuke!" Naruto scolded his friend.

"It's okay Naruto," I said before looking at the Uchiha. "Tell me Sasuke, why won't you help your village if war was to take place?"

"Because it's my problem nor my team's," Sasuke replied.

"Yeah, I'm not going to sign up just to help in some war!" Sasuke's other teammate, Suigetsu, shouted.

"If Sasuke doesn't want to participate, then I will gladly follow him," Jugo agreed, though I can tell he's secretly happy.

"Sasuke, this is your village," Kakashi told him.

"I don't see how it is. I am the very last of my clan. This village only wants me because of the Sharingan. I have no ties to the Hidden Leaf," the Uchiha answered his former sensei.

"Sasuke, the Hidden Leaf is where your friends live," Sakura said to her crush.

"Friends? I have no friends here. I never truly considered anyone here my friend," the Sharingan user replied.

"Sasuke, you told me yourself that I was your best friend," Naruto told him. The Uchiha looked at him.

"Not all friendships are meant to last. I am a hawk, unbound and free to go wherever I want," Sasuke responded. Okay then, he's taking his team name way to seriously.

"For the past three years, I want to save you and bring you back home!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Save me? Save me from what?" the Sasuke snorted. "I already accomplished my goal of killing Itachi. Yes you brought me here but only by intimidating my teammates. I never felt this place as my home ever since my clan was slaughtered. There's no reason for me to stay, and I doubt the Akatsuki will come looking for me, mostly because they're not interested in me.

"Fine, if you three want to leave then go ahead. I'm not stopping you," I told the three members of Team Taka.

"Thank you," the Uchiha replied. He and his teammates then left the ROOT foundation.

"Granny Tsunade, what were you thinking? Why did you let him go?" Naruto asked me.

"Naruto, you brought him back but what good did it do?" I responded. "He clearly doesn't want to be here. He's not under Orochimaru's influence and not likely to join the Akatsuki. If he wants to travel the world, then so be it. Let him be a hawk." He frowned at me words, but he needs to accept the truth.

"I think it's for the best. We're going to have to do this without Sasuke," Kakashi said. Naruto reluctantly nodded as did Sakura. That Uchiha doesn't know what he missed.

 **Hikaru's POV**

I was currently hanging out at a dango shop. With me are my teammates, my girlfriend Ajisai, her teammates, then Karin and Sora. It's been a while since we all hanged out together. I introduced Karin to Team Ajisai while Sora just started joining our group. We're the Ame 8 as it seems.

Karin was actually improving. She already mastered all the basic training of medical ninjutsu and can now easily heal animals. She was also beginning to learn high ranked jutsus. While her ability to summon golden chains did use a lot of her chakra, it did tire her less. Overall, she was beginning to become a jonin ranked kunoichi.

Sora has been doing a good job as a shinobi of the Hidden Rain. He frequently went on missions in order to improve himself, growing skilled and strong. Taking my advice, he's been learning on how to handle his portion of the Nine Tails' chakra and putting it into good use. There has been no incident of him losing control.

We were telling them of the Akatsuki's battle against ROOT. We were willing to tell them since none of them would ever betray us. We've spend enough time to know who they really are. There are friends.

"Anyway, we were outnumbered, a hundred to one. We knew that it was a life and death moment," Aito narrated. It was fitting that he does the storytelling since he's always good at that. I've done some storytelling myself, but it's preferable for us that he does it.

They were fascinated by the story. Of course they are. It was pretty amazing as I took part in the battle. I killed my fair share of ROOT shinobi as did the rest of the Akatsuki. What was more amazing was the fact that I helped killed Danzo. Every member of the Akatsuki had a part in killing Danzo.

Aito continued to tell the story. I wished Itachi was there to see it. He would have been amazed and impressed. He would have helped kill Danzo for all the suffering the old man out him through, but at least he gave us permission to kill the elder along with the other members of the Konoha council.

Ajisai was sitting next to me, holding onto my arm. It felt pretty nice with her doing that. She's the first person I ever had a romantic experience with, and I have to say that she's the perfect girlfriend. We've been on numerous dates and have kissed before. She would wait for me to come back from missions and vice versa.

Suiren and Aito were having a similar relationship but were kissing more. Every time they would be alone, Suiren would take off her mask and start kissing Aito. How did I know this? Aito told me. I feel that their relationship is a bit more intimate than the one Ajisai and I have.

Fuyo was dating some other Rain ninja who I forgot his name was. We've only met him a couple of times, but Rei is the only one who meets him the most out of our team since he hangs out with Fuyo frequently. I feel a bit bad for not getting to know Fuyo the most. Then again, I juggle with changing the future, dating Ajisai, missions for the Hidden Rain, missions for the Akatsuki, and training.

Rei, Sora, and Karin are the only ones in our group who are single. Rei kept telling me and Aito that she was looking for the perfect guy. That and she's afraid of coming out with her bisexuality. Sora is too preoccupied with his missions to start a love life. He only has short amount of time to hang out whenever he's not training. Karin is busy with her apprenticeship under Sasori. Her medical ninjutsu and ninjutsu training have been keeping her occupied. She was also still trying to get over Sasuke. It's not easy for her.

However, she seems to be improving each day and is getting stronger in the process. Without Sasuke in her mind, she can focus more on becoming an Akatsuki member. While she won't replace Itachi personally, she'll be a good addition to the organization. The way I see it, she'll be a better ninja medic than Sasori.

While Aito was continuing the story, my mind began to wonder. I wanted to know how much we changed the future. The Akatsuki, minus Itachi, Obito, and Zetsu are still alive. Danzo and the rest of the elder council are dead along with the ROOT program. The Hidden Rain is flourishing. The Fourth Shinobi World War and Kaguya won't happen. Orochimaru is dead. The only problem is Kabuto. He and the moon crisis are the only factors unchanged for now.

Sasori has been using his spy network to look for Kabuto but wasn't getting any luck. Without Obito masquerading as MadaraUchiha and starting the Fourth Shinobi World War, it seems there's nothing for Orochimaru's assistant to do. However, he can still be a threat by becoming stronger.

As for the crisis with the moon, it's a fifty percent chance that it might not happen. The moon will not be tampered by Madara, meaning the crisis won't occur unless it was meant to happen. It was stopped once, but it can be stopped again.

I looked at my friend, plus girlfriend, and smiled. The future is different, better than the old one. I'm going to make sure the future I intend to make will happen.

 **Sasuke's POV; Few Days Later**

It's been a few days since I left the Hidden Leaf Village. My only companions are Suigetsu and Jugo. We left that village there is no reason for us to stay. Jugo and Suigetsu follow me with loyalty, and I didn't want to force them to stay in Konoha. The village is considering going to war, and I did want to participate. Their problems aren't my problems. Plus, I highly doubt Suigetsu and Jugo would participate unless I do.

While I do want to travel the world, I need to go somewhere first. That place is the Hidden Rain Village. The Akatsuki killed three members of the elder council for whatever reason and every member of a secret ANBU program. Since the Akatsuki is affiliated with the Hidden Rain, the Hidden Leaf Village might have no choice to go to war with Amegakure.

I have no reason to fight the Akatsuki as my only goal was to kill Itachi, who was a member of that organization. Even if I do fight them, I am certain that I would lose as there are members stronger than my brother. I didn't exactly win in my fight against Itachi. I got lucky because for some reason, he literally dropped dead.

There was a reason I'm going to the Hidden Rain Village. That reason's name is Karin Uzumaki. She's living there with her family now, and I need to warn her as quickly as possible. Even though she left my group, I still care about her. I don't know why, but I've been having these feelings. It must be guilt since I'm one of the reasons she left.

"So, are we there yet?" Suigetsu asked.

"No," I replied with annoyance. He's been constantly asking that question ever since we left the Hidden Leaf.

"We should be getting there soon. The birds told me that the air is beginning to get moist," Jugo said. There were a few birds standing on top of his shoulders.

"There's your answer," I told Suigetsu.

"Do you like Karin?" the water boy suddenly asks. I looked him.

"Why do you ask that?" I asked in response.

"Because we're possibly risking our lives to warn her about the Hidden Leaf Village considering of going to war with the Hidden Rain Village, the place where she lives now," he answered.

"I'm only doing it just to repay her for her services in this team," I quickly told him.

"I saw the emotions that appeared when you read Karin's letter. Hurt, surprise, betrayal I can list them all," the water boy countered.

"That doesn't mean I like her in a romantic sense," I replied.

"Oh really? When we first told you about her being gone, you got all worried. You punched that Naruto guy for trying to take a peak and yelled at your former students and sensei. You're just beginning to realize your feelings for her after all that hate and revenge towards your brother," Suigetsu explained to me. "Yo Jugo, help me out with him."

"I never understood romance as I have never experienced it," Jugo calmly told our teammate.

"Whatever. Before I became one of Orochimaru's experiments, I was sort of a ladies man myself. My brother taught me everything he knew. It was obvious that Karin had a major crush on you, but you were so focused on your revenge against Itachi you basically ignored her advances," the water boy stated.

"I admit, my mind had been preoccupied with killing Itachi, but that goal is done now," I replied. "Let's say I'm beginning to have feelings for her. Would she even come back?"

"Sasuke, I can tell that she was madly in love with you. Even when she left, she was probably still in love with you. However, she's now trying to move past those feelings. I suggest that the two of you talk things out," Jugo advised me. I was pretty impressed at the advice he gave me. He might not have experience with romance, he has good knowledge on it.

"I agree with Jugo. You should go talk to her," Suigetsu said to me. I nodded, but I knew there were more obstacles in the way.

"She's living with her family, something that she never had for years. I don't want to take that away from her. That, and the Akatsuki are located at the Hidden Rain Village. Considering I killed Itachi, they'll probably want my head," I stated.

"Then when we approach the village, we will surrender," Jugo answered. "Hopefully, they will allow us to talk and resolve any more conflict."

"Are you crazy?" Suigetsu shouted at our orange haired teammate. "The Akatsuki are dangerous S-ranked criminals. Sasuke almost died fighting Itachi, who is obviously not the leader. There are stronger members in that organization. Plus, I doubt they would talk peacefully with us."

"Rei and Kisame are members of the Akatsuki, and those two were friendly. I believe you're just grumpy because Rei froze you solid during your match with her," Jugo countered with a smirk. I chuckled at the thought.

"Shut up! What she did was a cheap shot! Next time I face her, I'll beat her this time," Suigetsu replied angrily. Suddenly, storm clouds began to appear. We were nearing the end of the forest and into Rain territory. We didn't have anything to protect us from the rain, but we still traveled through the country.

Suigetsu muttered how the raindrops are annoying which is ironic considering he can turn into water like state. Jugo didn't seem affected by the weather. I, meanwhile, was too busy on my goal to care. It wasn't long until we arrived at the village. As I expected, there were guards at the entrance.

"Who are you? State your business!" one of the guards demanded. There were only a couple of them, so we could've taken them down. However, I didn't want to make a scene.

"We're here to visit the Hidden Rain. We're not from any of the other villages. We're travelers," I told them. Hopefully they would allow me to gain access. I did not come here only for me to be turned away.

"The village isn't fond with foreigners. I need to see some ID before I could let you three come into the village," the guard replied. That could be a problem. I could use my Sharingan to place a genjutsu on them.

"There's no need for that," said a new voice. I knew who that voice belongs to. Standing behind the entrance to the village was the person who beat me those months ago, Hikaru Uzumaki. He had a smug look on his face as he looked at me. His expression became stoic as he addressed the guards once more. "Allow them access to enter the village."

"Yes sir," the guard responded, who then allowed my team and I to enter the gloom looking village. Considering the Akatsuki rule this village, Hikaru seems to have a degree of authority as an Akatsuki member and the son of the organization's leader. He led us into the village.

"What brings you here? Looking for a rematch?" the Uzumaki asked me.

"No. I'm here to see Karin," I answered. He turned to face me and his expression hardens.

"Oh really? Tell me, why do you want to see her?" he demanded. I can tell he's overprotective of her.

"She left my team because of me, and I want to make amends with her. Plus, I have information that your father will be interested in," I told him.

"What kind of information?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"First, you tell me where Karin is," I replied.

"She's doing her training in ninjutsu and medical ninjutsu," the Uzumaki stated.

"Why medical ninjutsu?" Suigetsu asked.

"She doesn't want to use her healing ability anymore, not wanting to end up like her mother," Hikaru explained. Ending up like her mother? What happened to Karin's mother? How was her healing ability connected? I was going to ask, but Jugo beat me to it instead.

"What happened to her mother?" Jugo asked.

"Karin's mother died of overusing her healing ability, the same one that Karin asked. How exactly she overused it is up to Karin to explain. She was the only family Karin had before she met us," Hikaru answered. The words hit me deep. I never knew anything about her history and background, but I can relate losing family. She was alone before she met Orochimaru just like me. We were silent while the rain continued to fall.

"I'll wait for her," I told the Uzumaki, who replied with a nod.

"Fine, but I need to you tell me what the information is," Hikaru demanded. I nodded.

"The Hidden Leaf is considering going to war with the Hidden Rain," I said. A look of surprise appeared before his eyes narrowed in anger. He muttered a curse while turning away. "I came here to warn Karin. I didn't want her to be a casualty."

"Oh so now you care about her," he replied with annoyance. I guess he has the right to be angry with me. "We're going to my father immediately." I gave another nod. I knew what I was getting into. He led us more into the village, eventually to a tall tower that was the tallest building in the village.

As we went into the tower, I noticed the red Akatsuki clouds on wall banners. Not only is this building like the Kage tower for the Hidden Rain Village, but also the main base for the Akatsuki. This is the first time that I'm beginning to feel nervous since by fight with Itachi. Hikaru led us to an office, where the leader of the Akatsuki was standing as if he was waiting.

"I've been expecting you," the Akatsuki leader said. I took a look at his office. It was pretty organized. Hanging on a wall was an orange spiral mask with one eyehole and a crack on it. I wonder who that mask belongs to. He's probably dead. Suddenly, I remembered a conversation that I had with Itachi before we fought.

I deduced that Itachi wasn't capable of killing all of the Uchiha Clan, especially the Uchiha Police Force. Somebody had to help him. My brother confirmed my theory by saying he had help from Madara Uchiha. I thought Madara was dead considering what his age would be, but Itachi said that he is now because the Akatsuki killed him. That mask must have belonged to Madara.

"How did you expect us?" Suigetsu asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"The rain is being caused by a jutsu of mine. It allows me to sense chakra. I knew you three arrived once you entered the village," the older Uzumaki explained. The rain did feel a bit off. If he can sense chakra with the rain, then he would have been able to find us if we tried to sneak in. "Anyway, I believe you three came here for a reason."

"I came here to see Karin," I admitted. "But I also have important information that I already told your son. Due to the Akatsuki's actions in killing the Konoha elder council and the shinobi of the ROOT program and the fact they are located here, the Hidden Leaf are considering declaring war on the Hidden Rain. I only came here to warn Karin of the news and make sure she doesn't end up as a casualty."

"I see," he replied as his eyes narrowed. "If the Hidden Leaf decides to declare war, then they will immediately regret it. They will face the full power of the Hidden Rain and the Akatsuki."

 **Jiraiya's POV**

I lost count on how many days I've been in this cell. I lost my fight against the three members of the Hidden Rain's Uzumaki Clan, but Nagato decided no spare my life. I don't know why he did, but maybe his old self is still in there. I didn't get a chance to put up a good fight and look where I ended up.

I could try to escape, but Nagato placed a seal to prevent me from using my chakra. I have to admit, he's real good with seals just like a true Uzumaki. I'll be stuck here for God knows when. Naruto must be pretty worried about me. He would try to rescue me, but that would lead him into the hands of the Akatsuki.

I look back into my conversation with Nagato as well as with his son. It's been a while since the Akatsuki attacked a jinchuriki. The last one was Naruto's friend Gaara who carries the One Tails, but they only took half of the tailed beast. The weird thing is that it was done on purpose. Do they no longer need the tailed beasts? If not, what are they planning now?

Thos questions rattled my head. There were no other reports of jinchurikis being attacked by the Akatsuki before I confronted Nagato. Another thing that I was thinking about was the conversation I had with Hikaru. He told me that an Uchiha was indeed behind the Nine Tails' attack on Konoha, but it wasn't Madara Uchiha. Both Nagato and Konan confirmed killing the Uchiha who was also behind the death of Yahiko.

I was filled with guilt and regret when I thought of the orange haired boy. He stated that he wanted to be the god of the world and bring peace to the Hidden Rain. Looks like Nagato is doing that dream for him. I blame myself for what happened to him. If I took them with me, Yahiko would still be alive.

I heard the door opened, and I picked up my head to see who it was. Coming into the dungeon is Konan in her Akatsuki uniform. In her arms what appears to be a baby boy, who about a year old maybe. She came and stood in front of my cell. She has a stoic expression her face when she looked at me.

"Konan," I muttered.

"Jiraiya," she replied. I noticed the lack of sensei added to my name. She must really resent me.

"Konan, I'm sorry," I told her.

"Apologizing won't fix what happened in the past," she responded with a hiss of anger. The baby in her arms started fussing, and Konan rocked him gently.

"Who's the baby?" I asked.

"This is Yahiko, my second child," my former student answered.

"He's named after him," I said.

"Of course, it's only fitting," Konan replied.

"Konan look, I'm sorry for leaving you three behind. I thought you three were ready," I told her.

"You only taught us basic ninjutsu and taijutsu. You didn't have much to us in genjutsu. We were only ten years old in a country plagued by war and instability. We were lucky to survive and that was by the escape route," Konan ranted. "Did you even know how we were doing?"

"I kept tabs on you," I assured her.

"Yeah right, you thought all three of us died while it was only Yahiko. Before that, did you even think of visiting us? Come over and say hello?" she asked. I looked down at the ground in sorrow. I was so busy, but I never thought of taking a break and visit them to see their progress. If I did, things would have been different.

"No, I haven't," I answered.

"Just as I thought," she replied.

"Konan, if I could, I would change the past so things can be different," I told her. A smirk formed on her face.

"Things are already different. There is nothing else to change," she said while looking at her child.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She looked at me and frowned.

"That's confidential," she answered.

"Alright, but can you tell me about the Uchiha that you and Nagato killed?" I asked. She gave a sigh.

"I see no reason not to tell you. It's not going to help you with the position you're in," she said. "His name was Obito Uchiha." My eyes widened at the name. That was the same name of the Uchiha who was one of Minato's students. He died during the Third Shinobi World War, but he somehow survived? "He masqueraded as Madara Uchiha and was manipulating Nagato. With the help of mu son Hikaru and his friends, Nagato and I were able to find out Obito's goal."

"What was his goal?" I asked.

"He planned on establishing peace by casting a genjutsu on the world using the moon and all the tailed beasts. Doing so would have everyone living a fake peace and would eventually lead to the extinction of the human race. Nagato and I killed the Uchiha with the help of Itachi and Team Hikaru," she explained. I agreed with her reasons of killing him. Obito has entered a dark path and would have caused the destruction of the world.

"Konan, since you didn't agree with his goals, what are the new goals of the Akatsuki?" I asked my former student.

"That's highly confidential," she answered.

"Can you at least tell me anything else?" I asked.

"The Akatsuki killed the Konoha Elder Council and the ROOT program along with every member. The Hidden Leaf is now considering going to war against the Hidden Rain. If they do so, the Akatsuki will not hesitate in attacking and destroying your village. Your life will be a casualty," she said with a stoic expression. My eyes widened once again at the mention of war. This is going to be bad.

"Konan, we can prevent this," I told her. "Let me go, and I could stop this."

"It's already set into motion. If the Hidden Leaf goes to war, they will fall," the female Akatsuki member responded before leaving with her son.

 **Kabuto's POV**

I smirked when I heard the news. According to my informant, the Lady Tsunade has called a Gokage Summit in the Land of Iron. Apparently, the Hokage is considering going to war against the Akatsuki and the Hidden Rain Village. She's looking to gain some allies to support the Hidden Leaf. No doubt the Hidden Sand will help, but I'm doubtful about the other three major villages.

Seeing that all the Kage are going to be in one place, it would be a perfect chance for me to strike. I'm planning on learning the secrets behind ninjutsu and create chaos among the Shinobi World. However, that won't work if the 5 Kages are alive to stop me. The Gokage Summit is the perfect opportunity for me to kill them.

I already obtained Sage Mode from the snakes and control of the Hidden Sound but those won't be enough to kill them. No, I'm going to need an army to do. Thanks to the Akatsuki massacring the ROOT program, I have enough bodies for my army. Behind me are numerous coffins, with each containing a soldier for my army.

Just like the Second Hokage and Orochimaru, I have learned the forbidden jutsu Edo Tensei but perfected it as well. These soldiers are dead shinobi who were alleged to the Hidden Villages. While the number is less than what I expected, it's still a pretty good amount to wage war at the Kage.

From the Hidden Leaf, I have control over Asuma Sarutobi, Hizashi Hyuga, Dan, Fu and Torune of ROOT along with a few other members, and Kushina Uzumaki. I couldn't use the previous Hokage as their souls are trapped in the belly of the Shinigami, and I couldn't find a way to get them out.

From the Hidden Sand, I have control over Lady Chiyo, Rasa the Fourth Kazekage, a scorch style user, and the first two Kazekage. I couldn't use the Third Kazekage as his body belongs to Sasori.

From the Hidden Mist, I have control over the previous generation of the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist. I also have control over Haku, a member of the Yuki Clan. I couldn't find any more members of the Hidden Mist's Kekkei Genkai clans due to the bloodline massacre that led to them scattering throughout world. However, I also have control over the first three Mizukage.

From the Hidden Lightning, I could only get the bodies of the first three Raikage. The reason is because Kumo is known to have the least amount of rogue shinobi. From the Hidden Stone Village, I have control of the first two Tschukage. The Akatsuki stopped hunting jinchuriki for unknown reasons. Han the Five Tails jinchuriki is the only one I could get since the bodies of Fu the Seven Tails jinchuriki and Yagura the Three Tails jinchuriki are currently unknown.

From the Hidden Rain and the Akatsuki combined, I have control over Hanzo the Salamander, Yahiko of the first Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha, and Tobi who turned out to be Obito Uchiha. I couldn't get the actual body of Madara Uchiha as Nagato destroyed it. From the Hidden Sound, I have control over the Sound Five.

However, my biggest trump card in my undead army is Konoha's biggest mistake. I have control of every slaughtered member of the Uchiha Clan who died at the Uchiha Massacre. Among them are Shisui Uchiha and Itachi's and Sasuke's parents. I chucked when I looked at the wooden coffins. The five Kage won't know what will hit them. Once they're out of the way, I can deal with the rest of the shinobi villages.

My biggest threats are both the Hidden Leaf and the Hidden Rain villages. The Hidden Leaf has the largest amount of bloodline clans along with Naruto while the Hidden Rain has the Neko Clan and the Akatsuki, especially Nagato and Hikaru Uzumaki since they both have the Rinnegan. Since they're at the verge of going to war against one another, it'll be easier to handle them. All of the Kage, along with their two bodyguards are making their way to the Land of Iron to start the Summit.

I shouldn't be late. I made a hand sign, and all of the coffins opened to reveal the undead shinobi. It's time to gather the Hidden Sound shinobi and Orochimaru's experiments and lab rats. I licked my lips in anticipation. Soon, the party is about to start.

 **Author's Note: A lot of things are happening right now. Sasuke has once again left the Hidden Leaf Village but with no conflict this time. The Hidden Rain and Hidden Leaf are on the brink of war. Kabuto is planning something diabolical with his army of experimented freaks and zombie ninjas. A new war is coming to the Shinboi World, different from cannon's. Expect a lot of action in the next few chapters, zombie Uchihas, Sage Mode, Kage action, Akatsuki action, drama, and so much more. Who's the real enemy? Who will survive? Who will die? Why am I asking you all these questions? You will find out next time. Read and Review.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27: Kabuto's First Move

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of** _ **Rewinding History**_ **. I have announcement to make. This story is coming to an end. Kabuto's war against the villages and the Akatsuki will be the final major arc. After the arc, there will only be about one or two chapters left in the story. Another thing is that chapters will be posted every two weeks. Anyway, here's the chapter.**

 **IMPORTANT NEWS BELOW!**

 **Kabuto's POV**

I stared at my army. We were in position staring at five Kage who were about to start their meeting. I made sure that my army masked their chakra. I couldn't let any of the Kage sense us. I needed the perfect opportunity to strike. For right now, let's listen to politics. They say some useful information that I might need.

"The Gokage Summit shall now commence," announced Mifune, the leader of the Samurai. Tsunade stood up and stared at the other Kage. This should be interesting. I wonder what's going to happen.

"Kazekage, Mizukage, Raikage, and Tsuchikage, if you didn't know, then I will tell you. The Akatsuki are based in the Hidden Rain Village. The organization has killed some of my shinobi as well as capturing Jiraiya, my former teammate. I am considering going to war on the Hidden Rain, and I need to know if you will all support me," the Hokage declared.

"Of course, the Hidden Sand will lend support. The Akatsuki have done many criminal acts, including the murder of one of my village elders and taking half of by tailed beast," Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage, replied.

"Wait, half of your tailed beast? Then I guess the rumors are true," Onoki, the Third Tsuchikage, said.

"Rumors?" Gaara asked.

"Indeed. There are rumors that the Akatsuki are no longer going after the tailed beasts. They haven't made a move on any of them since they captured you, but you claimed to have half taken. Therefore, the rumors are true," Onoki explained. It should be noted that I was the one who spread those rumors.

"If I don't have to worry about the Akatsuki going after YugitoNii and my brother, then I don't why this war have to be the Hidden Cloud's concern," Ay, the Fourth Raikage, stated. That statement didn't make the Hokage very happy.

"Even if the Akatsuki aren't going after any of the tailed beasts anymore, they're still an organization of S-ranked criminals who killed hundreds, maybe thousands, of people. They possess three and a half tailed beasts," Tsunade argued.

"That does upset the balance though, but we don't know what they're planning to do with them," Mei Terumi, the Fifth Mizukage, responded. "Besides, I should thank them for overthrowing my predecessor Yagura."

"Mizukage, you should know that a newly established Yuki Clan is now part of the Hidden Rain Village," The Hokage told Mei.

"Well, I can't blame them for not wanting to come back to the Hidden Mist due to the Bloodline Massacre caused by Yagura," the Mizukage stated. "How many are there?"

"Only one person?" Tsunade answered.

"Is that person a handsome young male?" Mei asked, blushing.

"No, she's a fifteen year old girl," the Hokage deadpanned. The Mizukage reacted by slumping on the table in depression. "No one else is going to support the Hidden Leaf in their war against the Akatsuki?"

"What's going on between you and the Akatsuki has nothing to do with us, and we would like it to stay that way. You may have gotten the Hidden Sand participate, but our villages won't," Onoki declared. Too bad for the Hokage, but now this is the time for me to strike. With me are my two lieutenant. In fact, they were Orochimaru's previous vessel choices before he became interested with the Sharingan.

One of them is a woman name Guren. She actually wanted to be Orochimaru's vessel just like how Kimimaro did. The reason Orochimaru became interested with her is because Guren possess a rare Kekkei Genkai known as the Crystal Release, which allows the user to create and manipulate crystals.

The other lieutenant is an old experiment of Orochimaru's. His name is Draco, and he's technically Orochimaru's son but he's actually a clone of the Sannin. Due to Orochimaru's sudden interest with the Sharingan, Project Draco was shut down. However, I decided to use him for my attack on the villages. While he's not fully complete due to the project's abandonment all those years ago, he is a remarkable warrior. He possesses Kimimaro's Dead Bone Pulse, a Kekkei Genkai that allows the user to manipulate his own bones. He was given the DNA necessary to use it.

While he has only been created for a couple of years old, Draco appears in his early twenties. Because of the fact that the experimentation was abandoned, Draco won't last that long. However, he will survive the war with his skills. I signaled the clone to gather the Sound shinobi and the undead army we could attack the Kage and their bodyguards.

Meanwhile, Guren and I were in position to attack. I couldn't wait to see the surprise on their faces when I appear. After that, I'm going to stain this whole country with their blood. I chuckled at the thought. I'm going to do something that Orochimaru couldn't do. I finally surpassed him! Draco arrived and told me that the army was in position. Good, now it's time to act.

"Well if there's nothing else, it seems that the Gokage Summit has come to a close," Mifune announced.

"This whole summit was just a waist of my time," Ay growled. It might be waste of theirs, but it wasn't a waste of mine. I leaped from my hiding spot and landed on top of their table, surprising them all. Guren and Draco jumped and landed next to me as well.

"Kabuto Yakushi, you're wanted by the Hidden Leaf for you affiliation with Orochimaru," Tsunade stated.

"Thank you for the introduction Hokage. I'm here to tell you all that you're going to die," I told them.

"Oh really? Exactly how are we going to die? By just three of you?" Onoki snorted. I gave him a smirk.

"Not just us, but my army as well!" I shouted. My army of Sound Ninja, Orochimaru's experiments, and the Edo Tensei shinobi appeared. The Kage and their bodyguards gasped. Without hesitation, I commanded my army to attack them.

 **Hikaru's POV**

Father has ordered the shinobi of the Hidden Rain to prepare in case the Hidden Leaf has decided to declare war on us. To be honest, I wasn't expecting any of this to happen. I was trying to prevent the Fourth Shinobi World War from occurring. I guess I was wrong. Hopefully, this wouldn't be a major war like the one from the original timeline.

Father, Mother, and Kisame currently went to the remains of what used to be the Hidden Eddy Village in the Land of Whirlpools where the previous Uzumaki Clan resided before its destruction. They should be back in a couple of days. Kisame tagged along with them on missions lately since he doesn't have a partner due to Itachi's death.

The rest of the Akatsuki have been sent of bounty missions. Both the organization and the village are in need of extra funds in order to make it through the upcoming war. My team and I were tasked to watch over the village. We had to make sure there would be no attacks on the village. It would've been boring if it weren't for our friends being here as well.

Karin wasn't receiving any training for the next couple of days due to Sasori being on bounty missions with Deidara. That allowed her and Sasuke to have a talk. Recently, Sasuke and his Team Taka stayed in the Hidden Rain Village so the two of them could talk about Karin's departure from the team during their stay at the Hidden Leaf Village.

Karin was surprised and shocked that the Uchiha left the Hidden Leaf just so he can see her. I also believed that she was flattered when he did so to ensure her safety and to make sure she doesn't end up dead in the possible war. It seems she might not get over him after all. For right now, I do not know the status of their relationship but they seem to be on good terms.

Right now, I was currently at the Hidden Rain's entrance. I was on a personal patrol to make sure there were no intruders or any incoming enemy shinobi. As a member of this village, I need to be aware of any threat or danger. That and patrolling the village's entrance is beginning to become a routine for me.

"I thought I might find you here," said a voice behind me. I turned around to see Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oh did you?" I responded.

"Well, your teammates told me that you'll be here," the Sharingan user admitted.

"Okay, so what do you want with me?" I asked.

"I was hoping for another rematch," Sasuke answered.

"Not right now," I told him. "I'm busy."

"With what? Look, Konoha may be considering for war, but I doubt Naruto would allow it to happen. He's not the kind of guy I know who would support war," the Uchiha stated.

"You have no idea what's been going on between the Akatsuki and Konoha. We killed some of their shinobi, injured countless others, assassinated their elder council, and massacred a division of their ANBU. Plus, I disowned Naruto from the Uzumaki Clan, and we have his godfather, Jiraiya of the Sannin, as our prisoner," I explained to him.

"No wonder he started calling himself Naruto Namikaze," the Uchiha muttered. "Wait, why do you have his godfather prisoner?"

"He tried to infiltrate the village and caused trouble," I replied. "Anyway, the point is that Naruto won't be that forgiving and will take revenge." Knowing Naruto from the original timeline, he's not the guy who takes the path of vengeance, and he does forgive people considering he forgave Obito for starting a war that could have led to the end of humanity. However, I made major changes to the timeline, so I don't know what kind of effect the changes would have on Naruto.

"I still doubt Naruto would take a path of vengeance. He's not like me. He's all…sunshine and happy," he said.

"Sunshine and happy?" I asked in confusion.

"Those are the best words I can describe him," Sasuke muttered.

"Well, only time will tell," I told him. After a few minutes of silence, a colossus cloud of smoke appeared outside the village. Sasuke and I shielded our eyes from the smoke. Once it cleared, we were able to see what or who caused the smoke. First appearing were three giant toads, each carrying weapons. On top of the middle toad was a smaller toad. On top of that toad was Naruto. He was wearing a new outfit and his eyes are different. He's using Sage Mode! On top of his shoulders were two small toads.

"This is a surprise," Sasuke commented.

"You think? He brought an army of toads," I told him.

"Can't you summon giant animals as well?" the Sharingan user responded.

"Yes, but that's now the point. This just proves that he wants revenge," I replied.

"Wait, let's hear him out first," Sasuke said. He then looked up at Naruto. "Naruto you dobe, what are you doing here!" The blonde looked down at us in amazement.

"Oi Sasuke! What are you doing here?" the jinchuriki called back. He then leaped down from his toads and landed in front of us.

"I asked you that first," the Uchiha answered.

"I'm here to stop a war, but I'm going to fight this guy to get back Ero-Sannin," the blonde explained, pointing at me.

"Well, I can't hand him over. He's prisoner of the Hidden Rain," I told the jinchuriki.

"Well then, I'm going to have to beat ya to get him back!" the blonde shouted at me. He then turned to Sasuke. "So what are you doing here? I thought you were going to travel the world."

"I'm staying here for a while," the Uchiha replied.

"Enough talk. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get," I told Naruto.

"Bring it," he replied. I smirked as I made a couple of hand signs.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)!" I shouted, slamming my hand onto the ground. Instead of summoning animals, I summoned my Six Paths of Pain. Naruto, Sasuke, and the toads were astonished when they saw the six paths. This is the first time they've seen them. "Let's begin."

 **Kakashi's POV**

Things are looking bad at the Gokage Summit. Shikaku and I went with Tsunade as her bodyguards to the Land of Iron. We expected for the whole thing to be a regular meeting about the Akatsuki and the Hidden Rain. What we didn't expect was Kabuto bringing in an army of Edo Tensei shinobi, experiments of Orochimaru, and shinobi of the Hidden Sound. We were terribly outnumbered, especially with more than half of the undead shinobi are Uchiha from the massacre.

Tsunade was currently having a reunion with her dead lover Dan. It must be heartbreaking for her to fight someone you loved, especially of that person is already dead. Helping Dan fight Tsunade appears to be an experiment who looks very similar to Orochimaru. Shikaku is fighting an undead Asuma. The two were also having a reunion considering Shikamaru, Shikaku's son, was Asuma's student.

Gaara was having a reunion with his father while his siblings were fighting the first two Kazekage. One of the Mizukage's bodyguards, a man named Ao, was fighting Hizashi Hyuga for some reason. Mifune the Samurai leader was currently fighting Hanzo the Salamander and an undead shinobi with orange hair. I was currently fighting three undead shinobi, two of them were from my life.

They are Kushina Uzumaki and Obito Uchiha. Sensei's wife still looked young when she died fighting the Nine Tails. What confused me was Obito. Instead of a child, he was an adult. It didn't make any sense considering he died during the Third Shinobi World War young. Something doesn't feel right. The other undead shinobi I was fighting was Itachi. He's the only Akatsuki member to have died. They were fighting me against their will.

"Kakashi, Obito, Itachi, you all grown so much," Kushina said with a smile on her face. Then she was confused. "Wait, Obito, didn't you died when you were a kid." She then threw a couple of shurikens at me, forcing me to move away.

"Heh, heh, about that…" my teammate chuckled nervously. He was hiding something, but I doubt he'll be able to hide it from Kushina. She's too scary to keep secrets from. He then fired a blast of fire in which I repelled with a water jutsu.

"Tell them the truth, Obito," Itachi demanded my former teammate before slashing me with a kunai. I had to block it with my own.

"Itachi, you died? You died so young. I thought you would live long. How did you die?" the Uzumaki asked while using a wind jutsu on me. I had to counter it with a fire jutsu.

"I bet it was Sasuke, considering you wanted him to kill you," Obito snickered, throwing shurikens at me. I blocked them with my kunai.

"Sasuke killed you! Why would he do that?" Kushina gasped at Itachi.

"I was ordered to massacre my clan. They were planning to perform a coup in the village. I spared Sasuke, because I couldn't kill him. However, he doesn't know the truth and saw me as a murderer," the Uchiha explained. Kushina and I were surprised at the news while Obito smirked. Konoha ordered Itachi to murder his clan? No wonder he became a missing nin. "Now tell them why you're an adult, Obito, or I will." My former teammate scowled.

"I was saved by Madara Uchiha, who healed me and trained me," Obito answered. He then came at me with a kunai. I dodged a strike and kicked him away. Kushina narrowed her eyes at him.

"Madara is dead," the Uzumaki told him.

"Well, he is now," my former teammate replied.

"Wait a minute. That masked man on that day…that was you!" Kushina screamed at the Uchiha. Obito frowned while Itachi attacked me with a barrage of flames. I used a couple of powerful water jutsus to stop it.

"Yes," he simply said.

"Obito, why?" I asked him. I charged a lightning jutsu at him, but the attack went through him.

"Because you killed Rin! You failed to save her even after I entrusted her safety to you!" Obito yelled, pointing a finger at me. "When I saw you kill her, it made me realize that this world is nothing but pain and misery."

"Then, you pretended to be Madara, you tried to manipulate Nagato and helped create the Akatsuki. You were planning on stealing all the tailed beasts to create a genjutsu on the world," Itachi added before throwing a couple of kunais at me. I blocked them while he came at me.

"You have fallen, Obito, but I'm sorry for what happened to Rin. I did fail," I told my former teammate. "How did you die anyway?"

"A certain brat, along with some friends and family of his, killed me," Obito scowled. He then blasted another round of fire at me, forcing me to dodge.

"And that brat happens to be Hikaru Uzumaki," Itachi responded with a chuckle. Hikaru is the reason Obito's dead now? I don't know whether to thank him or not considering he murdered my friend and teammate. Then again, that friend and teammate was trying to put the whole world into a genjutsu using the power of all the tailed beasts.

"Hikaru…Uzumaki?" Kushina asked. "There are other Uzumakis?"

"Indeed there are," I told my sensei's wife. "Five to be exact, and they're all in the Hidden Rain." The undead Uzumaki squealed. "I can't believe it. I guess Naruto lived with family after all."

"About that, these Uzumakis were only discovered recently for a year at the most," I told her. "Naruto lived alone his whole life."

"What? Why?" Kushina asked. She then threw more shurikens at me, again with me dodging them.

"Because of his status as a jinchuriki, he was shunned by most of the village. Don't worry, he became an excellent shinboi. Right now, he's learning Sage Mode so he can fight the Akatsuki, especially Hikaru," I answered.

"I highly doubt that Naruto would be able to beat Hikaru. I personally helped train the boy," Itachi said.

"Don't underestimate my son!" Kushina told the Uchiha while preparing some seals to use on me. Considering she's very skilled with seals, this isn't good.

"We'll find out the results later on. Itachi, what have the Akatsuki done ever since my demise?" Obito asked his fellow Uchiha.

"They stopped hunting the tailed beast and started work on bringing actual peace to the world," Itachi replied.

"I expected Nagato to do something different," he said with a chuckle. He then turned to me. "It looks like Kushina's done with her seal. You better hurry Kakashi, or you'll be done for. Use my Sharingan." I then saw a seal beneath Kushina, starting to glow as it began to activate. I used my Sharingan's ability, Kamui, to escape before momentarily seeing a bright light.

 **Hikaru's POV**

Naruto and I clashed when our battle started. Sasuke promised not to interfere, but I saw him activate his Sharingan. He's probably analyzing the fight so he can get an advantage over us in case either of us fights him. I'm not so worried. He can't replicate the abilities of my Rinnegan.

My six paths already took out the giant toads to keep them from helping Naruto, but the small toads on his shoulders used a genjutsu to counter them. They made some kind of toad sound that tampered my control over the paths, preventing me from seeing through them. I remembered that he had the toads used this genjutsu against my father in the original timeline. However, it only affected my control over the paths, not me directly.

"Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)!" I shouted, sending Naruto flying. This managed to stop the toads' genjutsu and allowed me the opportunity to take them out. Naruto already took out the Animal Path and Human Path, so I sent the Ashura Path to take out the toads. The path sent a barrage of missiles at the jinchuriki, who moved out of the way to dodge them. Unfortunately for him, his Sage Mode began to wear off. I smirked and sent the Deva Path at him.

"Shinra Tensei!" the Deva Path shouted, focusing his gravitational powers on the toads to separate them. The Preta and Ashura Paths then went after the toads while I and the Deva Path went after Naruto. The Naraka Path, meanwhile, was pulling the dead Human and Animal Paths into the King of Hell.

"Give up Naruto. It was a mistake for you to come and fight me!" I shouted at the blonde. The Deva Path sent a gravitational blast at Naruto while I sent a volley of missiles. The jinchuriki crashed into the ground. However, he managed to move just in time to avoid getting hit by the missiles.

"Don't tell me to give up!" the blonde shouted at me. He then created a few shadow clones and sent them at me. I simply raised a palm at them.

"Shinra Tensei!" I shouted, sending the clones back. I smirked, but it dropped when I saw Naruto entering Sage Mode once again. He charged at me with a Rasenshuriken and threw the jutsu. I stepped forwards and absorbed the jutsu as it was made of pure charka. "Is that all you got?"

"No, but take this!" he shouted, leaping into the air and brought a punch towards me. The Deva Path and I moved out of the way to avoid the hit, and the blonde punched the ground instead which created a crater. Soon, the Naraka, Human, and Animal Path joined us. Naruto was shocked at seeing them alive.

"How? I killed them!" the blonde shouted.

"These Paths are technically dead already. They're just reanimated corpses," I explained. "Even if you do "kill" them, I can just reanimate them." The Preta Path then threw the unconscious bodies of the small toads at Naruto, who caught them in his arms.

"Pa! Ma!" the blonde shouted. All my paths joined me as I looked at my opponent.

"Go while you still can Naruto. Be grateful with the mercy I'm giving you," I told the jinchuriki.

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted at me. "All my life I always wanted to have a family. I was alone, shunned by almost everyone I've met. There were times where I wanted to give up. However, I didn't. Despite being isolate by society, I chose a dream. I chose to become Hokage so everyone can acknowledge me! However, I was also chosen to bring peace to the world, a peace where everyone can truly understand one another."

"You're referring to the Child of Prophecy," I told him.

"How did you know about," he asked.

"My father was a candidate for that prophecy," I explained.

"However, I don't see bringing peace as my destiny. I see it as a goal that I will work for!" he yelled.

"The Akatsuki are bringing peace as well. The way we approach it, however, is different," I replied. "You won't accomplish your goals if you continue to fight me."

"The Akatsuki killed people. They almost killed Gaara! They killed Granny Chiyo. They killed Asuma-sensei, Izumo, and Kotetsu. Don't talk about the Akatsuki bringing peace, because that isn't peace!" he screamed at me.

"Enough, talking with you is pointless. You're just a stubborn fool!" I shouted at him.

"And you're just a blind brat!" he shouted back. I gave him the chance to leave, but he just lost it. I ran towards him with my paths following me while he ran towards me. Just when we got close, something came crashing onto the ground that separated us.

The figure was wearing a black hooded cloak and was about our height. We stared at the mysterious hooded figure, not recognizing him one bit. Sasuke came closer to get a better look at the newcomer.

"Hey, who the hell are you!" Naruto yelled at the mysterious stranger. There was no response as he continued to stand there. Something felt off about this guy, and I didn't like it one bit. Sasuke approached the figure closer.

"Tell us who you are and why you're here or else," the Uchiha threatened the newcomer with his Sharingan flashing. The stranger suddenly appeared in front of Sasuke in a flash and sent a kick that knocked him away.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called his friend. He then looked at the stranger in anger and threw a punch at him. However, the newcomer quickly grabbed the fist and squeezed it. Suddenly, red chakra began to come out of Naruto and went into the stranger's hood. Naruto yelled in agony as the chakra was being absorbed from him.

"Shinra Tensei!" I shouted, sending the hooded figure flying. The junchuriki was panting after his chakra was stopped being absorbed. I looked at the figure whose cloak has been taken off. However, the figure of the cloak surprised me. The newcomer was a robotic version of Naruto. From my knowledge of the timeline, that's Mecha-Naruto. "Shit."

"Is that supposed to be me?" Naruto asked as he looked at the robot, who already gotten up.

"Great, and I thought one Naruto was bad enough," Sasuke mutter as he joined us. We stared at the robot who stared back. "He seems to be some sort of Mecha-Naruto." Well, at least I can have a good excuse to call him Mecha-Naruto.

"Oi, Mecha-Me, why are you attacking us?" Naruto asked the robot.

"Analyzing opponents, targets acquired, Sasuke Uchiha, Hikaru Uzumaki, Nine-Tails. Mission from Kabuto Yakushi is to terminate both Hikaru Uzumaki and the Nine Tails. Terminate Sasuke Uchiha as well if I confront him," Mecha-Naruto stated.

"There you have it, he wants us," I told the blonde. "It seems Kabuto must be planning something if he wants the three of us dead.

"If he wants to kill us, he should do it himself instead of sending some robot. I doubt it'll be able to take down all three of us that easily," Sasuke said as his left hand was being charged with electricity.

"Don't underestimate him," I told the Uchiha.

"I don't know why you want us, but I'm not going to let you take us without a fight!" Naruto shouted. He then formed two shadow clones. With them, the jinchuriki created a Rasenshuriken and charged at the robot. When the Naruto got close to the robot, Mecha-Naruto opened his mouth and began sucking the red chakra out of him. Naruto screamed in pain and his jutsu dispersed.

The robot then formed something in its right hand. It seems to be some sort of purple colored energy in the shape of an orb. It looked similar to Naruto's Rasengan.

"Roketto Rasengan (Rocket Rasengan)!" Mecha-Naruto shouted, slamming his version of the Rasengan into Naruto's gut. The robot's right hand shoots off from the robot with the robot still formed. Naruto was sent crashing with the Rasengan still formed in the robot's hand. The detached hand then reconnected back to the robot.

"Naruto won't be able to fight the robot. It's absorbing the chakra of the Nine Tails," I told Sasuke.

"Then it seems that you and I are the only ones who can stop it," the Uchiha replied. I sent all six of my paths at the robot, hoping they would overwhelm it. However, the robot was too quick for them. At amazing speeds, it launched a punch at the Naraka Path which "killed" the path. The Asura Path launched missiles at robot. However, Mecha-Naruto opened its chest plates and fired missiles of his own. The collision of all the missiles created an explosion.

Sasuke and I couldn't see through the smoke that was created by the explosion, and I couldn't anything through the paths because of it. However, a dismembered Asura Path came out of the smokes and landed on the ground in front of us. That's two paths down. This is not looking good, considering one of them can reanimate the other paths. I can do that but not while fighting a hostile robot. Sasuke charged at the robot, already taken out his sword.

"Chidori Eiso (Chidori Sharp Spear)!" the Uchiha shouted with his left hand charging with electricity. It then formed into a long spear and shot at the robot. Mecha-Naruto dodged the jutsu and retaliated by shooting laser beams from its eyes. Sasuke dodged the incoming attack before it could kill him. I sent the Human and Animal Path after the robot, each of them draw out a chakra receiver. However, the weapons broke when they tried to stab it. Mecha-Naruto responded by delivering severe kicks that snapped their necks.

"Shinra Tensei!" I shouted, sending the robot back. I only have two paths left, so I need to use them wisely.

"Initiate Flight Mode," Mecha-Naruto said. It then formed glider wings on its back and flew into the air. I formed paper wings on my back and flew after him.

"Futon: Shinkugyoku (Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere)!" I shouted, exhaling several small blasts of wind at the robot. The blasts managed to hit it, but barely made a dent. This robot is tougher than I thought. Mecha-Naruto opened up its fingertips and began firing at me. I used my paper wings to protect myself from his attack.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!" Sasuke screamed, firing several large fireballs at the robot. Mecha-Naruto dodged the fireballs, causing them to go into the clouds instead. The Naruto look-alike fired at the Uchiha instead. With robot distracted, I took this as a chance to attack and transferred into Ashura Path mode.

"Kaiwan no Hiya (Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability)!" I yelled. I created an extra pair of mechanical arms and launched a hand from one of the extra arms. The hand, formed as a fist, struck Mecha-Naruto and sent him crashing into the ground. Hopefully he won't be able to survive that. After the mechanical hand was reconnected, I flew back towards the ground next to Sasuke.

"You think it's over?" the Uchiha asked.

"Only one way to find out," I replied. Suddenly, a laser beam struck my Preta Path and "killed" the path. "Shit."

"How is it still alive?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't know, don't care, we need to stop him now!" I told him.

"Bansho Ten'in," the Deva Path said, pulling Mecha-Naruto towards him. However, the robot released two balloon versions of itself at the path. Once they touched the path, they exploded. Luckily, the path was durable enough to survive the explosions. The path stood up, but wasn't in any shape to continue fighting.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)!" I yelled as I created multiple shadow clones. They engaged the robot in taijutsu, but Mecha-Naruto was able to keep up. He dispersed them by landing a killing blow on each. Going into Ashura Path mode, I launched multiple missiles at the robot. However, it was fast enough to dodge them. It then released a large missile that split into smaller ones.

"Shinra Tensei!" I shouted, using my gravitational powers on the missiles to cause them to explode in midair. Sasuke took this opportunity and launched a jump kick from behind. Mecha-Naruto turned around in time and pulled back its right arm, delivering a severe punch to Sasuke's right leg. I cringed when I heard bones crunch. Sasuke let out a cry of agony as he clutched his leg.

"Sasuke!" I called out him. Karin's not going to like this. With two of his targets down, Mecha-Naruto turned to face me. I narrowed my eyes and raised my fists. I'm not going to lose to this robot without a fight. Besides, I have a future to ensure. Mecha-Naruto took a step forward but stopped as I saw a sword pierce its torso. I looked to see Sasuke holding the sword from behind, with the blade charging with electricity.

"Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana (Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana)," the Uchiha muttered. He then looked at me. "Hikaru, I need to you to move away from here now."

"Sasuke, what are you trying to do?" I asked him.

"Tell Karin, that after searching my heart for a long time, I feel the same way. Tell her that I love her," he responded.

"Sasuke, tell me, what are you doing?" I worriedly asked him. Before he could respond, the robot grabbed him by the throat.

"Terminate Sasuke Uchiha," Mecha-Naruto stated in a monotone voice. He was still impaled by the electrified sword, but the robot didn't seem be affected by it that much. Sasuke gave the robot a mad grin.

"You and I, my friend, are going to Hell," the Uchiha managed to say to Mecha-Naruto. "Kirin!" A giant monster made out of lightning appeared from the clouds. I took a few steps back as I figured out what he was going to do. I used the Deva Path to collect an unconscious Naruto as I stared at Sasuke and Mecha-Naruto. I called out Sasuke's name as the lighting monster struck them both.

 **Author's Note: What an episode! A lot of things took place. Kabuto has launched his army on the Five Kage at the Gokage Summit. Kakashi has a reunion with Kushina and his former teammate Obito. Itachi was in the reunion as well. There, Kakashi learned shocking new secrets and escaped the battle. Next chapter is the aftermath of the Battle of the Gokage Summit. What are the fates of 5 Kages and their bodyguards? What was that white light Kakashi saw? Meanwhile, Sage Mode Naruto fought Hikaru and his Six Paths of Pain. However, Mecha-Naruto interfered as he was sent by Kabuto to kill them. Now it was Hikaru, Naruto, and Sasuke vs Mecha-Naruto. Did Sasuke and/or Mecha-Naruto survive Sasuke's Kirin? To find the answers to all these questions, wait for the next chapter.**

 **The OC Draco was submitted by a fan of the story. That fan's name is Antex – The Legendary Zoroark. The character is specifically for the war arc only.**

 **IMPORTANT NEWS** **: Now that Rewinding History is coming to a close, I'm going to replace it with two new stories once it's complete. Both of these stories are RWBY crossovers. One will be a RWBY/Batman crossover story while the other will be a RWBY/Naruto crossover story. The chapters for each story will be 3K to 4K words long. A short one-shot trailer/preview/prequel to the RWBY/Batman crossover story has been posted and can be found at my profile. Information about the two new stories can be found at my profile also.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28: The Akatsuki's Turn

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of Rewinding History. The end of this story is almost here. It's been long journey guys. Anyway, we're still in the war arc. It's time for the Akatsuki and the Hidden Rain to make a move of their own. As for what happened to Sasuke, you're about to find out.**

 **Karin's POV**

The first thought that came into my mind was Sasuke and the state he was in. All I can do was replay the events that led up to this moment. I remember crying my eyes out when I first saw him being carried by my cousin. He looked lifeless and was barely breathing when he was brought it.

 _Flashback_

 _Rei and I were keeping watch over the village. Hikaru was at the gates, since I heard that's where he usually goes to. It was a few days after Sasuke and I had a talk about our current relationship. We decided so see where things takes us. I mean, we're acquaintances but there might be a chance of us being in a romantic relationship._

 _I thought I was over him, ever since Hikaru revealed to me our future. I remember him telling me that he was here to change the future. I was actually happy that I had a chance to change the future. However, there is also the fact about Sasuke's daughter. I actually feel kind of selfish since she won't exist. Then again, she might no longer exist due to Hikaru's interference._

 _My thoughts were interrupted when I heard storm clouds. I knew the rain wasn't new at this village. It constantly rains here, but for some reason, these storm clouds feel a bit different. Something must be going on because I suddenly feel enormous amounts of chakra._

 _"Do you have a bad feeling because I do," Rei said to me._

 _"Yeah, I'm starting to feel large amounts of chakra," I told her._

 _"We need to gather the others," the ice user told me. I nodded. We were going to find our friends to fight this new threat until we witnessed something unbelievable. Some creature made out of lightning came out of the sky and attacked something outside the village. "Forget it. We need to go there already. The others might be on their way."_

 _"Right, let's go," I replied. We headed towards the gates as fast as we could. Once we arrived at the gates, we needed information on what was going on. A few guards told us that Hikaru and Sasuke were here before someone appeared on giant toads. While the idea of giant toads sounded ridiculous, I remember Orochimaru once telling me that he had a teammate named Jiraiya who can summon giant toads. Since Hikaru told me that the Sannin is currently in a prison cell within the village, then I have something less to worry about._

 _However, I was still worried about Sasuke. The guards told us that they were ordered to stay in the village as Hikaru and Sasuke were planning to deal whatever threat that arrived. I wasn't going to stay here and wait until the end. My medical ninjutsu has been improving so I'm going to in there and help out._

 _Rei and I headed into the battlefield. I had no idea what to expect, but I bet Rei had one. When we got closer, we found an unconscious body lying on the ground. I recognized him as the blonde haired, orange wearing shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village. He was supposed to be like Sasuke's best friend right?_

 _"It seems Hikaru and Sasuke took care of the problem already," Rei said._

 _"Wait, you mean he was the attacker with the giant toads?" I asked. I didn't know much about him, mostly because I never considered getting to know him._

 _"Yes. He is a student of Jiraiya and has a summoning contract with toads. Plus, he and Hikaru have fought each other before so it makes sense that he was the one who was attacking," Rei stated._

 _"But where's Hikaru and Sasuke?" I asked. If this guy was the enemy and already defeated, then should those two be here already?_

 _"I don't know we need to find them," the ice user replied. She froze the shinobi's arms and legs together to keep him from escaping. After that, we headed to look for our friends. It was then that I saw the sight that had me screaming. There was Hikaru, standing still as a statue. Meters in front of him were two figures lying together. One was a destroyed robot version of the unconscious shinobi from earlier and the other was Sasuke who had most of his skin burned._

 _"No. No. No!" I screamed as tears came out of my eyes. I couldn't bear to look._

 _"Karin," I heard Hikaru say to me. "Sasuke needs medical attention. There may be time to save him." That snapped me into reality. I ran towards the person I love, determined not to lose him as my future self previously did. I applied my medical ninjutsu on him, using every last strength I had to heal his wounds._

 _Flashback End_

I was already in the hospital room sitting on a bench. I managed to heal his burnt skin and his broken right leg. Despite all my efforts, Sasuke slipped into a coma. I don't know how long it will be until he wakes up.

Hikaru explained that he was fighting the shinobi named Naruto. It was only a fight between them in which Sasuke stood watching. However, Kabuto sent a robot version of Naruto to kill the three of them. Despite being a three against one fight, the robot proved extremely difficult for the three of them to fight all at once. He quickly took out Naruto, leaving Sasuke and Hikaru to deal with him. In the end, Sasuke sacrificed himself to destroy the robot.

Hikaru told me that Sasuke thought he was going to die at that point, but since he's not going to, my cousin said that Sasuke has something to say to me when he wakes up. He said it's something I've been waiting to hear. My eyes watered when he first told me that.

Damn that Kabuto! He always ruins everything! I knew there was something about him that I didn't like. He's going to pay for what he did to Sasuke. The Akatsuki is about passing judgment on evil, so I'm going to pass judgment on Kabuto whether I'm an Akatsuki member or not. That snake bastard is going down.

 **Kabuto's POV**

All of them are dead. The five kage and their bodyguards are dead, save for Kakashi Hatake who managed to escape. However the fight came with a cost. Most of the edo tensei Uchiha Clan members were destroyed by Onoki's particle jutsu techniques because they only had the basic Sharingan.

Then there's the sound shinobi of the army. More than half of them are dead. It's understandable that they died considering their expendable. Less than half of the experiments are dead, but the rest were able to survive thanks to their unique abilities created by Orochimaru. Still my army still stands strong. It's time to deal with the rest of the villages.

"Kabuto, we still haven't received word from the robot," Guren told me. She was talking about Mecha-Naruto, a project Orochimaru created to steal the Nine-Tails chakra from Naruto. It was scrapped because of trouble from the Akatsuki. I programmed the robot to kill Naruto and Hikaru as well as Sasuke because the three of them would have been a threat to me. Therefore, I sent it towards the Hidden Rain Village to starts its mission.

"I told you that robot wouldn't get the job done. You should have let me gone after them," Draco said to me. I chuckled.

"The robot was stronger than you. If you had gone yourself, you would have died," I stated to the experiment. "Mecha-Naruto is able to adapt against opponents."

"If Mecha-Naruto was defeated, then surely the Akatsuki would be coming after you," Guran stated. That is bad. While I still have my army, I can't focus on one village. The Hidden Leaf will be told of what has happened by Kakashi.

"I'll split half of the army. Draco, you take Hanzo, Obito, Itachi, Yahiko, the half of the rest of the experiments, and the rest of the Sound shinobi to the Hidden Rain Village. You will be in charge. Guren and I will take the rest of the army to the Hidden Leaf Village. Failure is not an option," I told my subordinates.

"The robot should have at least weakened them. That'll give me a chance to take out the village," Draco stated.

"Then you shouldn't fail. You will leave tomorrow. I expect the village to be destroyed as well," I told the experiment. He nodded in response and left. I then turned to Guren. "You and I would leave on the same day."

"Are you sure Sasuke is at the Hidden Leaf Village?" Guren asked me. She is looking for vengeance on Sasuke for killing Orochimaru. She wanted to be the Sannin's next vessel instead of the Uchiha, but she hasn't proved any reason why she should.

"Last time I heard about Sasuke, he and his team were found by Naruto and the Leaf shinobi," I told her.

"Very well, he will pay for killing Orochimaru-sama," the crystal user stated. I realized something. If she kills Sasuke, then that'll be the end of the Uchiha Clan. I chuckled at the thought. Tsunade Senju is dead now, so the Senju Clan has ended. The Uchiha and Senju Clans were one of the most legendary clans in history, but they now over welcome their stay.

"You're very determined to kill Sasuke Uchiha. You are aware he's the last member of the Uchiha Clan right?" I asked Guren.

"I don't care what clan he's the last member of. I was supposed to be Orochimaru's next vessel. However, he chose the Uchiha because of his Sharingan instead. Sasuke was ungrateful and killed Orochimaru in cold blood. He should have been proud that Orochimaru chose him as his next vessel," my subordinate stated.

"Well if you're going to kill Sasuke, then at least try to take at least one of his Sharingans. They'll be the last ones in existence," I told her.

"I'll see what I can do," she replied. I then dismissed her, and she left. I was now alone in my thoughts. I was thinking about the current strategy I was going with. I already established that Draco would die on his own if he went to the Hidden Rain Village. However, the Edo Tensei shinboi that I sent with should help him out.

Hanzo the Salamander was the former leader of the Hidden Rain before the Akatsuki took over. He's a powerful opponent alone as he was able to defeat the three Sannin. Even though the village changed since his demise, he should know his way around. Yahiko was the former leader of the original Akatsuki and were friends with Akatsuki members Pein and Konan. Therefore his presence will destroy them emotionally.

Then there's Itachi and Obito Uchiha. Both of them know the weaknesses of their former comrades. Without anything holding him back, Itachi should be able to take down at least most of the Akatsuki due to his undead advantage. As for Obito, he told me that his former Akatsuki comrades only knew him as his idiotic alter ego Tobi. His presence will raise some confusion. Nevertheless, he will be of use.

With the help of the experiments and Sound shinobi, who will end up as casualties, I believe that they will be able to take down the Akatsuki. I chuckled at the thought. Guren and I will be witnessing the fall of the Hidden Leaf. With the two strongest villages defeated, the rest of the world won't be difficult to conquer.

 **Nagato's POV**

"How is he?" I asked my son, referring about Sasuke Uchiha and his condition. When Kisame, Konan, and I came back, we heard the news about Itachi's younger brother. While his brother did participate in his death, Itachi would want us to make his sure Sasuke is okay.

"He's stable and his injuries are healed, but we don't know when he's going to wake up," Hikaru answered. "Karin is an emotional wreck right now. I would be too if the same thing happened to Ajisai." Konan took our niece back to the Uzumaki Clan compound. She used up almost all of her chakra to heal the Uchiha. I don't blame her for the state she's in. I would be sadden and emotional if the same thing happened to Konan.

"What about the Nine Tails jinchuriki," I asked. The blonde did arrive here to fight my son, as well as the rest of the Akatsuki, to rescue Jiraiya.

"Thanks to his tailed beast, the blonde was already healed after we admitted Sasuke," my son replied. "I placed a seal on him to compress his chakra, restrict access to his Nine-Tails chakra, and electrocute him in case he tries to gather nature chakra to go into Sage mode."

"So he truly master the Sage Arts?" I asked. He nodded in response.

"It's also what he used to defeat you," he told me. I remember that I was supposed to die around this time. However, that no longer is going to happen.

"Tell me about the robot," I said. I was surprised that there was a being who was able to keep up in a fight with a jinchuriki, a Sharingan user, and a Rinnegan user all at the same time.

"Mecha-Naruto was a robot created by Orochimaru and Kabuto to take the Nine-Tails' chakra. In the actual timeline, he appeared between Sasori's and Kakuzu's and Hidan's deaths and was a brief member of the Akatsuki. He was destroyed while fighting a giant robot version of the Nine-Tails," Hikaru explained.

"Wait, a giant robotic version of the Nine-Tails?" I asked in disbelief. All of this sounded real crazy.

"Yeah, a lot of weird stuff happened around that time," my son replied. "This time, the robot was sent by Kabuto to kill me, Naruto, and Sasuke. This proves that Kabuto is up to something that required us dead."

"Considering you three possess powerful traits, it's obvious he's doing something catastrophic," I told him. "Good news is that we might not have a war with the Hidden Leaf thanks to Kabuto, but the bad news is that there's still a threat. We need to get information from Naruto on anything that Kabuto might be doing, Where is he?"

"He's in a cell with Jiraiya. After all, he did try to fight me and invade the village," Hikaru said. Well, that made sense. We then headed over to the dungeon to see them. Konan has visited Jiraiya before, just to keep an eye on him. Naruto might be useful in helping us figure out what Kabuto is up to.

We found my former teacher and sibling student in the cell that we placed them in. They were sitting down and having a reunion. As much as I love reunions, now is not the time. I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Nagato," Jiraiya muttered in surprise. The blonde jinchuriki looked at me.

"So you're the leader of the Akatsuki and Hikaru's father," he asked me. This is actually the first time that we actually met in this timeline.

"Indeed I am," I told him.

"So, why did you start the Akatsuki? What are your goals?" the boy asked me.

"You're in no position to ask me questions," I responded. "However there are some that you will have to answer."

"Like what?" the jinchuriki asked.

"The location of your Hokage," I replied. "There's no point of her trying to declare war on my village with Kabuto on the loose. You remember the robot he sent to kill you, the one who absorbed the chakra of the Nine Tails and knocked you out."

"Oh yeah, wait if you're okay, then what happened to Sasuke?" the jinchuriki asked my son.

"He's…in a coma," Hikaru replied. The blonde's eyes widened when he heard the news.

" WHAT?!" he shouted. The rest of us winced. How loud can this boy be?

"Easy, he's in good hands, so stop with the screeching," my son told him.

"Easy? He needs to be with a skilled medic. Sakura-chan or Granny Tsunade can get him out of the coma," he said.

"He's already in the hands of a skilled medic, who will pretty soon be on the same level as those two," Hikaru stated.

"Oh yeah, who?" the blonde sarcastically asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"My niece is the skilled medic, who is also Sasuke's teammate. I believe you met her once back in the Hidden Leaf," I told him.

"You mean Karin. Shit, I'm sorry. I was just worried about Sasuke, he's my best friend. You understand right?" He asked me. "Jiraiya told me that you had a best friend who died."

"Yes, I had some who I considered my best friend. His name is Yahiko. He died protecting me and my wife. I understand how Sasuke means to you, how important of a friend he is. However, he is in our hands, and you're going have to trust us," I stated.

"Why should I trust you guys? You killed people that I cared about," he ranted.

"Oh please, we only killed a few people you knew well. The rest you barely knew," Hikaru told him. "I doubt you even made one interaction with Danzo or the Konoha Elder Council. Look, we have common enemy in Kabuto. Where is Tsunade, because I doubt she would allow you to come alone to fight me and the rest of the Akatsuki."

"She called for a Gokage Summit. She wants to know that if she called for war, would the other major villages back her up," the jinchuriki explained.

"Wait, you don't think Kabuto would target her there. That would be crazy," Jiraiya said.

"This is the former student of Orochimaru we're talking about. There's no doubt what he's capable of now," Hikaru said.

"Now then, we need to make a temporary truce and discuss our next plan of action," I told the two captives.

 **Kakashi's POV**

I finally making it close back to the Hidden Leaf Village. I need to tell the others of what happened. I don't if Tsunade and the other Kage are alive. How did a Summit about considering for war against another village lead to an attack by a rogue shinobi and an army that consists of science freaks and the undead?

Never mind that for the moment, I need to tell Shizune and Inoichi of what happened at the Summit. They're the only ones with high authority left. Tsunade's probably gone as well as Shikaku. The Elder Council is dead. Danzo is dead. They're the only ones I need to tell first.

I don't know how to tell them though. Tsunade was Shizune's mentor and mother figure. The last person I saw her fought was Dan. From what I heard, he was the only one Tsunade truly loved romantically and was also Shizune's uncle. The thought of her mentor being killed by her undead uncle will truly devastate her.

Then there's Inoichi. Shikaku was Tsunade's other bodyguard besides me. He was his best friend ever since they were young and were made into a team with Choza. Hell, their kids are best friends and part of a team. Just like with Shizune, the member of Konoha's Interrogation Unit will also be devastated.

Then there's Team Asuma, especially Shikamaru. His father was killed. The fact reminded of how my father died when I was young. The last person Shikamaru's father fought was Asuma Sarutobi, the boy's sensei and mentor. I remember him being distraught when Asuma died. I couldn't imagine the state he would be in when he finds out that his father died while fighting an undead Asuma.

Wait, I can't conclude that they're dead. There could still be a chance that they're alive. Knowing that Kabuto was under Orochimaru back then, however, he's not the kind of guy who would keep his enemies alive after a battle. Plus, there was a flashing light before I escaped that was created by Kushina's seal.

When I finally made it into the village, the guards saw the state I was in and rushed me in. I told them that I had to speak with Shizune and Inoichi immediately. They took me into the Hokage Tower before rushing to retrieve those two specific people. I tried to think of a subtle way to explain the situation to them, but I decided to tell them flat straight. It was then that they finally arrived.

"Kakashi, we came as soon as the guards told us about you. What happened? Where are Lady Tsunade and Shikaku?" Shizune asked me. I couldn't dare to face her, but I had to.

"They're gone," I answered.

"What do you mean they're gone?" Inoichi asked.

"At the Gokage Summit, we were ambushed by Kabuto. He brought an army of sound shinobi, experiments of Orochimaru, and shinobi he brought back to life with Edo Tensei. Some of them were shinobi that we knew while others were from different villages. I was the only one known to make it out. I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough to save them," I explained.

"No. Lady Tsunade can't be dead. Not all of the Kage. There has to be other survivors. It can be just it," Shizune pleaded. It looked like she was about to burst into tears. Inoichi had a grim look of sadness on his face.

"Who were some of the shinobi that he revived?" the Yamanka asked me. I told them the names of the shinobi that Kabuto revived. Shizune was horrified when she found out that Dan was one of the shinobi. Inoichi was saddened when I mentioned Kushina, Hizashi and Asuma as well. They were even surprised when I mentioned that all of the Uchiha Clan members who died at the massacre were revived as well.

"You mean all of the Uchiha that Itachi killed were revived?" Shizune asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but most of them were destroyed because they didn't have a powerful Sharingan," I stated. "However, I did learn something new about the massacre."

"Like what?" Inoichi asked.

"Itachi was ordered to murder his clan," I answered. Both of them gasped at the news. I couldn't blame them as I didn't believe too at first. I told them that Itachi was ordered to kill his entire clan because they were planning to take over the village.

"We can't prove whether what he said was true or not because the Third Hokage is dead as well as the entire Elder Council," Shizune said.

"I always felt that there was something about the massacre that didn't felt right, but to found out the reason, I wish I hadn't," Inoichi replied.

"There's also some more news, this time regarding the Nine Tails attack sixteen years ago," I added.

"More news? Since it's about the attack, then it must be important," Shizune muttered. I nodded.

"The attack wasn't natural. The tailed beast was being controlled by someone. That someone was my former teammate Obito Uchiha," I stated.

"Obito? He died during the Third Shinobi World War. How did he survive?" Inoichi asked.

"Believe it or not, he survived the boulder smash and was rescued by none other than Madara Uchiha," I answered.

"Madara Uchiha?! Isn't he supposed to be dead?" Shizune asked.

"He's dead now. Obito confirmed it," I replied. "After that, Obito masqueraded as Madara until he was killed by Hikaru and some members of the Akatsuki."

"So Obito is officially dead now and has been brought back as an Edo Tensei shinobi?" Inoichi asked. I nodded in response.

"There's no doubt that Kabuto will be coming after the Hidden Leaf. We need to prepare the village. When do you think Naruto will be coming back from his Sage training?" I asked. Both Shizune and Inoichi looked at each other with concern. Something was up.

"Naruto came back recently and went to the Hidden Rain Village to rescue Jiraiya," Shizune stated.

"Shit. This is bad. It seems that we'll have to fight back without Naruto for now, but I don't know if he'll be able to survive fighting the entire Akatsuki," I said. "I believe in Naruto, but we need him here than over there."

"Don't worry, I have faith in Naruto. We all do," Inoichi replied. He's right. We should have faith in Naruto.

 **Hikaru's POV**

It's been a few days since we interrogated Naruto and Jiraiya about information. Just as we suspected, Kabuto attacked the five Kage thanks to Sasori's spy network. However, we also heard that Kakashi Hatake was the only supposed survivor. He will be useful in fighting Kabuto and his army.

Every member of the Akatsuki was gathered inside the Hidden Rain Village. We were preparing for Kabuto in case he tries to attack the village. Sasori was very interested in fighting his former subordinate. I don't know the power comparison of the two of them, so I couldn't decide if he'll win or note.

Father had canceled all missions for both the Akatsuki and the Hidden Rain to focus on Kabuto. He wanted everyone to be ready when that snake attacks. Plus, we also set a few traps as well.

From Father's trip to the Land of Whirlpools with Mom and Kisame, the three of them brought back scrolls of new sealing techniques. Some of those techniques are an assortment of trap seals. Mom and Dad placed the seals outside the village in order to take out most of the invaders.

Deidara also placed his own traps outside the village as well. He placed his bombs inside the ground as land mines. It's actually a smart and strategic move. It would take out twice the amount of numbers from the enemy's side.

All of the Akatsuki members, including me and my teammates, were standing at the village gates. I think I just started a trend of standing at village gates. We were waiting for waiting for part of Kabuto's army as Sasori reported from his spy network. Apparently I also started a trend in which it involves waiting for people, especially at village gates.

"Oi, how long are we going to fucking wait here?" Hidan asked, already getting impatient.

"As long as we have to," Dad told the immortal.

"It won't be long. I'm starting to sense lots of sources of chakra," Karin reported. She insisted on being part of the Akatsuki already, sooner than she was going to be. She wanted to be the one to fight and defeat Kabuto. However, she does have knowledge on the experiments on Kabuto's army. She was already given and Akatsuki robe and an Akatsuki ring.

"I sense it too. There are a lot of them. However, two of the enemy sense very familiar," Kisame stated. Shit, who did Kabuto revived? I know that the artists, Kakuzu, and Dad aren't dead. He might have revived Itachi, but who else did the snake bring back to life?

"They're here," Karin said. We saw an army of Sound shinobi and freakish ninja. However, behind the army were a few Edo Tensei shinobi. However, the identities of the undead ninja surprised me. Just have I thought, Itachi was once again revived by Kabuto. Everyone was shocked at seeing our former comrade being used for this army. We need to retrieve Naruto for him.

The other shinobi were surprising. One of them was Obito Uchiha. I scowled at the sight of him. It looks like we have to put him down again. A few of the Akatsuki members were surprised at the sight of him, considering they only knew him as his alter ego Tobi and not as his real identity.

The next Edo Tensei shinobi was Hanzo the Salamander. Mom and Dad frowned at the sight of him, and I don't blame them. He did rule the Hidden Rain Village as a superstitious dictator, making the citizens suffer in fear and poverty. I bet they would enjoy fighting him. 

Last but not least was someone who surprised both Mom and Dad and me. The last Edo Tensei shinobi was Yahiko, My parents were filled with different emotions, but they didn't show it. It seems that Yahiko was one of the replacement undead ninja for this timeline. Kabuto is going to pay for this.

However, there was one last person in the army. For some reason, he didn't look familiar. I don't recognize him from the original timeline. He does look like Orochimaru, but that's all I can say about him. Because I don't know anything about this guy, I'll be at a disadvantage if I fight him.

Kabuto doesn't seem to be among the army, making Karin furious that she won't have her fight with him. However, she seems to recognize the mysterious Orochimaru look-alike, who seems to be the commander of this portion of Kabuto's army. If she does have information, it's better that she tell us right away.

"Draco…" she muttered.

"Who?" Sasori asked.

"He's an experiment of Orochimaru. When I was working under Orochimaru, he showed me the body of Draco in a comatose stake. He's a clone of Orochimaru, basically his son, and has the bone release. He was scrapped and incomplete ever since Orochimaru began his obsession with the Sharingan.

"It seems that Kabuto released him so he can be a part of his army," I stated.

"Yes, but I don't think he's going to survive that long. He was created to be a new vessel for Orochimaru, but like I said, he's not complete," Karin replied.

"Good to know. By the way, they're attacking," Kisame said. We looked as the army charged towards the village. The only ones who aren't are Draco and the Edo Tensei shinobi. Deidara gave a smirk.

"Time for them to become art," the blonde said. Explosions suddenly appeared on the ground, blowing apart the invading army. They just activated out traps. As more explosions took place, more Sound shinobi and science experiments were either dying or having their limbs blown off from their bodies.

"Hell yeah, this is some awesome shit here!" Hidan cheered.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Dad told him. He was right because Kabuto's army have just activated the trap seals. There were different kinds of seals, and they were all being used.

The first variation of seals is the explosion seal. When the seal is activated, it creates a powerful explosion that literally blows people into bits. Chunks were flying everywhere, making it a gory scene and covering the battlefield with blood.

The second variation of seals is the fire seal. When activated, the seal unleashes a fiery wave upon the victim from underneath. Some of the remaining army is currently being burned alive until their skins come off their bones.

The third variation of seals it the anti-gravity seals. When they are activated, the seals prevent gravity from taking place. No kidding. Anyone who is caught in this type of seals will suspended into the air. It's not really meant to kill, just for incapacitation the enemy.

The fourth variation of seals is the electricity seals. When activated, the seals unleash thousands of volts of electricity onto the victim until they're fried dead. It sounds really painful, and I bet it does. One of the enemy shinobi activated the seal, and now his eyeballs just exploded!

The fifth variation of seals is the opposite of the anti-gravity seals known as the gravity seals. They increase gravity when they are activated, causing the enemy to barely move. Just like the anti-gravity seal, it's not meant for kill but just for incapacitating the enemy.

The sixth variation of seals is the quicksand seals. When they are activated, the seals turn the ground into quicksand that sinks the enemy into the ground. As always, quicksand is slow to kill but makes it up by giving the enemy a slow torture before they drown in the ground.

The seventh variation of seals is the paralysis seals. When the seals are activated, they instantly paralyze the enemy. It's not really a seal meant to kill, just to incapacitate the enemy. A few of the shinobi from Kabuto's army was caught into the seals.

There different more types of trap seals my parents placed on the battlefield, but that would make the list longer. Let's just say that the scenes we are watching are too horrific and brutal to watch. Draco and the Edo Tensei shinobi were smart not to charge in to attack, but they didn't expect the rest of their army to fall too easily.

There were only a few left in Kabuto's mash up army of Sound and experimental ninja. Probably all the seals have already been activated on the battlefield. While we could've taken down the whole army without the use of those seals, but it was much easier because it would kill them faster and we need to save our strength to fight the Edo Tensei shinobi.

"Finish off the rest," Dad ordered. We jumped onto the battlefield, and headed towards the rest of Kabuto's freakish army. The only ones left are either injured or incapacitated by the seals. It took very little time to end their lives. All that are left are the Edo Tensei ninja and Draco. If the circumstances are the same as from the original timeline, then we can get Itachi to our side.

"I'm impressed with your tactics. You wiped out most of my army in mere moments. However, they really showed no other purpose that to wear you all down. Since that plan didn't work, it looks like we'll have to face you all right now," Draco stated.

"Just like your so called father, you're full of arrogance," Dad told him. The science experiment gave a scowl.

"I am different than my father!" he scowled. He gave off a large killing intent, but that didn't faze any of us one bit. He opened his mouth wide and pulled a long sword from inside of himself. So much for being different than his father.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" Deidara asked, pointing at Obito.

"Really, I can't believe you don't recognize me Deidara-senpai," Obito replied in a teasing voice.

"Tobi? Is that you? No wonder you wear a mask. You look damn ugly!" Hidan laughed.

"You wouldn't be laughing if you had a giant boulder smash the right side of your face!" Obito yelled at him.

"Is that how you became ugly? Only an idiot would allow that to happen to him," Sasori muttered.

"I'm going to kill all of you!" Obito shouted. The Akatsuki members who weren't aware of his true nature laughed in response.

"Nagato, Konan, it's good to see you guys well. So, this is the Akatsuki?" Yahiko asked.

"Hello Yahiko. We missed you a lot. The Akatsuki are doing great things, though the organization is a bit different than it used to be," Dad explained.

"I see how are you and Konan doing?" Yahiko asked.

"We're married and with children," Mom answered.

"Really. I'm happy for the two of you. I would like to meet your children," Yahiko replied.

"I actually, I'm one of those children," I answered, introducing myself to him.

"Oh hello. What's your name?" he asked me.

"My name is Hikaru. We named my younger brother after you," I told him.

"Thank you," he said with a smile.

"You're in charge of the Hidden Rain Village now?" Hanzo asked my father.

"Yes. The village prospered in my rule," Father replied.

"I see," the previous ruler of Ame responded.

"Itachi, good to see you man," Kisame told his undead partner.

"Same here. Though I didn't expect this to happen to me," Itachi said. I kind of did. "I suppose you all have a plan to deal with us considering you took out the rest of the army with traps."

"Indeed," Dad answered. He then performed a couple of hand signs and slammed his hand onto the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)!" Dad summoned his Six Paths of Pain, who appeared with Naruto in their clutches.

"Use the crow," I told the Uchiha. Itachi nodded and activated his Sharingan. Naruto threw up a crow from his mouth, which was a disgusting scene. The crow used the Sharingan that is implanted in it. Itachi leaped over and landed next to us.

"What the hell?" Draco asked with a surprised look on his face. He scowled in anger. "Attack them!" The Edo Tensei shinobi had no choice but to attack us. It Itachi on our side now, this will all be too easy.

 **Author's Note: The Battle of the Hidden Rain Village will now take place. Who is going win? The story is coming to an end but it would still be awesome. Read and Review.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29: Here Comes the End

 **Author's Note: This is the last chapter of the War story arc. The next chapter will be the last chapter of the story/epilogue. It has been almost a whole year since I started this story. This story is going to be my first completed multi-chapter story. After this story, I will be working on others. You can go to my profile to check to see what I have in store for this website. Anyway, let's start the chapter.**

 **Hikaru's POV**

"Sen'eijashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)!" Draco shouted, transforming his right arm into multiple snakes and sending them at me.

"Futon: Kazekiri no Jutsu (Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique)!" I yelled, created several blades of wind that sliced the snakes into pieces. Draco suddenly dodged a beam of ice shot at him by Rei, but he did received a kick in the gut by Aito, who is in his DemoniceNeko form, as a result. The three of us were facing the clone of Orochimaru outside the Hidden Rain Village.

Mom and Dad were fighting the reanimated Yahiko. Since he was their best friend, it was fitting for them to release him back to the afterlife so his soul can rest in peace. Itachi was fighting reanimated Obito with the help of Naruto, who we brought to fix Itachi. The other members of the Akatsuki were fighting the reanimated Hanzo the Salamander.

The three of us combined were more than enough to handle Draco. There were a few facts that proved it. One was the fact that since he's a failed clone, he's slowly deteriorating as the battle continues. Another was the fact that Rei, Aito, and I were each S-ranked shinobi as our membership within the Akatsuki backing it up. Another was the fact that their abilities surpasses Draco's, who is going all out in an attempt to kill us.

He already has some of his body protected by bone armor, but it wasn't tough enough to withstand Aito's strikes in his different forms. With two bone swords in his hands, he makes an attempt to attack Aito for the kick. However, Rei got in between then and blocked the bone swords with her oversized sword with one hand. She covered her other hand in ice and gave the clone an uppercut to the jaw.

"Nice work Rei," I praised my teammate. "ShinraTensei (Almighty Push)!" Using my gravitational abilities, I sent Draco flying back until he crashed onto the ground. As he got up, he wasn't too happy.

"TeshiSendan (Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets)!" the clone shouted, shooting tiny bone projectiles at us. Rei was prepared for the attack.

"MakyoHyosho (Demonic Mirroring Ice Mirrors)!" the ice user shouted, creating twenty one mirrors made out of ice that surrounded Draco. The projectiles entered a few mirrors and were sent back at the clone through the others. He was hit by his own jutsu and some of the bones managed to pierce his armor. Rei entered the one of the mirrors, and her reflection appeared on all of them. Despite being outside, Aito and I could see what's going on inside the dome since we're close to it.

"Yanagi no Mai (Dance of the Willow)," Draco said. He began to grow several long bone blades from his body. He seems to be ready for any attack from Rei as he has bones coming from his palms, elbows, knees, and shoulders.

"Hyoken no Jutsu," Ri said, forming a sword made out of ice in front of each mirror. The swords were shot at Draco, who spun and danced to defend himself from the attack. His bone appendages broke most of the swords. However, one ice sword managed to pierce deeply into his armor. With the clone wounded, the ice mirrors disappeared and faded.

"Aito, now!" I told my teammate. He quickly ran towards the injured clone at amazing speed. He delivered a punch to Draco's jaw, and I can hear bones shatter after the hit. Draco was holding his mouth as he seems to be in pain. Aito grabbed him from behind and placed him in a tight headlock.

"You know what to do Hikaru," my friend said to me. I gave him a nod and walked over to them. Going into Human Path mode, I placed my hand on top of Draco's head and began to read his mind. Reading from it, I found out that Kabuto is at Konoha right now, leading his army against the village. He was planning on weakening both villages.

"Any last words?" I asked Draco. He glared at me.

"Go to Hell," the clone spat at me. I narrows my eyes and pulls his soul from his body, killing him. When Aito let him go, the corpse fell to the ground.

"So that's the end of him?" Rei asked as she appeared next me.

"It seems so," I answered. "We should go help the others."

"It seems their taking care of themselves very well," Aito told us. We turned to see the rest of our allies in their fights. Itachi, using Susanoo, sealed Obito with his sword. The other members of the Akatsuki defeated Hanzo by placing him inside a puppet by Sasori and Karin finishing the fight off by administering a sealing tag. Mom and Dad were able to combine the Rinnegan's abilities and Mom's storage of sealing tags to put Uncle Yahiko back to rest but not before saying a few words of farewell to him. All of us looked around the battlefield, seeing the defeated army of Draco's and their corpses.

"Alright, we did it!" Naruto shouted.

"What the hell are you cheering about? You didn't fucking do anything!" Hidan yelled at the blonde.

"What do you mean? I helped Itachi fight that undead shinobi with the scarred face!" the jinchuriki argued.

"You know he could have easily done it himself," Kisame replied, referring to Itachi.

"Enough. We have more important matters to discuss. Let's head back to the village now," Dad told us. All of us obeyed, and we headed back to the Hidden Rain.

 **Nagato's POV**

Once we were back at the Akatsuki base in my tower, we had a discussion of our next move. We did have a small celebration over our victory before the meeting started. Before we talked, I allowed Jiraiya and the Nine Tails jinchuriki to participate considering there's no point to continue holding them prisoner. It was after their arrival that we actually started the meeting.

"As you all know, all of the Kage and their bodyguards were attacked by Kabuto and his army only days ago. Only Kakashi Hatake survived," I announced.

"Wait, Tsunade-hime is dead?" Jiraiya asked in shock.

"Unfortunately yes. She did, however, died with honor," Itachi answered.

"I am sorry for your lose Jiraiya," I told my former sensei. "But now, you have been given the chance to avenge her."

"Itachi before you arrived here with Draco and his army, what was the total of Kabuto's army?" Konan asked the undead Uchiha.

"I couldn't get a good estimate on the number. However, after today's battle, he only has a quarter of his entire army left. He's leading it towards the Hidden Leaf Village," Itachi answered.

"I can confirm it," Hikaru said. "Before I killed Draco, I read his mind. Kabuto should already be at the Hidden Leaf by now."

"Then what are we waiting for?! We should be heading there right now!" Naruto _Namikaze_ shouted. I almost covered my ears at that yell.

"Shouting won't help. Besides, we can't go barging into the village. We need to think of a strategy to defeat Kabuto," Sasori told the blonde.

"Here's my strategy. We go back to Konoha, kick Kabuto's ass, and end this thing once and for all!" the jinchuriki declared. Most of the other Akatsuki members laughed that at his statement.

"Do you really think it's going to be that easy, yeah?" Deidara asked him.

"Kid, you need to think," Kisame told Naruto.

"Kabuto, despite the reduced size, has an entire legion of undead shinobi. Some of them were powerful during their time. Whether the village survives or falls is based on their strength," Sasori explained.

"We can't abandon them when they're about to be attacked. We need to help them," Jiraiya pleaded.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted in support.

"There's a reason Kabuto is attacking the Hidden Leaf," Hikaru muttered.

"What do you mean?" the blonde jinchuriki asked in confusion.

"Think about it. Why else would that snake target both the Hidden Rain and the Hidden Leaf around the same time?" Karin asked him.

"Uh….." was the only response we got from him. I still wondered how he managed to master Sage Mode.

"It's obvious that both villages are a threat to him. Recently, they became the strongest ninja villages in the world, rivaling each other for the top spot," Rei stated.

"The Hidden Rain Village has the Neko Clan, one of the most powerful clans to have ever existed. Then there's also the Uzumaki Clan, with its vast knowledge of fuinjutsu despite to low now number of clan members. Then there's the Akatsuki, an organization of S-ranked shinobi capable of rivaling the power of a Kage," Aito further explained.

"The Hidden Leaf Village, on the other hand, rivals our village due to having more shinobi clans and Kekkei Genkai and being larger," Hikaru explained as well. "That's why Kabuto wanted to attack both villages."

"Oh…." Naruto replied, finally understanding.

"Anyway, Kabuto is the one who's controlling the Edo Tensei. Killing him won't stop the undead shinobi," Itachi said. "However, I think I know of a way to get him to undo the forbidden jutsu. However, I'm going to have to fight him."

"Do you know any of his abilities?" Konan asked.

"He implanted the DNA of the Sound Five into himself, giving him their abilities. He also implanted the DNA of Orochimaru to himself as well, giving him his old master's abilities also. He also attained Sage Mode after training with his Snake Summons," the Uchiha explained.

"Wait, he attained Sage Mode as well?" Naruto asked in shock.

"It's not impossible Naruto. The toads weren't the only ones who train in the Sage Arts along with their summoners," Jiraiya told his student.

"He's a formidable opponent indeed, but he's not invincible. Since he can no longer control me, he can't put my soul to rest," Itachi said.

"Can you tell us who did Kabuto revive?" I asked my undead subordinate. He looked at Naruto before replying.

"One of them is Naruto's mother," the Uchiha answered.

"Wait, he revived Kushina?" Jiraiya asked. That's her name? Huh.

"My mom?" the blonde jinchuriki muttered in confusion before sadness.

"I have to admit, I didn't see that one coming," Hikaru said. Considering that some of the members of the Akatsuki, not just Itachi, were meant to be part of Kabuto's undead army in the original timeline, I do find it understanding that there had to be some replacements. Obito and Yahiko are prime examples.

"I can't believe that my own mom is being used as a puppet. That damn snake bastard!" Naruto shouted, punching the wall and creating a hole. I'm not going to pay for that.

"Look on the bright side. You finally get to meet your mother even if she is undead. Not a lot of people get to have that chance," Hikaru told the blonde. He's obviously referring to himself and his teammates, but only a few know that secret.

"Yeah, you're right! I finally get to see my mom! I may not get to meet my dad, but at least I'll finally get to know what my mother is like," Naruto exclaimed.

"You know Naruto, I could always tell you stories about her," Jiraiya told his student.

"I know, but it's better to be told from herself," the blonde replied.

"Everybody's so fucking happy all of a sudden!" Hidan ranted. "Can we finally continue discussing our strategy? I need to continue making sacrifices to Lord Jashin!" Right, the strategy. Let's continue with that.

 **Kakashi's POV**

The battle has already begun. As the new acting Hokage, I have to protect my village. I already killed a couple of the experiments, but there were a lot more. I recalled the amount to be larger when I escaped the Gokage Summit. There has to be a reason to why Kabuto's army is less than it was before.

The village's clans were of course participating in this battle. I watched them fight Kabuto's army. The ANBU were already out, fighting other members of Kabuto's army. The most difficult ones from the enemy's side were the undead shinobi. However, I had the village become prepared for that.

A few days ago, Inoichi, Shizune, and I had the supply for sealing tags increased. It's one of the few things that are capable of defeating the undead shinobi. It was a much easier way to do so.

As the battle went on, I continued on my search for Kabuto. Since he is the ringleader of all this destruction, he needs to be put down. Along the way, I killed some more Sound shinobi and Orochimaru's experiments. In all honesty, they're like a swarm of bugs.

We had the civilians being evacuated by genin and chunin shinobi. As the new Hokage, I couldn't let their blood be spilled. I continued my frantic search for Kabuto, killing more of the enemy along the way.

As I ran, I witnessed some fights taking place. The most notable ones was Team Asuma fighting their undead sensei. I always hoped that they wouldn't meet. It must be a tearful reunion for them. Though it would not been that tearful since they are currently fighting each other. It would have been worse if Kurenai participated in the fight as well.

Another notable fight is that Hinata, Hiashi, and Neji are fighting the undead Hizashi Hyuga. Another tearful reunion considering they're family members. The important fact is that Hizashi is Neji's father, committed suicide and is Hiashi's twin brother. Just like the fight with Team 10 and Asuma, this is a three on one battle.

I couldn't stay here and watch. I needed to find Kabuto and get him to stop this horrendous jutsu. I don't know how, but I'm going to try. As I continued to look for the snake, I saw a figure standing on the Hokage Tower. No, it's my tower now. I headed towards the tower where that figure is.

When I got to the figure, I found out that that person isn't Kabuto. Instead, it's a kunoichi. She's wearing red lipstick, has fair skin, dark eyes, and light blue hair which she is keeping in a spiky ponytail with long strands of hair framing her face. Her outfit consists of a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right one, a red turtle-neck which has a white, fluffy collar and brown gloves. Underneath the dress, I can see that she's wearing a one piece red suit. She's also wearing calf-length brown sandal boots.

"Where's Kabuto?" I demanded from the kunoichi.

"I'm not obligated to tell you," she answered with a smirk.

"Then you are you then?" I asked.

"My name is Guren. I'm here for only one person. If you tell me where that person is, then I'll spare your life," the kunoichi replied.

"Who is that person may be?" I asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha," she answered. "He killed Lord Orochimaru, making me lose my chance to become his vessel." I was a bit surprised that there was someone who actually wanted to become Orochimaru's vessel. Nevermind that, she's looking for Sasuke, and I can't reveal his location.

"He's not in this village," I told the kunoichi named Guren.

"Wait, you mean he's not here. Then I came over here for nothing," she scowled. "Where is he then?"

"Even though Sasuke Uchiha is no longer my student, I will not reveal his current location to you," I told Guren.

"Prepare to die then!" she shouted. She then prepared a couple of hand signs. "Shoton (Crystal Release): Crystal Needles!" Guren shot numerous long, sharp objects what seems to be crystals. I immediately dodged and prepared hand signs for my own attack.

"Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu (Water Relase: Water Bullet Technique)!" I shouted. I shot a torrent of water at her. When the water got close to her, it suddenly began to turn into crystal. I was shocked at the feat. I have never seen this type of technique before. I uncovered my Sharingan eye. She is not going to be an easy opponent to beat.

"Oh so I'm facing the infamous Kakashi the Copycat Ninja am I?" she asked with a smirk on her face. "I am truly honored."

"Remember it because I'm going to be the last person you'll ever face," I told her.

"Cocky are we?" Guren responded. "Shoton: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon!" The crystal that the water was turned into has suddenly turned into a crystal dragon. The crystal construct snaked around the kunoichi while looking at me. The dragon suddenly attacked me.

"Raikiri (Lightning Cutter)!" I shouted. Electricity covered my right hand, and I attack the dragon. Just as I was about to pierce the attack, it suddenly split into two crystal dragons. One of them attacks the right side of my body. It bit me before covering me up with its crystal body. I realized that it's no longer in dragon form as parts of my body is now encased in crystal.

"One more chance. Tell me where Sasuke Uchiha is or you'll die," Guren said to me.

"Once again, I'll never you where Sasuke Uchiha is," I spat at her. The second crystal dragon was wrapping it's body around me, further encasing me in crystal.

"It's shame that you refused. You could have lived," she said. So this is it huh? I'm going to die. As my body was further being encased in crystal, I began to think about my life. I failed to save Obito, who somehow survived without me knowing. I failed to save Rin, which caused Obito to turn to the path he went on until his death. I wasn't there to save sensei and his wife. I was barely a teacher to Naruto, yet he still cares about me. However, he did turn out to be a great shinobi. I failed Sasuke, who deserted the village twice. Sakura turned out fine, being apprenticed by Tsunade. Overall, I had a decent life. It's now time for me to reunite with my old teammates. I then saw pink before I was overcome with darkness.

 **Naruto's POV**

I finally arrived at the Hidden Leaf village, eager to help out the people I care about. Jiraiya and I brought the toads to help join the fight. The Akatsuki also arrived to help defeat Kabuto. I have to admit, it's kind of weird fighting alongside with an organization that captured jinchurikis like me.

I saw the fighting taking place. Undead shinobi, Sound shinobi, and experiments on one side and my friends and the shinobi of my village on another. There were deaths on both sides. I wanted to stop this. Itachi and Hikaru were going to be the ones who will be confronting Kabuto while the rest of us will help Konoha.

As we dispersed into the village, I began looking for my mother. I had Sage Mode activated, but I'm not sure if it'll help me find her. I'm still new on using it. I ran in the village, fighting multiple members from Kabuto's army. As I continue to search, I found one undead shinobi who managed to catch my eyes. There was something about this woman who seems so very familiar.

The woman appears to be older than I am, yet looks beautiful. Her body has a slender, but feminine body. She has long flowing red hair, similar to Hikaru's, that reaches down to her waist with shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She's wearing a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress with a wristband on her left wrist and standard shinobi sandals. She also has fair skin and violet eyes. When she looked at me, the woman had an expression of shock on her face.

"Naruto?" she asked. She knows my name. I never seen her before but she knows my name. Only one dead female knows my name.

"Mom?" I responded. She smiled.

"Naruto!" she shouted, running towards me.

"Mom!" I shouted back, running towards her with my arms spread out. Instead of getting a hug, I received a kick to my chest that sent me hard to the ground. "Ow, what the heck was that for ?!"

"Sorry. I forgot to mention that I'm not in control of my body," she apologized.

"Oh yeah, Kabuto," I replied. "I guess I'll have to fight you then huh?"

"I'm afraid so," she answered sadly. This sucks! Why do I have to fight my own mother? I hope Itachi and Hikaru kick Kabuto's ass!

"I have so many questions to ask you!" I exclaimed. She chuckled for a bit.

"I'm sure you do," she replied. She then got into a fighting stance. "You're going to have to ask me those questions while you're fighting." I got into a fighting stance as well.

"I guess I do," I responded. She threw a punch at me, but I immediately dodged it. However, I didn't expect the roundhouse kick to the face that came after. I already felt the sage chakra leaving me. I came prepared in case of that. I felt it returning, receiving the memories of one of my meditating shadow clones in the process.

"It seems you managed to obtain Sage Mode, and it's complete," Mom said to me. "The only other person I know who uses Sage Mode was your godfather Jiraiya. You're father never got the chance."

"Mom, what happened that night, the night that the Nine Tails attacked when I was born?" I asked her. A grim look appeared on her face.

"We didn't expect the Nine Tails to attack. In fact, we were trying to prevent it from being released from me," my mom answered.

"Oh yeah, Ero-Sannin told me that you were the Nine Tails' jinchuriki," I told her.

"Ero-Sannin?" she asked in confusion.

"It's a nickname that I gave to Jiriaya, since he's a sage and a total pervert," I told her laughing. She also laughed as well.

"It's the perfect name for him," she agreed in chuckles.

"So, what else happened on that night?" I asked seriously.

"Just after I gave birth to you, we were attacked by a masked man. A few days ago, I learned that he was one of your father's former students. He used to be a nice boy, wanting to become Hokage. He was considered a dead last, yet he was headstrong and determined in his goal," she explained.

"What was his name?" I asked. The attacker used to sound just like me. I was a dead last just like him. I wanted to be Hokage just like him. His old personality appears to be similar to mine right now.

"His name was Obito Uchiha. He's one of the undead shinobi resurrected by Kabuto. In fact, he was sent a few days ago to kill you at the Hidden Rain Village," my mom replied.

"Did he had half of his face scarred?" I asked.

"Yeah…why?" she asked.

"I fight him alongside Itachi. We managed to beat him and seal his soul back into the afterlife," I replied. "I didn't know that he was the one who was responsible for that night though."

"It's okay. At least he learned his lesson," Mom responded.

"So what else happened?" I asked.

"Well, Obito unleashed the Nine Tails from me and had it attack the village. Your father went to fight Obito while the rest of the village fought the tailed beast. I couldn't do anything but stay at your side because the Nine Tails being unsealed from me nearly killed me," my mother explained. "After that, Obito escaped and your father and I sacrificed our lives to seal the Nine Tails into you."

"Why me though?" I asked. I was wondering if there was another way to deal with the Nine Tails.

"I considered taking it with me to my grave, but it will eventually resurfaced in a couple of years and might attack Konoha again. Your father couldn't risk your life while fighting the Nine Tails again. He chose you because not only were you the only one who could contain the Nine Tails, but he also believed that you were the Child of the Prophecy. He believed that if you could master the Nine Tails, then you would do great things," Mom explained. I smiled.

"Thanks Mom," I told her.

"Remember, we're still fighting," she replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I can't wait to show all the stuff I learned," I said.

"I'm prepared to see them," my mom responded. With that, I began forming the Rasengan.

 **Hikaru's POV**

"Do you know where to find Kabuto?" I asked Itachi.

"I should. He was the one who resurrected me. I was able to pinpoint his chakra ever since he was controlling me. His biggest mistake was sending me to Ame," the Uchiha replied. We ran through the streets of Konoha. The battle was raging everywhere. There were dead bodies from both sides littering the ground.

"What does it feel like?" I asked.

"What does what feel like?" he asked back.

"Dying," I responded.

"Why do you ask? Do you think you're going to die?" he responded.

"No. It's the fact that I'm with someone who's a literal dead man. I'm just curious that's all," I answered.

"If you really want to know, then I'll tell you. To be honest, it's not as bad as you think," Itachi said to me. I raised an eyebrow at that statement. "It's more of a peaceful relief, like all your troubles are now gone. Everyone has their own perspective of death. I felt peace from mine because of the guilt that was eating my life."

"No matter how many times I've told you that I could have healed you, you always rejected my offer," I muttered. "Just shows how great of a guy you are."

"I'm not truly that great," he responded. "I had many flaws in which my death was needed to fix."

"I'm sorry it had to be that way. You were like a cool older brother," I said to him.

"I wasn't much of a brother to Sasuke," he replied.

"Well, Sasuke is lucky to have a brother like you. Anyone is," I told him. He gave me a small smile.

"Thanks Hikaru," Itachi replied. He suddenly had his head perked up.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I think I found where Kabuto is located," the Uchiha reported.

"Good, we can finally stop this war or mini war in this case," I muttered. Itachi lead the way to where that snake was hiding. We were surprised when we arrived at the Uchiha Clan district. "Are you sure that he's here?"

"Positive. He must be underground," Itachi said. As we entered the district, I couldn't help but notice how empty the place was. It's like no one has ever lived here. Well, it is true since the occupants are now dead. "There's an underground passageway underneath the Uchiha district."

"Alright," I replied. We went to the main building of the district. Just like the outside, the inside is empty as well.

"Follow me," the Uchiha said. I nodded and followed him as he went into a hidden staircase. The Uchiha Clan has lots of secrets in their arsenal. As we got inside the hidden passageway, I noticed that torches have already been lit on the passageway's rock walls.

"He is here," I muttered. As we made our way through them, I realized how big the hidden passageways are. "Why would the Uchiha need all these passageways?"

"Believe it or not, I don't know the answer either. These were already built long before I was born," Itachi told me. We finally arrived at a large room where there was only one person sitting on the center. It was Kabuto Yakushi.

"I've been expecting you," he said in a creepy manner. He even looks creepy too. His skin is white and scaly. His eyes are yellow with slitted pupils. Purple markings are around them. He's wearing a maroon-colored cloak with a hood designed as a serpent's head with white, red, and yellow markings that resembles eyes. There were also snakes slithering from the cloak.

"You look awfully alike like Orochimaru and not in a good way," I told him. He chuckled.

"It doesn't matter. I have long surpassed him," he proclaimed. More snakes appeared from his cloak. How many snakes does this guy have in there? "So it seems that the great Itachi Uchiha and Hikaru Uzumaki have come fight me, Sharingan and Rinnegan against Sage Mode." He let loose his long tongue. It's coated with his saliva, disgusting. "How fun!" I noticed that there was someone lying on the ground next to him, a female to be exact.

"Hey Kabuto, don't you think it's wrong to treat women like that," I asked him. I recognized that woman as Anko Mitarashi, a jonin of Konoha.

"She found me and tried to attack me. I merely defended myself, but she does prove useful to my plans," he stated with a mad grin on his face. The snakes began to slither around him as Kabuto covered his face with the cloak's hood.

"Careful Hikaru, these snakes can sense us. It appears that's how he's going to fight," Itachi warned me.

"There are a lot of interesting facts about snakes, facts that I learned that made me an expert," Kabuto said. The snakes suddenly got bigger. Itachi activated his Sharingan just as the snakes attacked us. We jumped back while the snakes struck the ground. "I have nature on my side, it gives me power!" The snakes continued to grow larger as they relentlessly attacked. Itachi activated Susanoo and used it to grab four snakes.

"Paper Chakram!" I shouted, producing the paper disk and used it to decapitate two of the snakes.

"That's the Susanoo, huh?" Kabuto asked in awe as the two dead snakes shrunk back to him.

"There are still two others," Itachi told me.

"Cutting through a human body is easy, but with two giant snakes takes a toll on the jutsu," I replied. "Let's see if some gravity can knock him out." As Itachi pulled back the other two snakes and slammed them, I activated my Rinnegan for my attack.

"Shinra Tensei!" I shouted, sending Kabuto back. However, Kabuto wasn't in his cloak as he was replaced by snakes.

"What?" Itachi and I said at the same time. The snakes slithered out of the cloak after they hit the ground. We looked around for our opponent.

"He must be using the secret doors to hide," Itachi said.

"I must say, you two are difficult. However, I'm not as I used to be," Kabuto's voiced echoed the room. "I've gotten stronger, stronger than both Naruto and Sasuke. It's sad that my pawns couldn't kill you Hikaru, but your victories made you much more interesting."

"Well if I could say one thing, the robot put up a much better fight than you are right now," I taunted at him.

"Hikaru, watch out! There's chakra everywhere, especially within the walls. It's hard to tell which is the real one," Itachi warned me. The two snakes in his Susanoo's grasps suddenly melted, surprising the Uchiha. Now that was gross and disgusting.

"It's the ability to transform one's flesh into liquid. To detach and separate using one's own life substance, that's why it looks like a shedding," Kabuto's voice rang out. "I've researched and applied the Hozuki Clan's Flesh Transforming ability to this technique. I also have the amazing ability to recuperate quickly. I admit it's a healing technique that I studied from the body of a woman originally from the Uzumaki Clan."

I narrowed my eyes when I heard him say that. How dare he?!

"I don't suppose you knew this woman?" his voice asked.

"No. There are only a few Uzumakis that I know," I responded. "My parents, my brother, and Karin are the only members of my clan."

"I'm surprised that you didn't mention Naruto. Then again, I heard that you disowned him from the clan. How said," Kabuto's voice said. Snakes began to erupt from the ground. "Do you know where I got my power, the power of the Sage?"

"Considering you're familiarized with snakes, I'm guessing Ryuchi Cave," I answered.

"Ah, correct answer," Kabuto's voiced hissed with excitement. "Orochimaru wasn't the only one who could find it. It's a legendary place as Mt. Myoboku and the Shikkotsu Woods! I trained under the guidance of the White Snake Sage, and I was able to surpass Lord Orochimaru at long last. I did it."

"I must say congrats, though snakes aren't really my thing," I replied. The snakes melted together before reforming. One of them began to cough, and an arm came out of its mouth. Great, more disgusting things that I have to see. Itachi and I prepared ourselves for Kabuto's next move.

"Orochimaru immediately tried to acquire this power when he arrived at Ryuchi Cave, but he didn't yet possess a body that could tolerate it," Kabuto told us.

"That's the consequence of continuously switching bodies," I retorted.

"Putting that into factor, he couldn't become the perfect Sage that I have become!" Kabuto replied. He continued to come out from the snake, with his body being covered in slime. What made it terrible was that he was no longer wearing his cloak, but at least he has pants. Without his cloak, he looked even uglier. There was even a long white snake fused with his abdomen. This guy is much freakier than Orochimaru!

"You're just like Orochimaru, a disgusting snake!" Itachi said with disgust. Kabuto smirked as he got up standing. He began to chuckle. "I'm no longer a snake. With my perfect Sage power, I've shed my snakeskin." He performed a single hand sign, releasing his chakra. "I am now a dragon!"

"Dragon my ass," I muttered to myself. If he was a dragon, then where are his wings? Kabuto performed numerous hand signs as his body became bloated.

"Senpo: Hakugeki no Jutsu (White Rage Technique)!" he shouted. He expelled a red dragon-like entity from his mouth. It came towards us while carrying some kind of orb in its hands. Itachi and I moved out of the way. Considering this is Sage chakra, I couldn't risk absorbing it in case of side effects. The dragon quickly recoiled itself around the orb before releasing both a blinding light and a deafening sound.

I quickly closed my eyes and covered my ears with my hands. I screamed in agony as I can feel a great amount of pain going through my ears and my bones. I haven't felt this amount of pain in a really long time. My vision and hearing were being impaired because of the jutsu. I don't know it, but I think the same is happening to Itachi. I suddenly felt something covering me, but I couldn't risk looking if I wanted to endure further damage. After realizing I was no longer in pain, I opened my eyes and uncovered my ears to see that the jutsu was done. I was being protected by Itachi's Susanoo.

"You're a man who's cautious and opportunistic. You would go after Hikaru because of his prowess with his Rinnegan, seeing him more of a threat than me," Itachi told Kabuto. The snake merely smiled. "Your best bet is to capture or kill Hikaru before either of us figures out your jutsu."

"What sets you apart from the rest of the Uchiha Clan is that you have true Visual Prowess. You have the ability to peer into people's souls and read people's souls and use what you learned in battle," Kabuto stated. I have to agree on that one. That ability is what makes Itachi awesome. "That is why you are so good at deceiving people. You died lying in the first place, that makes you a dirty lying ninja through and through!"

"Enough!" I shouted at him. Turning into Ashura Path mode, I launched a chakra bomb at Kabuto. However, he dodged the attack and landed on the ceiling. The blast destroyed the wall behind him.

"You think a makeshift team of two can outwit my perception skills?" he asked, mocking us. I growled. I am so prepared to beating the crap out of him.

"Itachi and I are brothers! Maybe not by blood, but through the Akatsuki! You never faced a combo of our caliber!" I yelled at Kabuto.

"Hikaru, let's go," Itachi told me. I nodded and flared my chakra. Itachi charged towards Kabuto in Susanoo while I ran alongside him in my Deva Path mode. The Susanoo threw disks at Kabuto, forcing the snake to move away from the ceiling. While the disks did explode, Kabuto was in midair. Creating paper wings, I took this opportunity and flew towards him.

"Shinra Tensei!" I shouted, sending him crashing towards the ground. Kabuto quickly got up and cough up a sword. Why does this battle have to continue being disgusting? I took a closer look at the sword and realized that it's Orochimaru's old sword. Kabuto quickly leaped and impaled Itachi, only for the Uchiha to explode in a bright light and hundreds of crows. Itachi then appeared in front of Kabuto with a kunai. Using the weapon, he sliced off a piece of one of Kabuto's horn. The snake suddenly collapsed and fell to the ground. "What happened?"

"I merely used Izanami on him. The battle will continue in his mind, but he's now trapped in an infinite loop. I could let a battle stall us any further from ending Edo Tensei, so I used this forbidden technique," Itachi explained.

"Ah, considering what happened earlier, that was the best time to use it," I said. The Uchiha nodded.

"Kabuto will continue be in this loop until he accepts his fate, which is also the only way to escape Izanami," Itachi stated. Kabuto mindlessly stood up, but we ignored him for right now.

"After you died, I kind of look through your scrolls and documents about the history of the Uchiha Clan and their techniques," I said sheepishly. "However, it was to defeat Danzo." Itachi chuckled in response. "However, I did learn other information about Izanami."

"Yes. It's a powerful technique of the Uchiha Clan, yet it's also a risky technique as the Sharingan that uses it loses its light and power," Itachi explained.

"Like what happened to your left Sharingan eye. It's no longer red. It's just white," I replied.

"There's no need to worry. I won't be needing the Sharingan anymore. Once Edo Tensei is done, my soul will be returning to the afterlife," the Uchiha stated.

"Of all the genjutsus you could have used, why that one?" I asked him.

"He reminds me of the old me," he answered. I was caught off guard by that, but I decided to continue listening to his reason. "He thinks by acquiring all there is, he can accomplish whatever he wants. He makes himself believe that he can't fail and lies to himself. I stopped listening to anyone else. I stopped trusting anyone." We both looked at Kabuto. "In Kabuto's case, he is so deluded that he thinks all these powers are his and his alone. I empathize him. We were both used by the shinobi world. He can neither forgive himself nor accept himself for what he truly is. What he is doing is certainly wrong. But he's not completely to blame for not being able to realize that. My chance has passed, but he can still forgive himself before he dies. Hikaru, what happens to Kabuto in the future that you came from?"

"From what I heard, he becomes in charge of the Konoha Orphanage," I told him.

"You see, he does accept and forgives himself. He becomes a better person," Itachi replied. "We've all done something terrible in our lives, but we can still redeem ourselves."

"You sound just like him," I said.

"Sound like who?" Itachi asked.

"Naruto, the one from my original timeline. He believed that everyone can get a second chance. He did that with Obito!" I shouted.

"Obito?" Itachi asked.

"During the Fourth Shinobi World War in my timeline, Naruto managed to get Obito to join his side. I don't know what bullshit he did, but he did it," I said. Before I knew it, I felt tears in my eyes. "Naruto gave the man who was the reason his parents died a second chance! I don't know if he did forgive him or not. I only saw Obito as the man who manipulated my father and murdered my mother. I couldn't forgive Obito and I was angered when I read that they had a memorial for him in Konoha despite everything he did. I traveled back in time just for my selfish needs! I traveled back in time to be with my family, bringing my friends with me. Everything I did was for them and the Hidden Rain Village. I didn't care about the consequences for the future or what happens to the rest of the world. Now, I don't know if I did the right choice coming here." I didn't realize that I was sobbing throughout my rant. However, I felt a hand touching my shoulder.

"I can't tell you for sure if changing history was the right thing to do or not. However, everything you did was for the people you cared about, your friends, your family, and for the village. While things will be different in the future, I believe you have what it takes to make it better than it was before," Itachi told me. The smile on his face calmed me down. "Now, it's time to undo this jutsu."

"Right," I said. He then turned and covered Kabuto's eyes with his hand before opening them.

"Tell me the signs!" Itachi commanded Kabuto. "Tsukuyomi!"

"Rat, Ox, Monkey, Tiger, Dragon, Boar…" Kabuto mindlessly said.

"All right…Rat…," Itachi commanded. Kabuto performed the handsign. "Ox…Monkey…Tiger…Dragon…Boar…" Everytime Itachi commanded the sign name, Kabuto would slowly perform it. "Edo Tensei, release!" I felt a gust of wind blowing throughout the passageways. Itachi began glowing, signaling that his time on Earth is ending.

"Itachi," I muttered. He turned and slowly walked towards me. In moments, he tapped my forehead with the index and middle finger of his right hand.

"Hikaru, I believe that you can change the future for the better. With every mistake that you make, it'll only make you wiser. You have the power to influence history. With it, you can bring peace. Don't worry though, you are not alone. You have friends, family, and a village to back you up to help you revolutionize the world. And even in death, I will always look after you. Both you and Sasuke, as a brother should," Itachi told me. Even while being sent back to the afterlife, he is still smiling.

"Thank you Itachi," I replied as best as I could.

"Farewell Hikaru Uzumaki," Itachi said before fading away completely.

"Farewell, big brother," I said back.

 **Author's Note: That is the longest chapter of Rewinding History I have ever done. It's also the second last chapter of the story. The next chapter of the story is the epilogue. The epilogue will be short compared to the other chapters. In fact, it will be twice as long as the prologue. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

Epilogue: The Time-Travelers

 **Author's Note: This is the final chapter of the story everyone. I couldn't believe that this story is finally over. I knew this day would come, but I didn't know it would be this quick. It feels like yesterday that I came up with this story. Anyway, this is a short epilogue that tells the aftermath of the war. Let's start the chapter.**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

After the battle has ended in Konoha, Hikaru was rejoined with his friends and the Akatsuki. All the reincarnated shinobi were sent back to the afterlife while all of Orochimaru's experiments and the Sound shinobi either died or retreated. Kabuto, who was still under the Izanami genjutsu, was retrieved and put into custody. Anko was also recovered with a note telling her that she should watch what she eats.

However, the battle didn't in a happy ending as well. Kakashi Hatake, who was the sixth Hokage for a short amount of time, was found dead on top of the Hokage Tower. The only evidence of his killer was pink crystals that were found near him. Naruto Uzumaki, despite meeting his mother, couldn't bear the thought of his sensei dead. A memorial was held for the son of the White Fang.

A few days later, Sasuke Uchiha awoke from his coma. The first person to greet him back was Karin Uzumaki. He responded with a kiss. It was that kiss that made those two to officially become a couple. Interestingly enough, Sasuke knew the real truth about the Uchiha Massacre. Itachi implanted a genjutsu after the battle at Amegakure when he was reincarnated by Kabuto on his younger brother. The genjutsu told Sasuke about the massacre, and the young Uchiha decided not to pursue a path of vengeance.

The Akatsuki exposed themselves to the rest of the world and revealed their intentions to bring peace to the rest of the world through true means. They began setting stations throughout the Elemental Lands in order to help villages in need while their base is still at the Hidden Rain Village. The other Hidden Villages accepted this decision since their Kage who attended the Summit were killed. The Two Tails, Eight Tails, and other half of the One Tails were sealed by the Akatsuki back into the statue as their hosts died at the Summit as well.

Naruto snapped out of his depression and trained to master the Nine Tails with the help of Hikaru, Nagato, and the souls of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. He succeeded and befriended the fox Kurama. He later accepted the fact that Sasuke wanted to stay in the Hidden Rain Village, moving what's left of the Uchiha Clan there.

Despite the actual Fourth Shinobi World War was prevented, the moon crisis still took place. However, the crisis and the person who started it, Toneri Otsutsuki, was easy to stop with the combined forces of Hikaru, Nagato, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sai, and the rest of the Akatsuki. During the process, Karin became an official member of the Akatsuki, and Naruto realized Hinata's feelings for him. After stopping the crisis, Naruto and Hinata became a couple, and Naruto and Hikaru resolved their differences and became friends.

 **10 Years Later**

Today was the day that Naruto Uzumaki becomes the Eight Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. His predecessor, Jiraiya, was now giving him the hat. Attending the ceremony was his wife Hinata and his children Boruto and Himawari. Other attendants were his family in the Uzumaki Clan.

Nagato and Konan were with their thirteen year old son Yahiko (present Hikaru), who was already a chunin. Hikaru (future version) and his wife Ajisai were attending the ceremony with their son Itachi, who was in the same age group as Boruto and his friends. Itachi, unlike the person he was named after, has dark red hair and currently has amber colored eyes. He almost looks like his father except for the fact he has his mother's face.

Aito and his wife Suiren were attending with their daughter Ryuko, who is also in the same age group as Boruto and Itachi. Ryuko has black hair with tints of green and light purple eyes. Along with them was Aito's adoptive younger brother Raion (present Aito), who's a chunin in Yahiko's age group and a part of his team.

Rei and her husband Suigetsu were attending the ceremony with their son Mangetsu, who is also in the same age group as Boruto, Itachi, and Ryuko. Mangetsu has light brown hair, light brown eyes, and sharp teeth. Along with them was Rei's adoptive younger sister Satomi (present Rei), who's also a chunin and in the team with Yahiko and Raion. Jugo was accompanying them as he was adopted into their family.

Other attendants were the remaining members of the Uchiha Clan. Sasuke was with his wife Karin and their daughter Sarada, who was in the same age group as Boruto and the children of Team Hikaru. This Sarada looked different than the Sarada from the original time, specifically her hair. This Sarada has black shoulder-length hair with a red tint to it (picture Sarada with Ruby Rose's hair color and style).

Other attendants were Naruto's friends with their children and the rest of the Akatsuki members. The current Kages were also attending the ceremony as they wanted to see their new fellow Kage. Every shinobi and civilian of the Hidden Leaf Village attended the ceremony as well since it was a big thing for the village.

 **Later that Day**

The three members of the Akatsuki and Team Hikaru gathered and were eating caking in celebration of Naruto's inauguration as Hokage. The other members of the Akatsuki were talking at a large table, talking about missions.

"So, that was a speech," Rei commented, referring to Naruto's speech earlier.

"I don't think he was ever a speech kind of guy," Hikaru replied. Aito, meanwhile, was consuming his slice of cake.

"Hey, at least his speech came with free cake," Aito responded. The three of them chuckled. "Anyway, how are the kids?"

"Itachi is a prodigy, just like his old man and Itachi Uchiha. Pretty soon, he's going to develop the Rinnegan just like how Yahiko and I achieved ours. I have to thank Sasuke for lending his Uchiha DNA," Hikaru told his friend. "I believe Sarada is going to develop the Rinnegan as well given that she's the daughter of Karin, an Uzumaki, and Sasuke, and Uchiha."

"That's cool. As for my son, he's already a prodigy with swords just like his parents. Since we have all the swords of the Seven Swordsmen, save for Kisame who has Samehada, Mangetsu has a variety to choose which one to keep," Rei proclaimed.

"Well, Ryuko already mastered her first two levels of transformation. Pretty soon, she's going to be kicking some ass when she's a full-fledged shinobi," Aito bragged. "By the way Hikaru, when is your father going to passed down the "throne?""

"In a few more years when Yahiko turns eighteen, so there's no need to rush," Hikaru answered. "I can't believe we pulled it off."

"Pulled what off?" Rei asked.

"Changing the future of course," Hikaru answered.

"Yup, and the future is way better than it was in the original timeline," Aito responded.

"I've never been this happy before. Can anyone predict what happens next?" Rei asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I feel a whole new adventure coming up," Hikaru said. "Only the future knows."

 **The End**

 **Author's Note: There you have it folks. That is the end. I told you it was going to be short epilogue, so I hope the ending satisfied you. Think of it as my version of Chapter 699 and 700 just with a bit less dialogue. It's been fun while it lasted, but don't worry. I have more stories to tell, so in order to read them, just go to my profile. Anyway, goodbye and I'll see you next time. Read and Review.**


End file.
